You're Mine
by Lolly Dream
Summary: AU Sanji became Doflamingo's slave throwing his life away to keep another's dream safe. Yet after a year a promise of being made free by Luffy sets temptations in but is freedom really worth having with out love? AcexSanji vs. ZoroxSanji Yaoi
1. Prolog

**Title:** You're Mine

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Piece nor do I make any money from this.

**Pairings:** AcexSanji, ZoroxSanji, LuffyxSanji (kinda), GinxSanji, ZoroxLuffy (one sided), DoflamingoxSanji, DoflamingoxCrocodile (one sided), AcexSmoker, RobinxFranky, RobinxChopper, UsoppxKaya …you know what there is just a shit load of pairings and if I listed all of Sanji's alone it would probably take a page since I made him a bit of a slut in this …sorry xD

**Summary:** AU Sanji became Doflamingo's slave throwing his life away to keep another's dream safe. Yet after a year a promise of being made free by Luffy sets temptations in but is freedom really worth having with out love? AcexSanji / ZoroxSanji Yaoi

**Warnings:** Bad spelling & grammar, naughty language, naughty boyxboy nookie (yaoi maybe lemon?), drugs, rape, blood, and a shit load of more stuff that is not for the faint of heart. Also since this is an AU some chars may slightly be different or act different, for example I made Chopper look like a hot Latino young man, no accent though xD

**A/N's:** For anyone that does not like my warnings don't read I guess …it's not like I'm forcing you to.

You also don't have to read the prolog if you don't want a little heads up about the world setting I made. I know some find that kind of thing dull but I tried to keep it as light as I could and as well in the story it will tell you things if needed to know to help you get a feel for the world but the gist of it is it's a future world with some future-ish things in it yet holds a very modern atmosphere due to world setbacks while mixing in a bunch of stuff from the OP world. Sorry no snail phones though xD

Also sorry if this sucks it's my first try at an AU and big story. *bows deeply and prays for the best*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Prolog

In 2012 the floods and earthquakes that took hold of the world were catastrophic and mankind took a huge setback with over half of its population gone along with most dry usable soil.

As people slowly came together again from far and wide a world government was created but like so often in history was opposed. As the government rebuilt on and establishing cities once more and factories and farms; a certain group of unsatisfied greedy people started to raise there voice with demands. The government needing to keep certain secrets on past history sealed away, bought this silence with passing on new laws bring on a new era of corruption with slaves and drugs now usable as well as taxable.

With such injustices going on in the new world more uprisings began to shake the cities an uproars as gangs started to form creating havoc. The most troublesome one of them all was a gang leader by the name of Gold Roger. He was notorious for setting free slaves and thus costing the cities devastating fund losses which they needed dearly to keep up with repairing the cities from all the in gang wars and such things.

The government needing help to control its standing picked out seven of some of the most powerful of the gangs and struck up deals with them letting them have perks of letting them openly be able to run there gangs and literally get away with murder, thus the monarchs of the world were born. Of course other gang leaders could challenge for these titles with government approval so like everything in the new world nothing was permanent.

In the turmoil of trying to keep all the gangs under thumb and the cities in peace Water 7 was constructed in Grand Line city, the most powerful of all the cities. Water 7 was made a stadium where gangs could fight to there hearts content as well brought more funds for the city, and if they happened to kill themselves all the better, less criminals to deal with and a show pleaser for the crowds there and at home watching.

However Gold Roger took the advantage of this and led his gang to rule the arena soon with so many victories. The crowds that were made up now of many of his fans called him the King of the Arena and started to listen to his speeches after his own fights tell them to stand up for one another and appose slavery, and not to trust the government for the truth was out there. It was during one of these speeches Gold Roger was assassinated. Many still speculate who had done it. Since no one other then fighters could get in with weapons, even then guns were checked and locked up when not used during duels.

Gold Roger's death left a big gap in the power struggle against the government and monarchs. No one man seemed able to fill Gold Roger's shoes thus the Three Emperors came about working together only when they had to.

20 years have past since Gold Roger's death which puts us in the year 2082 in the city of Grand Line where are story now starts…


	2. Chapter 1 Luffy

---------------- Chapter 1 / Luffy

Blue dull eyes stared out over grey murky waters as they crashed harmlessly along the soggy sand pull it to a smooth coating of gloss cover due to the early morning sun shining down on the wet surface. It made the plain grains of sand look bright and shiny never letting one guess how rough and dirty they truly where. Sanji felt a lot like that right now. Dirty and rough with a shiny gloss over himself to hide from the rest of the world. After all whenever the rest of the world found out what was under his shine they treated him like the dirt he was. He didn't blame them though not really. Just wished things to be different then hated himself a little more for thinking on such silly ideas and not being able to be man enough to face the truth of the world.

Sanji fell back onto his elbows letting them sink a bit into the cool sand as his bare feet dug his toes a bit deeper in it. He should have taken a shower before he left last night. Sanji could still feel and smell that man on him but he had wanted to leave with out waking him, and maybe a bit to punish himself as well. He deserved every single awful moment. After all selling ones soul to the devil was not sups to be an enjoyable experience. At the memory of a few hours ago Sanji shut his eyes tightly feeling the burning pressure build making his eyes want to spill once more. He felt as if his soul was shattering and didn't know how longer he could go on like this. Being that man's prized whore, one of his number one men, his dog for fights; it was all just getting too much.

On that last thought of fights he ran his hand down to his gut and prodded a bit which made him winced softly. There under his untucked pin stripped shirt of black and dark purple was a bandage protecting his stitches from where he had been almost gutted and came close to dying mainly due to the poison the hook had came with. Oddly enough he had not got it in the main arena of Water 7 but after the fights from a sore loser in the parking lot. Not that, that shitty Croc had been the one he had been fighting, just one of his goons but clearly the bastard was upset on his losing bets that came with the outcome.

Water 7 Arena was in the heart of the city Grand Line and where all gang wars were taken but of course they where not called such. No the government did not promote gangs but for 7 they did give special privileges and called the leaders monarchs of the world. Friends to the police department if you will, that helped to keep smaller gangs either in nonexistence or under control of thumb. These Monarchs the government could also tax more on their ever so productive businesses of be it drugs, sex, weapons, gambling, fighting, or even slave trade which was all legal in this day and age true but there was laws around them that often got broke but was over looked for the 7 Monarchs. Of course there where a few, 3 to be exact other powerful gangs that stood out of the government's control and one of them had been around before new laws passed that seemed to pimp out the great cities. The rest of the world in many places after the earthquakes and floods in 2012 where near inhabitable even after 70 years or so. So Grand Line was now the focus of the world and Water 7 Arena is where leaders of the world came for entertainment as well to try and gain more social status and power. The 3 older gangs leaders where known as the worlds Emperors and so powerful the government still today could not go against them with out fear of a world war breaking out. All they could do was put enough pressure on them to keep most of there fights to the Arena and that is only because they agreed to it seeing as none of them are wanting to cause unnecessary damage to the cities and civilians. After all most of what is fought over is area; land space of course.

One of the most important things in the world today was land since there was now so little of it that could be used and securely built on. Even a piece of paper saying you owned the area didn't mean shit if you didn't have a strong enough dog (aka fighter) on hand to fight for it, and if you were not backed by either one of the Monarchs, Emperors or were government owned you where screwed six ways to Sunday. Fuck that was what put Sanji in this whole mess to start with.

Not wishing to dwell on these thoughts anymore Sanji opened his eyes as he sat up straight once more and let his hand fall away from his hidden wound to where his black business suit jacket lay in the sand. The jacket matched his black designer slacks he wore and went well with the shiny well polished black dress shoes that where currently laying next to his jacket on the sand with his white socks tucked safely inside the shoes.

In a mechanical like actions Sanji pulled out a pack of cigarettes along with this silver zippo lighter and fired up a smoke. Once securing the cancer stick in his mouth he tucked his things back neatly in place of his jacket as he let the cigarette hang limply between his rosy pink lips taking a pull from the cigarette now and then letting the smoke trickle out the other corner of his mouth. His sad eyes once again gazed out to the ocean before him. He was most likely on someone's privet property since it seemed like there was no such thing as public beaches anymore but Sanji really didn't give a flying fuck. He missed the smell of the sea and since he could not go back to that one place he use to call home or anywhere near it, he was of late making due with other beach front areas.

Behind him he could see a large white mansion and a few yards from it what he was guessing was an oversized guest house? Then of course at the shore there was a dock where currently only one ship was docked but it was a good sized one and due to the green lawn on the deck of it Sanji was betting it was a residential boat home maybe being rented out by whoever lived in the mansion, who knows but lawns were most common on residential boats now days, people wanting to give off that illusion of dry land to make it more desirable. Looking closer he could see trees planted that looked from here like tangerines were growing from them. A vegetable garden would have been more practical but everyone had different taste clearly.

Looking over the well built ship got him to notice at once when a young man emerged from one of the doors swing it open with a loud thump to the wall and stretched his arms above his head which on top of that head sat a straw hat with raven black hair under it. In his hands he held a fishing pole and tackle box. The guy wore simple rolled up jean shorts that looked like they had seen better days and a bright red vest with common tan saddles on his feet. Well that was not what he was expecting a man who lived in such high class area to wear, so with curiosity as he smoked his cigarette he went on to watch what the guy did next.

The guy seemed to be bundle of energy as he slid down the rail of the stairs on the ship then sprang off as if he had springs in his ass. A brief hint of a smile tugged at Sanji's lips at the thought of the fun that could be had if a person did have such impossible abilities. Then once again Sanji was simply just watching the young man as the guy hoped over the railing of his ship and once his feet hit on the wooden dock the guy was looking right back at Sanji now with confusion written on his face. Suddenly then as if the idea just hit the guy and he had decided to on the spur of the moment go with it, the guy called out, "Ohayou!" Greeting to Sanji as if they where best of friends and was now waving his arms for Sanji to come over to where he was.

He was not sure why but Sanji got up and picked up his coat jacket and shoes and started to walk across the sand to the dock. In processes of this action Sanji pulled his spent cigarette from his lips and flicked it out to land on that smooth wet sand before a wave came crashing up to remove the trash and repair what little damage it had did to the smooth surface. Till once again no one could be the wiser that anything had been there. As Sanji's bare feet touched the wooden dock his hands itched to light another cigarette but he held off for the time being not sure what motive this guy had called him over for.

Once Sanji stopped in front of the man he spoke up, "Hey there I'm Luffy." he proudly stated then went on to ask, "You one of Kaya's friends?" Luffy seemed to think this was already the answer.

Sanji tilted his head to the side letting his golden blond hair hang even more in his face then it already was. "Nope." He replied in a simple one word response.

Luffy shifted his fishing pole into his other hand so he held both it and the tackle box now in one hand and he used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck. "Oh. Well whose friend are you then?"

Getting the idea that too much thinking might be a strain on the guy Sanji just fest up to the truth. "No ones. I'm Sanji and am simply…" A playful smirk came to his lips, "…I'm simply on an adventure letting my feet take me to wherever but when I saw the sunrise I thought I would pause to enjoy it." He said in a carefree way now just waiting for the guy to start bitching at him. Let him though Sanji thought. Maybe a good fight would be just the thing he needed to get him out of this funk. Sanji was not sure if this guy could fight but over the last year Sanji had learned allot was not what as it seemed to be.

To Sanji's surprise however Luffy gave him this bright smile that he could not help but smile back at for a moment till the guy opened his mouth again that is. "Then you can be my friend! Adventures are always great but a guy like you should be careful." Luffy then added which got Sanji's right curly brow to raise in question that it resembled. "Oi! What do you mean a guy like me?" Sanji retorted letting the friend statement slip for now.

Luffy laughed. "You know. Wearing that kind of clothing just walking around wherever can be dangerous. You could get beat up and robbed. Any idiot knows that."

Sanji felt a vein stress on his temple as he was clearly being insulted and now used one of his fingers to poke in the guy's chest. "It does not matter what a person wears they could get robbed at any time even for just walking down the street and I will have you know I can take care of my self."

This Luffy guy seemed to only find Sanji's words funny and laughed once again. "I guess that's true. Hey do you fish?"

Sanji blinking and taking a few moments to try and shift gears to this knew question "Huh I use too...?"

"Eh? Really?"

"Oh yeah a bit, was not bad at it just spent more time cooking them then catching them."

"Sugoiiiiii! You're a cook!" Lights seemed to shine from behind Luffy's dark brown eyes. Then at once the guy asked, "Will you cook for me? Your good at it right?"

"Tsh I'm only the best." Sanji could not help but reply his pride getting the better of him.

"Yosh! Then you will be my cook!" Luffy laid a hand to his arm to try and pull him to ship.

"W-what?! Now wait a damn minute here just don't go deciding that for yourself!" Sanji tried pulling himself from the guy's grip but for a little shit he had an iron grip.

Something seemed to finally sink in however as Luffy stopped and turned back to look at Sanji with a pout now. "Eh? You mean you won't cook for me?"

"Of course not! I don't cook anymore anyways." And finally Sanji was able to pull himself from Luffy's grip.

"That's too bad. Why not, if you're really the best?" Luffy now started to try and pull his poll from his tackle box but somehow in the course of there talking the line had gotten tangled on the handle of the box.

The answer to the question far more then the question itself pissed Sanji off and not wishing to talk about this nor even think about it he let his anger lash out "That's none of your damn business!" he huffed holding to his shoes and jacket a little tighter.

"Well you're the one who said you cooked." Luffy simply replied as he kept on struggling with his poll and now seemed to think it was a good idea to add in a foot to try and help him to separate the tackle box from the poll.

"Tsh." Sanji childishly replied back as he fished out a cigarette and quickly lighted it. After a long drag he then added. "I simply don't do it anymore. That's all you need to know."

"Nah. If you're really the best cook then I wanna try your food." The simple statement had Sanji blushing for some reason and not wishing to show it he quickly looked away and started to puff away on his cigarette.

"Oof!" The guy then ended up smacking himself really hard in the face with his poll as it finally came free and with only on one foot made the guy tumble backwards right off the end of the dock. It was the sound of the splash that got Sanji's head whipping around.

Moving to the edge of the dock he looked down at Luffy and frowned as he watched the guy swinging his arms up wildly splashing about and gurgling on the salty water. "Oi!" Sanji called down to him. "Come on, stop messing around!" Surly this guy would not be so stupid to live on a ship and not know how to swim. Sanji watched the guy go under the water and a large amount of bubbles surface as he realized …shit Luffy is such an idiot! With out another thought Sanji spit out his cigarette to the sea and tossed his shoes and coat to the deck all at once then jumped off diving head first.

The salty waters where cold and murky making things hard see. A bit of panic came over Sanji when he did not right away see the guy the few seconds he kept turning his head which of course seemed like hours. Deeper he then swam till he touched the bottom and once again looked around. After a few more moments that seemed like more hours he finally spotted Luffy a few feet away having must have been carried by the current and hanging over some seaweed. Sanji's strong legs kicked hard making him get to the guy faster then most could have but with a cost he had yet to realize due to the surging adrenaline with in him at the moment. Quickly he grabbed onto Luffy and hauled him up to the surface. Breaking the surface of the water Sanji gasped in a breath of air and looked over the guy he held in his arms. Close up and like this so vulnerable Luffy looked younger holding a boyish charm about him but what robbed Sanji of his admiration for the other man's beauty was that he was looking a bit blue in the face and was not breathing. With out any more haste Sanji swam to the shore and lay Luffy on his back as waves softly crashed around them as Sanji bent over the young man he was now more tempted to think of as a boy. "Luffy?! Luffy can you hear me?!" He called yet got no reply. Trying to remember the CPR class he took ages ago Sanji took his hands placing one on top of the other and pushed down on the boy's chest and counted out then tilted Luffy's head back and lowered his lips to the boys about to puff in air but before there lips could even meet Sanji surprisingly got a face full of sea water as Luffy spit up in his face. To relieved to be annoyed Sanji sat back and winced at the burning stinging pain the movement caused with in his gut. Seeing as the boy was fine now Sanji looked down at himself pressing a hand to where he knew this pain was coming from.

Luffy blinked rapidly as he coughed up the last bit of sea water from his lungs and sat up this bring him very close to his rescuer. As if nothing life threatening had happened he laughed, "Thanks! I thought I was gunna die!" Seeing the small smile play across the blond's lips made Luffy feel even better but his laugher came to a stop when Sanji was unable to mask all the pain he was in, as pain flashed for a moment clearly on Sanji's face when he tried to get up and stumbled some. At once Luffy was to his feet helping to steady the other man he now owed his life to. "Oi! Sanji what's wrong?" He asked with true concern for his new friend.

The Sanji now having both hands pushing on one side of his gut simply smiled, "Its nothing really am fine." And let one hand go to wave off Luffy but at once Luffy seized the hand by the blonde's wrist as a bright red liquid caught his attention.

Normally happy eyes set now in a hard pressed frown. "You're bleeding." The words came out a little louder then a whisper. At once Luffy felt responsible for this. Sanji had rescued him and gotten hurt for it. "Come on to my ship and I will call a doctor that's a friend of mine to come help fix you."

A protest of a frown came to Sanji's face but seemed to die there as he looked down at himself and seemed to think better of it. Luffy helped Sanji to the dock pausing only to get the guys coat and shoes which he seemed to want but Luffy left his poll and tackle box there on the deck.


	3. Chapter 2 Stay

---------------- Chapter 2 / Stay

Ace walked onto the dock where his brother's ship the Thousand Sunny and his home was docked. Ace's clunky brown work boots sounding heavy as they hit the wooden boards of the dock while he held many fast food bags to his bare chest. The only other things he was wearing was a pair of low riding brown shorts held up by gun belt with special made personal guns include along with his orange trademark cowboy hat that was currently resting on his back holding on to him still due to the connecting string. Behind him sounded foot steps much like his own that was accompanied with a loud yawn. "Oi Zoro did you leave this the tackle box and one of the fishing rods ou-…" Ace's question stopped as well as his feet at that moment as he narrowed eyes to look at a drop of blood that still seemed fresh on the wooden ramp that lead up to the ship.

At Ace's sudden stop Zoro bumped into the back of Ace and nearly dropped his own armful of greasy fast food bags he was carrying. Before Zoro could even yell at Ace for stopping so suddenly Ace tore off and ran into the kitchen of the ship. Ace stopped at the table setting down the bags and carefully scanning the room. Zoro was but a breath behind him in action now. A moan brought both there eyes to the direction of the bathroom and in union they stalked to the bathroom door. Ace with his hand on one of his guns and Zoro on the hilt of one of his 3 swords that he was sporting on his hip held on by a thick black belt that was unneeded by his tight black jeans as needed no help to stay up. He as well had on a white t-shirt that now had a few dots of grease stains on the front of it and clunky black work boots much like Ace's brown ones. As well Zoro wore 3 gold earrings that dangled from his left ear and a black bandanna on top of his green hair.

Another moan followed by, "Luffy no stop!" that was coming out in a begging voice from an unknown person that made the duo looking in questioning at each other then both shrugged unknowing.

"Don't be a baby Sanji." Came the reply from Luffy from behind the closed door of the bathroom.

"Ahh… ngh no no stop I don't think you're doing it right!"

"Of course I am, its not that hard. Chopper told me we needed to do this. Now stop moving and let me repay you."

"Fuck! If this is repayment I take it bac- Ugh!…Oi! Don't stick your finger in there you sadist!"

Very shocked faces stared back at each other as Ace and Zoro and didn't seem to know what to do or think and could only stand there still on the other side of the door and listen.

"I'm sorry Sanji I didn't mean to push that hard you just keep wiggling around like that and… hey, hey where you going?!" Luffy yelled.

"Away from you and your prodding fingers that's where!" came the voice of this Sanji guy.

"Wait, not yet let me help!" whined Luffy that was then followed up by a crash and a loud thump that got both Ace and Zoro to jump in surprise.

"Ahhh you bastard get off me!" cried Sanji.

"Stop struggling it will be over soon if you just give in!" argued Luffy.

Ace took this moment to scratch his head and whisper, "Oi, Zoro… I think ….I think my brother …" He could not say the rest it was just to weird.

Zoro frowned hard at the door like his death glare alone could help him to see what was going on in there.

More moans from Sanji and pleads of, "Oh oh stop s-stop …don't poke at it anymore your going to make it bleed again!"

Remembering how Zoro felt about his younger brother Ace wondered what the best cause of action should be. Yet he got no further then wondering as Zoro snapped and threw opened the bathroom door. Suddenly they where faced by the two in question. Luffy and this Sanji guy where down on the bathroom floor with Luffy pinning the blonde down as they both only had towels on. The blonde looked utterly startled, embarrassed and in pain and damn Ace could not help but think sexy as hell. Ace also had this nagging feeling like he had seen the man from somewhere.

Zoro sputtered in shock at the scene his checks at once turning a bright red. "Luf-Luffy what the hell are you doing!"

Not missing a beat Luffy with a wide smile happily replied "Oh hey guys! This Sanji he saved my life when I fell in the water trying to fish for breakfast. He is a cook and going to be my cook for the gang!"

"Like hell I am! I told you to stop deciding things for yourself you bastard!" The fiery blonde yelled at Ace's little brother and once more was trying to push him off.

Seeing Zoro utterly confused as what to do other then just stare, Ace took over and leaned against the door frame. "Going to be the cook huh? I don't remember there being an initiation of raping the new guy in but if it's a new rule you could have at lest waited till we got back Luffy."

The blonde blinked up at Ace and all struggling seemed to pause as it looked as if he was not sure if Ace was joking or not which only made Ace grin all that more but the comment also got an elbow to his ribs by Zoro and left his brother in confusion.

"Ace what are you talking about?" Luffy asked.

"Oi Luffy would you get the fuck off me now before you rip open any more of my stitches or if possible give others even more the wrong idea here." The blonde now seemed to just lay back along the bathroom floor a in a passive clam state no longer seeming worried or maybe he was just tried, Ace could not be to sure.

"Huh …oh…shishishishi." Luffy laughed adding, "I guess they would think something huh with me on top of you and all like this." Luffy laughed and was about to raise up to get off Sanji when he slipped on some water on the floor and landed hard on Sanji making the man moan out pitifully as his sweet face scrunched up in pain coming inches away from Luffy's. Ace's younger brother gasped, "Sanji am so sorry are you ok?" A series of words where replied or at lest Ace thought they where words but nothing he has had ever herd of before dribbled from the cook. Really though was that even a language? Then to everyone's surprise but Luffy's, the trouble maker himself closed the distance between his and Sanji's lips and gave the blonde a deep kiss. Ace had never felt jealous of his younger brother but at this moment there was a twinge of it. As Ace was wishing to know what those lips felt like Zoro was yanking Luffy off the guy.

"What the hell Luffy?" Zoro asked with all rights of being shocked since Luffy had never shown any signs of being gay or bisexual for that mater before this moment now.

"Whaa Zoro?" Questioned Luffy right back. "I just wanted to make him feel better."

The blonde rose up on his elbows with a snicker and a mask of clam on his face. "You know Luffy. If you had wanted to kiss me you didn't have to torture me first." He earned a blush from Luffy and a death glare from Zoro. Ace however was far more concerned about the pool of blood collecting on the white towel the blonde wore as a nasty looking gash across the guy's gut was leaking out from popped stitches and loose ones. "Oi what the fuck happen to you man? ... better yet let's hold off on explanations for the moment. I will give you a hand to stop that bleeding… Zoro why don't you take Luffy and go feed him just make sure you save something for the others and while your at it call Chopper and see if can get home quicker from his shift at the hospital to come help out our new friend here."

"Yosh! Fooood! ...Oh I already called him Ace he should be here soon… he knows Sanji too." Luffy smiled and was finally allowed out of Zoro's hold and darted off towards the smell of food.

Zoro frowned fully taking in the blonde as the guy just lay there on the floor seeming to just accept whatever came at him. With a grunt Zoro turned about to walk off then stopped. "If you need anything Ace just call." And with that the swordsman hurried off after Luffy. Ace could only think Zoro didn't trust man on there bathroom floor but Ace would worry about that in a little bit once he could finally figure out who this guy was and got him to stop bleeding on there bathroom floor.

Ace eyed what he had to work with. There was gauze and rubbing alcohol next to the man. Some of the gauze was bloody and ...why the hell were there a maxi pads and tampons out? No, no never mind that. He didn't even want to know what his younger brother had tried to do to this poor man before they had got there. With a soft smile he moved into the bathroom and shut the door to give them some privacy and went down onto his knees next to the man. "I'm sorry about my younger brother. He can just be… enthusiastic sometimes." He apologized as politely as he could and was rewarded by a dashing smile from the man.

"I kinda noticed that." The man replied as his smile turned into sultry smirk as one visible blue eye stared up at Ace. It made Ace's throat go a little dry as his own dark brown eyes looked down at that hansom face yearning to push back that blonde wet hair and see it all at once. Finally after a moment of just staring at the blonde Ace turned away taking some of the gauze and rubbing alcohol pouring it freely onto some of the white unused strip and lowered his hands down to the wound but didn't touch just yet. "This will most likely sting but I will try to be as gentle as I can." Ace promised. His hand then closing in the rest of the few inches to start working on cleaning around the wound.

"Its ok anything has to be better then Luffy's sssss…" Sanji stopped speaking and breathed in a hiss through his teeth.

"Sorry." Ace winced feeling bad for hurting the other man after what he already had been through. "My name is Ace by the way. Yours was Sanji right?" He asked hoping maybe a bit of chit chat would help get the guy's mind off the pain and jog his own memory on who this guy was.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled honoring the politeness Ace gave him and returning it. It also seemed the blonde was good at faking not being in pain, since that hiss he had not showed any other signs.

A faint blush came to Ace's freckled cheeks from Sanji's words. "Mm it seems I also need to thank you for saving my dumb-wit brother. It was lucky of him you where here so thank you very much…but can I ask what are you doing here Mr. Prince?" It had taken a bit but Ace had finally figured out where he had seen this man before. It had been about almost two weeks ago he had seen the man in the Water 7 Arena going up against Mr. Two none other then one of Crocodile's prized dogs. It had been a very impressive fight since the two had not been allowed any weapons thus making the fight drawn out till finally Sanji took down the drag queen wannabe. Ace had been there as a guest of one of the three emperors, Whitebeard. The man was like a father to Ace since he had never known his real father and hell Ace would have joined up and became a loyal dog for the man if he was not so worried about his brother. There grandfather had been the one to raise the brothers and that man had a serious wicked temper and Ace swore the man was part psychotic. So as soon as Ace was of age he took Luffy and got the fuck out of there and had been taking care of his brother ever since. It left little time for his own goals in life but he was happy if Luffy was happy.

Sanji had froze at the question. It had been stupid of him to think no one here would know who he was besides Chopper. A small smile came to his lips. "Would you believe me if I told you?" he questioned Ace in return.

Ace thought about that for a moment as he worked to now firmly tape down some gauze to the man's wound to keep till Chopper got here and could do better. "Maybe." He answered truthfully.

Sanji sighed and wished for a cigarette. "How about I tell you what I didn't come here for?"

A raised raven brow told Sanji to go on so he did. "Doflamingo didn't send me here. I'm not under any orders. I was just passing through on my own free time."

A small ease rested with in Ace's chest at hearing that. He was not sure why but he felt like he could trust the man at his words. He gave a nod to Sanji and smiled once more. He had heard stories of Mr. Prince by some of Whitebeard's men that day in there privet booth at Water 7 Arena. That Mr. Prince was a noble man who never took kills in the Arena if he didn't have to and always refused to hurt a woman of any kind. Yet there was bad with the good and Ace was told the man was also drug addict and got around freely be it man or woman when he of course he was not plastered on Doflamingo's arm or other body parts. The man also often went around half cocked and was always sent out on Doflamingo's top missions and acted alone for the most part pulling off amazing feats that where near suicidal as if the man didn't value his own life. Curiel had said, "A man like that is a candle burning at both ends. It might be the last chance you see him in the Arena. Stars never do last long anyways around this city when everyone's trying to climb to the top."

Ace rub the back of his neck as he looked down at Sanji his mind turning over these thoughts along with the fact Sanji had put himself in harms way to save his brother's life a guy Sanji didn't even know in fact. Men like that just did not work for men like Doflamingo. There had to be more to it. Maybe something could be worked out. If Luffy really could get Sanji to join the gang then it would be a huge win for his brother and with Sanji's already wins in the Arena it would be just enough for a foot in the door to get the rest of them in on the arena fights and start making a real name for themselves. Plus huge bonus Ace would get to spend more time with Sanji.

Blinking as Ace realized Sanji had started to grow uneasy Ace offered a soft heartfelt. "I trust you." with a warm smile.

Sanji's breath caught in his throat and he sat up not even flinching at the pain that it brought as he looked into Ace's eyes searching for some punch line to the joke. Not seeing any Sanji's mask broke and his stomach twisted in knots at hope…hope for what he did not know but to have this man's trust with Ace knowing who he was and surly things he had done, yet still be able to say those words to Sanji, gave Sanji a little piece of himself back.

Ace was surprised at the reaction he was getting by his simple words. Could they really have meant so much to this man? If that blue visible eye told him anything it was that. It was this that caused a bubbled up feeling of deep need to protect this angel of a man before him now. It was silly and so spur of the moment but never the less Ace wanted to take the man in his arms and protect him from the rest of the world. Ace tentatively reached out and place a hand on the man's bare shoulder slowly letting it trail down behind to the shoulder blade soaking in the rich silk feel of the blonde's skin that covered hard muscle.

Sanji closed his eyes and leaned into the touch that felt like liquid fire along his skin. Leaving him craving for more.

With such a positive response Ace let his other hand come up and place to the other man's chest running down along the tone muscles as his own heart started to hammer with in his chest. Sanji felt too good to be real, with skin so smooth and tight over hard muscle giving just the right balance of a supple and firm body. Slowly he moved his hand from the man's chest to his side and pulled Sanji to lean against him. Ace held his breath as bare chest meet bare chest making Ace feel more alive then he could ever remember.

As Sanji was brought into that embrace his eyes sprang open and lips parted just barely making his bottom lip quiver as he could no longer remember how to breathe anymore. All he could do was stare into those dark smoldering eyes as his body burned from the heat Ace was radiating into him. He wanted to wrap his own arms around this man yet was still too scared. Sanji felt as if he were to reach out to touch, it would all break away being nothing more then a dream. So many times, so many arms, lips, and beds did he fall into thinking maybe by chance I could really mean something to this other person. They want me so much surly it can't be a joke. Something deep in them has seen something deep in me and they want me this badly. Yet it never seemed to fail to later find out he had been used liked a cheep dime store toy. Sanji wanted so much to be true that it was different this time that this look on Ace's face had to be genuine.

Ace could feel the lithe man softly trembling of loneliness and need in his arms. Such fear on the cook's face…. it was heart breaking. Ace wanted to wipe that look off Sanji's face and never see it again. Slowly Ace found himself leaning in wanting to kiss those rosy plush lips that parted so tempting him as if an unspoken invite.

It was like in slow motion the world around Sanji seemed to stop and then it was only him and Ace. Ace slowly coming towards him making Sanji's heart feel like it was going to burst right out of his chest. His hands itched to feel that skin that was pressing into him but he refused himself. Just wait, not till he kisses you Sanji told himself. Let him show you how he feels don't rush and scare him off, Sanji warned on in his mind. Yet as he felt Ace's lips hover there over his own thinking became a blur and he was only left with feelings and desire, his arms burned in yearning of wanting Ace, as his soul was crying out to be loved and wanted. His whole body humming with need for Ace to give him that kiss.

Suddenly the bathroom door was thrown open for a second time that morning, "You asshole! What the hell are you doing out of bed!" Shouted a young and angry man from the door way. He was adorably cute with shaggy dark brown hair with highlights of lighter browns in it that would catch in the light. His skin was a fair caramel in color showing off his Latino heritage that made his big round brown eyes stand out all the more which of course made him seem innocent even when he was pissed off like he was now. Though it hard to take the boy of a man serious as he still had a rubber blue nose on and pink hat with plushie antlers poking out from the rim of the large top hat. Though the man was highly skilled in the medical filed he had chosen to work with terminal ill children thus the get up. He also wore a white lab coat that support a hospital office badge with his picture and cute stickers on it hanging from a chest pocket that had many silly pens stuffed in it. Under he wore a simple light pink button up shirt and black slacks with black loafers. In his hand he carried his trusty brown leather backpack he never went with out and that was always filled with medical supplies. Along side with his job at the hospital he sidelined now and then for Water 7 Arena events patching up the contenders that where still alive after the fights. This had gotten him in good terms with some of the high roller stars of the arena like Sanji.

At the sudden crash opening of the door and yelling Ace back pedaled in surprise throwing his hands up like if he had just been caught rubbing a liquor store. Though the quick movements kinda threw him off balance and he fell to the side crashing to the floor rather comically.

Sanji's world suddenly went from pause to fast-forward in an instant and as he looked at Ace there now on the floor he felt his hope and everything that had built up shatter at that moment. Defeat and utter hurt washed over Sanji's face for a moment before he saw Chopper looking at him. He lowered his head for a moment then when he lifted it the mask was back up like it had never left. A coy grin plastered to his lips as an ocean blue dull eye faked a twinkle of mischief at the doctor. "Well if it isn't my favorite little doctor." Sanji teased like he always did with the younger man.

Chopper blinked realizing what he had just walked in on and even more so took in the look he had saw on Sanji's face. It had been there long enough for even him to catch it. Chopper felt sick to his stomach as he watched Sanji put up his shields so fast. The young doctor knew all to well how many dog fighters where treated, many of the people where slaves with no other choice but to obey or people who owed insane debts or where being blackmailed into it. Though every now and then there where also the cold hearted bastards that just got in it to be able to kill and of course there where noble and loyal guys doing it for the fame and wanting power too for there own reasons but Chopper knew for a fact Sanji was one of the people being forced. He had been the one to patch Sanji up after his last fight with Bon Clay better known in the Arena as Mr. Two.

*Flashback*

Chopper was working on Sanji when Doflamingo came waltzing in to the small med room of Water 7 Arena calling out in praise. "Now that was a show stopper! I knew I would not be bored when I saw who my Crocie put against you my lil prince. Though still this no killing thing you have going on really needs to stop." He idly toyed with a scalpel that had been laying on tin metal table near the bed Chopper had Sanji on.

Sanji had bristled at what was being said to him, "It should not matter if I kill them or not as long as I win." No sooner had the words left the blonde's mouth was there a blur of pink feathers and a loud crack of a smack to Sanji's face making the already injured man's head jerk to the side and spit out blood from Doflamingo's quick tempered attack.

Chopper gasped and stepping back in fear of the pink feather coat wearing man, yet his hands balled into fists at his sides till his knuckles turned white while he watched on in horror wanting to help yet knowing there was nothing he could do.

Silence hung thick in the air for a moment before Doflamingo leaned in over Sanji and licked the now busted cracked lip. Pink tongue probing the cut before giving a few laps to rob Sanji of his spilled blood all while one hand pushed on bruised ribs Chopper had been working on till this intrusion.

The young doctor was slowly growing furious as he watched on and getting mad at himself for not being able to help as he watched Sanji forced to the man's will and opened his mouth to Doflamingo's now bloody tongue and kissed the monster back as a lonely tear trailed down his check. The kiss seemed to last longer then Chopper was comfortable with and was trying to find courage to speak up at lest to let him treat the rest of Sanji's wounds when Doflamingo pulled abruptly up and grabbed golden locks of Sanji's hair roughly pulling him into a painful angle. "You're mine; don't forget what that means Sanji. I won't have you making me look weak in front of Crocodile. The new era is almost upon us and I refuse to have weaklings in my flock. You had best remember are agreement and start picking up the pace to please me." With a push off from Sanji's ribs the man turned headed out the door but then stopped in the doorway and looked over his shoulder to add. "Come straight to the car when you're done here. My Crocie wants to finally meet my Mr. Prince. Seems these past few months of having you pull jobs on him has paid off. Of course he calls it me stalking him but I know he is just jealous." A wicked crazed smirk came from the man then he was off.

Sanji looked so shaken up but he only put his arms over his face hiding from the outside world and took in ragged breaths that sounded very much like he was choking back screams.

Chopper eased himself back over to the man's side and frowned trying to find words to say. After opening his mouth many times but not saying anything he finally got out, "Sanji I…"

But then Sanji's arms lowered and he was all smiles again and laughed, "Sorry Dr. Chopper didn't mean to have to interrupt your work. You can go back now to taking care of my body now. I just love the feeling your skilled hands on me."

At the sudden change of topic and atmosphere Chopper blushed brightly. "You asshole saying things like that wont make me happy!"

*End Flashback*

Chopper had realized that day that Sanji's flirting was a way of coping and with as much as he man did it and other things he did it could only mean he was really in pain.

Still what Chopper had just seen between Sanji and Ace made him worry. Ace was a bit known as a playboy as Sanji was to the extreme so but for different reasons in a way. He would most certainly need to talk to Ace in privet before things got out of hand. Yet for the time being he would fall back to what Sanji was comfortable with for now.

"Bastard don't try to sweet talk me to make me forgive you!" Chopper retorted back to Sanji, then came in the bathroom and shut the door and put a foot on the side of Ace's head and pushed a bit making the freckled checks push in together to make fish lips. "Oi Ace this is no time to be sleeping."

Ace flailed a bit under Chopper's foot as he tried to apologize profusely.

The antics of it all lifted Sanji's sprits and it made it easier to push down his own shitty feelings and he laughed out at the pair. The cook was literary laughing so hard it was splitting his side. "Owie owie…" he laughed on as hand went to the bandaged wound that was already showing through with a bright red.

Chopper and Ace at once turned there heads to look at Sanji and poor Chopper nearly bugged his eyes out of his head. "You idiot stop that and lay down. Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Chopper scolded as he moved to Sanji's side and sat down to force the blonde to lay back on the floor.

Sanji did as he was directed and lay back on the floor and grinned up at Chopper but his blue eye kept glancing to Ace as the man got up and went to set on the counter of the sink to watch. The fact he had not left the room made Sanji regain a bit of hope back.

"Ace get the tub under the sink and fill it up with water for me." Chopper ordered as he started to remove the bandage on Sanji and frowned as he looked at the mess that lay underneath. "This is just ridiculous Sanji! There is no reason this wound should look like this after two weeks! Why have you not stayed in bed like I told you?" fumed the doctor as he lowered the white slightly bloody towel down lower on Sanji's narrow hips.

Sanji lifted his arms and placed them under his head. "Hn. I didn't find it comfortable in my bed." Sanji simply answered and Chopper would have taken it as another one of Sanji's smartass jokes but the man was not smiling this time. He was just calmly laying there now with his eyes closed. Chopper let it go and started to work once Ace handed him the tub of water.

Ace's eyes hungrily ran over the long stretched out body on the floor so lovely displayed as he tried to reseat himself back on the counter. Not paying attention to what he was doing he ended up with his ass in the sink and quickly corrected the error as Chopper gave him a critical eye then returned to his work.

A lazy smirk came to Sanji's face yet his eyes remained closed. How he knew what was going on was a mystery unless he had peeked when no one had noticed. "Careful Ace my little brown sugar jar of Latin spice becomes rather jealous."

Chopper sputtered as his eyes went wide. "Stop staying stupid untrue things you pervert!"

Ace could not help but to chuckle at how red in the face Chopper was getting and yet really hoped Chopper didn't really have a claim on the guy. Anyways didn't Chopper already have his sights on the newest member of gang already?

"Awe and if you keep saying things like that and your gunna hurt my feelings… oh and you're blushing now too?" Sanji had opened his eyes and let one of his arms out from behind his head to reach up to Chopper's cheek and pitched it. "Your just so kawi I could just eat you up!"

"Gaw! Don't touch me you bastard! I am trying to work here! And am not your food asshole!" he cursed at Sanji swatting the cook's hand away.

Sanji faked a pout. "Fine fine…I will just save you for emergencies…"

Chopper nodded. "Ah good finally you are understanding. I am a doctor which means I should only be treated with respect and used by the likes of you only for emergen- …" And Chopper was cut off there as Sanji butted in. "Emergency food! I fully agree and it's great your here now cause am starving!" Sanji moved to sit up his arms coming out to hug Chopper who hit him on the head and looked to Ace exasperated "Will you come here and hold him down?! I knew when I herd it was a call about this pervert I should have brought sedatives."

Ace had been holding his sides laughing at the comical show play out but as he was asked for help by the little doctor he nodded and hopped down from the counter and moved by Sanji's side to sit down. Ace blinked as the blonde rested his head in his lap as soon as he sat down and smirked up at him. "All apart of my master plan you see." He teased Ace with a playful grin and was rewarded by smirk from Ace.

Chopper rolled his eyes and stuck a needle into Sanji to pump something in him that would dull the pain and make the area around the shot numb so he could deliver the next shot that would hurt with out the first but would help Sanji heal faster and keep him from getting any infections. "You really need to take it easy for the next few days Sanji. I WILL make house calls if I have to and keep you tied to your bed." He stressed and threatened.

Sanji snickered but let those easy jokes slide he could have replied with and simply stated. "I will see I can do but if I got to work … I got to work... not like I can call in sick."

Chopper's face tugged into a small frown. "No I guess not."

In need of a cigarette and a topic change Sanji asked, "So this is where you live eh Chopper?"

Chopper was now lacing up a needle and thread. "Hum? …oh, yes it is." He was still in thought of what he could do to help Sanji against Doflamingo at lest till this wound healed.

Sanji raised a curled blonde brow wondering if that was all the reply he was going to get.

Ace smiled down at Sanji "We all live here together like a family. At first it was just me and my brother Luffy on a little boat but then we met Ussopp and Franky. If we thought the boat was small before it was almost suffocating then. So we pulled a few small time jobs stealing. Not from anyone who was poor like us though of course. Anyways that was the start of my brothers little gang and we got enough funds to buy a ship. Franky could have made one but it would have cost more in the long run so we figured once we had more space we could just save up for everything Franky would need to build us the prefect ship. So it went on like that for a while till we became …well not big time but big enough guppies for the cops to notice us and become wanted men. Being small as we where and under no protection got us targeted by bounty hunters. That's how we met Zoro."

"Then angry moss head?" Sanji questioned remembering Luffy having called the other guy who had been in the doorway with Ace before that name.

Ace laughed at the description and nodded. "Huh yeah."

Chopper was surprised Ace was telling Sanji all this information. If Sanji wanted he could use all this to get the little gang really messed up but clearly Ace thought Sanji was trustworthy enough. Ace like his brother was a great judge of character and that made the doctor want to help Sanji all that much more.

Ace went on with his story as one of his hands lightly brushed threw strands of golden damp hair spreading them over the brown darkness of his covered thigh. "At that time Zoro was a bounty hunter and tried to catching us and did get Ussopp but our little battle got attention of the police and Zoro and Ussopp got taken in together. The cops where dirty and putting outlandish charges on the both of them. So we had no choice but to bail out Ussopp but were flat broke. So we went to the only person we knew who had tons of money that was not in another gang, Kaya the woman who we bought our boat from and who was childhood friends with Ussopp. Of course they are now more then friends." He chuckled remembering the wedding. "Anyways Luffy talked her into bailing out Zoro too and the guy not having anywhere to go and feeling indebted to us kinda just joined with us. He is a great fighter so we where really lucky."

Sanji gave a snort at this. The moss head didn't seem that great to him with his bad attitude and all.

"Well with another strong fighter we where able to pull bigger jobs and the events from it, also are what started Kaya and Ussopp going out. Which lead to us getting to dock our ship in her backyard rent free. It also helped her out for protecting her land as she was starting to get the squeeze from this other gang by this Arlong guy. He had managed to take over a small farming town near the city and was trying to spread his wings into the city. That was how we met Nami." Ace now watched closely at the blonde's face as he told Sanji this next part. "Nami was being forced to work for Arlong's gang. She is a master of twisting words for contracts and other things. Arlong had promised her if she helped him get a good foothold in the city he would let her town go. So she had went through the city records and found Kaya's mansion not being protected by no big names. So Arlong went up against us and got his ass kicked. Nami was shocked and Luffy offered her a place with us. Once she was done having us signing contracts assuring her town was its own but we would protect it if it was ever needed again she joined up with us."

Sanji had a far off look in his eyes as they stared off into space. "Was it really as simple as that?"

Chopper looked to Ace and Ace back at Chopper before looking back down at Sanji. "Well …nothing is ever simple par say. It was work…and would have been easier if Nami had just trusted us from the start but it all worked out in the end."

"Mhm…" Sanji replied then snapped out of his daze. "So what about Chopper how did you lure him in?" he quickly changed the subject.

Both Chopper and Ace where a bit disappointed but Ace went on. "Well we had a bit of a bad run in with Don Kreig…"Ace paused as Sanji stiffened in his lap. Ace frowned not sure why the blonde reacted so but went on. "We only could guess he thought we would be an easy mark. The fight went to more of a draw due to Nami getting hurt and Luffy had us pull back to get help for her."

"Don Kreig is …" Sanji closed his eyes tightly his hands balling up at his sides. "He is one of Doflamingo's top street informants. He hardly does anything that's not order by Doflamingo. He also never gives up till he gets what he wants and will use every under handed trick to get it."

Chopper and Ace where now looking very worried at each other. They had known Don Kreig was a cheat and an underhanded bastard but the news that he was one of Doflamingo's underlings was new. They had just though he was another small time gang trying to climb to the top. Street informants were always kept secret so the higher ups could not get blamed for the havoc they caused. They should have guessed he was an informant for someone due to the shear size in number of followers the man hand but they would have never guessed him to be working with Doflamingo.

"Have you had more run-ins with him?" Sanji questioned letting his eyes ease open and his head turned to the side to stare at the porcelain stand of the toilet.

Chopper was the one to answer. "A few times not many since I have been with the gang. They have never attacked us here though."

Ace nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like you were right and he was just looking for more room to call his own." Sanji whispered softly and was surprisingly thankful that Doflamingo had not set his sights on this little group. The story Ace was telling of them was not over yet and already it seemed like they had been and over came so much. It would be a shame to know that there demise was near at hand. Maybe he could do something to make Don Kreig not go after them anymore. If they did keep beating or coming to draws with him it would surly get attention.

Ace opened his mouth going say …what he was not sure but Sanji asked, "So what about the lady…Nami? You said she was hurt by him?"

Ace frowned looking to Chopper who gave him a shake of his head no to not push Sanji. So Ace did the only thing he could do and went on with the story. "Nami had gotten hit by a blast of a gas gun. We could not go to the hospital with clear signs of gang violence and some of us being wanted by the cops and all so we had no choice but rush her back here and hope Kaya could help."

"Kaya is a doctor as well?" Sanji interrupted.

"No she is a meteorologist." Ace grinned and flicked Sanji softly on his forehead. "Of course she is a doctor what else would make since silly?" He teased and Sanji blinked realizing yeah that had been a pretty stupid question. The blonde though rather then admit his fault just sheepishly stuck his tongue out at Ace who at once grabbed it with two fingers and pulled on it lightly. "Now don't go sticking that thing out at me unless you plan to use –"

Chopper cleared his throat cutting Ace off preferring the story telling rather then the pervy flirting. "However Kaya was not knowledgably enough in poisons and called me. We had gone to med school together and sometimes have the same shift hours at the hospital. I treated Nami and would come back daily to check on her and make sure her recovery was going well and every time Luffy would ask me join his gang and he finally wore me down after I saw him risk his life to save a little girl almost caught in cross fire of a drive by shooting."

Ace had let go of Sanji's tongue but held his fingers still above the blonde's lips for a few extra moments as he watched Sanji's tongue now free lick and run between his fingers before sliding back into his mouth. "Mmm so that means this little gang has a total of seven people?" Sanji asked but his eyes where on Ace daring him for another move.

Ace wanted to make another move he really did but he was all too aware of the glares he was getting from Chopper. So he settled for just answering Sanji's question. "Erm no after we got Chopper more bounty hunters found us ... well not so much as found us as well we blew up there ship." Ace laughed and rubbed the back of his neck at that admission. "Ussopp and Franky had built this really cool cannon and we where messing around with it and the next thing we know we hit their boat that was sailing by. Turns out they where friends with Zoro even back in the day did some bounty hunter jobs together and so they stayed on cause of him….and they no longer had a place to live since there boat was gone. There names are Johnny and Yosaku." Ace shrugged flashing a coy smile but did not stop there. "Then one night when we where all out partying at this bar and Luffy really took to the musician there and just asked him to join all random like and the guy said yes all random like back as well. It had to be the oddest way we got a new member, but Brook is a great guy and though his jokes are as weak as he acts, he is actual a pretty good fighter and good guy you can count on." Ace smiled.

"Luffy certainly has an interesting knack of getting people join him it seems. So then ten members?"

Ace nodded in agreement then shook his head no. "Eleven. After Brook we got Robin. Or you might better know her as Ms. All-Sunday."

Sanji raised a brow at this. "You got her? But she is rather was one of that shitty Croc's dogs." All flirting stopped as Sanji turned serious. "There is no way that bastard would just let her go I mean…" he was just in shock this had to be a joke.

"Luffy had me join the medical staff at Water 7 Arena so I could get inside info and look for new member to recruit with a few wins under their belt. If we had a member with such in the gang then we would be allowed in the fights with out need of a representative other then our selves nor twenty members." The young doctor said as he finished up the stitching and dabbed it clean of blood so he could add on creams to help with the healing.

Blue eye stared at Chopper in utter shock.

As Sanji said nothing Ace tried to smooth the waters. "Robin had been with Crocodile for a long time and loyal at that but due to a rumor about her being able to read some ancient language the government came sniffing around and took her away saying it was for world security. Crocodile then fully released her from his contract with her to keep clean and stay a Monarch. So we swooped in to the rescue. I had to call in a favor while Chopper made this astounding drug that made it so Robin could lie all she wanted with out the court room being able to tell in any way. It was pretty amazing"

Chopper blushed as he fitted Sanji with a bandage.

"And of course with Nami acting as Robin's lawyer she got her off. Since then Robin has been with us though this last month Crocodile has been trying to contact her. I figure it's not long before we have to get ready for a full out attack from him."

Sanji lay there and blinked a few times from the mental overload of it all. Then a pang hit his chest. He could not help but feel jealous of Ms. All-Sunday, by chance of pure luck she had gotten out. Sure she would have to most likely worry about the shitty Croc trying to come after her in time and by the sounds of it the government too might try causing more trouble but she was free right now. Doing what she wanted… she was free just like … no he would not think of that.

Sanji licked his lips attentively "I don't think you really have to worry about that shitty Croc right now. He has his hands full right now with ongoing attacks from Doflamingo. I'm sups to be going in sometime this month again to grab a certain thing that Doflamingo can finally use to get the shity Corc to bow to Doflamingo's whims and team up with him in more ways then one or so the bastard thinks and hopes." Sanji gave a snort of a laugh. "It's really just stalking and blackmailing. So petty if you think about it. Still its gunna be a pain in the ass now that, that shitty Croc has it out for me. Guess you can only tease a crocodile for so long…before he snaps at ya." Sanji gave out a chuckle. "It's why I got this lovely parting gift two weeks ago from that shitty Croc. He met me face to face for the first time and…I guess I was not fast enough ...though I really didn't expect him to attack me on first sight in front of everyone. Heh that will teach me ne?" Sanji now sat up and looked down at the new bandage on him. "I really should not be telling you guys all this… but I need..." Sanji's mask started to crack as a glimmer of pain and distress came over his face then it was gone as he laughed out. "I really need to get my clothes and get going even though it's been fun laying near naked on a bathroom floor with hot guys draped over me I have yet got any sleep and am seriously needing a shower."

Both Chopper and Ace wore worried looks on their faces. They had hoped again Sanji was going to ask for help or to join them but now here he was talking about leaving. Ace really felt with how much Sanji seemed willing to share info that they had to be getting closer to the cook giving in so as he sat there behind Sanii and he mouthed to Chopper 'Get him to stay.' Chopper gave a single nod of his head and then placed a hand on Sanji's bare shoulder. "Sanji why don't you take a shower here? We can get you something to wear and I will see to it your cloths get washed so you have something clean to wear back to your place."

Sanji rubbed his tried eyes with the back of his knuckles of one of his hands and yet once more wished for a cigarette. "That's really nice and all Chopper but I really should get back. I left…a house guest alone."

Chopper frowned. "You need some rest and most likely some food before you go. You're in no shape to drive Sanji."

"Hn… I didn't drive I walked." Was Sanji's rebuttal.

The young doctor blinked. "From your place?" He had been to Sanji's place a few times since he had started working part time at Water 7 Arena and made friends with Sanji. Though he was really only ever called if his services where needed to give a patch up, or if the dumb-ass was ODing on whatever flavor of drug the crazy blonde happened to have on hand that day of the week. Never the less from Sanji's place to here was one hell of a walk as the cook lived practically on the other side of town. "That is even more unreasonable. Dammit Sanji we will give you a ride back but at lest get some rest and food while you're here. When was the last time you even ate or slept?" Chopper shifted once again into doctor mode but Ace said nothing since it was working in his favor for the moment.

Sanji pouted and felt like a little kid as he stared at the fake blue rubber nose on Chopper's face and tried to remember since the doctor was glaring at him meaning for him to give an answer. "I slept the night before just not last night." He snuck around the topic of food.

"And food?" Chopper harden his gaze not missing Sanji's attempt at side stepping that topic.

"I had a yogurt cup and half a bagel." Sanji pouted still.

"When?" Anger filled the young doctor's voice as his patients seemed to become thin.

Sanji bowed his head down and mumbled some answer so softly it was probably not even audible by dogs.

"Speak up." Ordered Chopper.

"Jeez Monday …ok?" Sanji jerked his head to the side to stare at the wall. Why the hell was Chopper doing this to him… especially in front of Ace? Sure Chopper was the closest thing he had to a real friend with in this last year … which was pretty sad if he thought about it since he knew tons of people and hardly spent any real time with Chopper unless he was hurt or some shit but it was not like the guy cared about him. There could be no way or…no …Chopper had said it himself. He had been sent to Water 7 to look for person who this gang could weasel into joining them so they could get in the fights. Chopper had just been pretending to be his friend to get information out of him like… Gin had been back at the restaurant.

"That's almost three days ago!" Chopper cried exasperated then closed his eyes and sighed. The anger seemed to flow out of him with the breath of air. All that was left now was worry. He reopened his eyes and tried again to get through to Sanji. "Sanji I know we are not close but I would like to still think I'm your friend, and as your friend I'm worried about you. You're not taking care of yourself."

"Am taking the victims you gave me and drinking lots of liquids." Sanji protested yet letting the doctor's words sink into his head. Could Chopper really care like he said? Sanji snuck a peek at the man. He seemed serious.

"Alcohol?" Chopper questioned.

"Sometimes…but milk and juice and things too." Sanji answered honestly.

"Well that's good but you still need to eat Sanji. With your training, work … and stuff … you're going to burn out your body." Chopper tried to reason with the man.

"Food taste like shit …" came the simple whisper of a reply from Sanji staring now to his own lap rather then look the doctor in the eye.

Chopper blinked wide eyed wondering if maybe Sanji had done something to his taste buds or maybe one of the drugs he was on was side affecting him. There was also the chance that it could be a serious symptom to something bigger medically wrong with him.

Ace this whole time had been very quiet as he listen to the conversation and stared at that pale back of the thin body in front of him. Curiel's words kept ringing in his hears softly under the voices of Chopper and Sanji's letting him hear all of them at once.

_A man like that is a candle burning at both ends. It might be the last chance you see him in the arena. Stars never do last long anyways around this city when everyone's trying to climb to the top_.

It was eating Ace up inside. The more he learned about this man the more he wanted to make things better for him. It was not pity. It was just something in him saw something in Sanji and he needed to be there for this man. He had such amazing strength that day in the Arena. Ace didn't want to see Sanji burn out. If Ace had to he would hold the fire in his own two hands so Sanji didn't get burned or faded into darkness.

Sanji gasped as Ace suddenly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into another warm embrace from behind but the breath on him was beyond warm it was hot as the words brushed his ear and ran down the curve of his bare neck, "Stay. Just for awhile longer. You had to get your stitches redone and if a doctor is busy that will take awhile. I'm sure your … house guest can over look it just this once." Ace's nose nuzzled the lobe of his ear and Sanji felt like he had not butterflies in his stomach but a whole flock of birds flying about in it. His pale face turned to a bright scarlet as the next words where added, "I want you … to stay Sanji. Stay a bit longer … please … for me?"

Sanji nodded yes mutely feeling like he was going to faint from this attention from Ace. Maybe it was just lack of sleep? Lack of nicotine? Sanity? Yeah maybe he would just go with all of the above.

"Good then Sanji you can take a shower and we will bring in some clothing in awhile… you going to be ok being alone for a bit?" questioned Chopper as he got his things together and stood up jerking his head to the side for Ace to follow suit, the whole time shooting daggers with his eyes at Ace.

Ace could tell Chopper was not pleased with him so he let go of Sanji then got to his feet as Sanji just numbly nodded his head yes again to the doctor's question.

"We will see you in a bit then." Chopper promised the blonde and opened the bathroom door only to then jerked Ace to the door making him nearly trip on Sanji. Once Ace had his balance he found himself being pushed out the door by the doctor then the man followed shutting the door leaving Sanji there on the floor alone.

Sanji raised a shaky hand to his neck where he could still feel the heat Ace had left on him. In all truth he did want to stay… even if it was only for a little bit longer.

* * *

**AN:** Ok so here it is the first few chapters of "You're Mine" The main project I have been rambling on about for awhile now lol. I have more chapters ready to go I just would like to get some feedback before I put them out. So is the story catching any eyes? Please review just be gentle I bruise easily T.T


	4. Chapter 3 Promise

---------------- Chapter 3 / Promise

Chopper took hold of Ace's bare arm in a firm grip as he led him down the hall. "We need to talk." his words coming out firmly. Whatever Ace had done he really seemed to have upset his little friend. Ace could only go along with Chopper and hope whatever he had done could be resolved.

"Doctor-san?" came a calming voice behind them. Chopper stopped and looked around to see Robin following. She was older then most in the gang in her late 20's but she was still lovely to behold having an elegance and grace about her like fine wine. She was dressed in a simple dark blue dress with buttons in the front from top to bottom though not all where done up and this caused to show off lavishly her large chest as a black belt centered her middle to help display even more of her curves and prove she had a very attractive figure. Her raven black shoulder length hair was down as it normally was resting softly to her slender covered shoulder tops.

Robin smiled as Chopper and Ace stopped for her. "I herd we have a visitor. Bushido-san seems to think there might be a chance it's the notorious Mr. Prince. Is this true?" Though the words were as calm as they always were the guys could tell there was a hint of worry.

"It is…b-but he really is not as bad as people say…well he is but he is not…..honest!" Chopper sputtered. Trying to find the right words to assure Robin everything was ok. In this change of events Chopper as well had let go of Ace's arm to now hold his own hands and look to the floor. "He is kinda like you were Robin… trapped somewhere you don't want to be. Sanji is just … I don't know why he is trapped yet but he is a good person."

A knowing smile came to the woman's face as she leaned in and reached up to Chopper's face and pinched the blue fake nose on his face making it squeak. "Kawi." She teased pulling back her hand.

"K-k-kawi?" Chopper questioned very red faced as he looked up at Robin his heart started hammering in his chest then his head quickly turned away from the woman's view as he removed the hat and fake nose having forgotten he still had those damn things on. Fucking Sanji and Ace could have said something to him before he left the bathroom.

Ace smirked, it was not hard to tell the young doctor had a crush on the older woman but he also knew it had to be painful since Robin and Franky had just recently started going out. Yet if Chopper just spoke up maybe things could be different? Hum alone time would do the two good. "Luffy wants him to join us and Sanji promised he was not here under any orders and that he really was just passing by. He told us some other things as well we should all set down and talk about but later…I need to get him a something to wear." He mischievously waggled his brows. Ace suddenly found his arm in that hard grip again.

"Oh no you don't! We need to talk first don't try to get out of it Ace." Chopper nearly growled.

Robin showed a surprise look on her face due to the forwardness of Chopper she had not seen before unless it had to do with someone's health. Her curiosity perked. "Has Fire-shooter-san done something untowardly against Mr. Prince you find upsetting Doctor-san?" She carefully questioned.

Chopper looked down pouting. "Well …" He was not sure how to reply to this. He didn't want to embarrass Ace but didn't wish to lie to Robin.

Ace pouted too getting the wrong idea now. "So you do have a claim on him?"

Chopper's eyes could not open more wider if they tried at Ace's words as his head spun to look at him then Robin as he tried to assure them both, "No, no, no that's not it at all I'm most certainly … No way! Not with that pervert! Not in a million years!"

Robin chuckled and now had the basic idea of what it was. She of course would do more snooping later but for now, "How about I get Mr. Prince something to wear while you two have your talk." She offered. "I would like to get the chance to finally meet him in person anyways."

"Ah thank you Robin…oh but he is taking a shower now." Chopper frowned as Ace pouted not wanting to miss his chance at more privet time with Sanji, especially a wet and naked Sanji.

"That is ok." Robin smiled that little smile of hers and turned away heading off to Ace's room, thinking he would have something well enough for the man's size.

Chopper watched Robin go and was not sure how he felt about Robin going into the bathroom where Sanji was…leaving the two of the alone together …one of them wet and naked. That bastard pervert, if he tries anything I will kick his ass! ...or well try, Chopper thought to himself.

Ace wiggled his arm in Chopper's hold. "Cutting off the circulation here."

Chopper snapped out of his daze and looked to Ace as if just realizing he was there then down to the arm in hold and let go. "Oh sorry." Then turned and headed for his small workroom clinic calling for Ace to, "Come on."

Once inside the room with the door shut Chopper perched himself on the corner of his desk in the small room. Ace leaned against the door and crossed his arms and waited for Chopper to speak first. After a minute of Chopper studying the floor boards he finally lifted his head to Ace with hard set eyes of determination. "Sanji is not like other people you have gone out with and with Luffy set on wanting him to join us things are already going to be complicated."

Ace narrowed his eyes on Chopper and asked, "Just what are you getting at?"

"Sanji is hurting a lot more then you… hell more then I know most likely. He does not need anyone else messing with his mind right now. This change we need to make him go though is going to take a lot out of him and is not going be easy. He needs friends not more pain."

A flare of anger washed over the normally cool headed gun slinger. "You're worried I'm going to hurt Sanji?! What the hell Chopper?" he demanded standing up straight and letting his arms come down to his sides.

Chopper stood up as well not backing down. "Yes I'm! I know you think Sanji the playboy but he uses that as a way of coping to deal with what he is going through. Besides after it's over and you're done with him it will make it difficult on all of the gang."

Ace took a leaning step towards Chopper, the action making most of his face fall into shadows. "Just because you castrate your feelings does not mean I should. I don't know if there is something that will last for sure or not with him but that's for me and him to find out!"

The accusation on his own person had Chopper fuming but he stuck to the main topic at hand. "Something that will last? Is that really your intentions? Or are you just looking for another piece of ass like normal? That's all you have been doing anyways since that baka cop dumped you."

"He was a detective and Smoker has nothing to do with this!" Ace snapped back.

"Doesn't he? You're still not over him and if you're not whole heartily and honestly wanting to be with Sanji I want you to fucking back off!" Chopper moved in closer as did Ace in return till both were in each others face.

"Where the fuck do you get off telling me what to do?!" yelled Ace in the shorter man's face.

"If one of my friends is going to hurt the other I damn well will speak up, be it you Ace or anyone else! So. Fucking, Back. Off. Him!" the venom in each of those last words seemed to pulsate and hang in the air as Chopper glared hard at Ace.

"You live your life a coward if you want. Love is about risks and I'm not about to take the backseat and let it pass me by." Ace declared with conviction.

Chopper stepped back at that and his face seemed to soften. He turned his head down and away from his friend looking a bit ashamed of himself now. "I'm … I'm sorry Ace."

Tension at Chopper's action and words seemed to ease out of Ace. He gave a nod. "I get it. You're worried about him, but so am I. I want to help him too and maybe get the chance at something great while I'm at it."

"Just be careful with him?" the doctor asked softly still not looking at Ace yet.

A soft smile came to Ace's lips. "Of course." With that he turned to the door and opened it.

"Ace?" Chopper called making the man halt in the doorway and look over his shoulder. Chopper looked up at Ace now with deadlock of sincerity. "If you hurt him I will make you pay." The doctor warned.

Having never seen his friend so serious about something Ace could only nod and leave the room shutting the door behind him.

Sanji was leaning on his hands one on each side near of the showerhead with his face up turned to the warm water letting it beat down over him. As he pulled back from the water he heard the door open. He quickly fussed with his hair to hide the left side of his face as he called out. "That was fast. Couldn't wait to see me again ne?" Once he was sure his hair was in place he added, "Maybe you would like to come join me and wash my back?" He opened the dark shower curtain at the end of the tub striking a luring pose and then blinked as a woman stood there before him. Her blue eyes then lowered to his lower half as he had fully exposed himself to her.

Quickly Sanji pulled the curtain over his lower half as a dark blush on his cheeks came up. He had thought it would have been Chopper or if he was really lucky Ace but most certainly not this woman! Sanji bowed formally "Gomen Ms. All-Sunday." He cringed inwardly at his crude behavior to the woman.

Robin just kept that little smile on her face seeming not fazed by any of it. "That's quite alright Mr. Prince, anyways I get the feeling I was not whom you where expecting." She lightly teased. "And please you may call me Robin. I do not go by that other name anymore."

Sanji raised and used more of the shower curtain to hide himself with. "Ah as you wish m'lady." As the silence played on then after Sanji looked left then to right then back at Robin. "Ano…was there something…" the question hanged in the air not fully formed as Sanji started to get a little nervous with her just staring at him like that.

"Yes I was bringing you a clean towel and a something to change into after your shower. I will see to it your clothing is washed… though I did want to meet you face to face after all this time." She explained.

"Ah! Thank you so much! Oh but I feel awful such a fine and gracious lady such as your self has to bothered by such a mundane task for a mere mortal as myself. Such superior and lovely hands as yours should never have to be troubled by such basic choirs." Sanji went off on elaborated praise.

"It's no bother." Robin assured him then changed the subject before he could do anymore praising. "You saved Luffy-san risking yourself?"

Sanji blinked at the topic switch. "Well it really was no risk. I just popped some stitches, he would have drowned …it's really rather silly. If a person is going to live on a boat they really should learn to swim."

"Not everyone has a talent for it. I myself have difficulty with it." came the cool reply of Robin.

"Ah I would gladly spend many hours of coaching you if you wish Robin-chawn!" Sanji all but to eagerly offered in a sing song voice.

Robin chuckled, "That is very generous of you." She made point not to refuse nor expect the offer. "Luffy-san seems very strongly about getting you to join our little family here." She then informed him.

"Ah well ... erm yes. It really would be a privilege alone to be teamed up with a lady such as yourself as well as the others seem wonderful and Dr. Chopper has always been kind to me but I regretfully have to decline still. I have obligations elsewhere you see." Sanji could not help but fidget under her watchful eye. Did she really have to have this talk with him now while he was naked?

"Luffy-san is not one to give up. That's not a threat just a fact he will bug you till you break." She moved to pick up clothing on the floor along with the used bloody towel. "I think you would be am excellent addition to our crew." She gave a bit of an extra inch to her smile.

"I'm most humbled you would think so of me however it's just not simply something that can come to be." He said softly wishing she would hurry up and leave already feeling so awkward talking to her like this.

"Hum we will see." She mused and turned to the door and with out turning to look at him she added. "However if you use anything against them to hurt them in any shape or way I will make you beg for death." Her voice was waaay to cheerful as she said that.

Sanji could only give a nervous smile to the back of her head and as if she had seen it she left the room shutting the door once more.

"Note to self don't piss her off." Sanji warned himself then eased himself back into the rest of his shower in peace where he received no more visitors.

Once he was done he stepped out of the shower and found on the sink counter a pair of grey old sweatpants, a towel and on top a hairdryer and simple black pocket comb. Robin-chan was very considerate even if she was rather scary at times.

Sanji made use of the items drying himself with the towel then using the hair instruments to make his hair shine and look spectacular as it always was and hanging over the left side of his face to follow up with pulling on the sweatpants. They hung loosely on his narrow hips and the effect made his well tone abs look longer then they were. He as well used the hairdryer to help dry his bandage in fear if it was to wet he would have to deal with Chopper's nagging again and a rewrap. After folding the towel he had used and hooking it on the shower rail and set the hairdryer and comb neatly on the sink counter he eased the bathroom door open and poked his head out into the hallway. Not seeing anyone he slipped out of the bathroom and into the hall to come around a corner to come face with the living room and near everyone Ace had spoke about.

Sanji stared at them and they stared back at him till Luffy suddenly shot out of nowhere and into to him. The boy's arms going around his neck in a hug. At lest Luffy was dressed now in a pair of green sweats of his own and baggy white t-shirt with some logo on the front.

"Yay Sanji! You're finally out of the bathroom. Man you take longer then Nami in there!" Luffy laughed as Sanji tried to pry the boy from him. "Ah sorry about that." Sanji wheezed finally getting the boy to come off him.

Yet no sooner had he got out of Luffy's clutches did Sanji find himself in them again as his hand was taken and pulled into the room. "Come on I want you to met everyone … well not everyone Kaya is at work but when she gets back you can met her then." Sanji stumbled to keep up the boy as he was pulled.

"This is Yosaku and Johnny." Luffy informed Sanji who nodded to the short buzzed cut blonde and the dark haired man in sunglasses on the sofa, both who where wearing simple blue jeans and generic t-shirts. Then Sanji was pulled over to a older man who had to at lest be in his late 40's and who was sporting a huge black afro and wearing a rather classy black suit with a bright yellow dress shirt under the coat jacket making his dark chocolate skin contrast all the more against the fabric. "And this is Brook." Luffy went on. "He is our musician cause all gangs like to sing and dance." Sanji blinked at Luffy and wonder if he had been dropped one to many times on the head as a baby then turned his attention back to the elder man.

"Yohohoho!" oddly laughed the older man. "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Mr. Prince."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to – erk!" Was all Sanji got out as he was jerked tugged to the next person.

A wide devilish grin came to Sani's lips at the new sight he was presented with, a lovely young redhead girl in a skimpy pair of jean cutoff shorts and white with blue strips tube top set before him. Sanji could not help but ogle a bit at her chest as there was just so much of it out there to be seen. "This is Nami" Luffy introduced. The girl looked up from the laptop on her lap giving Sanji a critical eye. "You better not try anything funny while your here. I will be watching you." She warned.

"Ah but to be watched by angel such as you fills my heart –erf…" once again he was pulled to the next person and found himself returning the frown he was faced with. "Ah you already met Zoro kinda." laughed Luffy.

"Che." Was the only comment Zoro gave in return but looked at Sanji boorishly.

Sanji could not help himself and retaliated at the rude behavior. "Ah yes the displeasure has already been had." He smiled to Luffy.

The half assed insult however got Zoro glaring at him asking, "What was that kuso-cook?"

Sanji flinched a bit at the name then came back full force. "Ne? What has that moss over grown on your head and clogged your ears?"

Zoro's eyes widen in a glare as he leaned in face to face with Sanji. "You looking for a fight?"

"Like you would deliver much of one." growled Sanji right back thus bringing Ace out of the group to push his way in-between the two. "Woah now…" Ace eased with a smile.

Luffy however laughed at the scene, "I think they like each other!" came from the younger of the brothers.

Sanji and Zoro both looked to Luffy with raised brows. Yup most certainty dropped too many times on the head, baby or not.

Luffy then went on, "Of course your already met Ace too… huh oh!" and Sanji was pulled to the other side of the room. "This is Usopp!"

The lanky guy had a huge long nose that Sanji just could not get over at looking at. Once he did however he would notice tight curled black hair pulled in a short ponytail as the man wore dark grey work-overhauls with the upper half hanging down to showing off a semi-clean white shirt.

"Yes am the mighty Usopp you probably have herd of me I control over 8,000 men and I'm the most feared gang leader in the city." Usopp boosted in a lie.

Sanji blinked at the guy then turned to Luffy. "Who else ya got?"

"Oi, oi!" Protest Usopp but Luffy guided Sanji on to Robin.

Robin smiled. "I have already had pleasure of meeting all of Mr. Prince." She mused.

Luffy blinked not getting it and Sanji blushed furiously. "Erm ok then…" Luffy shrugged and Sanji then found himself face to face with another older man maybe in his 30's wearing sunglasses and hardly anything else. A red Hawaiian like shirt with palm trees on it and a dark blue speed-o was all that covered the large body builder like man with blue hair and sideburns. Well at lest Sanji didn't feel underdressed anymore. "I'm Franky nice to meet ya cook-bro." leered the man at Sanji offering his hand after his own introduction.

Sanji stiffened a bit at the nickname called to him then hesitantly Sanji took the man's hand to shake and found his hand in a crushing grip. "I do hope you were treating my lady Robin with respect during your privet chat." Franky said with that leering smile but it was clearly a threat and a code among men saying she is mine don't even try it.

Sanji forced a polite smile refusing to show the pain he felt in his hand. "Of course nothing less for such a respectable lady as you have there." Which in guy code meant Sanji understood and respect Franky's claim.

Franky eased up on his grip and shook Sanji's hand normally then let go. Sanji fought not to have his other hand rub the now aching one as Chopper came out from the kitchen/dinning room.

"Ah great you have met everyone now you can eat!" Chopper smiled waving at Sanji to come to him.

Sanji's visible eye twitched at Chopper's words and scowled at the younger man.

"Yosh! More food!" Cried Luffy and went to run by Chopper who caught him holding him back. "Not for you, you have already had yours." Chopper scolded which got a whine from Luffy.

"That's ok really I'm not hungry." Protested Sanji and Ace came up behind him placing hands on his shoulders propelling him to the dinning room saying, "Don't be silly Chopper went to all the trouble of making it just for you."

Sanji then soon found himself seated at a huge long table as Chopper sat down glass of OJ and small cup that's bottom was filled with pills.

"Ah cocktail party." Replied Sanji at the sight and took the pills pouring them into his mouth washing them down with a drink of the OJ. He had not even asked what they were. Either he just didn't care or really trusted Chopper. Then a plate of food was set down in front of Sanji and he bristled at the sight and smell of it. At once he tried to get up but was pushed back down by a smiling Ace who sat down right next to him while Luffy took up the seat on his other side nearly drooling onto his plate.

Looking up he then saw everyone from the living room had followed and was either setting or standing around the table watching him. Sanji rubbed his palms to his thighs itching like crazy for a smoke as his visible blue eye move side to side looking over the many faces.

"The food is going to get cold." Ace tried to encourage him to eat giving him one of those coy sexy smiles of his that made Sanji shift a little in his seat. He would have enjoyed it a lot more to if he didn't feel like he was at the moment a circuses animal performing for a crowd.

Sanji looked back to the food on his plate and eyed it. Scrabbled eggs that should have been beaten and seasoned before put in the pan with flaky edges, toast with butter clearly from a toaster and not even fresh bread, hash browns overly and under cooked in areas, and bacon, huge strips of greasy, stringy, fatty bacon overly cooked in the middle and floppy at the ends. He felt his stomach churn and looked to Chopper for mercy only to find the young man with his hands on his hips waiting for him to eat.

Zoro gave half a laugh. "Seems it's not good enough for him." mocked the swordsman.

Sanji glared up at Zoro and with out so much a word picked up his fork and shoved whatever he could into a first bite. It turned out to be some of the hash browns and at the feel of the food in his mouth he had to force it down.

Zoro smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as if waiting for Sanji to complain but Sanji kept piling it in despite the un-pleasurable feel of it in his mouth and sliding down his throat, his eyes locked on Zoro in that glare the whole time. Yet finally his stomach gave protest as his stomach started to do flip flops as it did so often when he tried to force food on himself. Sanji had to stop and feeling like if he had lost some battle he looked away from Zoro and put his fork down picking up the napkin that lay beside his plate. He held it over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly. He would not throw up with so many people watching, he would not! He ordered his body to meet his will. He then felt a soothing warm hand on his back rubbing in small circles as Ace leaned in and asked softly. "You ok Sanji?"

Sanji didn't reply for a minute or two just breathed through the napkin as his mind went back to a time he use to be around food all the time and didn't have trouble with it … Before he could revisit those thoughts anymore he quickly open his eyes and nodded to Ace. He lowered the napkin down and reached out taking a drink of his juice and looked around the table. Once he sat it down and he gave a dazzling smile, "Thank you so much for the hospitality and food. Really I'm so stuffed I could not eat another bite."

Zoro snorted and rolled his eyes but Chopper seemed happy and nodded and Sanji thankfully started to push the plate away but then had it stanched up by Luffy, "I will finished it!" Luffy offered yet already was digging into it. Sanji had only eaten about a quarter of all the large portions that had been served to him so there was plenty for Luffy to have still.

At some point when he was force feeding himself and in a staring match with the moss-head Robin had left the room and was just now re-entering it with his still dry suit jacket. She came around the table and hooked it on the back of the chair he was sitting in. "Thank you." He smiled and was already reach in his coat pocket for his pack of cigarettes but then paused. "Would you all mind if I smoke?"

Zoro's mouth opened but he found Robin's hand over it as she smiled to Sanji telling him to, "Go ahead."

"I will get an ashtray." Yosaku offered, being a smoker himself he knew where to get one right away and soon returned to the table with it and sat it in front of Sanji.

As soon as Sanji had got the ok he was pulling out his pack and pulled out a single stick placing it into his lips about to search for his lighter when a flame flicked out from his side being offered to him. Sanji turned his head and looked to Ace who was holding a black zippo with a sliver spade on it and on top of the spade sat a skull and crossbones. Ace smiled as he held the flame out for Sanji to light his cigarette on. A faint blush came to the blonde's cheeks as he mumbled a soft, "Do mo arigato ." then leaned in to place the end of his cigarette with in the flame as he slowly sucked in threw the butt of the stick to bring it to life as a blue eye stared into dark brown ones.

Sanji rose up and pulled the cigarette from his lips with two fingers and blew out a breath of smoke just above Ace's head.

"So with Mr. Prince joining us we get to join the Arena fights now right?" Jonny asked.

Sanji quickly turned his eyes to the man and spoke up before anyone else could. "I'm not joining you guys."

Already done with the food Luffy whined. "Aww but Sanji you just have to!"

Sanji shifted in his seat. "As I'm sure you are all aware I already have ties with another group."

"So why not cut them? You don't want to be there right?" Luffy asked reasonable like.

Sanji smoked away on his cigarette frowning now. "Those are very personal questions."

"Too much a coward to even answer?" Zoro smirked. Something about this guy just irked him making him want to push all his buttons. It was almost … fun.

Sanji stood up. "Oi! You're pushing it asshole!"

Franky nudged Zoro before he could say anything else and hissed at the man to, "Just cool it bro." While Ace was tugging Sanji back down into his seat rubbing one of the man's bare shoulders which worked as a great distraction along side his soothing voice. "It's ok you don't have to answer us Sanji, but we would like to help you. If you're being forced to work for Doflamingo, we could do something to get you out of it." Ace assured.

Sanji shook his head no to what no one was really sure. "Why do you even need me anyways? You have Robin-chan to get you into the Arena."

"Actually though I was registered with in the arena I was never in a fight thus have no wins and only those with wins can carry over credit to another gang's creditability." Robin explained.

Biting down on the butt of his cigarette Sanji thought about this for a moment before adding, "It would be easier to get someone else or just get the full twenty people you need for the start in level."

"Nope I have already made up my mind. Besides you're the best Sanji. You have the most wins and are undefeated." Luffy smiled at him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" questioned the blonde.

"We have to have the best." Luffy blinked looking at him like if he was an idiot for asking.

Sanji shook his head pulling out another cigarette from his pack and lighting it with the now spent one before crushing it in the ashtray. "I simply can't I'm sorry."

"Tch if he is the best the best is not worth having. Bet most those arena fights are rigged for him anyways. If he was up against real opponents he would die." Zoro mocked but this time Sanji didn't raise to the bait. The man just sat there questioning to himself why he was sitting here and not storming off.

As Chopper and Franky were scolding Zoro, Sanji finally spoke up, "He is right. I have so many wins because some of them were set up, but no matter who I face I will not die." He frowned and then added. "I can't… I won't die by my own hand and the Arena. That was in the deal."

"There is a contract you signed with Doflamingo?" Nami now spoke up to question.

Numbly Sanji nodded yes.

"We could not use him to get in the Arena either unless we got our hands on that contract and any copies and destroyed them." Nami then pointed out.

"Yosh! Then we break in and get them!" ordered Luffy.

"Baka it's not as simple as that. First of all we don't even know where he is hiding them…unless." Her eyes turned to Sanji and she leaned in to flutter her eyes. "Ne? Sanji-kun do you happen to know where he keeps his contracts?"

Sanji gave her a kind yet sad smile, "I'm sorry Nami-swan that is something I'm not authorized to know."

"Well there goes that." huffed Nami.

"Why don't we just kill him?" Brook offered causally as he took a sip from a tea cup.

"That won't work either. My contracted with him goes ... past that." There was shame in those last two words as Sanji turn his eyes down to the table and smoked at his cigarette not meeting anyone's eyes.

Zoro's eyes narrowed and looked hard as Sanji, "You stupid fuck you willingly signed a contract to be a slave?!"

Sanji bristled but that was all and this time it was Ace that stood up to shout at Zoro. "Can it will you?! Sanji would not - …" Ace's words paused there however and he looked down to his side at Sanji who just sat there looking at the table surface not denying the accusation. Ace fell back into his chair looking at Sanji with raw pain in his eyes and asked, "Why Sanji? Why would you do that to yourself?"

Sanji took a long drag from his cigarette before he answered. "I owed someone my life, that same person I had taken every other dream away from them but one. To protect that one last dream… I gave myself to Doflamingo." he admitted yet still leaving out much. He then stubbed out his cigarette or what little was left of it.

Everyone was looking at him not sure what to say. Ace could not even begin to think how to fix this with how deep Sanji had himself in. Yet because of how deep he was in it just proved how much a guy like this should not be with Doflamingo. It was just infuriating!

"I need to go." Sanji stood up with his jacket feeling he had finally made his point and no one stopped him this time.

Robin however got up, "I will get you your clothing. They are back this way." and so Sanji followed her out of the room and the only other words between them were politeness of thanks and welcome when his clothing where handed to him. The clothing was still a bit damp but they would dry surly by the time he got home he figured.

Once Sanji was dressed and had all his things he came out and bowed to the up and coming little gang. "It was nice to pretend even if only just for a little bit. Thank you." With that he turned to go and Ace called out to him. "Let us give you a ride back home?"

Sanji shook his head. "I will call a cab." then Sanji walked out and onto the deck of the ship then along the dock and soon enough his feet came to crunching in that dirty rough sand and as he just made to the side of the road he herd his name called out.

"SANJI!" It was Luffy on the deck of the ship, some of the others having followed him out as well, Sanji noticed as he turned around to look. "SANJI" Luffy shouted once more. "I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU OUT AND FREE YOU!"

Sanji's chest felt tight as he felt a twinge tug at his heart and just for that that minute he believed the boy who called out so passionately with such conviction. Sanji then let reality hit him and chastised himself for his foolishness. He turned back around sharply and started to walk on to the sidewalk when he heard the boy's voice once more. "I PROMISE SANJI!" yelled Luffy again making Sanji's steps falter as he felt that twinge once more in his heart, that silly, stupid bubble of hope. The blonde reached a hand up then to the wetness running down his checks as he stood there with his backed turned on the people he most likely would never see again. Sure maybe Chopper but…Sanji shook his head at the thoughts. Not able to take it Sanji broke into a run trying to drive out the feelings of hope and stupidity that he just could not afford to have.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes I made Brook of African American just as I made Chopper Latino. I think it gives some color to the Mugiwara's rainbow. ^.^ Sorry if anyone does not like.

Also this chapter was needed as for the set up to show some problems so sorry if it was a bit slow but you all who are willing to stick with it will be rewarded by the next up coming chapter. For the next chapter will debut my first nookie scene!

*holds up a sign that reads, "I'm a Review Whore!"* Show me love ... suckie suckie love you long time xD Yeaaaah ok am going to bed now Lol.

**Review Replies:**

**Kirite **- *tosses up confetti* Yay! My first review on my main story project! Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so thrilled that you are enjoying the story so far it makes me that much more pumped to keep working on it.

As to your comments when is Sanji not huggable? xD Hehe and yay me for staying in char with the boys!

What's this you say? You want more Zoro? Well you're in luck in a chapter or two you will get a whole chapter of nothing but Sanji and Zoro together hehe I still need to work on editing it. Sorry if my editing skills are sucky but I do try! So hopefully I wont give you or anyone else reading to much of a headache.

And yes! Their will be GinxSanji Gin will be playing a big chunky role in this story though not till later chapters that I need to still write but fear not I got it all *taps the side of her head* right up here.

I'm so sad that there are not many GinxSanji or SanjixAce stories out there. I just got tried of it and started to make my own xD Slowly I will change world and make them see the light! Yeah I'm really I'm lacking sleeping sorry.


	5. Chapter 4 Doflamingo

---------------- Chapter 4 / Doflamingo

The Mugiwara gang once again all sat or stood around the dinning room table. They had been talking for over an hour now since Sanji left, the topic of discussion being Sanji as well. Chopper dished out details he knew though there was not too much. Then Ace had contributed with the doctor telling the others about all the information they had gotten from Sanji while in the bathroom. Robin had even offered up what little she knew about the man from when she had been serving under Crocodile. There was not much other then statistics on his spy and fighting abilities and as well the fact he was a major pain in Crocodile's ass, but it was something.

Franky blew his nose into a tissue, he had been crying off and on since Sanji had left thinking it so noble of him to sacrifice himself.

"If we where able to participate in the Arena battles we could try striking a wager with Doflamingo for Mr. Prince against something we got in a gamble of winner takes all." Jonny spoke up as they had now moved on ways to get Sanji out of that man's clutches.

"Yeah IF we could but we can't, it's the reason why we need him in the first place." Usopp pointed out.

"Maybe we could pay some other gang off to do it for us?" offered the tall black man as he leaned back in his chair resting a leg over top of his cane.

"Who do we know that would do it for us though?" questioned Chopper and then looked to Ace wondering if Whitbread would.

As if reading his mind Ace shook his head no but then came up with his own idea. "What about Hancock? There is just about nothing she would not do for him!" grinned Ace pointing his thumb at his brother.

Luffy glared at his brother, "That would mean I have to go into Riri Town." It was not really another town just a section of the city owned by Hancock one of the 7 Monarchs. The area was also walled around leaving only one way in and out. Yet what it was better known for was being a pleasure district where Hancock's gang lived and ran things by there own rules. Her gang was women only though men were allowed in the area as customers but had to follow the rules else they would find themselves dead in a ditch somewhere with no one thinking twice about it.

"But for Sanji would you not go?" Ace tried to sway his brother.

Luffy crossed his arms and huffed. "Fine but we make sure we have the cash I don't want to owe her!" The reason why he was so reluctant to go back there was due to the last time he was there he had gotten teased by some of the girls about being in Hancock's favor and when he had complained they played dress up with him frills, make-up, heels and the works. Their had not been a thing he could do about it either being on there turf and Franky, though laughing his ass off at him, held him back to keep an all out war against them from breaking out.

"I will go with you Luffy!" offered Broke becoming more lively then he had been in some time. "That place sets my bones a jumping making me feel like a kid in a candy store, though I'm not so young anymore. Yohohoho! Old man joke!" he laughed out.

An eye each from Franky and Robin twitched in annoyance at Brook's so called claim at a joke. They both wished he would just give it up with those stupid lame joke attempts already. Yet Luffy, Ace, Usopp, and even Chopper were laughing at it. The rest just seemed to shrug it off.

Nami was the one to put things back on track. "Ok we will set up a meeting then with Hancock but in case that falls through we need to try other things. I can try to hack into Doflamingo's records and personal data with the numbers I pulled from Sanji-kun's phone while he was in the shower. Still that won't be enough for a secure hold on the matters depending what is there. Maybe we should try to find the person who Sanji-kun spoke of, the one who he made the deal for?"

"But we have no clue who that person is." Yosaku frowned lighting up a cigarette as he leaned onto Jonny.

"No but we do have clues. Mr. Prince had mentioned he owed his life to the person but had taken away all their dreams but one. That points me to believe there could have possibly have been an accident and if it was big enough chances are there was at lest some news coverage of it." Robin added.

"A cook!" Chopper blurted out abruptly causing everyone to stare blankly at him. The young man blushed but went on to explain himself. "Sanji said he use to be a cook! The best right Luffy?!

Luffy nodded not at all seeing where this was going and he seemed not to be the only one.

"Then more then likely Robin-san you would be able to find him in the news for sure in the culinary reviews." Chopper happily offered.

"Ah excellent deduction doctor-san." Robin praised causing the man to blush. "And if we find him by such means then we could go to the restaurant he worked at and surly would find someone that use to know him maybe even this mystery person he scarified so much for." Robin concluded.

"Yosh! Going to a restaurant! I like that plan much better then Ace's" Luffy cheered.

Ace chose to ignore his brother at that moment and questioned, "Even if we do find out who Sanji use to be or who this person is he did this for how is it going to help us now?"

"Sometimes the best way to get a person free is to make them admit to wanting to be so first and to forgive themselves for sins of ones past. I of course speak on personal experience." Robin replied softly making the room lull with silence in respect for the deep moment.

After it was over Franky asked. "So is that all we can do?"

"We could tail him." Zoro spoke up for the first time since they had started this meeting. All eyes turned to him and he stiffened not liking the attention. "I'm not saying I want to stalk the bastard or anything just if we are looking for more information on him it would best be gotten by following him."

Nami grinned, "Prefect idea! Ace you set up the meeting with Hancock, I will work on getting access to Doflamingo's files, Robin, Chopper you can hunt the old news flies and try to find anything on Sanji-kun and Zoro can tail him."

"Eh! Why me?!" Zoro growled.

"Cause you thought of it." Nami answered back smugly "And if you don't then I will just have to increase the interest on that money you owe me."

"Dammit woman." grumbled the swordsman realizing there was no getting out of it now.

"Ne Nami what do the rest of us do. I wanna help too!" Luffy pouted.

Nami frowned at this new problem. Luffy helping when a fight was not needed dealt with could cause more trouble.

Robin offered up a solution to this. "How about the rest of you boys ask Kaya for help with setting up a party for tomorrow night? If we want Mr. Prince to join us we should show him how fun it is to be around us and will give him the chance to be better acquainted with us."

"Yosh! A party!" cheered Luffy getting everyone to smile.

"And the invitation will give Zoro an excuse for being around once he is caught." teased Ace earning him a scowl from the man himself.

With everyone having their tasks they headed off to start on them.

* * *

Sanji dragged his feet from the elevator onto the 12th floor where his apt was. He was still a raw ball of nerves emotionally. He had said he would take a cab but he ended up footing it after all, all the way back. The walk had given him a lot of time to think about what he had seen and felt on that boat, even about the last past year. The fact he had seen Doflamingo's car parked out front still of his apt building did not help matters any either.

Grudgingly Sanji took out his keys and opened up his door walking into the spacious lavish apt and then shut and relocked his door. As he turned around there on his black leather sofa in front of the big screen TV lay Doflamingo in only a pair of emerald green kakis as his long legs stretched out, ankles crossed over one another resting on a arm of the sofa as on the other side of the sofa rested his head with sleeked back wet blonde hair with faint tints of green. He seemed busy with his phone at the moment maybe texting someone as the TV played loud rock music from the local channel everyone tuned into now days, Foxy TV. When they where not playing music they where airing ridiculous game shows or covering the Water 7 Arena fights.

"You were gone awhile. Where did you go?" Doflamingo questioned with out looking up.

Sanji sat his suit jacket down on the matching leather plush chair to the sofa and pulled out a cigarette lighting it. Only once he had taken a puff from it did it answer. "Walking."

This got Doflamingo to look at Sanji as Sanji leaned against the chair. "Walking?" questioned Doflamingo.

"Walking." nodded Sanji.

"Since at lest past 6 AM?" frowned Doflamingo seeming to be suspicious since it was now near 4PM.

Sanji shrugged. "I sat down when I was tired."

Doflamingo parted his legs one flinging over the back of the sofa the other going to the floor and hooked a finger to call Sanji over. Obediently Sanji came and sat down between the man's legs leaning back into the sofa as his eyes dully watched the other man while he smoked his cigarette. "You really should not go off wandering the streets when my Crocie is so upset with you." Doflamingo warned.

Sanji flicked ashes to ashtray on the glass coffee table before him. "Planning to lock me up now?" There was a hint of anger to his voice.

Doflamingo sat his phone down on the table and raised up taking Sanji's wrist and pulled the cigarette out of Sanji's hand and smashed it down into the ashtray with out even look while asking, "Would you like me to lock you up and be at my mercy?" there was a lusty tone to his voice as his grip on Sanji's slender wrist tighten painfully.

Sanji held in a wince from the pressure on his wrist and locked his eyes to Doflamingo's "I'm already at your mercy." This time he had been able to mask his words like normal and not give away his feelings. Showing his true feelings … that would only cause more problems.

Doflamingo pulled the other blonde to him and attacked his neck in rough bites and licks before speaking into that salty flesh, "Yes cause ..." The words were almost hissed and then Sanji felt the other man's lips brushing against his ear as he added the words Sanji hated to hear the most. "You're mine." Doflamingo pulled back and pushed his lips to Sanji's kissing him firmly and Sanji's mouth submitted like it always did opening and allowing the other man's tongue to enter and probe at his mouth only responding to the actions when it was called for.

His wrist was let go of as hands now worked to undo Sanji's shirt buttons and once again that hungry mouth made its way to Sanji's neck. A warm puff of air blew down the curve of his neck and though it was not the same it reminded him of this morning, His back pressed to Ace's chest as the man asking him to stay just for awhile longer. The memory so fresh sent a hard shiver though his body of desire. The man with Sanji now took it as sign of pleasure from his own work and jerked the now unbutton shirt off tossing it carelessly away so his hands could now get to Sanji's pants and underwear pulling them down just enough. Roughly a hand then grab at Sanji's semi flaccid member once it was exposed.

Sanji whimpered as his cock was jerked-off in tugging pulls, the attention making his body will him to length be he wanting or not. He shut his eyes tightly laying his head lightly to Doflamingo's shoulder as he herd the man wetting his fingers in his own mouth and Sanji got up on his knees with his pants and underwear dangling on his legs as he kept his head down on that strong shoulder.

_Suddenly Ace's face was in front of Sanji's again, his arms around Sanji warming him. Ace's lips so close to his he could almost taste them. _

Sanji gasped out as he felt a finger explore its way down along the crack of his ass leaving a trail of wetness till it reached his tight pucker hole and stuffed its self in greedily. That finger worked him over pumping in and out till another finger was added making Sanji hide his face all the more to Doflamingo's shoulder and whimper pathetically.

"_I want you …" Ace's smoldering voice echoed with in Sanji's ears causing his body to trembled. That amazing heat sinking into his very bones as Ace's body seemed to mold to his. _

Sanji jerked his hips back to buck back into those fingers now as a third was added. Doflamingo had let Sanji's front side be and slid himself off the sofa to push the other blonde's face down into it. Willing Sanji lowered himself in the sofa but kept his narrow hips pushing up with his firm sculpted ass in the air to the other man as fingers pounded now in and out of his ass.

"_Please … For me?" came the sexy sultry tone of Ace's voice once more. The breath belonging to the words like liquid hot sex rolling across Sanji's skin making him wither with desire and crave for more. _

"Please." Sanji begged mimicking the word in his head his own voice coming out strangled though and raspy as he was fingered harshly.

Doflamingo used his free hand and undid his pants keeping his other hand as active as he could to keep up with the needs of the slutly blonde before him that was offering his ass up so sweetly.

"_Sanji …" His name on Ace's lips made him feel the heat burning in his body from Ace like nothing else had. That lean muscled chiseled body bending over Sanji with those dark welcoming eyes that told him all of the naughty dirty things he could do to Sanji and then make him beg for just a little bit more. _

"Ngh! Please … Please …Fuck me, Fuck me!" Sanji cried out in desperation.

Doflamingo didn't waste anytime after that. He removed his fingers and spit in his own hand and rubbed it over his hard thick cock as he leaned over to then spit once more this time at Sanji's fingered abused hole. Letting that be good enough for enough lubrication Doflamingo's used his thumbs to stretch the tortured hole open and poked about with his dick a few times till he got it lined up just right and pushed the head of his cock into Sanji.

_Ace turned Sanji around so once more he was behind Sanji wrapping those powerful arms around the blonde yet in the most tenderly way. "I want you…" Ace's voice of pure sex came again causing the heat to burn anew with Sanji and rise to new heights._

"Fuuu …" Sanji panted out in a breath he had not realized he had been holding. His hands gripping the arm of the sofa as Doflamingo pushed deeper slowly pushing his cock inside Sanji to the limit. It hurt with so much in at once and his mind then refused to think about it.

_Ace nuzzled his nose to Sanji's ear lobe setting a new calm he had never know within him yet at the same time creating utter chaos. The need for Ace's fire drove Sanji on. _

Pale narrow hips jerked uncontrollable under Doflamingo as the man pulled himself almost all the way out then eased in again. Repeating this over and over again till it was easy to slid in and out of his own little personal whore. Sanji seemed to be really wanting it tonight. So Doflamingo gave it to him hard and fast as he grunted down on the younger man.

"_Sanji…" Ace breathed out his name over and over again sending shock wave after shock wave of warmth with through him._

Sanji tighten his eyes more and cried out raggedly as Doflamingo finally found that sweet spot in his body that made it all worth taking it up the ass for. Over and over that spot was smashed down on as Sanji's cock twitched in need of release.

"_Just awhile longer …" came the words again from Ace. The words seemed to hint at untold pleasures and promises that would come just like those dark eyes had done. _

Doflamingo and Sanji both grunted and moaned out pushing and thrusting against one another. The actions becoming erratic just a struggle of two forces crashing with one another in need of something the other had.

_Ace's hot firry breath ran down the curve of Sanji's neck. _

Sanji screamed as his orgasm forced its self out of him.

_Lightly blushing freckled cheeks and a sexy smile looked down on Sanji. _

Sanji reached down and jerked himself off to milk the orgasm and every last drop of cum he had to give as Doflamingo shot off a load in his ass creaming it full, both men riding it out as long as they could till they collapsed. Doflamingo laying on Sanji's back and Sanji laying on the sofa his eyes now blinking open.

Ace was gone… no he had never been there.

Sanji curled himself up letting his pants still only cover some of his legs as Doflamingo removed himself and got up giving a breathless chuckle. "Maybe you should go for walks more often." He smacked Sanji on his bare ass then moved into the bathroom to clean up.

Sanji alone shut his eyes again trying to bring up that feel of Ace again. He squinted his eyes tighter shut and still nothing. Was it all just a dream?

An hour of Sanji trying to feel Ace's breath on his skin again and he still had nothing.

Doflamingo showered and now fully dressed came back out to the living room to collect his phone and his feather pink coat. Putting on the horror of the so called coat he then reached in it and pulled out a ziplock bag that held his trade mark logo of a creepy smile face on it. He sat the ziplock bag down on the glass table in front of Sanji. It was a quarter bag of blow. "Try to make it last for the rest of the week I got some business out of town that will take me a few days and I doubt you want to go crawling to Gin for anymore." Doflamingo smirked looking down at Sanji.

Sanji peeked an eye open then let the other open and stared at the bag. "You're going away?" questioned Sanji his blue eyes then looking up at the man. "When will you be back?"

"Either Monday or Tuesday. Don't be strung out then either when I come back I will have a job for you." He gave Sanji a serious glare to show he meant it.

Sanji nodded and watched as Doflamingo left and as soon as he did Sanji broke into the bag setting up two lines for himself and sniffed them up. Feeling better he let himself shower, cleaning himself up then wrapped himself in one of his big thick robes and fell into his bed. He curled himself in a fetal pose in the middle of the queen size bed and stared at the clock on the dresser near by as it flashed a little past 7pm. Sanji closed his eyes and as sleep pulled at him he felt that hot breath trickle down the curve of his neck once more. Tears spilled from his closed eyes as he was carried off to sleep by warm strong arms.

* * *

**A/N:** So the first half where they where speaking of Handcock did her little part of the city seem familiar to anyone? Hehe I got the idea of her little pleasure district from Sin City the movie, have not read any of the comics but the movie was fantastic.

Ok now about the second part of Doflamingo and Sanji's nookie scene I wanted to not make it rape but not full out willing either. Thus we get the (hopeful) effect of a middle age couple where one is thinking of another person while going at it. *rubs head* I'm a bit nervous about this being the first sex sense I know its all romantic nor is it kinky torture rape but I promise stuff like that will come! xD I didn't disappoint ya guys did I?


	6. Chapter 5 It’s Not a Date

---------------- Chapter 5 / It's Not a Date

Sanji stepped out of his apt building the next day a little after noon looking rather stunning if he did say so himself. Another black 2 piece suit this time with a bright blood red silk thread dress shirt that was left unbutton on most of his chest to show off the pale skin as the shirt collar flared riding over top of the black suit jacket. In his suit chest pocket laid a red handkerchief that matched the shirt color perfectly. He looked marvelous not a hair out of place and he was feeling as high as a kite thanks to a little pick-me-upper of the white powder variety.

A roll of his shoulders then he was off as he let his keys jiggle in his hand as he headed down the sidewalk to his car but stopped … walked backwards a few feet and blinked at what he saw across the street. There in a late 2039 Electric Enel black car, which was in really nice condition he could not help but think, was that moss-head! "What the …" his words trailed off and he stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street and over to the car. Sanji bent over and looked in the slightly tinted window and an evil smirk came to his face as he then pounded on the window to disrupt the sleep of the occupant.

Zoro jerked up like if he had been shot and looked around hand going to his side for a sword that was not there but in the back seat with the other two. After the group meeting yesterday he had finally found Sanji's apt building somewhere past 2 AM. If fucking Chopper would have just given him normal directions and not made him use that stupid GPS thing built into his car he would have not been lost all night. The swordsman used the back of one of his hands to wipe some drool from the corner of his mouth. He had fallen asleep about after five mins of being parked here last night rather tried from driving around all night. Zoro now stared out the side window at the jackass motioning for him to roll down his window. He weighed the pros and cons of doing this. He really felt like just sitting there and watch the prick make a fool of himself but since he had been caught might as well tell him about the stupid party. So Zoro rolled down his window and looked up at Sanji. "What?" He questioned.

The blonde placed a hand to his narrow waistline and raised one of his ridiculous curly brows at Zoro. "I think that's my line seaweed-head. What the hell are you doing camping out in front of my place?"

"Was waiting for you." Zoro simply used the truth.

"Well that's not all stalker like or nothing." mocked Sanji. "What do you want?"

Zoro grumbled. "To invite you a party."

Sanji blinked really rather surprised, "You mean … like a date?"

Zoro widen his eyes at that, "W-what?! No! Damn are you that full of yourself?"

"Hey you're the one camped almost on my front step here." Sanji struck back with.

"I was sent by the others to invite you. They want to get to know ya." Zoro ignored the other comment.

Sanji thought about this then asked. "When?"

"When what?" asked Zoro blankly.

"When is the party? Pay attention to the conversation!" Sanji huffed.

Zoro glared at that but answered. "Tonight around 4PM."

Sanji eyed his watch. "Alright." Then he simple walked off.

"Arrogant bastard." Zoro muttered and then looked out the window planning to watch the cook drive away to see which way he went when suddenly the front passenger door of his car was opened and Sanji got in. Zoro turned his head to look at the man and frowned. "What the hell do you think you're doing ero-cook?"

"Well if you're going to follow me around no since in using two cars." Sanji leered towards Zoro "That's what you're doing after all right? Tailing me?"

Zoro fumed. Maybe he should have found a better place to park but at night it had been prefect though not so much now with the cover of darkness gone.

"I will take your silence as a yes now step on it to the corner store I'm out of smokes." Sanji leaned back in the seat putting on his seatbelt.

"I'm not your goddamn chauffeur." Zoro barked at him.

"Would you rather I drive?" Sanji simply offered.

Zoro thought about his options then with a grunt he pulled out his keys and started up the car. "Fucking witch is gunna pay for this shit." Zoro muttered under his breath and strapped on his own seatbelt before pulling out onto the road heading down to the corner store.

They sat in silence on the drive over to the store then Zoro waited in the car as Sanji went in and time ticked on by.

"This is fucking bullshit." Zoro grumbled to himself gripping the wheel tightly waiting and growing very impatient. How long does it take to buy cigarettes anyways? Suddenly the thought of maybe Sanji had given him the slip crossed his mind. He could have gone out the back exit and just as Zoro had started the car the asshole came out of the front door of the store with a bag in his arms.

Zoro waited for the blonde to get back in before turning to him and asked, "What the fuck took you so long? What were you doing sucking off the owner as payment of the damn things?"

Sanji narrowed his one visible eye at the swordsman as he put the bag in back then looked away turning in his seat. "And what if I said I was?"

Zoro's checks tinted a bit and he looked away as well. "I would not be surprised."

"Hn." came Sanji as a reply and lighted up a cigarette.

"Oi!" Zoro jerked his head back around to him. "You're not smoking that in here."

"I will roll a window down." And Sanji proceeded to do just that.

"No. I don't want your shitty smoke stinking up my car." Zoro reached over to make a grab at the cigarette and Sanji stretched his arm out the window.

"Don't be such a …" Sanji blinked and looked to his arm as he found it now stuck. While Zoro had been reaching for the cigarette he had also used his other hand to push the auto window roll on the control panel on his side of the car.

Zoro smirked at him, "I told you you're not smoking in here."

The blonde tried rolling down the window but Zoro must have had it on lock since it was not coming down. Sanji would not be made of a fool of dammit. If he had to deal with stalkers it would be on his terms. Sanji raised and smacked a leg in Zoro's chest so fast it was like a black blur, though not nearly as hard as he could have though, had he not been limited with the tight space to work with. As Zoro was grabbing that leg Sanji twisted in his seat awkwardly due to his hand trapped and brought the other foot up to slip in under the steering wheel and over Zoro's lap.

Zoro's first reaction had been to go for his swords again but they were not at his side and besides they would have not been much help in this small space anyways. So he managed with what he could and gripped the cook's leg and forced it to bend at the knee pushing it back to the man when he noticed the other leg trying to sneak in and get to the controls on his side. Zoro unhooked his seat belt and used his upper body to pin down the one leg he had to the man as he supported himself propping a hand on Sanji's thigh as his other scooped up Sanji's other leg pinning it with only his arm to his own body.

Sanji gripped the headrest of his seat with his free hand and went wild at having his legs pinned and started to buck his hips to try and throw Zoro off. "Get the fuck off me you bastard!"

"Not till you drop the cigarette." Zoro said smugly feeling as he had already won this seeing as how the guy could not do anything with his legs pinned.

"Like hell I will you shitty bastard!" Another buck gave him just the inch he needed and Sanji drew back the leg Zoro had pinned with his body and lifted it higher twisting himself in ways Zoro had never seen before. Sanji then brought his leg down over Zoro's shoulder and curled it in to bring the man closer to his face trapping there pelvises together as Zoro's balance on Sanji's thigh was lost. "Roll down the fucking window asshole." Sanji growled in Zoro's face.

Zoro glared right back in Sanji's face and struggled to try and free himself from Sanji's powerful leg. Then something from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head toward the front window where they now were being watched by a wide eyed Detective Smoker and a bright red faced Detective Tashigi.

The detective duo had stopped awhile ago for lunch at a diner a few doors down and were going to get back in their car to take off when they noticed the shaking car behind them. In this city the team had seen many things so not much surprised them, however public acts of indecent behavior still was one of the shocking things that could throw you for a loop for a minute or two. So there they stood shockingly witnessing two perverts in the middle of daylight parked on a busy street going at it like they were in the privacy of there own home. As one of the males turned his head Detective Tashigi recognized him right away. She dropped the takeout coffee cup she held in her hand to point bluntly at green haired man as she called out, "Halt right there Roronoa Zoro!"

"Oh shit!" Zoro gapped. Sanji then turned his head to see what all the fuss was about and Sanji quickly pieced it all together and grimaced as his legs went slack.

With Zoro free he at once pulled away and took the car out of park. The car then jerked forward and nearly ran over Detective Tashigi.

"Oi you asshole watch it that's a lady!" yelled out Sanji and to help make his point he used his foot to push Zoro's head to the car door for a moment.

"Dammit you're not helping kuso-cook." Zoro yelled right back at him as he pealed out leaving the detectives to scrabble in their car and take off after him and Sanji.

"Shut up and roll down the fucking window already!" came Sanji's reply.

And since Zoro could not afford to fight with the bastard at the moment he rolled down the window as he weaved in and out of traffic.

With his hand now free Sanji pulled it in and frowned as the cigarette he held was nearly burned down to the butt. He tossed it out the window and lighted up another daring Zoro to just say something as he fixed himself right in his seat. Holding the cigarette between his teeth he growled as he rubbed his sore wrist. "It's going to bruise. Thanks a lot asshole."

"Tsh… maybe it will make you think twice before you try smoking in my car again." Zoro then noticed the new cigarette in the cook's mouth and frowned turning his eyes back to the road to dodge an oncoming car.

Sanji smirked and put his seatbelt on and fully enjoyed his cigarette as Zoro worked to shake the detectives.

After awhile once Sanji's cigarette was spent he started to get bored as Zoro still had not managed to shake them off. "Persistent aren't they." Sanji sighed.

"You don't know the half of it." Zoro grumbled checking his review mirror.

"Oh?" Sanji questioned. "I take it you have had many run-ins with them?"

"Not just me most of the gang with warrants on them." Zoro snickered adding "Ace knows Detective Smoker however better then any of us since they use to be fucking on a regular basses."

That got Sanji's attention and the blonde turned straining in his seat to look back trying to see the people in the car and asked. "They are dating?"

"At one time. He gave up Ace though so he would not be conflicted with his job." Suddenly Zoro realized just how interested Sanji seemed to be in this topic, which left Zoro not so sure how he felt about that. Zoro frowned and gunned the car around a corner. He was only worried because he didn't think his buddy Ace should get mixed up with an ass like this though. No way was he jealous. No fucking way. Sure Sanji was hot but he was, he was… A vein twitched on the side of Zoro's head as he could no longer think thanks due to Sanji who was now messing with the radio.

"What do you think you're doing asshole?" growled Zoro irritated wanting to rationalize these thoughts out before they got out of hand and he could not do that while Sanji played with the radio like he was fucking five!

"Atmosphere is everything! We need good chase music." Sanji snickered. Maybe he would be taking things a little more serious if he had not done another line in the bathroom of the store. As well as being high he was also trying to do anything to not think about Ace fucking someone else.

Zoro looked at Sanji like he had lost his fucking mind but remembered this time to keep his eyes on the road.

Sanji then found a station he liked or so Zoro was guessing since the fucker turned it ungodly loud and started to sing along with it.

"Could you get anymore annoying?!" Zoro grinded his teeth and for what good it would do turned off the radio. Of course the asshole just turned it right back on though. So Zoro turned it down and Sanji seemed to settle for this.

Sanji stuck out his tongue at Zoro then felt a metallic taste drip onto his tongue. He reached up and found his nose bleeding. He pulled out his handkerchief and dabbed at it.

Zoro breathed a sigh of relief as it finally seemed he had lost the unmarked car and snuck a glance over at Sanji. "Oi what's wrong?" He had seen a bit of the blood and it was enough to make him somewhat concerned if only for not wanting to get blood in his car or so he told himself.

Sanji looked at Zoro. "Just a nosebleed." his voice came out a little muffed by the hankie as his stomach was starting to cramp. "Did we lose them?" he asked then as he leaned forward a bit.

At the question Zoro did a double check to make sure. "Yeah."

"Good lets stop somewhere for a bite." Sanji pulled the hankie away and used the side mirror on the car to make sure all the blood was gone before neatly folding his hankie and tucking it away.

Zoro eyed Sanji. It was kinda a surprise the toothpick was asking for food but Zoro knew he would get his ass kicked by Chopper if he refused the man due to his problem and all with not normally eating that Zoro and the others had learned about yesterday at the gang meeting about Sanji.

"Fine." came the one worded reply from Zoro.

A little while later they pulled into a fast food drive-threw and they were greeted by the little box asking to take there order. "Give me a number five, no onions or pickles with a coke." Zoro then looked to Sanji, "What do you want?"

Sanji stared at Zoro like he had grown a second head then after he seemed to realize Zoro was being serious Sanji looked away and crossed his arms in a huff.

Zoro didn't get what Sanji's problem was. "What? You're hungry right?"

"A bit…" Sanji admitted.

"Then order some food baka." Zoro waited then as Sanji looked back at him.

"From here?" Sanji questioned looking back to the green haired man.

"That's the idea." Zoro found himself grinding his teeth again.

"I will just have a soft drink." Sanji huffed looking away again.

"What the fuck?" he shook his head. "You know what fine! What do you want to drink?" Zoro questioned. He was not going to force the fucker to eat let him starve for all he cared, besides Chopper and Ace would most likely get him to eat at the party later tonight anyways.

"One part 7-up other part HiC light on the ice." was Sanji's reply.

Zoro stared at him "Do you have to be a pain in the ass at everything you do?"

"I have been told I'm very enjoyable in the ass however if you keep experiencing pain maybe you should get a doctor to look at that." Sanji shot back as the person over the voice box intercom busted out into laughter.

"That's not what…dammit …sonvabitch ... gunna kill…. fucking blonde bastard…" Zoro grumbled but turned to the box. "Half 7-up half HiC light on the fucking ice." With a giggle the person gave Zoro a total and told him to drive around.

After Zoro paid he handed Sanji his drink and sat his own drink in the cup holder and the bag of food in his lap. Soon they were on the freeway heading to the beach.

_Fuck it if it's too early, if I spend anymore time alone with this asshole I'm gunna kill him_, thought Zoro. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Zoro basked in the silence and then opened the bag in his lap, pulling out his hamburger and started unwrapped it.

"Oh god! You're not really going to eat that in here are you?" Sanji asked him with a look of horror on his face.

"Of course what do you think I bought it for, to fucking look at it?" Zoro questioned then to prove the point took a big juicy bite out of it.

Sanji paled at the sight and turned his head to the side holding up a hand as if to fend off the vision of it. "That's just disgusting."

"Tch." Zoro rolled his eyes, and went on eating.

Sanji lit up another cigarette and sipped on his drink.

"Oi what did I tell you about smoking in here?!" Zoro growled.

"If I have to stand smelling that and listening to you smack your mouth on that nasty trash then you can deal with my smoking shitty-swordsman!" Spat the now once again feisty blonde and turned up the radio full blast to drown out Zoro's now bitching so he could not hear the man.

Zoro was half tempted to shove the food in Sanji's face but was not wanting to deal with the blonde puking in his car so he ate, Sanji smoked, and the radio blasted all the way home … or at lest till they noticed Zoro had gotten them lost.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised here is some more Zoro as he gets alone time with our fav blonde. For the Zoro and Sanji romance it's going to happen a bit slower then the Ace and Sanji one were they have a first sight attraction with each other but don't worry their is still tons and tons more to this story so there is time ^.^

Getting a bit worried as I'm not getting anymore feedback but it seems someone out there is reading this so I will keep on! I have one more chapter left to edit then you guys will be caught up to me and the chapter I'm currently working on writing. I just need to find my muse to write more =/

Ah well, I might be able to get that out tonight too just need to do some other things first around the house but I will try. We all know how sucky I'm at editing anyways. ^.^ ;


	7. Chapter 6 Potato Salad

---------------- Chapter 6 / Potato Salad

Most of the Mugiwara gang was out on the beach. Franky and Usopp had built a good size wooden deck platform on the beach giving them somewhere solid to set up the wooden long table and benches, along with a BBQ grill, and karaoke system yet leaving still plenty of room for dancing space for later on. The four corner polls of the structure had paper lanterns of many bright and happy colors stringed from the tops each one connecting to the next to circle in the space and keep it well lit. It was really rather nice and seemed to be the only thing that had gone right out of their plans they had made yesterday.

Ace had tried to set up a meeting with Hancock but the soonest time he could get was next month and the promise if any other time opened up they would call. Nami had tried to crack into Doflamingo's home computer and ended up getting her laptop fried from a nasty virus counter attack program she had never seen before. So till she got a new laptop and figured how to get around that nasty backlash she was at a dead end. Robin and Chopper also had, had a run of bad luck and even with all the hours they had put into it they had found nothing other then the first time Sanji had shown up in the Arena for Doflamingo and all the times after. Yet to make matters worse it was past 5PM an hour into the party and no one could reach Zoro nor had herd from him since yesterday.

Ace bored looked around on the beach from where he sat in the sand. Chopper, Nami and Robin were all in lawn chairs in the sand near the platform. Nami was in a red bikini top and white knee shorts as she was busy messing around with her now useless laptop trying to see if she could salvage anything from it. Robin in the next chair over was reading a thick musty looking book she had got from the city library on news reports from over a year ago, a month prior to when Sanji had made his scene in Water 7 Arena. She was wearing a one piece black bathing suit with a purple long knit wrap tied around her waist. Chopper in the third chair wore only a pair of red swim trunks as he stared at his phone reading online news reports from around the same timeline as Robin about culinary places in the city.

His brother Luffy in dark blue swim trunks and his lucky straw hat ran around on the beach with Johnny and Yosaku playing frisbee. Jonny wearing his dark sunglasses, a burgundy tank top and black swim trunks while Yosaku just had on light blue swim trunks.

On the newly built platform Franky was at the grill in his sea-panties and one of his loud shirts unbuttoned of course. Usopp was at the table sitting down wearing brown swim trunks and a white tank top. The long nose man sat his phone down just having ended a call with his wife.

"That was Kaya, she apologizes for being late and has picked up a side dish since she could not help any with the party and should be here soon." Usopp told Franky yet it was easy to over hear their conversation if anyone wished to listen in and it seemed Ace was the only one bored enough to do so.

"No prob bro and she really didn't need to do that we are super on food! I don't even think Luffy can eat all of what we got." Franky replied as he flipped over some of the steaks on the grill.

"Heh yeah right Luffy is like a bottomless pit I don't think he even knows what full is." Usopp laughed.

Ace sighed and lay back in the sand tuning out the rest of the conversation to wonder for the hundredth time where the hell Zoro and Sanji were. He set his hat to rest over his face to keep it shaded from the setting sun. The only thing else he wore were a pair of black swim trunks. Though the night was slowly creeping in the temperature had hardly dropped any. With the warmth of the air around him it was easy to doze off and that's just what he started to do.

"NEVER FUCKING AGAIN!" came Zoro's voice bellowing out as he stormed onto the beach with a cheeky looking Sanji carrying a brown bag behind him.

"If you would have just listened to me we could have been here an hour ago." The blonde coolly replied.

Ace whipped around pushing his hat up onto his head so he could see and at the sight a big grin came to his face. He quickly got up but was past by a blur that was his brother.

Luffy lunched himself into the air, "Zoro Sanji you made it!" called out Luffy knocking down Zoro and would have gotten Sanji to if he had not side stepped out of the way.

"Oi!" Zoro groaned under Luffy and was saying something but Ace only had eyes now for Sanji and hurried up to the blonde's side. "Need help with that?" he offered motioning to the brown bag.

Sanji was laughing at Zoro's misfortune as he nodded to Luffy when Ace snuck up to his side. He seemed a little surprised to see him and the cutest light pink blush came to Sanji's pale cheeks at Ace's offer. "That's very kind of you thank you and since I got it for the party anyways it would be best you did as I would not know where to put them." He replied politely handing the bag over to Ace's care.

"Ne? Got it for the party?" Ace questioned, "You didn't have to go to any trouble." Ace curiously peeked in the bag and spied 4 high priced wine bottles. "Woah … wine and it's the good stuff." Ace chuckled.

Sanji shrugged. "I would have felt bad coming empty handed."

"He brought booze?" questioned Zoro as he had finally got up, Luffy as well got up and now poked his head in the bag only to get swatted at by Ace to get out of the bag.

"Ne Zoro shouldn't you already know what he brought already since you were sups to be following on him?" Luffy questioned as the four walked over to the table Johnny and Yosaku trailing after them.

Ace then butted in to ask some questions as well, "Not that am complaining but why did you two show up together …so late …and not even bothering to call?" there was a hint of jealousy to Ace's voice. "Or answering your phone….Zoro." He added for good measure.

Zoro pouted, "I forgot my phone." was his only reply as he seemed to not want to answer to the rest but Sanji was all the willing to. "Well though it might be smart to spy on your prey it's not smart to send in a dumbass to do it." Sanji went on to add. "As soon as I walked outside I noticed him snoring away drooling on himself."

Zoro glared at Sanji. "Then the bastard made me drive him around." Zoro added trying to take the spotlight off himself.

"Awe is you trying to say you didn't enjoy our little date? Mar-im-o?" Sanji asked flirtingly cute like to Zoro more then anything to mock the man.

Ace's eye twitched and eyed his friend and smiled forcibly so as he sat the bag on the table. "Date?" Ace questioned through clenched teeth still giving Zoro that scary smile.

Zoro paled at the accusation. "It wasn't a date!" he protested.

"You mean it was not much of a date." Sanji grinned and then greeted the others as they came to the table sitting down seeming to want to know what was going on now as well.

"It was not a date!" Zoro cried. Ace moved up to Zoro putting his arm around his buddy. "Then what were you two doing on this ... not so called date?"

"Well the bastard at lest took me to the store so I could bring a gift to the party and some smokes for myself but then he got us in trouble with some bounty hunters or cops or something most likely for indecent behavior in public. He nearly broke my wrist keeping me prisoner as he climbed all over me." Sanji even pulled back his sleeves to show off the purple marks.

Everyone eyed Zoro with gaping mouths. Ace's hand at his side cracked as he opened and closed his fist while his other arm tighten around Zoro.

"Oi! You bastard that's not the way it happened at all! You got your own damn hand stuck in the window and you were the one to attack me when I told you not to smoke your shitty cigarettes in my car." Zoro growled at Sanji and tried to get himself away from Ace.

"Well anyways after we were spotted we drove around for awhile trying to lose them as he ruddily yelled at me for every little thing." Sanji said sitting himself down at the table to take out a cigarette and lit it up.

"You where being annoying." Zoro took a seat as well as Ace let go of him. Everyone seemed to now be catching on that Sanji was just messing around at the expense of Zoro and they all seemed willing now to play in with it.

"My, that really does seem like a bad date." Robin smirked

"Oh am only getting started." Sanji waved his hand as he took a moment to take in another puff of smoke and blow it out before he went on. "So anyways once we were no longer being chased by some Smoker guy..." Sanji let his eye glanced to Ace as he said the name and watched the man stiffen. "I ask the bastard to stop for food."

Chopper smiled. "You ate?"

"Ye gods no. That shitty bastard had the gull to take me to some cheep dirty little fast food place. Where we didn't even get out of the car as he used the drive-threw the lazy fuck!" Sanji said making it seem as if Zoro had tried to make him eat from the city dump.

"Then he got us lost for hours till miraculously we somehow ended up here." He ran a hand threw his golden hair on his right side and flicked back.

"Ah! So then the date is not over yet. He still has to take you home and get his good night kiss." teased Nami.

"I honestly rather walk my dear knowing him he would try to force himself on me again." Sanji teased and snickered looking over to a very red face Zoro.

"Your just asking for it asshole!" Zoro ground his teeth. If this kept up he was not going to have any teeth left to grind he could not help but think.

"Ah fine I will meet you half way." Sanji then blew a kiss to Zoro across the table. Sanji most likely would have not done this if he was still not high and only still was because he had made Zoro stop at a rest stop so he could use the bathroom where he took the time to do another line.

Zoro blushed brightly and looked away as Ace glared at Zoro. Ace didn't get it. Why was Sanji flirting with Zoro so much and more or less ignoring him? Had Zoro said something to Sanji about Smoker? Oh if he had he was going to kick his ass!

The mansion's back door then opened and Kaya came rushing out with a bag in hand. She was very fair of skin like Sanji but while his blonde hair was like gold hers was like pale wheat. She was lovely and lithe in build wearing a long peach skirt that went down past her knees and a short sleeve white tasteful blouse.

"Kaya!" Usopp called as a bright smile came to his lips being the first to greet his wife.

"I'm so sorry I took so long, the meeting I had with the board of directors at the hospital ran late." She explained then rose up on her tip toes to kiss Usopp on the cheek. Then she was introduced to Sanji.

During this time Ace pulled Zoro to his feet. "Come on lets get some glasses for the wine." he used as an excuse.

Once the two were finally out of ear shot Ace frowned at Zoro. "What the hell did you say to him?" he straight up asked.

Zoro blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that. What did you tell him about Smoker? Sanji is all over you!" Ace questioned and accused all at once. It was weird he had never been this jealous of anyone before like this and it left him rather uneasy.

Zoro stepped into the kitchen starting to gather glasses and handing some to Ace. "I just let slip you happened to ... use to you know … date Smoker." He said while not willing to meet Ace's eyes because he had not so nicely put it like that to Sanji. "I don't even know what you're so upset about he has been acting like a fool all day, just another reason why you should not get mixed up with him."

Ace narrowed his eyes but kept taking the glasses. That was the second time someone had tried to get him to back off on trying with Sanji but Ace really didn't think Zoro's reasons were the same as Chopper's. "So you spend a whole day with him and now you're some kind of expert on him and what's good for me… or do you mean what's good for you if I was out of the way?"

Zoro stiffened and looked at Ace really shocked at the question. He could not answer it though cause of that stupid little nagging voice at the back of his head that said things he was not even willing to admit to himself yet and hoped against all hope that the little voice would just fucking die. "Don't be stupid you know how I feel about Luffy." was the best reply he could give.

It seemed to be enough for Ace and he nodded and stared at the floor. "I'm sorry it was stupid of me to get jealous I don't even know why I did, hell I flirt worse to random people then what he was doing with you."

"I really don't think he was flirting with me. Probably just trying to annoy me to death, the bastard." said Zoro as he turned back to the cabinet to gather glasses into his own hands. Yet Zoro could not help but wonder what he would do if Sanji was ever serious and hint on him. Sure he was annoying painfully so but … Zoro cringed and slammed the cabinet door shut and headed back out to the beach. He really needed to stop thinking things like this.

Ace followed after Zoro feeling guilty now because clearly Zoro had to be pissed with him with the way he was now acting. Zoro was not even the type to make a move on someone who one of his friends had their eye on. It was stupid of Ace to have even thought something was up.

They came back to the group as Luffy was cheering and whining, "Yosh! Food! Ah Franky Chopper got a bigger piece of meat then me."

"Oi it does not matter there is still more if you want when you finish that." argued Franky.

"Oh I almost forgot here is the potato salad." Kaya held up a white bag with a logo of a fish with the name Baratie under it. "The meeting was on the edge of town and since I remembered about this charming little boat restaurant near by I stumbled on a few weeks ago I just could not pass up the chance to go to them. They really do have the best food in the city I'm surprised they don't get more business then they do."

Sanji's visible blue eye widen at the name on the bag and his heart started to beat widely in his chest.

Kaya pulled the wrapped dish out as everyone worked to fill up there own plates and glasses.

"Yo cook-bro what about you? You want steak, weenie or a burger?" Franky questioned as he had gotten now everyone else their meat but him.

"Oh... no thank you, none for me." Sanji politely refused as his eye was glued to Kaya and the dish in her hand.

The refusal of food got Chopper to look up and was about too set in on Sanji when Sanji spoke up asking, "Would you mind if I had some of the potato salad?"

"Sure anything else?" Kaya asked filling up a plate for the man. Sanji shook his head and took the plate and breathed in the aroma of the food closing his eyes and smiled.

Robin looked to Chopper and Chopper looked back to her. Could luck have shined on them and dropped a clue in their lap?

Sanji breathed out letting his eyes flutter open and he tossed his cigarette to the sand. "Ah the secret of it is not using vinegar but pickle juice. First boil your potatoes leaving the skins on after a giving them a good scrubbing and let simmer for 20 mins followed by the removal of the skins. Then dice potatoes to cubes and mixed together with pickle juice, parsley, onions, celery, scallions, a hard boiled egg, carrots, and red bell pepper. In a separate small bowl, mix mayonnaise, pickle juice and mustard. Add salt and pepper to taste. When finished mix in the dressing with the potato mixture. Again, salt and pepper to taste." Sanji sat the plate down and picked up his fork and scooped up some of the potato salad on his fork and popped it in his mouth. He moaned in pleasure as soon as the food touched his tongue and closed his eyes once more.

Ace moved to sit next to Sanji and smiled at him. "Seems we have found something you like to eat after all."

Sanji blushed opening his eyes to look over to the man. "It is good." he admitted and turned back to his plate.

"That is amazing can you really tell what all is in it and how it's made just by sight and smell?" Kaya questioned as she sat her self down by her husband with her own plate.

Sanji looked up and blushed again at the question. "Well with many dishes yes." he side stepped the question.

"That is such a handy talent. I need to take you with me to all my favorite restaurants and get you to write the recipes of my favorite dishes for me so I can make them at home." Kaya laughed.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that! Sanji is going to be our cook so he can just make it and it will be ten times better for sure!" Luffy grinned and said between shoveling in food to his mouth.

"Oh how wonderful!" Kaya cooed.

Sanji pushed in more food into his own mouth and glared at Luffy.

"Oh, he is not denying it this time!" Yosaku pointed out.

Sanji pouted, "Cause I already have said I'm not enough times it should have sunk in by now."

"Only time will tell." Robin smiled and reached out a hand stopping Ace's face from landing in his food as the man suddenly just started to fall face forward.

"What the hell?!" Sanji gasped and let his fork drop so he could put a hand to Ace's shoulder.

"Huh... oh that don't worry Ace does that all the time." laughed Luffy.

"He is narcoleptic." Chopper explained.

"Oh…" Sanji blinked and removed his hand from the man's shoulder. A slow smile came to his lips. That is kinda cute. If a person had to have faults he could think of a lot worse ones to have.

Robin let Ace's head lay to the table as Zoro watched Sanji then sneered, "No longer favoring him, now seeing his flaws?"

Sanji smirked and leaned an elbow on the table, "Worried my eyes wont only be for my little marimo anymore?" he flirty mocked. Seeing already how well his mock flirting got the biggest raise out of the bastard he kept at it. He had to admit he got a bigger kick out of seeing the swordsman blush then he did Chopper.

"Oi cut that shit out you pervie-cook, people are trying to eat here with out getting sick!" Zoro shot back trying to hide the red on his cheeks.

Sanji waved a hand, "Yes, yes we all know about your love sickness." he teased and went back to eating leaving the green haired man sputtering and the gang now laughing at him.

A tall figure then came down from the street soon making himself known as the older man Brook. Franky got a plate ready for him and set it down at the free spot at the table just as he reached the others.

"Your rather late everything ok?" question Nami.

"Nothing that can't be put off for later." He smiled setting down and looked over to Sanji. "Good to see you where able to join us Sanji-san."

Sanji smiled, "Thank you I…" Sanji paused as Ace jerked his head up and blinked looking around.

"Sorry about that." Ace rubbed the back of his head rather embarrassed he had done that so soon in front of Sanji.

Sanji's attention stolen from Brook turned fully to Ace and gave the man a dashing smile. "Eh why so? You're rather cute when you're sleeping."

Ace at once felt relief and a cheesy grin came to his face. "So your saying I'm not when I'm awake?"

Sanji laughed, "I didn't say that." And with his plate empty he now refilled it with another helping of the potato salad.

They didn't get Sanji to eat anything else though he did have thirds of the potato salad so it was still a win. Robin and Chopper were defiantly going to have to pay a visit to this Baratie later on.

* * *

**A/N:** Dammit I'm hungry now T.T I think I will need to see if I have the stuff to make some tatter salad! Anyways we are now caught up to the chapter I'm working on now. It's going to be continuing on from the party and will have more NOOKIE! Yes more smut xD This time the real stuff! *crosses fingers* hopefully it will go over ok. As well as the promise of nookie I give you the secret of Sanji's left eye! And drama! Hehe I think it might be still a few chapters till the ball gets really going on things, right now I'm just doing up a lot of set up for things so that their will be a plot and tons of mini plots going on at the same time to make everything complicated and yummy drama-ish! Erg yeah food on the brain… Ah well I think I will be able to get the chapter done tonight if nothing distracts me so maybe more tomorrow! See ya all then!

**Review Replies:**

**Kirite** - *noodle dances* Yay! I'm happy to know your still here and enjoying the story! Lol don't worry good things come to those who wait annnd…this chapter did have a bit more ZoroxSanji Zoro is slowly starting to realize something and Sanji is starting to think of the man as a friend worth messing around with like Chopper and remember Chopper is the nearest thing Sanji has to a real/best friend right now.

HA! I so forgot about that thingy. I switched it on so let's see if that makes a difference…just watch me get flamed for my shitty stories xD

**datErdbeerschn** - *waves franticly* Yay you came! Lol sorry for the trouble but it is listed under SanjixAce since Ace has the major male romance role towards Sanji in this story…its going to lead to a Ace vs Zoro match in humor ways as well as drama oh yeah and then there is also gunna be Gin trying to get back in the picture xD I might have to have the boys team up to get Gin out of the way later on xD I don't know yet we will have to see what my wacky mind comes up with xD

I will keep that toilet thing in mind xD

*blushes like crazy* I was so worried about the DonflamingoxSanji nookie. When I was writing it I knew it was different then all the other stuff out their. It's always either willing or rape and I guess I took a gamble and won? xD Yay for fantasies during sex with wanted sex partners!

Cant wait to see what ya think of the next chapter ^.~


	8. Chapter 7 Yes

---------------- Chapter 7 / Yes

After dinner and the dishes were cleared away they all sat around at the table out on the beach still with drinks and played Pictionary with a fold up dry erase board. Luffy's attempt at a mermaid had Sanji rolling in laughter.

"How is that anything like a mermaid Luffy?" Zoro questioned once the time had ran out and no one could guess what the hell it was that Luffy had drawn.

"Ne? Well who says all mermaids are only a fish on the bottom?" Luffy questioned right back.

After a few more rounds they then got into the karaoke and everyone had a turn if they wanted to or not much to Zoro's dismay.

Zoro finished his song and came back to the table, they all clapped for him and of course Johnny and Yosaku whooped and whistled, "Amazing as always Aniki!" they cried together in union.

"Not bad marimo don't see why you made such a fuss." smiled Sanji to him.

Zoro rubbed the back of his neck and looked away blushing. "Erm thanks." Why did it make such a difference when Sanji said it? Zoro found himself question as he retook his seat next to Luffy.

Ace poured Sanji another glass of wine and Sanji's attention was then brought back to the man at his side. "I dare say you're trying to get me drunk." Sanji teased as Chopper took his turn with the mic.

"I might be… would it be bad if I was?" Ace questioned leaning in close to Sanji.

Sanji picked up his glass and took a sip from it his one visible blue eye on Ace the whole time as he took the sip. Slowly he lowered the glass and let his tongue lick leisurely over his upper lip pulling in the taste of the red wine from it before he answered Ace with just one word. "Yes." Sanji leaned in then past Ace's face so he could whisper into the man's ear. "I'm kinda a little high still from today, from taking some stuff. I really don't want to end up passing out and miss out on….spending time with you." Sanji pulled back blushing and took another sip of his wine.

Ace blinked at what was said to him. Sanji was high? Well that explains the strange behavior with Zoro. Tension eased in his shoulders. Slowly a smile came to his face as he started to decode Sanji's words more. Ace felt his heart hammer in his chest and he reached out taking Sanji's glass away from him. "Take a walk with me?" Ace asked.

Sanji nodded mutely and stood up and stretched his arms over his head and then followed Ace onto the beach. Nothing was said and Sanji grew nervous and pulled out a cigarette and lit it up as they walked. He wondered if he should be the one to say something first but Ace had been the one invite him. What if Ace was upset on what he said? Sanji frowned growing more nervous now.

Ace watched Sanji from the corner of his eye and kept walking. He just wanted to get away from the others and have Sanji all to himself for a bit but once they were away far enough he moved his hand over to take Sanji's and held it tenderly. Maybe try a bit of casual conversation first? "Seems to be cooling off ne?"

Sanji almost choked on the smoke of his cigarette as he felt Ace's hand slip into his but coolly pulled it off somehow by turning his head so Ace could not see him silently gagging for a moment on smoke. Just the touch of this man's hand on his had fire shooting through him warming him to his very core. He knew he was blushing but damn if there was not a thing he could do about it. At Ace's question though Sanji stopped in his tracks making Ace stop and Sanji let go of his hand. "Ah here…" Sanji held his cigarette in between his teeth and removed his suit jacket to drape over Ace's bare shoulders.

Ace held his breath when Sanji stopped and let go of his hand. Had he done something wrong? Then when he saw Sanji's intentions he could not help but smile. Clearly his comment must have been misunderstood. Ace didn't try to correct it though. He liked the idea of the attention from Sanji so let the other man drape him in the coat. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Sanji smiled gazing into the man's dark eyes as he held his cigarette now to his side while he spoke. "I would have never guessed you ever get cold. You're just so hot." Sanji then widen his eyes and looked away as he tried to clear up what he meant. "I mean your body is hot …no I mean… you make me hot with your body." Sanji shut his eyes tightly. Damn-it why was he messing up this badly? He felt like he was 13 again. He should be flattering the man with praise and sweeping him off his feet not standing here being a babbling fool in front of him.

Ace could only grin all the more as Sanji tripped over his words. He was too cute at times. Ace reached out and wrapping his arms around the other man's narrow waist and pulled him till there chests rested against each other. Then in a low sultry tone his lips inches from Sanji he replied. "Your body makes me hot too."

Sanji opened his eyes and grew stiff in the man's embrace as his heart started to race. He felt like melting at Ace's words and somewhere in the back of his mind he was kicking himself for not being able to make the words seem as cool as Ace did, but when Ace's lips closed in that last inch he really did melt. His body roared with heat and for a moment all Sanji could do was just stand there and bask in the warmth.

Ace kissed the blonde deeply yet the only response he got was light movements of Sanji's lips. Still Sanji's lips tasted so good Ace was determined to get more of a reaction from him. Then Ace got his wish like if someone had flipped on a switch in Sanji and Ace was hit by a shock wave of passion from the blonde that was overwhelmingly pouring down onto him all at once.

Sanji had realized with Ace having made this first move he didn't have to hold himself back anymore. He let his almost whole cigarette drop from his hand and slid in his arms under his coat on Ace to get a feel finally of that skin that had been taunting him for far too long. It was so smooth and warm and Sanji could not keep his hands from exploring more of Ace's back and letting his fingers kneed into the strong muscles they found. All while Sanji's mouth demanded more of Ace's pulling the already deep kiss into new depths, luring Ace's mouth to open so Sanji's needy tongue could invade and capture the hidden flavors with in it.

Ace moaned into the kiss starting to feel a bit light headed from lack of air but could not bring himself to end it. It felt too good to hold Sanji like this and to feel the man's raw need feeding at him. As Sanji's hands moved over his back the coat draped over him fell free and to the sandy floor. Thinking it a good idea he let his hands travel up to Sanji's shoulders and tugged at him to lower himself as Ace did the same till Sanji fell back into the sand pulling Ace down on top of him. The fall broke the kiss and Ace had to let go of the blonde to put his arms out so not to crush the man with his full weight.

Ace's hunger eyes shined down onto Sanji and the vision he was there under him. Blonde hair slightly fanned out along the sand as Sanji's sweet face looked up at him with his own hunger in that ocean blue eye. Sanji's lips and cheeks rosy from the kiss they had just shared as his shirt lay half open giving hints of that gorgeous body that lay under and that Ace had dreamed about just last night. However Ace's dark eyes fell to something else that was now very noticeable against that pale flesh. There on the bend of Sanji's neck was a light purple mark that had not been there yesterday morning. Ace lifted a hand and trailed a thumb around the mark as he frowned at it.

Sanji felt as if he was going to burst with desire he wanted this man so much. The things he made Sanji feel were so mind-blowing the blonde was not even half sure if they were real or not. Sanji's mental high though started to come down as he noticed Ace was frowning. At first he thought it was at him but when Ace thumbed at his neck he knew what it was. A deep seeded shame washed over him and he rolled his head to the side to look away.

"It was him?" Ace questioned but Sanji didn't reply he felt like if said yes Ace would hate him and if he said no, well Ace would know Sanji was lying.

Ace watched Sanji's reaction and once again felt that panging pain with in his heart and the deep desire to protect Sanji. Ace sat up straddling Sanji's lap and pulled the blonde man to sit up as well. Ace tightly wrapped his arms around Sanji and laid his check to the top of Sanji's head. "I can't stand the thought of him touching you." Ace confessed nuzzling his cheek into that silkily golden hair.

Sanji shut his eyes tightly forcing back the tears that were starting to burn at his eyes as Ace sat up but when he was brought into another warm embrace blue eyes flash open in surprise. Ace was looking right at his dirt and not pushing him away but pulling him to him. Sanji returned the embrace and warped his arms around Ace's waist and held tightly to him. He could not help the tears that started to fall then.

One hand lifted from Sanji's body as Ace raised it to those silky locks to smooth them. "Shhh don't cry Sanji." Ace soothed. The soft sounds of whimpers and feel of Sanji shaking due to his sobs broke Ace's heart. Slowly Ace pulled back enough so he could see Sanji's now tear soaked face. His hand on the man's head trailed down to the side of Sanji's face and Ace leaned in kissing Sanji's uncovered cheek letting his lips absorb some of Sanji's many tears. Ace pulled back again and let his hand come up from the side of Sanji's face intending to brush back the hair Sanji always had in his face so Ace could place another kiss on that other cheek too but as soon as Ace's hand touched that hair one of Sanji's arms shot up and grabbed Ace's wrist tightly keeping Ace's arm locked in place.

"Don't." It was just one word from Sanji's lips but it came out in such a plea that it spoke in volumes.

Suddenly Ace found himself staring at that golden curtain a little scared at what he might find behind it. Yet if he could not face it how could he be there for Sanji when the man had to face it every moment of the day?

Ace refused to be a coward and kept his hand where it was. "Sanji… let me see." He whispered softly in the best calming voice he could muster as his throat was starting becoming very dry.

Sanji sniffled as more tears escaped from his one visible eye. "You will be disgusted." again that same tone of a plea came.

Ace willed his eyes from the golden hair to the one visible blue eye. "No. Not with you Sanji. Please, let me be here for you. Trust me?" Ace soothed.

Sanji was torn as what to do. He wanted to trust Ace he really wanted to but what if? Sanji could no longer keep Ace's gaze and he turned his eyes downwards. "If you see it then you will know." Sanji found himself whispering out.

"What will I know Sanji?" Ace asked softly refusing to give up.

"That…" Sanji chocked on the words fighting back more tears now. "I … that I can't be yours."

"Who says?" Ace smiled at him trying not to show the pain he felt that was radiating off Sanji making Ace's heart break over and over again as he watched the man.

Sanji looked up at Ace, "Doflamingo."

"I'm going to kill him." It came out as a simple fact and Ace went on to add, "His words won't mean shit then and even now they don't mean shit to me. The only person's words that mean anything to me right now is yours Sanji. Trust me; become mine so I can be yours." Ace replied in utter confidence.

_He wants me and wants to give himself to me?_ Sanji felt suddenly overwhelmed. Had he really found the one? The one he had thought existed for everyone but him? As Sanji sat there starting into Ace's eyes it truly felt like that. Someone wanted to truly love him. Slowly Sanji's grip on Ace's wrist eased off and Sanji let his arm rest at his side.

Ace felt that build of trust that was between them skyrocket. He was making progress with Sanji and soon they would not need to sneak around trying to find out things about his past cause Sanji would trust Ace and tell him. Sanji was his now. Nothing was going to take him away.

With Sanji's hand removed from him, Ace finished the action he had been in the middle of and brushed back that curtain of blonde hair away from Sanji's face. Ace had been expecting maybe deep gashing scars or at worst a missing eye but that was not the case at all. A flawlessly blue eye that matched the other stared back at him, in fact Sanji's face was perfectly fine the only thing that stood out was that little quarter sized odd smile face there under his eyes on the man's cheekbone. Ace was rather shocked; he could only stare at it with a confused look on his face as he studied the mark. The design of the odd smile face seemed to be familiar but Ace could not place it. He then let his thumb brush over the mark finding the pink skin very smooth. The mark had been burned into the flesh. Abruptly realization, like a ton of bricks hit Ace hard.

"That son of a bitch." Ace growled as he glared at the mark that he now knew was a branding of Doflamingo's trade product logo. Sure Ace knew people placed tattoos on marking slaves but this... this was branding Sanji like if he was cattle, just meat for the market.

Sanji had been holding very still trying not to watch as Ace uncovered his secret but when his hair was pulled away he could not help but steal a look at Ace's face. He noticed the confusion there and Sanji held his breath till Ace growled out. It sent a panic through Sanji and he bolted just not able to handle someone knowing and having seen it. The blonde jerked back away from Ace into the sand and twisted between the man's leg to get to his belly and started to try and crawl away franticly.

Ace blinked in surprise a bit taken back at first at Sanji's action but quickly recovered and pushed himself down on top Sanji's back to try and keep the man from getting away from him. "Sanji stop. Stop its ok." He said a little loudly hoping to try and get through to the blonde.

Sanji struggled half heartily under Ace finding himself crying yet again that night. Ace's words just seemed so absurd though. "How!" Sanji shouted out "How is any of this ok?!" Sanji questioned giving up trying to get away as he just lay there crying, his arms under his face to the sand. It was not that he was mad or upset with Ace just the situation had him a bundle of emotions at the moment. It felt like to much weight on his shoulders and he was cracking only being human.

"Because you're here with me." Ace whispered into Sanji's ear letting his warm breath trickle down along the curve of Sanji's neck.

Sanji seemed to pause at these words his shoulders shaking less from fewer sobs.

Ace felt like he had got his foot back in the door and was getting through to Sanji again. Ace was starting to realize just how much work it would take being with Sanji but he was also sure how well worth it, it would be. It was one thing to have something or someone that meant something to you but what really mattered was what you were willing to do to keep it. The struggle of holding on that had been abandon on Ace by his recent ex Smoker. Ace curled himself to Sanji's back hugging the man and swore to himself that he would not do that to Sanji. He would fight and not back out if and when things got difficult.

They lay like that for a long while till Sanji's tears finally stopped yet still he kept himself on his belly and his face hidden in the cave he had made with his arms. "I should …get going." Sanji's voice was soft and slightly echoed.

Ace shifted to move to Sanji's side and adjusted his hat so not to crush it as he lay on his own side. "Do you have to?" Ace could not force the man to stay but he was gunna try like hell to sway him into staying, anything to keep that bastard's hands off his Sanji.

A pout came to Sanji's lips as he felt the pressure and warmth lift from his back. Now that it was not there Sanji really missed it. Ace was the prefect blanket. The blonde peeked over one of his arms at Ace and the man's question. "Well no but it would be bad if I made a habit of staying here." Sanji tried to explain.

"Why?" A playful childish smirk drew Ace's lips up as he leaned in to put his head to Sanji's to stare into that one visible blue eye.

The sudden closeness brought a blush to Sanji's face and made him pull away rolling over to sit up and look out to the water for an answer as his heart started to race once more while he used his hands to dry at his cheeks. "W-well… because." Sanji snuck a glace back at Ace who was still propped up on his side watching him looking ever so delectable. The sight of the man made Sanji's cheek flush all the more and he quickly looked back to the water letting his hands drop down.

Ace's smirk only got bigger. He surly had Sanji in a corner, now it was only a matter of time till he got what he wanted. He eased himself up and tugged on the shoulder of Sanji's shirt making the silk pull back to uncover Sanji's shoulder thanks to how much the shirt was unbuttoned. Ace leaned in and now brought down his lips to place a soft kiss to that bare pale shoulder. The feel of Sanji's bare skin so close to being at his mercy made him go once step further. Ace opened his mouth and bit down just hard enough for pleasure in the pressure to be felt then pulled back letting his teeth softly scrap along the skin to be followed up by apologizing wet licks of his tongue. "Stay the night with me?" Ace asked in soft whisperings of bedroom tones letting the heat of his words add to the heat of his breath as it trailed over those wet tracks he had just made.

At the first feel of Ace's lips on his skin he balled his hands into fists in protest of his body. He had to be strong he told him self yet feeling that wicked tongue he lost some of his will and leaned back into Ace. "Stay the night with you?" Sanji question back a bit breathless as Ace moved his kisses from Sanji's shoulder to his neck and nibbled. The result pulled a low moan from Sanji.

"Mhm. Say yes." Ace whispered between nibbles trailing them up to the lobe of Sanji's ear. "I want to hear you scream yes all night." groaned Ace before sucking in the lobe of Sanji's ear into his warm mouth.

Another moan came from Sanji as he felt his pants starting to become very tight due to Ace's request. Oh god how he wanted to but if he did there could still be a chance for when morning came it would turn out like how it normally did. Then again if it really would only turn out like that why miss the chance? Had he not always thought it was better to pretend for a little bit rather then going around numb the whole time? Another moan pulled from Sanji as Ace moved back down his neck the action making Sanji's cock throb in his pants for attention. Sanji was certainly not numb now.

Sanji turned his body so he could see Ace. Ace willingly let the man turn and moved his kisses to Sanji's chest reaching his hands down to undo the rest of the buttons. There was no way he was gunna let the blonde turn him down. "Say it Sanji. Tell me yes." Ace whispered up to him as his dark eyes stayed to the blonde's face watching the need play over his face.

Sanji watched Ace lick over his skin and a bit of a smirk came to his lips. He reached out and pushed back Ace's hat letting it fall to the man's back still holding on by its string as Sanji ran a hand through those raven messy locks. "Maybe." He tugged on Ace's hair so the man would rise up to his face. "If you ask me reaaal nice." Sanji purred and nipped at Ace's bottom lip.

That was it, Ace had him he was sure of it. Ace lunched an attack on Sanji's lips of furious kisses pushing the blonde back down into the sand as his hands finished undoing the rest of Sanji's shirt buttons and pulled the tucked in shirt out of Sanji's pants leaving it to hang openly on the blonde. Ace's own cock was straining against his swim trunks as he grinded it down into Sanji's drawing from both of the men moans into there kisses.

Sanji pushed his hips up into Ace rubbing firmly to the other man while he wrapped his arms around him. One hand gripping at Ace's shoulder blade as the other dipped down to the bend of his back. Sanji's palm rubbing small circles in till it got brave enough to slip under the waistband of Ace's black swim trunks. Slowly Sanji trailed his middle finger down the part of Ace's ass crack then pulled it off to the side where his hand firmly gripped a ass cheek, clutching tightly so his finger tips dug into the sweet flesh. Gradually Sanji pulled up his hand so his nails could slightly scratch over the flesh till his hand almost came out of the swim trunks only to halt there then push back down to grab another handful of one of those tempting buns.

A shiver ran up along Ace's spine at feeling Sanji's sneaking hand move under his trunks but at the feel of those sharp well polished nails running along his skin Ace nearly lost it right then and there as he groaned out into Sanji's mouth and his hips grinding just a bit harder down onto the blonde. If he didn't have Sanji soon he was going to explode. He shifted so he could get a hand between their two bodies and undid the blonde's belt first then the button on Sanji's pants and the blonde pulled his head away from him.

"W-wait" the cook panted.

It took much willpower to keep his hand from unzipping the pants but Ace paused himself in action at Sanji's request. "Why?" it almost came out in a whine from Ace as he looked into that one blue eye again.

Sanji blushed and turned his head to look back to the still ongoing party and people at the table and dancing on the wooden platform space available for it as Luffy was taking his turn with the mic singing out very loudly.

Ace followed Sanji's line of direction and blinked. "Oh…right." Yeah ok that would be bad to just start taking the blonde right here where everyone could see, given that they had already put on such a good show it most likely would be of no real difference, not that it seemed like anyone was watching but still. No, it would not do, for there were certain things he wanted to do to this blonde that for sure draw attention. It would be best to move this to someplace more privet.

Slowly he eased himself back from Sanji got up then offered a hand to the other man. "Come on lets go to my room." Ace smirked.

Sanji felt a shiver run through out his body as he looked up at Ace offering him a hand and request to the man's room. With out second to even think it over Sanji was reaching out taking that hand and pulling himself up to his feet. He was about to go off with Ace but tugged the man to wait so he could collect his suit jacket then they were off.

The two hurried towards the dock arms wrapped around each other and stealing kisses when they could and would not run the risk of tripping.

From the platform Luffy called out, "Hey Ace stop hogging Sanji come back to the party we're gunna play cards!"

Ace and Sanji looked over their shoulders and Ace called back, "Sorry Luf… we got other plans but don't worry you can see Sanji in the morning he is going to spend the night."

"Awe!" whined Ace's younger brother. "But its still earlier you guys can't go to bed yet."

"Leave them be Luffy." laughed Nami and waved at the pair at the deck, "You two have fun." She teased.

"Eh don't be an idiot how can you have fun going to bed Nami?" Luffy frowned.

Ace tugged Sanji back on course as both men started to laugh not able to help themselves. It was not till they were in the hallway of the ship that their chuckles started to lessen.

"How long you think we got till he breaks away and comes looking for us?" Sanji smirked letting a hand slip down from Ace's waist to the man's hip.

"Mm don't worry I'll lock the door. He can bunk with someone else tonight." Ace pulled Sanji on down the twists and turns of the hallways of the ship.

"You shar-…" was all Sanji could get out before he found his lips taken up once more in a crushing kiss as he was pushed back into the wall while Ace fumbled with a door handle opening it and letting it swing back into the dark room. The blonde gasped as he was pulled from the wall and into that dark room doing his best to not break the kiss as both his arms once more embraced the other man around the waist.

Ace stumbled back into the messy room. _Damn Luffy leaving his shit everywhere_, Ace could not help but think somewhere in the back of his mind as he pulled Sanji to him and around so he could use his own foot to kick the door shut. He then found himself thumped back into the door trapped by Sanji's body pressing into him as the blonde's tongue probed in his mouth.

Sanji let his jacket drop and in quick work pealed his shirt off him the rest of the way letting it join his jacket on the floor as he herd Ace lock the door. With one hand he leaned on the door and lifted a leg back and used his other hand to pull his shoe and sock off and then did the same for the other.

As Sanji removed his shoes Ace broke the kiss and helped out with the blonde's pants unzipping them and pulling them down Sanji's narrow hips as a huge grin plastered over Ace's face. He felt like he was a kid on Christmas morning getting to unwrap one much desired gift. A half chocked back whimper then came from Sanji as Ace tugged the man's silk black boxers down letting his cock spring free and unconfined no longer. Ace let his hand run over the length and down to cup the blonde's balls finding them bare, clean shaven. _Fuck that is hot,_ Ace moaned in thought.

With a new hunger he pushed back the blonde back a bit and pulled his own swim trunks down and let them hit the floor and stepped out of them as he pulled Sanji back towards his bed. Misjudging the distance some Ace ended up falling on his ass to the bed as Sanji chuckled getting tugged down some so he had to bend over due to Ace's arms around him still.

"You in that much of a hurry to get it over with?" teased Sanji.

Ace let his hands trail down Sanji's back and over the man's shapely ass then down along his legs to stop at the pants and underwear still half on the blonde and gave them a jerk "Mmm don't think this is going to be over so quickly. I told you I want to hear you scream 'Yes' all night. This is your last chance to get out while you can. I get these pants off you, and you won't be able to rest till daybreak. I mean it Sanji. I want you so fucking bad I don't think I will be able to stop once I get started."

Hearing how badly Ace wanted him, Sanji could only do one thing…he pulled away from Ace's hold and stepped back. Sanji stood there and watched Ace's face fall but then quickly perk back up as Sanji pushed his pants and underwear down the rest of the way of his long legs and stepped out of them.

Ace's eyes hungrily traveled over the lanky blonde and how well his body was formed. Though thin it was compact well of perfectly shaped muscles that Ace just ached to run his tongue down over. Ace then stopped his eyes on the only thing Sanji had left on him and that was the bandage on his gut. Ace would need to remind himself to be careful and not go all out on the blonde else Chopper might be needed in the morning and if his little friend had to redo stitches up Ace would never hear the end of it. Beside Ace didn't want to hurt Sanji. He wanted this to be the best experience of his life ... that is till they got the chance to do it again.

Sanji moved in-between Ace's legs and let himself slip to his knees before the other man as his line of sight slipped as well. Softly Sanji's hands rested on top of Ace's thighs before that blue eye turned to Ace's face once again. "I want you too. I think … I think I have wanted you from the moment I saw you." Sanji admitted as he lowered his head down and let his tongue slide out to run across the tip of Ace's member making the man shudder under Sanji's touch. Liking the reaction and wanting more the blonde gripped Ace firmly in his hand and used his mouth to engulf the rest of Ace's cock.

Ace groaned out for him a hand coming to rest on top of Sanji's head and surprisingly it didn't push but stroked. Sanji nuzzled his head into the touch as he twist sucked up on the man bring out a much more heated moan this time around. That was all the encouragement he needed and his mouth expertly set to work on Ace.

Ace didn't even know which way was up or down anymore. "Oh fuck... fuck Sanji!" he cried out his hips jerking up to meet that ever so talented mouth. He knew the cook had a wicked mouth on him but fuck... he never thought it would be like this. The blonde had him at his mercy in under a minute with the way that tongue curled with each suction pull of Sanji's mouth, and then just seemed to jump all around at once. It finally got to the point if Sanji didn't stop he was going to lose it. "Sanji… waaaa ohh!" Ace gritted his teeth as Sanji did something else with his mouth he just could not even describe. Panting he tried again. "Wait... wait … I'm going to cum…" he finally got out with much effort.

A blue eye looked up at Ace and Ace could swear he saw a smirk tug at the corners of Sanji's stuffed mouth. Ace tried to ease the blonde back but Ace then got the shock of his life as Sanji let his hand move away from Ace's cock and his mouth covered the newly exposed inches deep throating Ace.

The gun slinger howled in pleasure and dropped back to his elbows on his twin sized bed while his hips thumped up into Sanji's mouth on their own accord till a final thrust in the blonde's throat had him spilling over the edge. Ace even then had half the mindset to try and pull out but Sanji held his hips firmly in place so Ace could not do anything but cum down the blonde's throat as he felt Sanji then swallowing it.

Sanji's gag reflex was long since history though still it was uncomfortable having the large cylinder meat shoved down his throat but watching Ace and the way his face twisted in pleasure made it all worth it. Sanji wasted not a drop and sucked the man off till he felt Ace's hips relax and only then did pull back. He let his throat swallow a few times to ease the pain then once again licked the tip of Ace's dick and smirked as he watched it twitch and Ace whimper.

"Now that we have that out of the way, you won't have to worry about cuming so soon while you try to make me scream." The cook teased.

Ace still panting raised a dark brow and could not help but chuckle. "You went into this with a battle plain?"

Sanji gave a sweet little kiss to the head of Ace's member making it grow back up in length an inch or two and then got to his feet so he could sit beside the man. "Of course, unless you were just talking big on trying to get me to scream for you?" Sanji smirked.

Ace sat up and let one of his arms curl behind the blonde to pull him in close so that their bodies pressed into one another. "I think I'm falling in love with you." Was his only reply before pulling Sanji into a deep kiss letting his tongue probe the blonde's mouth tasting himself there so strongly to make him groan once more just at the thought of how wicked again Sanji's mouth could be.

He pulled Sanji back with him to the side so not break the kiss as he reached to open the nightstand drawer by the small bed and began to blindly rummage around in it. The thing being so full ended up crashing to the floor. Irritated Ace pulled back from Sanji as the blonde broke into laughter while he turned on the mini lamp on the nightstand and tried to pick through the new mess on the floor for what he wanted.

Sanji strung himself over Ace's back watching the man's hand dig through pens a pair of fuzzy handcuffs note books, toy action figures that looked a bit melted and many more things till the man finally found what he was looking for, a bottle of lube. Sanji nipped at Ace's ear. "Awe we can't play with the action figures?" Sanji half giggled.

Ace turning back around to face the blonde grinned, "Maybe later ... if you're a good boy."

Sanji got up on his knees and looked down at Ace, "And what if I don't feel like being a …'good' boy?" There was no smile on his face this time just a look of raw hunger that made Ace act out and jerk the blonde back to press into him loving the feel of Sanji's throbbing long member poking into his bare ribs. Ace then took a nibble on one of the man's nipples making Sanji whine in pleasure. "Then I guess I will just have to be a bad boy too." and Ace ran his tongue around the pert nipple he had just abused as he opened the bottle of lube.

The blonde arched his back and could not help but rub himself against Ace his own need got the better of him. Eagerly Sanji watched Ace toy with his nipple making it harden before moving to his other all while Ace's hands moved around behind him squirting the lube in hand and generously adding much to the crack of Sanji's rear. He shivered hard when one of Ace's fingers finally pushed its way through and eased the tip of his finger inside Sanji. The blonde pushed back signaling to the raven haired man for more and Ace obliged by slowly twisting up his middle finger in the blonde as if screwing it in making Sanji cry out at once and grip Ace's shoulders, "Yes, yes please!" He begged.

Sanji was in utter paradise the moment Ace had got his finger all the way inside as it had hit the mark of his prostate. As if Ace knew it he kept his finger deep inside Sanji and let the tip of his finger rub at that spot and over and over again making the blonde pant out hot and heavy, "More more!" greedily he begged.

Ace first now tugged Sanji over his lap and then pulled out his finger so he could add a second and thrust back deep inside bring out more cries from the blonde as he kept his ass in the air and nuzzled his head to Ace's thigh. Ace having a wonderful view watched his fingers getting sucked in and in no time was rock hard again. The gun slinger could not help but indulge him self more and add another finger just absolutely loving the sounds and wiggles he could get out of Sanji.

Sanji just could not take it anymore and pushed himself back up, "I have to have you in me now." He growled out in lustful desire pushing Ace back on the bed.

Ace let himself be over powered by the man and shifted removing his fingers and settled himself back on the bed as it seemed that was what Sanji wanted and watched as the blonde climbed on top of him straddling him. Ace gulped in a breath of air and moaned it out as Sanji forced himself then down on half of Ace's member. "Oh damn Sanji ... ugh! You're so tight!"

Sanji was shaking there on top of the man. He wanted this and even dreamed of it but he never thought Ace would feel this good inside him. The heat from the man just struck at every fiber with in Sanji till he was burning with in himself. A swarm of profanity dribbled from the blonde as he eased himself down the rest of the way as Ace just cried out wordlessly gripping Sanji's hips and helping him lower. The heat was overwhelming and unlike nothing Sanji had ever felt before making him just sit there his inner muscles contracting around the thick long member as he tried to remember how to breathe again.

Ace bit down on his own bottom lip harshly keeping himself in check. He desperately wanted to just slam his hips up inside Sanji but he had to give the man time to adjust as well as remember the wound. Ace focused hard on that thought making sure to keep it imprinted with in his mind yet as hard as he was thinking about it all thought left him when Sanji pulled back up and slide down starting to slowly ride him.

He loved that look he was getting from Ace and wanting to give the man a night he would forever remember Sanji leaned down and plucked Ace's hat from him and pulled back up as he flipped the hat in his hand and onto his own head grinning now at Ace. Ace smiled up at him and the smile only grew wider at what Sanji did next.

Planting a foot firmly on the bed on one side of Ace he let only his knee balance on the other side of Ace. Sanji's body then started to roll in fluid snake like movements. His hips circulating and grinding down as his one planted foot let that leg be the source of his power lifting and lowering himself as he rode Ace into oblivion.

Ace widen his eyes the smile on his face plastered there now as he let his hips roll into Sanji's grinding thrusts. _The man had called him hot but fuck… Sanji was past that, _Ace could not help think as he watched the blonde dance up and down on his dick. It was hypnotizing to watch as he had never even known a body could bend in such alluring positions let alone keep moving in such ways.

Sanji's cheeks flushed as he rested a hand on top of Ace's hat he wore as his other hand traveled down his chest. The sounds of their heavy breathing and the bed softly creaking was the only sound in the room as Sanji rode Ace watching the need and desire build with in the man's eyes. Of course he had gone in with a battle plain. The more you give the more they lose control and give you the best fuck of your life. Sanji could not wait to see Ace lose control and was pulling out almost every trick he had to make sure that would happen.

No longer able to keep his hands just on those tempting hips, one of Ace's hands trailed down to grope at the blonde's member that dripped a pearl drop onto his thumb as he ran it over the tip making the blonde whimper. The poor man was swollen up so hard that Ace could not help but let his hand take more liberties. Ace let his hand stroke and twist on Sanji's cock while watching as the need for release made its self clear on the blonde's face. "Cum for me Sanji….cum." Ace cooed out jerking him off a little harder. The hunger burned brightly in Ace's eyes as the pure need to see Sanji cum over him roared up and over took him. The gun slinger pushed his heels down in the bed and fucked himself up into the blonde bucking under him wildly so that he had to hold on or get thrown off. Of course Sanji held on and grinded into him as he cried out in pleasure as Ace kept on jerking him off.

"Do it! Cum Sanji …cum for me." groaned Ace ever so lustfully in panted breaths to him that left Sani crying out in sheer pleasure as he did just what he was being commanded to do. His cheeks tinted brightly once again as he watched the milk white strings pour from him self and splatter down onto Ace's chest.

"Oh fuck Sanji… your so fucking beautiful!" growled out Ace and flipped them losing his self control after that sight. He gave the blonde no time to rest as he nailed him hard into the bed that left Sanji's upper body hanging off the bed and having to use one of his hands to keep his head from bouncing repeatedly into the floor as Ace's hips slapped down to his. The sound of bodies meeting echoed in clapping sounds that mixed with their loud moans and cries into the dimly lit messy room to the point the whole ship could surly hear them as the headboard of the bed soon joined in the chorus and was now beating into the wall as if it would bust thought it.

The outside world was a lost concept on the two however for them it was only each other in their own little world they had made around the bed they were so busy using to screwing each other senseless in.

Sanji raised a leg and hooked it over the back of Ace's shoulder enabling the man to get at a better angle and deeper position that he fully used to his advantage much to Sanji's delight. "Yes, yes,…. oh Ace yes more, more don't stop! Fuck don't stop!" screamed and begged out Sanji as he let his other leg curl around Ace's waist trying to pull himself further down onto the man more then was humanly possible.

With every breath Ace took a new pleasure was soaring his scenes to new heights, clouding his mind of anything but the pleasure and beauty that was this man under him. The way he stretched and bent, giving him self so fully over had Ace a raw desire of lustful need that was almost savage.

The hunger for one another burned on through out the night nothing seeming able to make the flame of their desire for one another flicker out. Not the knocks on the door, the bangs on the wall and even the yelling's of "Shut the fuck up already!" Ace was sure there had been other yelling from other people but only was vaguely aware of them. It was all just blurred around the pleasure he and Sanji made.

The two of them went on like that for hours stopping taking pauses to work their members back to length after explosions of orgasms rocketed over them. Once the two no longer had the energy to screw like rabbits they lay entwined in the bed sheets worshiping each others body in kisses and touches and sweet words of praise. It was like that the two fell asleep around 6AM. Ace sprawled out on the small bed his legs open wide one hanging off the bed as Sanji lay between them and to the man's side as the cook's head used Ace's chest as a pillow curled up on him while the gun slinger's arms held the blonde possessively to him and somehow Ace's hat had even managed to stay with the blonde though at the moment hung on only by its string to the cook's neck and rested on his back and Ace's arms that held Sanji to him.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay I finally finished this chapter. I kept procrastinating on the Ace and Sanji nookie for like over 2 weeks and would keep doing other things and coming back to it then making other stories and such thus how I got "Desperation" xD I guess the little thumbs up on the DonflamingoxSanji nookie was the boost of encouragement I needed. *rubs the back of her head* So hopefully you all will feel free to tell me yay or nay on the nookie with AcexSanji! Oh and for sure Zoro was one of the people yelling at them to shut the fuck up xD Though I feel bad for Luffy he got locked out of his room xD

Humm for the next chapter *scratches head* I'm not sure how much Sanji will be in it. Gunna try and touch base with some of the other chars and see if I can start causing problems with one of the mini plots I have in mind as well as a clue to the main plot! *crosses fingers* No clue how long it will take me to write buuuut the reviews are a really good motivator to help push me to get out the chapters faster ^.^

One more thought…funny how I'm about to post this and it's almost 6AM for me xD

**Review Replies:**

**Adelaide** – Thanks so much for the review! Your wish is granted hope you enjoy this chapter. ^.^


	9. Chapter 8 Baratie

---------------- Chapter 8 / Baratie

Chopper sat back in the driver's seat of his car and rubbed a hand at his face as he suppressed a yawn. He was still tiered having not got much sleep at all last night thanks to two assholes who didn't have the decency and modesty to even try to be quiet about what they were doing all night and for a good part of the morning. It was not all just from the noise either, well it was but with the sounds they were making it had Chopper worrying about Sanji's wound. He had been half tempted this morning before he left to go in and check on Sanji but Luffy had said the door was locked and he was not about to go busting it down. Chopper would just have to hope the others could keep Sanji there till he and Robin got back.

At the thought of his current company he lowered his hand down and looked over to her in the passenger seat. Even in simple clothing she was stunning. Black long pants that made her legs seem longer and fit adoringly over her firm small ass as Chopper well remembered having gotten a good look at as he held the car door open for her as she got in this morning. The red sweater vest she wore as well Chopper found very attractive on her though it did not ride low on her chest it fit snuggly to help outline the form of her body and with her hair pinned up the whole look with clothing so tight to her body made it easy for one to fantasy what she might look like nude.

A bright blush came to his cheeks as he let his mind slip just to that and he quickly looked away and rubbed his sweaty palms on his pressed well fitted white jeans he wore. He as well had on a simple short sleeve light baby blue button down shirt. The light colors standing out strongly against his caramel skin making him look much more exotic.

Robin looked over to the young doctor and smiled. It seemed she had not been bothered at all by the noise the ship had, had to put up with last night. "Growing impatient doctor-san?" she asked calmly as always.

Chopper looked back at her with wide eyes. How could she know or even…then it hit him what she was talking about. "Oh, … well not so much. I guess just nervous that this might be another dead end. It really is only a shot in the dark as I'm sure Sanji enjoys food from many restaurants." Chopper quickly answered.

The pair was currently sitting in a small parking lot by the ocean front where the restaurant ship Baratie was docked at along with many other small businesses that didn't have the money for a plot of land to hold their businesses on. The fact that it was also on the edge of the city made the docking rent damn cheep too though not a very desired location as not many people would come out this far when there was other places much closer and not in such shady districts.

The fact Kaya had come down here and partook of a meal was not really a surprise since the woman was always trying new things and seemed not to care how dangerous it was or not. Having lived her life so sheltered for so long due to an illness and now being better she was busting at the seams to explore the world. Often causing her husband Usopp to worry like mad over her wellbeing and always keep tabs on her or at lest try.

"Ah I sups that is true but the way he eyed the bag the food came in last night might prove it had more to do with the place then the food its self." deducted Robin.

"Eh really? I thought that pervy bastard was just eyeing Kaya." Chopper admitted and was once more amazed at Robin's observation skills. If she was not so rooted in the study of history she could have made a remarkable doctor.

Robin gave a half giggle to that. "He does not seem that bad. Maybe you like bushido-san are jealous when he gives others any kind of attention that not directed to you?" she harmlessly teased.

Chopper was taken off guard by that. "N-no not all! I assure you the only thing I feel for that bastard is friendship…wait you think Zoro likes Sanji?" the doctor then blinked in surprise.

The woman turned in her seat so she could sit facing the doctor. "Well why not?"

"Well for one thing everyone knows Zoro likes Luffy …besides Sanji and Ace... I mean…If Zoro were to… it would cause problems!" a bit of a panic was setting in Chopper now. If this was true it would need to be put a stop to right away.

A soft frown came to Robin's face. "Love is a very problematic thing doctor-san. We as humans can not help but be selfish creatures and already when we have one thing, desire another."

Chopper stared at Robin his heart hammering in his chest due to her words. Could she mean?... Did she feel for him as he felt for her? Chopper gulped as Ace's words from the other day rang in his head and one thing stood out the most of all in those words, _Love is about risks…_

He took a deep breath and did the bravest thing he ever did in his life and hoped it would also not become the biggest mistake as well. Chopper placed his hands to Robin's arms and pushed his lips to meet hers giving her a sound closed mouth kiss that he poured all of his heart into and much to his surprise Robin didn't pull away and even leaned into the kiss, kissing him back in return.

The kiss seemed to last forever and yet when both pulled back Chopper felt like if it had not happened long enough. He breathed harder keeping his hands to Robin's arms as his big brown innocent eyes stared into those amazing dark blue ones that he would willingly spend the rest of his life lost in.

A pained expression came over Robin's face then as she stared back at the young doctor. "Chopper-san…" she started but the man panicked at seeing her like this and looked away just in time to notice the 'open for business' sign being put out next to the ramp of the ship in the place holder for it by a large man in a cook's inform.

When the two had first got here they had walked up to the ship only to see the sign holder saying that they were closed and would not be open till eleven. That only being fifteen minutes away they decided to wait.

"Oh look they are open now!" Chopper quickly changed the subject and was already half out of the car.

Robin heavily sighed but let it drop for now. They still after all had the car ride home. With that in mind she got herself out of the car and hurried after Chopper.

Together Chopper and Robin set their own feelings aside and walked down the dock and onto the ship and once they entered the through the double doors they were greeted by the same large man that had put the sign out.

He leaned down and rubbed his head as he smiled big showing lots of teeth due to the overly cheerful act he was putting on for them. "Welcome shitty customers to Baratie! I'm Patty and I will be the one waiting on you and making you really delicious fucking food!"

Chopper and Robin both blinked at the odd greeting.

"Will it just be the two of you?...Great this way shitty customers!" he did not wait for their reply just started to walk into the dinning room area which looked like it had seen better days.

What looked like had once been a grand dinning room hall was now withered due to time. Paint was peeling, and floor boards squeaked under foot. The white table cloths had runs in them and were tore up at the bottoms of where they hung to the floor. Even the dishes on top of the tables didn't seem to be in great condition with cracks and chips here and there in them.

Patty sat them at a table for two in the almost empty dinning hall. The only other person there was an older heavy set man who was also dressed in a chef uniform. His hair was a dark blonde but was sporting streaks of grey in it and even in the long twin braids of his mustache beard. One of the chairs at the table he sat at was pulled out and he was using to set his leg on…or well, what was left of his leg as from above the knee and down the limb was missing. To his side sat an artificial metal leg. The man seemed to be in a daze looking up to the ceiling and did not even glace their way.

Chopper held out Robin's chair for her then once she sat scooted her in and then took his own seat.

"So what can I get you both to drink?" asked Patty clapping his hands together and rubbing them after he sat down menus for them both.

"Actually before we order we wanted to ask a few questions if you don't mind." Robin started and Patty blinked away the smile on his face in favor of confusion.

"We wanted to know if a guy named Sanji use to work here." Chopper went on to add.

Patty was a blur of speed reaching under his apron and pulling out a gun faster then Chopper knew what to do and aimed it at him and Robin. "And just who the fuck is wanting to know?" he asked in a no bullshit manner. The older man was now looking over with a hard glare at Chopper and Robin too.

The tension in the air was so thick one could have cut it with a knife. Robin and Chopper held up their hands to show no threat, but Patty didn't lower the gun.

"We are friends of his…" Chopper said hoping on all hope that, that didn't get him and Robin blown away.

"Doflamingo's goons?" grunted out the older man a few tables over.

"No. We wish to get him from Doflamingo and are looking for the person who he made his sacrifice for." came Robin's reasonable voice.

A laugh of sarcasm came from the older man, "And just why would you do that for cold blooded killer like Mr. Prince?"

"We want him to join our gang." Robin replied but Chopper frowned and added. "I want him free. He is not a bad person as he seems to be. He is being forced to do things and if he keeps putting himself through the life style he is living now he is going to end up dead."

"Everyone dies. It's his choice. You would do better to just find someone else." The old man replied with a mocking grin.

Chopper frowned getting pissed now. "Maybe everyone does die but no one should have to go through the hell Sanji is putting himself through. If his body does not break first it will be his mind! As a doctor I can not and will not stand by to see one of my friends and patients put them selves through something I can help cure them of!" Chopper slammed down his hands on the table making the dishes that sat on them rattle.

Patty lowered his gun and looked over to the other man and the older man nodded to Patty. "Then if your friends of his…" spoke the older man sitting up a little straighter his eyes back to Chopper and Robin again. "You will bring him home here…I'm the one he made that shitty deal for."

"Owner-san are you sure …" Patty was cut off by a glare of the man.

Robin and Chopper looked at each other then back to the older man. "If we bring him here you can get the deal annulled?" questioned Robin and lowered her arms as the threat seemed gone.

"And beat that brat's head in for even making the deal in the first place. I never asked him to do that…never wanted him…" the man looked down his jaw clenching.

The tension eased out of Chopper at this turn of events guessing they were only being tested or something by the man.

"Why did Doflamingo attack this restaurant in the first place? Not to be rude but it really does not seem like the area he would try to take over." Robin asked.

The old head chef leaned back in his chair, "Patty why don't you get these kids today's lunch special." He ordered not answering Robin's question for the moment.

"Right away owner-san." Patty looked over his shoulder at the pair then headed up the stairs to the kitchen.

Robin and Chopper said nothing about the order of food for them selves but of course would not be rude and refuse it.

"What are your names?" The old man asked.

"I'm Copper and this is Robin." Chopper introduced them both.

"You're that one that was in the papers that worked for Crocodile." It was not a question but a statement the man made.

"I use to work for him yes but no longer. I'm with the Mugiwara's now." Robin clarified.

He gave a nod and a tug of a smirk. "I'm Zeff the owner of Baratie …"

"Red Legged Zeff?" Robin questioned with her eyes widen a bit. Chopper looked at her and back at the man wondering just what it was she knew about this man now from just that one name.

Zeff gave a nod. "I'm not surprised one of Crocodile's people …or ex workers know that name."

"You were thought to be dead after the Monarch City Sweep in early 70's and with already the loss of your leg by then how could you have survived?" Robin frowned wondering how this man had been able to disappear after something like that in his condition. The main reason she knew so much about Zeff was due to Crocodile. As a boy Crocodile had idolized him and even now once grown had a small section of his own home a like museum in honor of the man. As for the Monarch City Sweep, it was an attack of all 7 Monarchs coming down on the targeted city and wiping out any gang they came across. Such an attack was a rare thing and only used in the most needed of situations or what the government thought was.

"Someone owed me a favor. I took them up on it and had them help me and Sanji move out here where no one would come looking for us…or so I thought." Zeff said.

"You use to fight in the Arena?" Chopper questioned.

"Yes he did doctor-san. He was on his way to becoming the next King of the Arena …never once did he lose a match nor did he even use a weapon other then his own feet. He was sups to face Whitebeard in a face off for the title." Robin answered for Zeff which made the old man smile.

"Sugoi!" Chopper turned shining eyes to Zeff in amazement. "Well...what happened, what stopped you from taking the title if you never lost a match?" Chopper questioned and that Robin did not have all the answers to so she too was all ears as she looked to Zeff.

The old chef crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes glazed with a far away look in them. "The boy I adopted …Sanji…there was a certain incident from his life before I found him that left its mark on him. I made a mistake of taken him to a butcher shop one day … it must have been too soon for him after what he had gone through and he panicked and ran out of the shop. I chased the brat …found him with his foot stuck on the railroad tracks…A train was coming and well… I got him out…"

"At the risk of your own leg?!" Chopper asked in horror.

Zeff just nodded.

"So that is why Mr. Prince blames himself so deeply…" Robin said and was cut off.

"It was my own choice …would do it just the same too." huffed the old man.

"What was the incident that made Sanji run like that… wait a butcher shop? Does this have to do with why he does not eat much? I mean I just thought it was the drugs or the desperation but was he like that with food even back then?" Chopper asked now going into doctor mode.

At Chopper's question and statements about Sanji, Zeff's eyes showed the worry he truly felt for his adopted son. "That is a story I have no right to tell… but I will say that it does have to do with why he has such a hard time with food… or use to... I guess since he has been gone the problem has resurfaced."

"How did you get him to eat before?" Chopper asked letting the other stuff slide for now with the hope he could use whatever trick Zeff had for Sanji again.

"I taught him how to cook and the value of it's worth …after we moved out here there was never any problems with him not eating. He needed the food for energy to train as I taught him how to fight…guess that was a mistake on my part since that's why he was targeted by Doflamingo."

"Why would he want Sanji or even know where you were or about him?" Chopper frowned.

Zeff paused as Patty came back out with two fresh bowls of seafood alfredo and two glasses of water setting them down before Robin and Chopper then headed back to the kitchen. Robin and Chopper gave there thanks and started to eat finding the food incredible.

Zeff smiled at them as they gave praises of the food and then after went on to explain. "There is a gang that runs and claims ownership of this district, the leader is known as Don Krieg."

That got their attention and they stopped eating for a moment to listen carefully to what next was said.

"I take it from your looks you already know of him… Well somehow a rumor had got to him that there was chance I, Zeff was alive and kicking here so he planted a spy… his second in command … Gin was his name... we didn't know who the guy was but he became a part of the family and Sanji grew …very close to him." Zeff didn't say the word dating but it was clear that was the case. "With the inside info Gin was able to get working here Don Krieg sold the information to Doflamingo. Bastard came to me wanting me to let him put Sanji in the Arena to make him the new King so he could give him as a gift to Crocodile."

"But Crocodile already has once tried to kill him!" Chopper said in alarm.

Zeff frowned at this news, "For what my sources say, Crocodile does not know about Sanji's past."

"When I worked for Crocodile that was true and as far as I know still is." confirmed Robin.

"So Doflamingo did all of this just to primp up Sanji and give him away as a gift? Why?!" Chopper sat down his fork not making sense at all out of this.

"Doflamingo is very …infatuated with Crocodile. It's really no surprise he would try to go to such lengths if he thought it would gain him favor with Crocodile." Robin replied and took a sip of her water.

"That is just crazy!" frowned Chopper and could not help but think Doflamingo had a serious screw loose.

Zeff nodded, "I told the bastard just that when he propositioned me trying to buy Sanji from me…" Zeff frowned at the memory and went on to add, "When that didn't work he had Don Krieg put the pitch on me. I sent Sanji away with Gin... not knowing the bastard was in on it all and he took Sanji to Doflamingo …where the deal was made to save the restaurant and all our lives…he…" Zeff stopped there and cleared his throat his eyes watery but was unwilling to let them spill being a man of pride.

"Poor Sanji…" Chopper leaned back in his chair once more and stared at what was left of his food.

"So if we bring Mr. Prince here… you really think you can get him out of the contract he made with Doflamingo?" Robin asked again.

"I know I can." Zeff confirmed once more.

"Then why have you not done so before?" asked Chopper cautiously.

"Doflamingo sets a firm rule the brat is not allowed near here or anywhere near me …I have tried many times to get in contact with Sanji but … it never works out." Zeff sighed.

Chopper still felt like there was something the man was leaving out but this was the first break they had, had and would hopefully take it. Of course they would need the approval and the go from Luffy so the three made plans and Robin and Chopper finished there meal which was given to them on the house and they made there goodbyes.

As Chopper drove back along the back roads home he kept ranting, "There is just something that's not adding up. If it's so easy to get Sanji out of that contract it should have been done before."

"Your right doctor-san but maybe not all of his trust was given to us. Still we have gotten a very large piece of the puzzle that surly should help us out." Robin tried to ease Chopper.

"It's just so frustrating to know Doflamingo did all of this with the mindset of like if … fuck like if Christmas shopping…picking Sanji out as if human lives can be traded so carelessly about like game pieces." still fumed the doctor.

Robin reached out and placed a hand on Chopper's arm making the man stiffen and the tension shifting. She knew this was a bad time but who knew when they would be in privet again. "About the kiss…" she got out as Chopper tried to shift the conversation back.

"I mean people just should not be treated like that…" Chopper's breaths started to come a little faster.

"Chopper-san…" Robin tried again.

"I think Luffy will go for the plan of bring Sanji to Zeff tonight I mean.." Chopper rambled on.

"Tony!" Robin raised her voice now calling the man by his first name that was rarely ever used. "Stop the car!" she demanded.

Chopper taken back from Robin's out burst looked at her for a moment before doing as asked and moved the car off to the side of the road parking it behind the shade of a billboard.

They then sat there silent for a moment.

"The kiss…" Robin started.

"I'm sorry!" Chopper butted in again.

Robin this time took his face in her hands making him look at her. "I'm not."

The young doctor gasped in shock of the statement and his heart flipped with in his chest.

"But I love Franky ...I can not leave him… as I said humans are selfish creatures. I can't help what I you make me feel but …" Robin let her hands drop as a pout came to her face.

"What are you wanting form me then?" Chopper questioned his heart crushing as her hands removed them selves from him.

"I would ask nothing of you … I could not…" Robin looked away as her eyes watered.

Chopper watched her and didn't know what was taking over him but he leaned over capturing her face this time, bringing her lips into another slow tender kiss.

Robin kissed him back but then stopped pulling back just enough to whisper, "He can never know…"

Chopper looked into those dark blue eyes and let himself become lost…lost in all the things he had refused himself taking hold of that single shard of happiness that was being offered to him. It could be enough he assured himself. Robin could have them both... he could bear the secret of it all for her. He then found himself nodding his head yes to her and just like that her lips returned to his.

There was no turning back now. Love was a problematic thing… and he was only human.

* * *

**A/N:** Whoo! That chapter was hard to write xD I hope I did ok for Zeff… lots of talking and history revealing, hope I didn't bore ya guys with it but it was for sure needed for the plot, and gasp! No Sanji in this chapter! Oh well it ok right since he was being talked about? Oh and don't worry Gin will be showing up but not yet … have to wait for him for the later chapters though there will be more Smoker! That's a few chapters away too though, so lots of stuff to look forward to at lest.

Also to help spice up this chapter and not have to dull I let one of the mini plots bust forth! Chopper and Robin... Robin cheating on Franky! I did not write the nookie for Robin and Chopper but it's implied …or will be when Chopper and Robin get home. Since this is a yaoi story and staring Sanji I didn't feel right tossing in straight couple smut xD The drama of the idea of it is good enough right?

Ah well! Next chapter! Sanji will the center of attention again and we will have some more AcexSanji time and hopefully if I can fit it in some ZoroxSanji stuff too!

Hope to see ya all next chapter. Please feel free to review…it makes me feel loved! xD

**Reviewer Replies:**

**Dandy-red **– LOL thank you so much! I thought 2012 was only fitting if I wanted a huge change to come over the modern world xD I hope you still feel the story is creative after the history lesson to part of Sanji's past. GASP! *blushes like crazy* best smut ever? I don't know about that there is a lot of good writers out there but thank you sooo much you thought so! It means a lot and gives me courage to be able to write more. After all there is still lots more smut to this story! XD Cowboy hat ftw!

Yes! AcexSanji is one of my most fav couples!(tied with ZoroxSanji) Every time I did a search for them so few results would come up. It just made me so sad I just had to do something about it! And heck the more the merry right! Humm I wonder if I should add in some SanjixSmoker stuff in there, evil plot bunnies are starting to go to work at that idea tee hee.

**datErdbeerschn** – Lol as long as my work does not seem like poor story telling due to the speed I'm happy. Really though it's just cause I have nothing else to do. I don't like anything on TV right now and I'm not reading any books … well I'm reading other fanfics but it seems others have more of a life then I do and no new updates yet hehe and plus writing has been really fun of late so once my housework is done I sit down look for my reviews and try to get motivated xD

Woot! I'm happy you like the nookie! Yes the 'burning' and other fire references I have been doing from the start I was wondering when someone would notice lol. I also have been trying to do that for Robin when I can. If you notice she will always have her hands tossed in the mix like cupping a hand over Zoro's mouth or catching Ace's head just a surprising hand pop up thing xD

As to the wound yush! I get even pissy when a coat goes missing then suddenly pops up out of nowhere,… so I try to watch out for that kind of stuff.

Again! Cowboy hat ftw! xD


	10. Chapter 9 No

**A/N**: **WARNING:** Note you might not wish to read while eating ... ohh and a Happy (late) Mother's Day to all! Oh fuck I'm so gunna get flamed for that once you all piece it together xD

---------------- Chapter 9 / No

The clock that normally was on the nightstand by Ace's bed now currently laid on the floor blinking a little past 2PM. Ace let one of his hands lift from the blonde that was at the moment sleeping on his chest, and rubbed at his face to shake the sleep off him as he yawned out. That had been one fucking crazy night / morning. Ace could not remember the last time he had gone off like that... fuck he was not even sure if he ever had. Sanji was a wild one that seemed to just naturally bring out the same aspect in another or lest he had for him.

Ace shifted a bit in the bed and groaned out as his cock rubbed against the blonde's thigh. Fuck his dick felt raw.

The noise and movement stirred Sanji to wake and he nuzzled his head to Ace's chest. A joy washed over him. Ace was still here. He had not ran off in a hurry to get away after getting what he wanted. It just made Sanji slip that much more in assurance that this man was the real deal.

"Ah crap I didn't mean to wake you... my foot was just going to sleep." Ace smirked as he told the little lie not wanting to admit to the truth of it and let his hand come down to run his fingers through Sanji's golden locks.

The blonde turned his face up so he could see the other man. "Mmm it's ok… you ready for the next round?" he purred.

Ace laughed at this, so much for trying to keep it a secret now, "Sorry I don't think my dick can take it right now…give me a few more hours ne?"

Sanji pouted and laid a kiss to Ace's chest "It's alright my ass could use a break anyways… and a good soak." He blushed and kissed the other man's chest again.

Ace licked his lips as he watched Sanji and felt the desire stir with in him and grunted as he had to shift again. The sprit was willing but the flesh was weak. He so needed to get out of this bed and take a cold fucking shower else he was worried his dick was going to detach its self from him slap him in the face and go on paid vacation from being over worked.

"You want to use the bathroom first?" Ace asked making it clear he would not be joining the man…oh how he would like to but really there was only so much temptation a man could put himself through.

Sanji pouted and moved to set up but winced and lay back down on Ace. "Erm… That's ok maybe I'll just lay here for a bit longer…but a cigarette would be fucking great right now… you see my jacket anywhere?"

A frown came to Ace's face at the small sound of pain coming from the blonde and Ace eased himself out from under the other man letting Sanji lay then to his side. "I will find it … fuck..." his frown deepened as he sat on the edge of the bed now able to fully see Sanji. The bandage on the blonde's gut had little pin picks of blood on it. Hardly noticeable but Ace had been looking for any signs he had really hurt the man.

Tentatively Ace reached out and traced a thumb around the bandage. "I should get Chopper in here to look at that... does it hurt much ... I didn't open up your stitches did I?" Ace asked in a flurry of questions and concern.

A small smile came to Sanji's face, "Baka…I'm fine just a little sore from a good work out. Don't worry so much."

Ace lifted his dark eyes to that that smiling face. "I didn't want to hurt you." he pouted.

Sanji reached up a hand to cup the side of Ace's check and softly let his thumb rub along the man's high cheekbone. "You didn't do nothing that I didn't want…and beg you many times over for."

Ace had to gulp as he felt his cock stir once more and then protest in slight pain. "Fuck… now I really need that cold shower."

This time it was Sanji's turn to laugh and let his hand fall away from Ace and propped himself up on an elbow with hand under his head. "Then go take one… just give me a cigarette before you go."

Ace smirked and got up, "I'm going, I'm going." and worked his way across the room. Now with the afternoon light coming in though the window, the room looked a hell of a lot messier. He would really need to clean it and get Luffy to keep his shit picked up …and remind himself to do the same.

The gun slinger went down to one knee by the door where he found Sanji's jacket and started to dig through the man's pockets looking for the cigarette pack. Yet when his hand fell onto a bag and metal case in the inside pocket of the jacket curiosity got the better of Ace and he pulled the objects out.

Ace's eyes narrowed at the hefty bag of crack as he turned it over in his hand and stared at the logo on it of that fucked up smile face…the same logo that had been burned into Sanji's face. He wanted rip the bag to shares but he held off on such actions in favor of opening the metal long container and his anger flared again. Inside neatly set up in section spaces where many other drugs. A few joints (weed already rolled up), Ace did not mind that even he was guilty of partaking in that now and then but it was the other stuff. Small little bags with the same logo on them, containing uppers like crystal meth, speed, and downers like benzos. They looked manly like little sample baggies but there were many enough to call for worry. As well in the case were tools for using the drugs like a mirror and razor (most likely for the crack) and two pipes.

Ace turned around and looked to Sanji holding the things still in his hand. The blonde sat up leaning to one side the smile gone from his face. "Those are not my cigarettes."

"No they are not." Ace confirmed and frowned looking at the things again then to Sanji, his frown deeper now. "This is a lot Sanji…I mean really a lot."

Sanji looked away not able to hold Ace's gaze and rubbed one of his arms. "I like to host parties now and then at some clubs."

Ace picked up the coat and moved back over to the bed though chose to sit on the floor and sat the bag and metal case on the bed as he went back to search for the cigarettes in the jacket he held in his lap. "You were high last night you said … mixing stuff like this is not good Sanji. It's dangerous." Ace tried to get the point across he was worried as he finally found the pack and pulled out a stick and put it in his own mouth as he fished out the lighter and lit the cigarette.

Sanji pulled a pillow over to the end of the bed near where Ace sat on the floor and lay down on his belly using the pillow for extra padding for his elbows. He had to twist the sheet around a bit having had his legs tangled in it but now they were pulled free and the dark blue sheet rested just over his ass. "I'm careful…really Ace I'm a big boy."

Ace took a drag off the cigarette, he didn't smoke often but now and then he would take a few drags off someone's or bum one from someone. He held out the stick to Sanji as he exhaled the smoke. "You could quit anytime you wanted?"

Sanji gratefully took the cigarette and took a pull from it before he answered. "No." There was no point in lying. "But if it gets to bad I will just switch. I first started with El Diablito but Doflamingo made me quit after a few …'accidents'."

Ace frowned again, "What's El Diablito?"

Sanji blushed and stretched himself out on the bed taking another puff or two from his cigarette. "Heroin." he finally answered and looked around then asked, "Is there an ashtray in here?"

"Heroin?!" Ace nearly yelled. "And you had accidents with it? Fuck Sanji you could have died from that shit…" as he lectured he moved to the drawer on the floor with contents spilled everywhere from last night and fished out an ashtray for the blonde and sat it next to Sanji's drug collection near the blonde.

"But I didn't." Sanji pouted. "And I don't do it anymore… so see I'm in control of what I use." he assured.

Ace looked at the loot of drugs there on the corner of his bed, "Yeah real control that you need to carry this much around."

Sanji flicked some of the ashes from his cigarette in the ashtray provided for him. "They keep me sane." He pouted more and stared hard at the ashtray.

Ace reached out putting a hand under Sanji's chin to lift his face. "I could keep you sane... I could keep you happy Sanji... you don't need this shit anymore... let me throw it out?"

Sanji found it hard to keep the gaze being forced on him. "I ….I can't do that Ace… I need them."

"No you don't." Ace rose on his knees and put his face in Sanji's, "All you need is right here…" and he then kissed the blonde deeply. The kiss was nothing lustful but full of Ace's feelings of what he was starting think just might be love for Sanji. Whatever those feelings were he tried to push them in that kiss so Sanji could feel them.

Sanji kissed Ace back his heart blazing and when Ace pulled back Sanji was left with emotional confusion. It had been a long time since he had been kissed like that…in truth only one other person in the world had kissed him like that…maybe that is what confused him so much about the kiss.

Ace then tried again and asked, "Let me throw them out?"

As Sanji opened his mouth as a knock came at the door and the blonde's eyes flickered to it as he herd the gruff voice of Zoro, "Yo Ace? You up man?"

Irritated at the interruption at such an important moment Ace called back, "Yeah just a sec." He stroked Sanji's face. "We are not done talking about this." he said very mater of fact like then got up but Sanji said nothing in reply to that. Ace went on to open some draws in the dresser in the room, shifting things around till he finally found a clean pair of sweat pants and pulled them on. Once covered Ace went to the door and unlocked it and opened it.

"What's up?" Ace questioned the swordsman.

"Luffy and the others need to talk to you about some huh… business." The green haired man answered his eyes not able to help but look over the mess of the room then stopped at the sight of the blonde laying there in one of the beds.

Sanji smirked at Zoro when he noticed he was being eyed over. He let his body relax lazily and licked his bottom lip slowly before bringing his cigarette back up to his rosy lips to suck on the butt of it.

"Can it wait I'm kinda in the middle of something." Ace grumbled trying to get the man's eyes back on him.

Zoro blinked at the question his eyes popping back to Ace. "It's rather important … besides you were 'the middle of something' all night and morning asshole. Really could you guys get any louder?" He crossed his arms across his chest trying to keep his eyes to Ace and Ace only.

The gun slinger snickered. "Yeah sorry about that…"

"Uh-huh you look real sorry." Zoro mocked.

Rubbing the back of his neck Ace looked back to Sanji, "Hey I will be right back…then we can finish our ... talk."

"Answer is still the same…sorry." Sanji pouted.

Ace frowned once more, "We will talk when I get back." Ace said again and moved past a confused swordsman to go find his brother to hurry up and find out what was so damn important.

Sanji puffed away on his cigarette wondering how he would get around this problem with Ace when he noticed Zoro was still in the doorway and looking at him.

When the swordsman was caught staring he turned to move away.

"Marimo?" Sanji called out making the man stop and turn back around to look at him again.

Sanji's one visible blue eye ran over the swordsman taking him in, tight blue jeans and a simple black tank top showing off his well formed muscled arms and his black bandana trying to cover that seaweed nest of his.

Zoro fidgeted in the doorway his hand on the doorknob as he waited for Sanji to say something. His eyes not able to help but run over again on the blonde as he laid there in nothing just some flimsy sheet that was not even covering all of that pert shapely ass of his. Zoro could just make out the crack of the cook's ass.

Sanji then rolled over onto his side to face the man while letting his cigarette dangle from his mouth as he let his body be on display for the swordsman and watched as the man let his eyes take in the new amount of skin shown to him.

Zoro felt as if the room had become much warmer all of a sudden since Sanji had turned to his side. The swordsman could not take his eyes from those attractive curves the way Sanji's narrow hips still allowed there to be a sensual dip to his much more narrow waistline that lead up to chiseled abs and chest, the cook's body small but so prefect in structure. The sheet then shifted dropping another inch and Zoro's breath caught in his throat as his face turned a bright red. The sheet still covered the cook but it was now so close to showing what treasure lay there between the blonde's legs. Zoro's breathe then came back but was coming a little faster now then normal as he narrowed his eyes on that sheet willing it to just fall away. His blush became brighter then realizing he was having such thoughts and could no longer take the silence of the room.

In the swordsman's best annoyed voice he could give at the moment he asked, "W-well?"

Sanji blew out a breath of smoke and grinned at the man before replying, "You're really sexy when you blush like that just for me." his voice coming out in a sultry tone.

Zoro's eyes shot open wide and if one had thought he had been red faced before he was near purple now. The swordsman turned so fast after that slamming the door shut with him and then just stood there for a moment before remembering to breathe and panted in air to his lungs as his heart thumped away loudly in his chest. "Fuck…" he gasped in whisper to himself. "What the hell was that?" He was so shaken up, his pants straining against his now rock hard member as he leaned forward and rested his hands to his knees and just took in more panting breaths.

_No, no, no, no! I do not like that shitty cook, I do not!_ He told himself. _Ace is with him anyways I can't do anything about it even if I did!_ He affirmed the facts and that seemed to help.

Before anyone could see him like this he quickly hurried to the bathroom to take care of his 'problem' yet as he worked his member in his hand and tried thinking about Luffy that fucking blonde kept popping up in his head… the sight of him rolling over and that sheet shifting. Before Zoro knew what was what he was cumming picturing what Sanji would look like under him making those sounds and screams like he had last night.

Zoro stared at the mess in his hand in disbelief, "Fuck…I like that shitty cook." he whispered to himself.

* * *

Ace had gotten filled in on what everyone else knew from Robin's and Chopper's discovery that afternoon while he and Sanji had been sleeping. As well as the now plan to take Sanji to the Baratie tonight for dinner, but it would have to be done secret. That was where Ace came in. He was sups to keep Sanji distracted on the drive over so the cook would not notice where they were taking him too.

After going through the plan Ace came back to his room to find the mini drug store packed up and put back in Sanji's coat and the blonde faking sleep. Ace decided it leave it and take a shower. Once they got Sanji free of Doflamingo there would be tons of time to help him clean up.

After Ace's shower he got Sanji set up for the bath he wanted and then the two both each in a pair of Ace's sweats joined the others in the living room. While Sanji's clothing were being washed.

Luffy, Usopp, Johnny and Yosaku sat before the large TV playing a game on the PS12 as they whooped and yelled.

Nami and Kaya sat on the loveseat looking though some magazines together on various clothing styles.

On the sofa sat Franky with his arm around his girlfriend Robin who was reading while Franky talked with Brook on some remodeling the bar Brook worked at was getting done.

While Chopper and Zoro sat in two bean bag chairs near the TV and the loud group playing on it. Chopper trying to read but he would every now and then glace over to the sofa and fidget then went back to reading again. While Zoro tried to watch the game the others played while lifting a dumbbell switching it off on arms every other set he did. Yet the swordsman was having trouble keeping count as his eyes would keep leaving the big screen TV and drifting to Ace and mainly Sanji.

The new couple, Ace and Sanji sat together in the large plush chair that matched the love seat and sofa. Sanji in Ace's lap as Ace rested a big bowl of cereal on Sanji's lap.

"Open." smirked Ace as he tried to get Sanji to open his mouth for the large serving spoon of cereal.

Sanji pressed his lips together tightly and sucked in his lips trying to turn his head away from the offered spoon.

"Come on just one more bite…for me?" Ace begged.

Sanji shook his head no keeping his mouth shut still.

"Ahh… but if you don't…I will just have to…" Ace let the spoon tilt so a drop of icy cold milk splattered on the blonde's bare chest.

"Gaw! You ass that is cold and I just got clean, and mrfh!" The cook was shut up due the spoon getting shoved in his mouth. Sanji glared at the gun slinger but ate the spoonful that was left behind in his mouth.

"You know you like it. No one can deny the Cookie Flakes'n Marshmallows!" beamed Ace. He had been obsessed with the new cereal ever since it had came out last year and now the ship was always stocked up on some else they had a very bitchy fire shooter on their hands.

After getting down the spoonful Sanji huffed, "I can and I will! That shit is nothing but sugar. Why don't I just get a bag of sugar for you, it would give you less cavities."

Ace now pouted like a sad little boy who just got their favorite toy crushed, "But I like my Cookie Flakes'n Marshmallows."

Sanji could not help but smile and lean in and kiss Ace softly, "Then you eat them baka."

The gun slinger grinned kissing the cook back then fed him self a spoonful.

"You should eat them too…" Zoro found himself saying.

Sanji blinked and looked over at the swordsman, "Oh?"

Zoro turned his head to the blonde and grinned, "Yeah… would do your skinny ass some good. You're nothing but skin and bones."

Sanji bristled as the swordsman hit a sensitive vein streak the cook had about his appearance. "There is nothing wrong with the way I look! You're just so thick of muscle anything would seem small to you!"

"Or maybe you're just so skinny everything would seem big to you!" Zoro shot back with a mocking grin.

"Dammit Zoro leave him alone I'm trying to get him to eat here!" Ace huffed not so much minding the fight but it was the fact Sanji's attention had been so easily taken away from him that bugged him.

"And you're having to feed him like a baby, it's pathetic. He needs to man up and eat like a big boy by himself." Zoro sneered

"Oi!" Sanji flared with anger.

Chopper seemed to finally realize there was a problem going on and pulled his eyes away from the sofa where he had been staring to try and figure out what was going on.

"What, is it such a hard concept to figure out that food goes in your mouth." Zoro teased the blonde.

"How about my foot goes in your ass, muscle-head!" Sanji barked back as he rose to his feet.

The swordsman as well got to his feet letting his weight set to the floor. "Psh I could snap you like the twig you are!"

Both cook and swordsman took steps to each other getting there faces right in the others.

"You keep pushing it moss-for-brains and I will show you just what I can do!" growled out Sanji.

"Tch! Like you could when you're not even man enough to say what your fucking problem with foods is!" mocked the swordsman. Since having been told about some of Sanji's past from the info Robin and Chopper got, he was now really kinda curious about what Sanji's deal with food was since he had, had it for so long.

Ace and Chopper now got between them. Chopper pushing Zoro back and Ace pulling Sanji back.

Sanji let himself be pulled back some by Ace, "That is personal!" he huffed some of his anger leaving as his memories started to slip in from the event that had caused it all.

Zoro didn't let himself be pushed back more then a step as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "Its fucking food, how bad could it have been. What did your daddy not buy you your favorite ice cream flavor one day?" he mocked on.

"My father made me eat my mother you asshole!" Sanji then yelled out in anger, it returning in full force and then some. After he said it, he then was so shocked at himself he clasped a hand over his mouth as his one visible blue eye stared at Zoro in surprise.

The room had suddenly gone utterly silent after Sanji's confession. All eyes were turned on Sanji and then he finally panicked and ran out of the room and up top side to the ship's deck.

Everyone in the living room still stood/sat there frozen in position in shock.

It was Chopper you broke the silence, "Y-you should have not pushed something like that out of him Zoro."

"Very unsuper swordsman." Franky shook his head at Zoro.

"How was I sups to know it was something like that!" paled Zoro.

Luffy crossed his arms, "Well now you do. You need to go say your sorry, now!"

Zoro blinked and really didn't think a, '_hey sorry your dad was really fucked up and sorry I pushed it out of you_' was going to do it.

"I concur." Chopper nodded and pulled Zoro's arm into a tight hold, "Right now!"

Ace took Zoro's other arm, "Defiantly." agreed the gun slinger.

Together Chopper and Ace half dragged the swordsman up to the deck and found Sanji sitting on the rail of the back of the ship smoking a cigarette looking out at the water.

Ace and Chopper then pushed Zoro to the cook and Sanji turned his head to them. There was no emotion on the man's face …he just seemed blank.

Zoro had never felt more like shit in his life as he looked at blonde. Why had he pushed so hard? He had been pissed…pissed he liked the cook, pissed he had to listen to Ace screw the cook all night, pissed the cook had teased the fuck out of him this afternoon, pissed Ace and Sanji were so snuggly up in that chair and …he, Zoro was an ass.

"Look…I'm sorry I didn't think…" Zoro started but was cut off.

"No…It's ok." Sanji smiled now at him.

Zoro was not the only one to look confused as hell as Ace and Chopper both gaped open their mouths.

"To be honest …it kinda felt good to yell it out like that." Sanji gave a shrug and flicked the ashes off his cigarette. "I'm not saying I wish I didn't just tell everyone in the room my personal business but ... it felt good to get something like that off my chest. So... thanks for being a dick." Sanji smirked.

Zoro blinked again not sure if he should be grateful or insulted or better yet just ring the fucker's neck. If it had been him and someone had pushed something out so personal he would want to kick their ass not thank them, unless maybe Sanji had not meant what he had said back in the living room?

"So… it's true then?" Zoro questioned.

Both Ace and Chopper smacked him on the arms one on each side. He grumbled in annoyance but kept his eyes to the cook.

Sanji nodded somberly. "I was six when my parents and self fled from the Northern seas during the start of the Slaver Plow." Sanji started.

The Slaver Plow being a world event everyone knew of as a new law that had been passed, over sixteen years back. With the call for slaves raising anyone not registered in the world government was illegally able to be made such. So with all the uncharted islands out there with people on them, they were literally like untapped gold mines just waiting to be found and farmed.

"My parents had dreams of coming to the new world were we could all live in peace but the seas were far rougher then either of them thought and the map they had bought turned out to be a fake." Sanji paused to flick the spent cigarette out to the water and lit another before he went on. "We were lost at sea for over four months… the first month our food had ran out. We would try to catch fish and would get some now and then but with out bait it was nearly impossible." Sanji took a deep breath and looked away to watch the waters.

Zoro, Ace, and Chopper said not a word just watched the cook waiting for him to go on.

The cook did go on after a few more moments but did not turn back to look at him as he went on now. "Our bodies started to wither away till finally one day my mother just did not wake up one morning. It was that evening I by chance came across my father cutting up her body….a butcher knife…" his voice trailed off and he had to take deep breaths before he went on. "Then came the …he cooked it… the smell and …oh god forgive me it smelled good …it had my stomach growling in want of ...." Sanji slipped off the side of the rail and Ace started to come to him but hearing the man's foot steps Sanji put a hand up to signal the others to keep back…Ace was forced to respect Sanji's wishes and stood where he was.

"I watched him… he ate what he cooked…then he came to me saying I had to eat too …that she would have wanted….women…women are precious creatures …never, never should they be treated like that especially not in death." Sanji whispered that last part out but everyone was so hushed it was easy to hear him.

The three could see Sanji's shoulders shaking as if he was crying but the sobs he made were silent.

Sanji let his half cigarette fall from his hand and into the water as he gripped the rail and forced himself to go on. "I yelled at him... I told him he was disgusting and weak…that he was not a man. He said I was a fool, just a child and didn't understand anything. He said it was his duty as my father to …and he… held me down…he made… and I was weak…and it just…oh god." Sanji hid his face in his hands then.

This time Ace went to him but there was no protest. The cook let him wrap his arms around him and Sanji even leaned into the embrace. Then the cook went down to his knees and Ace followed holding him as the other two just stood and watched.

Chopper running through lists of depressants and therapists he knew in his head that might help while Zoro watched Ace with Sanji. The swordsman stood there wondering where the cook's strength came from. Being through so much and even now putting him self through hell for another's dream and safety.

"It w-went on like that for three whole days till the storm happened." Sanji finally spoke up again. His head laying to Ace's shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around the other man's waist. "The ship was destroyed….I somehow stayed alive and drifted on part of some wood from the ship till I was picked up alone by a ship." That was all Sanji could tell. He could not tell them about Zeff and run the risk of them finding out the great Red Leg Zeff was still alive and it was him whom he, Sanji was protecting. Sanji had learned so much and owed so much to the man. Zeff had even managed to help him get over his problem with food… till Sanji had to leave and become Doflamingo's slave. Then everything seemed to slowly go back to how it was. Maybe it had been due to him not having the will to cook anymore or maybe it was that he missed the old geezer and the shitty restaurant with all those other assholes. Whatever it had been the feel and taste of food would bring up those memories again every time he tried to eat just like how it had been when he was a kid, making him relive the cooked flesh of his mother being forced into his mouth and down his throat. Finally it got to the point were he was now, were he would not eat unless he really needed to or was forced.

After that Sanji had asked to lay down for a bit and Ace agreed taking the man back to his room and stayed with him till Sanji fell asleep. When Ace rejoined the others there was a huge debate going on if they should still take Sanji to Baratie tonight or not. The argument was it just seemed cruel to ask the man to go out to dinner after he had confessed something like that. Yet on the other hand the sooner he was out of Doflamingo's control the safer he would be and could get the help he needed.

"It would be worse for him if we treated him different. We take him." Luffy said and his word was final. They just now needed to pick the poor bastard who would ask Sanji to join them out for dinner.

"I vote Zoro since this is his fault anyways." grinned Nami.

And much to the swordsman's dismay others agreed.

"Yosh! Then it's settled. Zoro can wake Sanji up in an hour and ask him to dinner." Luffy smiled.

"Wait … no!" Zoro flailed.

"That's an order!" Luffy pointed a finger to Zoro.

With that said there was just no helping it now. In an hour Zoro would have to wake up that shitty cook and ask him out to dinner with him and the others.

* * *

**A/N:** So why I named this 'No' is cause its kinda like the reverse of the chapter 'Yes' with Zoro. *shrugs* Anyways yay Zoro finally realizes he has the hots for Sanji! And to show his affection!...breaks out into fight! But its okies we love our jealous little marimo right? Tee hee.

Also now that you have read this chapter you must surly have got my sick twisted joke at the start under the warning xD Sorry *bows deeply* I'm a very disturbed individual! xD

Ah well, you all now know why Sanji does not like to eat. From the last chapter I was able to put in Zeff losing his leg but I could not figure out, in this world, how or why he would need to eat it, and I could not just leave out something so impacting as cabalism! So I thought wow what a twist lets have it be Sanji... hey might as well have it be a female he was close to thus killing two birds with one stone on why he does not like to eat and why he holds women in such high regards and is unwilling to hurt them above all costs! *crosses fingers* Ok hopefully you all don't hate me now by how much I'm torturing our Sanji-kun here, plus! There is still more hurt for him to go through! I ish sorry v.v

Next Chapter! Zoro wakes the sleeping Prince and they ride away to try and break the evil curse! xD Ok maybe not like that but yeah you get what I mean =P

I look forward to your reviews! … I think ^.^; Don't kill me. v.v

**Reviewer Replies: **

**datErdbeerschn **– Lol glad you're enjoying!

Yush there is still secrets to Sanji even now! Hehe but yush that was the big ball dropper, in this chapter.

Good luck with your essay ^.^

**Dandy-red** – I'm not sure I can pull off a full SmokerxSanji due to the way the plot will be going but maybe hints ... we will see ^.~ Lol I have read one of the FrankyxSanji ones and I laughed so hard .. It's good for crack but I can see it seriously.

Looks like you got your answers in this chapter *smirks* Did I surprise ya?

Yay I'm so happy you liked the bit of Robin and Chopper ... but I don't know if I will resolve that plot or not. I might save it in case I decide to make a sequel to this story… guess I will have to see how things go xD.

As to Zoro's reactions about last night some were in this chapter but more will be in the next chapter in the car/(van) ride that will be coming up. ^.^


	11. Chapter 10 The Chase is On!

---------------- Chapter 10 / The Chase is On!

Zoro stood in the hall in front of Luffy's and Ace's bedroom door. An hour had past and it was now time to wake the cook and ask him to dinner. It had been a very uncomfortable hour as he had sat in the living room with everyone else listening to Ace and Chopper retell the cook's tell and then everyone making comments on the matter. It just made it seem like Sanji was some kind of a project and not a person with his own say in the matters. Zoro knew if it was him he would want a fucking say. Doing all this shit behind the man's back didn't seem right to him… it felt like the cowards way but... he was under orders of Luffy and he would never go against the leader he had pledged his loyalties to.

Shifting the glass of ice water to his other hand he had brought for the blonde he opened the door and walked in for once not knocking. He was not sure why he didn't knock …no that was a lie… he wanted to see what Sanji looked like sleeping. He soooo needed to get control on this.

As the door turned in to the room the swordsman got his wish. There on Ace's bed was Sanji curled up on his side snuggling into a spare pillow. Zoro moved over to the bed and gazed down at the man and just watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful laying there as soft puffs of breaths came from his slightly parted rosy lips.

Zoro frowned at the next thought; _Sanji's beauty seemed to make him all that much more… tragic? …Tragic ... Yes tragic that was what the blonde was … a tragic beauty. One that needed saving even from himself …no from himself most of all._ _He, Zoro could do that for him… if the cook would let him. He could make Sanji happy and keep him safe. Only if the cook would let him… such strength and power that the cook was made up of was always so hard to grasp and keep a hold of… it was like smoke in the wind. You can grab at it but it will always slip through your fingers …only if you take the time and care to use both of your hands to cup around it do you stand a chance of catching it. Then you could never let your hands crack or open again else the smoke would slip out and fade into the air as if it never was. _

The swordsman's train of thought came to an abrupt stop as the cook rolled onto his back in his sleep and the hair that always covered the left side of his face slipped off to the side just enough to uncover the hints of some kind of scar on the man's cheek. Wondering if that was why the cook wore his hair so stupidly like that he bent down to try and get a closer look at the scar. It was hard to see still though with all that damn hair in the way. Zoro bent down closer to the man and reached out a hand to brush it away but as he did the cook moved again in his sleep and the action startled the swordsman causing his other hand to tip that held the glass of ice water and he ended up dump over half of it in the cook's face.

Zoro jerked back as the cook's eyes flew open and blinked widely as he sputtered chocking on some of the water that had went in his mouth.

A blue furious eye turned to the green haired man and a foot lashed out at Zoro's chest as the cook yelled at him, "What the fuck asshole?"

Zoro grunted in pain as he was not quick enough to block the leg but fast enough to capture it at the ankle so the cook could not draw back like he seemed to want to, to most likely deliver another attack. "I was bringing you water!" He tried to explain.

"Yeah well unlike shitty marimos I don't take in water around me. I use my mouth to drink it!" growled out the still very pissed cook and kept trying to tug his foot away.

"Some of it got in your mouth." grinned the swordsman pointing out. He could not help it he loved the way that blue eye held such fire within it when Sanji was mad.

Sanji glared all the harder at Zoro but then finally asked, "Was that the only reason you came in here, to dump water on me?"

Still grinning like a fool the swordsman casually replied, "I wanted to ask you to dinner."

The blonde stopped struggling to get his leg free now and really looked at the swordsman. "You mean…like a date?" he asked in confusion, the anger slipping away from his face due to the surprise of the request and what it could mean.

"Why do you always assume that?" he asked but the swordsman's grin only grew as he mocked and leaned in close to the cook's wet face as he used his hand to guide the man's foot he held over his shoulder to stand stuck up in the air behind Zoro, leaving them in a very provocative pose. "Maybe because you want it to be?" asked Zoro his voice slipping into a lustful tone as his dark eyes shimmered with something the cook had never seen there before.

Sanji was not really sure what it was in the swordsman's eyes but whatever it was with that question he had asked had the cook's whole face in a deep blush. Talk about the tables getting turned. Sanji never even thought Zoro knew how to flirt and now Zoro was Sanji was all tongue tied and could only just stare at the man and realize just how attractive he was….when he was not busy brooding or being an asshole that is.

"Zoro was just asking you to dinner for all of us. With him being the one to cause you grief earlier we thought it best if he did the asking." came Ace's fuming voice in the open doorway as he stood there with his hands down at his sides in tight fists that made the knuckles turn white.

Zoro and Sanji both looked to the doorway upon hearing the man's voice and looked like a pair of deer caught in headlights at seeing the sight of Ace there.

Zoro let go of Sanji's foot as he pulled back and at the same time sat the now half full glass of water on the nightstand by the bed. "Erm ... yeah." He agreed with Ace and rubbed the back of his neck. This was not good. He really had not been thinking, just …fuck … how was he going to convince Ace what he saw had been nothing? Cause, well it had been something. Zoro had clearly just put the move on his friend's boyfriend.

Sanji sat up trying to wipe the water from his face then a high pitch "Eep!" came from him half making him jumped out of the bed and then back down again as he tried to get away from the ice cube that had slide down his chest that had been hiding in his hair.

Zoro looked back and could not help but snicker, yet Ace came charging into the room to help the blonde out as he picked up the ice cube and the others that lay about on the bed. Ace's hand gripping them tightly making them melt rather heavily before he stuffed them into the glass they had clearly came from.

Sanji rubbed his chest over the cold spot as he adjusted himself to sit cross-legged now on the bed. "Thanks…" he muttered and looked up to Ace who was glaring daggers into the swordsman. This was rather awkward, not like he had not been in this position before with a jealous lover but not with someone he cared about… and … not with whatever the fuck Zoro was to him.

Sanji reached out and took one of Ace's hands drawing the man's attention to him and gave the fire shooter one of his best dashing smiles. "Well if its dinner with all you fine people how can I refuse." he purred pouring on the sensual looks to Ace as he tugged the man down to him and kissed him.

Ace willingly went to the blonde and kissed him back. He as well shifted to sit on the bed next to the man and opened an eye to look at Zoro as he deepened the kiss with Sanji. The gun slinger's tongue probing into the cook's mouth as he let his hands have free run over the blonde's bare back massaging into.

Zoro could not help but look as Ace was clearly making a statement to him.

The gun slinger pulled Sanji tighter to him making the kiss go deeper still as he worked his mouth on the cook's to the point he had the poor blonde moaning in reply, all while Ace kept that one trained eye on Zoro.

It was at that sound from Sanji that Zoro could not take it anymore and turned sharply on his heel. He huffed out through clenched teeth, "I will go tell Chopper the cook is up." The doctor having wanted to recheck Sanji's wound, and it was the prefect excuse for the swordsman to leave before he said something he would regret. With out another word Zoro left the room.

Ace watched Zoro leave and was about pull up from the kiss since he had made his point when the cook pulled him down on top of him as Sanji lay back on the bed, one of the blonde's legs wrapping around the gun slinger's waist and rolled his hips to Ace's. Clearly Sanji wanted just a little more of the attention and Ace was all but to happy to give it to him.

Slowly Sanji pulled his lips from Ace's and trailed his kisses down the man's neck. He knew what the kiss had been for but… Ace's kisses were just too good to not get wrapped up in them. "How long do we have till we need to get ready for dinner?" he asked in-between his nibbles on the man's neck.

Ace licked his now free lips tilting his head to the side giving the blonde an easier time to get at what he wanted. "Mmm not long, Luffy wants to leave as soon as we can." groaned Ace feeling his cock harden which was no longer so sore that he thought he would not be able to take part in the act again.

"Maybe enough time for a quickie? I'm dying to know what my cock would feel like in that hot ass of yours this time around." purred the cook as his nails lightly scratched over Ace's bare back making the man arch at the feel of it.

"Oh fuck…." Ace moaned out. The thought of Sanji topping him made everything leave one head to flood the lower one as he answered back, "If there is not time we will just have to make there be."

"Like hell you guys will…Luffy is out there chewing on the damn couch! Besides you assholes need to rein it in a little having already kept us up all night AND most of the morning! I think having done all that you two should be able to control yourselves if not I have some sedatives and don't think I wont use them on you fuckers!" Chopper roared in annoyance as he made his way through the room stepping over this and that, "And another thing Ace! You and Luffy need to clean this room it's becoming a health hazard I think I just saw a plate drag bowl under Luffy's bed over there." huffed the little man waving his hand towards Luffy's bed on the other side of the room.

The couple on Ace's bed looked over to Chopper and pouted at getting scolded; Ace pulled to sit up and helped the blonde to do the same. Ace then rubbed the back of his head, "I have been meaning to clean I just keep forgetting." He assured the younger man.

Chopper gave Ace a skeptical eye as he went to his knees in front of Sanji and started to pull off the bandage on the blonde's gut after lowering the sweatpants down enough to do so. He was in a very foul mood. He thought he was going to be able to handle this thing with Robin but watching Franky play kissy face with the woman he had just made love to that morning was so hard for him to stomach and just sit there and act like everything was fine and dandy normal. He had been relived when Zoro had stormed into the room telling him Sanji was up. Yet when he gets here... more damn kiss and sex talk!

"Awe Choppy your not jealous are you?… You know I still wuv you!" cooed Sanji and wrapped his arms around the man pulling him into a hug.

"You damn pervert get off me! I'm trying to assess your wound here! And you fucking asshole you know I hate that nickname!" The little doctor pushed the blonde back grinding his teeth. Stupid ex-girlfriends and pet names!

Sanji laughed out loud pulling back from Chopper and the sound of it was almost musical to Ace's ears. Sanji was truly beautiful. He was not jealous though of Sanji's flirting with Chopper, Ace could defiantly see it was just all in fun but…Zoro… he was going to have to have another talk with his friend. There was no way Ace was giving up Sanji and that damn swordsman better learn that fact real fast.

* * *

After Sanji got bandaged up again and a huge long winded lecture with Ace about what he should and should not do for the next few days due to his wound Chopper then dragged the cook away making him and Ace get changed in separate rooms to make sure no tomfoolery was to be had.

Once everyone was ready the whole gang and Sanji headed up to the roadside while Franky pulled the van out from the garage of Kaya and Usopp's mansion home. The van was a custom build job from combine efforts of Usopp and Franky. It was long sleek and dark blue in color though so dark that it almost made it seem black and had what Sanji thought was a rams head on the front as a hood ornament. They called it the Mini Mary 2 for some crazy ass reason that Sanji didn't bother to ask about.

They then all piled in, Franky driving and his girlfriend Robin riding shotgun while the next row of seats went to Kaya, Usopp, Nami and Luffy. The middle row of seats went to Brook, Chopper, Johnny and Yosaku. Thus leaving the back row for Zoro, Ace and him self, Sanji.

Ace had made it a point to sit in the middle between Zoro and Sanji then turned his back on the swordsman and gave his full attention to the cook.

"You know…I think you should stay the night again." smirked the fire shooter as he moved closer to the blonde.

The blonde laughed. "Humm I would but I really should get back to my place if only to get a change of clothing."

"Then why don't we stop at your place after dinner and you can pack up some stuff and come back with us ne?" Ace asked as he lay a hand to the man's thigh. "Or ... just not wear clothing. Either is fine with me I assure you." Ace promised and it was accompanied with a devilish grin to that handsome face of his.

Sanji reached out and let his hand cup Ace's face and his thumb rub over some of those sexy freckles that just added to the man's charm. "We will see." He made no promise but in truth it really was getting hard to say no. It was such fun being around these people and Ace… well he was beyond fun he was much more nailed into Sanji's heart now wanting never be with out the man.

Ace turned his head and with his one free hand placed it over top of Sanji's hand as he kiss the palm of the blonde's hand before turning his head back around. "Come on say yes… you know how much I love that word coming from those sweet lips of yours."

The hint at last night's escapades had Sanji blushing and he had to look away. "So anyways…" he tried for topic change. "Where are we going?"

"Out to dinner, remember silly." Ace teased and moved in closer and as Sanji took his hand back. Ace let his other hand on the man's thigh slide a few inches higher.

Sanji scooted back in his seat as Ace got closer to him, the cook still blushing. "I dint mean like that baka. I mean where are we going to eat?" smirked the cook finding Ace's childish nature so cute at times.

"Oh… I huh don't remember the name." Ace lied a bit uneasy and leaned in then to kiss the cook's neck.

Sanji blushed more and could not help but look to the others in the vehicle. They all seemed to be busy in there own conversations or watching the video screens that hung down for each row of seats with some movie playing, though Zoro seemed to be brooding and looking out his window.

"Oh well maybe we should ask I mean I do have a bit ... huh ... sway with some places and I could get .. ohhh better oh so better .. erm seats, no! A table, yes a table with seats." Sanji muttered and moaned as Ace had his way with the cook's neck and that hand of the gun slinger's crept up a little higher on Sanji's thigh.

"Mmm let's ask later, for now let's just enjoy the ride humm?" purred Ace and brought his lips up to Sanji's kissing the man soundly.

Again Sanji could not help but look to the others. Chopper had now leaned up to whisper something to Nami who then in turn whispered something to Robin and she had turned on some music which blasted now in the back. Still however it was not enough to pull him from the kiss and he eagerly met Ace's enthusiasm and let an arm drape over the man as Ace leaned into him.

Ace had thought he could keep Sanji distracted from where they were heading with flirting and toying hands alone but when he started to ask questions Ace had to move to the more direct hands on approach which seemed to be working and thanks to the now loud music blaring in the back no one would be able to hear all the naughty sounds he would get from the lovely cook.

As the fire shooter's hand now moved over top of Sanji's crotch the blonde moaned in utter delight and pushed his hips up in seeking more attention. Sanji really could not help himself when it came to Ace he was finding. The man just made him so hot and burn with need for more and more. Still something seemed off here.

Ace rubbed at the stiffen member in Sanji's pants working it hard through the cloth as his mouth only deepened the kiss on the blonde making the sweetest sounding whimpers come from him that Ace hungrily fed upon.

Zoro had been staring out the window trying to think about anything but the blonde a seat over from him when his eyes pulled him back over to the man once again at the feel of the long back row seat softly thump. He could not help but stare as Ace pinned the cook to the seat and started to work Sanji to a frenzy of need. Zoro's nostrils flared in irritation at the show before him, like last night had not been bad enough.

Luffy had ended up bunking with him in his room since he had a spare bed and all in his room. With that having happened he thought maybe he could compose his feelings to the man but no Luffy went to sleep right away snoring and mumbling about meat as the sounds from the room next door seemed to get louder. Listening to Sanji beg for it just a bit harder then crying out with praise once he got what he wanted had been…well it had been a very long night. Zoro had tried pounding on the wall that was next to his bed and Ace's as Ace's bed repeatedly slammed into that very wall but it did no good. Zoro had then resulted to yelling at them to 'Shut the fuck up already!' but that did no good... he then went into a series of threats and promises of bodily harm … nothing got though to the bastards. Not even Nami pounding on the door yelling at them to tone it down. So Zoro laid there and listened to it, his mind wandering, his cock hardening and his hand then taking care of matters.

Soon Zoro found him self wanting the blonde to be just a bit louder, and beg just a bit more. The swordsman promised himself that this was only because yes the blonde was hot and he, Zoro had been with out the pleasures of a partner for some time now. That's all there was to it. As morning then came and him having done so already a few times over he got up and took a shower and then got back in bed to find that the noise had finally stopped. Yet as he lay there he could hear now the soft mummers of the pair's voices through the wall. He could not make out what they were saying but the tones of it were soft and comforting. Zoro had rolled over onto his side and stared at the drooling sleeping Luffy. Could he really have something like that with this man or…was something that wild and yet that tender only possible with Sanji? Brave and strong and willing to do anything for a person he cared for, a real sense of honor above his own self's worth. Annoyed at these thoughts Zoro had refused to believe the blonde anything but trouble and forced himself to sleep.

Only now however Zoro was willing to admit to the fact he wanted Sanji for himself. Yet there was the small matter of …Ace. The swordsman stared at the back of the gun slinger's head and grinded his teeth. He knew Ace was mainly doing this make-out session to keep Sanji's attention away from where they were taking the man but still dammit! It was too much like what Ace had done in the bedroom of … making the statement that 'this is mine keep your hands off'. Zoro was not the kind of man to steal another's lover but dammit … ok maybe he was if that lover was Sanji. Zoro really had wanted it to just be lust, that he could deal with but no ... that fucking blonde bastard had to be so noble and so fucking strong, the kind of man Zoro could respect and see him self spending the rest of his life with. Zoro would claim Sanji was so wonderful and prefect for him just to spite him … that is if it didn't sound so stupid. Still there was nothing the swordsman could do about it all at the moment. For now he would just as they say have to grin and bare it…maybe just not with the grin part.

Ace rubbed at Sanji's crotch faster really getting into playing his part in things as he let his lips pull from Sanji to gulp in air then quickly push his lips back down on the blonde's.

Sanji could hardly take it anymore as his hips jerked with a will of their own up into Ace's hand. At the chance of air though he tried to gasp it in but not fast enough and found his lips once again captured. He laid a hand to Ace's chest trying to push the man back a little from him but Ace would not move and then Sanji's cock twitched getting closer to release. Sanji's hand slid down Ace's chest to his wrist to try and make him to at lest back off with that some, as the cook didn't want to end up cumming in his pants and having to walk into a restaurant like that. Yet Ace would not stop. Sanji blushed harder as he begged in whimpers into the man's mouth. "No... ngh please no.. Ace no, no, oh god."

Ace felt rather guilty now but if he let up on the man he would notice they were now on the edge of town and could piece together where they were going. He had to keep the cook's attention for Sanji's own good. Ace reminded himself over and over again that once they got there that the contract would be broken and Sanji would be free and able to come live with them and be safe were Ace could for the rest of his days take care of the man and spend an entirety making this up to him. "Shh just let it happen." Ace breathed in Sanji's mouth and then forced down more kisses on the blonde.

He was fucking going to clock the bastard! Zoro raged with in himself. There was no fucking reason for Ace to be going this damn far! He could not hear Sanji due to the godly loud music playing but he could see Sanji saying no and Ace kept going assuring the cook to go with it. The poor bastard was trembling under Ace.

Feeling as if he was going to pass out before he cummed, Sanji turned his head letting Ace have his neck so he could breathe in much needed air and the gun slinger let him due to feeling so guilty and of depriving Sanji of so little air. As Sanji gasped in more air he opened his eyes looking over Ace's shoulder and blushed brightly as he saw Zoro watching them. His blue eye then held to those dark ones and his hips started to trust faster into Ace's hand. Sanji licked his lips with desire; he should be trying to get Ace to stop even more now with noticing the swordsman watching but he could not help it. To know Zoro was watching him like this … it got him rather hot even more so with Ace's added feverish touches to him.

Yet a flashing light caught Sanji's eye and that eye turned past Zoro to the window next to the man. The van was passing by shabby buildings some with flashing neon signs, then there was 24 liquor store, a few over flamboyant hookers of mix sexs, drunks stumbling out of a cruddy bar, and a man pushing a shopping cart that most likely had all his worldly possessions in it. They were at the edge of the city. If they were going out to eat then they should have been going more inwards to the city not out. In fact Chopper had not yet once turned around and bitched at them and Sanji was sure he and Ace had bumped the doctor's seat a few times. What the fuck was going on here?

Ace tried to pull Sanji's head back into a kiss but this time the blonde was very firm about not doing so and pushed Ace back enough so he could see the man's face.

"Where are we going?" Sanji asked again this time with a bit of a glare due to his suspicion.

Ace blinked and the pulled a smile up to his face as if nothing was wrong. "To dinner remember?" he tried the joke again but this time the blonde didn't find it so cute.

Sanji looked more out the windows as he kept pushing Ace off him as the gun slinger kept trying to pull him back into kisses. "Oi Chopper!" He yelled in the doctor's ear over the music.

Chopper nearly jumped out of his seat but turned around nervously looking at the three in the back seat then to Sanji's frowning face and he put on his best act…which was not that very good, "Huh... yes Sanji?" He asked loudly.

"Where are we going?" Sanji asked again with raised voice.

"Out to eat?" Chopper tried.

Sanji narrowed his eyes at the doctor. They would not know … they could not know…but last night… the food…then today and now…"OH FUCK!" Sanji gasped out and threw himself over the back seat row and opened the backdoors of the van.

"Sanji!" cried out Chopper trying to reach for him but his seatbelt held him in place.

Both Zoro and Ace grabbed the cook's arms trying to get the blonde to stop as the backdoors of the van were thrown open, then Sanji slid himself out of his jacket leaving coat arms the only thing in Ace's and Zoro's grasp as he jumped out of the moving van and tucked and rolled as he hit asphalt.

The car behind them had to swerve to miss hitting the cook and Ace and Zoro both then tossed the jacket down onto the seat and jumped over the seat to also jump out of the van as it was starting to slow. Word having must have finally reached Franky on what was happening.

Sanji didn't even come to a stop he was just rolling one moment then was on his feet running the next as fast as he could back towards the inner city. Ace and Zoro were hot on his heels as they called out for him to stop. Sanji didn't look back just yet though he knew that would slow him down and cost him precious seconds. Sanji's legs burned with fire as he worked his muscles hard while he tore through the street and then onto a busy sidewalk pushing people out of the way and then ran down one back ally, then another busy street, hopped a fence, ran down another back ally, then doubled back one street and over to another then down another back ally, and only then did he look back. He only saw Ace down at the mouth of the ally and kept running while he looked back over his shoulder but turned his head just in time to see Zoro coming towards him from the other side of the alleyway. How the fuck had that green haired bastard got in front of him?

Sanji stopped running to take up a fighting stance as he put his back to the wall his legs apart and his hands in his pockets as a dark shadow came over his face. "Both of you need to back off now…"

Ace and Zoro slowed as they got now with in talking distance of the blonde.

"Sanji we are just trying to help you." pleaded Ace.

"I don't need that fucking kind of help!" Sanji yelled.

"I get it your pissed we didn't tell you, I would be to but the contract can be broke if we take you to Zeff." Zoro then tried.

"NO!" Sanji yelled his frown coming on darker. "The contract can not be broken like that you bastards!" Sanji itched to raise one of his legs to kick someone, anything!

"Don't you want to be free Sanji?" Ace frowned.

"Of course I do but not at that cost!" the cook snapped.

"What cost?" frowned Zoro.

Sanji eyed the swordsman. Was it possible they didn't know? "The only way to break the contract is for Zeff to kill himself in front of me. Doflamingo set it up that fucked up way to make sure I didn't try sneak off to see him…" Sanji's jaw clenched tightly.

"Son of a bitch…" muttered Ace pushing back his hat from his head to let it fall and rest on his back as he scratched at his head.

"Come back with us cook we can work something else out. We can keep you and Zeff safe." Zoro said in a softer tone then he normally used and held a hand out to the blonde.

Ace narrowed his eyes at Zoro then put his hand out Sanji, "Yes come back with me Sanji I will personally make sure everything is taken care of."

Sanji stared at the two of them as they started to close in on him each offering a hand. He never felt more trapped in his life. Yes they where offering him freedom but already he nearly got Zeff killed from his own selfish desires for a free life and pretending like he could have it with these people.

"No!" Sanji yelled and then tried to get around them but both grabbed him their arms wrapping around him and he used their hold then to support himself pulling down towards the ground then jumping up to serve up a double kick assault to them that knocked Ace off fully taking the blow the head and back into some garbage bags and boxes in the alleyway and made Zoro stumble his grip slipping from the cook due to taking a kick to the throat. They had been well aimed kicks no dangerous then needed and he didn't even give full power. Had the two been trying to fight with him they could have most likely blocked the attacks or something but their goaled had been to hold the cook down and he took advantage of their weakness to free him self.

Sanji turned and in a spin to get around the swordsman as he was doubled over holding his throat trying to get in air and the cook delivered a solid flat foot kick to Zoro's ass sending him into Ace as the man was just getting up. Sanji then took the advantage of the confusion and ran again.

Zoro and Ace's recovery was quick. Clearly they were going to need to use more force on the bastard. They untangled themselves from each other and ran after the cook but made it too late to the street as the cab the cook had just got into peeled away from the curb side.

Both Ace and Zoro stood in the middle of the street watching it go each with their own remorse on what ifs. Ace then turned to Zoro, "This is your entirely fault! If you had not tried to get him to come to you I could have talked him down by now!"

Zoro turned fuming eyes to Ace, "Or maybe it's your fault for nearly rapping him in the car ride over! I'm sure he didn't appreciate that! I bet it's the reason he ran to start with!"

"Fuck you it was not rape! And you keep your fucking hands off him from here on out!" Ace yelled.

"You don't fucking own him if I want to touch him I will in fact I'll be making it a point to touch him the next time I see him and give him a real reason to stay!" shot back the swordsman.

"Like hell you will asshole! Sanji is mine!" Ace shoved Zoro in the chest with his hands.

"Just cause you shoved your tongue down his throat does not make him yours!" Zoro shoved back.

"He wants me! He comes to me not you!" Ace shoved again then gripping the swordsman's tank top in fisting hands to shake him.

Zoro mimicked the action gripping at the dark blue t-shirt Ace wore, "Only cause he does not know better but he will! I'll make sure of that!" Zoro promised with a sneer.

Both men pissed at the situation that had just happened and now taking it out on one another having no other outlet.

"Like I would allow that asshole!" Ace yelled then let one of his hands go to take a swing at the swordsman.

The scuffle was on then each getting punches in on the other as they duked it out in the middle of the street and didn't stop till the others found them. Luffy and Franky had to pull them apart with some help from Johnny and Yosaku. As the two men were dragged from each other their eyes glared into each others.

It was clear now the chase is on for the cook's affections!

* * *

**A/N:** Woot finaly got this out .. I would have got it out sooner too if I had not been stuck on how I wanted Zoro to wake Sanji up tee hee. At first I thought about having some sweet sappy cuddleness after the huge shocker of the last chapter but that just didn't seem right for Zoro and Sanji at this stage in there … relationship? Lol And of course now that we are midway in the story its has became clear both Ace and Zoro want Sanji!

Next Chapter! Doflamingo returns! Smoker makes the scene and hamsters run a muck! xD Think am kidding about that shit don't ya hehe just wait! And don't forget to review! I need to know people are at lest slightly amused by this story xD

**Reviewer Replies: **

**Dandy-red** – Lol sometimes but I try though ^.^

Hehe yeah I the way I had it come out at first I wanted it to really have that shock value. Yet as you can see it was just a father doing the only thing he could to try and keep his son alive during a very bad time yet never the less it had a lasting effect on Sanji screwing him up a bit. As I have always said blame the patents for how the kids turn out xD I joke…kinda .

Well if you loved jealous Zoro last time maybe you will again with a side kick of Ace jealousy too tee hee.

Thank you sooo much for reviewing!

**xdrake24** – As I said last time it was for killing two birds with one stone. Needing a really big reason why Sanji didn't eat and why he is the way he is towards women. Sorry if it grossed ya out but it was meant to, to hit home the tragedy that is Sanji's past.

Don't think I have read/watched that.

Thanks so much for reviewing and hope this was a fast enough update for ya ^.^


	12. Chapter11 The Bounds that Tie & Hamsters

---------------- Chapter 11 / The Bounds that Tie & Hamsters

Sanji opened his mouth wide to the bathroom mirror, using the reflection of him self to help him get at his back teeth with his toothbrush. It had been two and half days since Sanji had ran from Zoro and Ace. He had not slept more then a few hours here and there since then either. Though he had been eating as it was something to do even though it was more or less torture for him, though he felt he earned a bit of torture for everything that had happened. He was not really sure what Ace and Zoro thought of him now …after attacking them and running …maybe they hated him? Or worse still wanted to help him.

He had to stop thinking about them, all of them but it was hard…Zoro was parked out in front of his apt. building and had been since Sunday afternoon. Sanji had found this out when he had planed to go out to the bagel and coffee shop he normally went to yet had to come back in the apt building due to Zoro getting out of his car as soon as he saw the cook. So Sanji was trapped in his apt. Surly the green haired bastard would need to leave soon at some point to use the bathroom or get food …something geez. Until Zoro did leave though Sanji was hiding in his apt. and ordering take-out. Thankfully Zoro must have not caught on to that fact else he would probably be trying to get in the apt. building when Sanji buzzed in the delivering guys.

Then there was Ace and Chopper who had been phoning him and texting him…Chopper only a few times but Ace… in the hour nap he had taken yesterday Monday morning Ace had left him a combined whooping 20 calls and text messages. It was getting rather much and Sanji could not turn off his phone in case Doflamingo called. He had wondered at first how Ace had got his number but then it was pretty clear that Chopper must have given it to him.

_Oh well surly they would give up soon_, Sanji thought and spit into the sink and rinsed his mouth out to spit again. After cleaning up from brushing his teeth Sanji looked himself over in the mirror of the bathroom again.

He was wearing white and blue sneakers with white thick socks and a pair of short, tight dark blue jogging shorts that had small slits up the sides giving even more glimpses of his cream milk thighs. On top he wore a designer dark blue and white sweatshirt that was not really much of a shirt at all. It cut off at his tummy and the neckline was slanted so that one bare shoulder was exposed at all times. It was one of his basic workout outfits.

Sanji gave his hair once more a once over with his long fingers then flicked his golden locks on his right side and headed out of his bathroom and to his home gym room the penthouse suite offered him. He went over to the large wall window and peeked out the drape that showed over the street. Zoro's car was still there.

"Fucker…" muttered Sanji and trudged over to a corner of the room and got up on a chair and turned on the TV that was hanging in the corner from the ceiling. He had lost his remote last month to this damn thing …well that was untrue. Sanji knew where the remote had gone … out the large glass window during one of Sanji's fits of rage, having a (yelling) fight with Bellamy, Bellamy thinking just because Sanji did as Doflamingo said that he should do as Bellamy said as well. Sanji had wanted to kick the man's ass ... 'again' but after the last time Doflamingo had said he was not allowed to attack Bellamy unless he attacked first. So now that fucker just taunted him …and things tended to get broken since Sanji could not break his foot off in that bastard's ass. Never the less the window had been replaced but Sanji kept forgetting to get a new remote. So till he remembered he was stuck working it manually like if he was fucking in primitive times of like the 1990's or some shit.

Huffing Sanji got on his treadmill and started it at a steady jogging speed. Nothing to fast that would upset his stitches. The run he had pulled a few days ago had surprisingly not popped any but rather to be safe then sorry. In fact now it looked like the stitches could come out maybe tomorrow. A grin came to Sanji's lips as he could just hear Chopper going off at him for thinking to remove the stitches himself. Maybe he would give Chopper a call and ask him to come over to do it. Sanji really didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Chopper. It was not much but it was enough to help him get a single slice of a normal life. Sanji also maybe could talk the doctor into having his friends back off. If they kept on poking their noses in his life Doflamingo was going to start to noticing and Sanji would feel awful if something were to happen cause surly the man would try to use it to his advantage and control them too. Chopper was a special case. No one knew he was in a gang and he was a doctor and very respected in the Water 7 Arena ring of people.

Sanji frowned as he finally now focused on what the TV was playing. "What the fuck is this crap?" he asked out loud to the TV as it showed a little purple hamster farting on a green hamster and many other little hamsters laughing. He was right in the middle of his run now too and didn't want to stop to have to go and change the station but as well didn't want to have to watch this shit… what person, kid or not would find this amusing? The person to laugh at shit would have to have an I.Q of a carrot Sanji raged on as he went on to watch one of the hammers now dressing in drag and rubbing another hammer's face in its fake boobs.

An ad then came on to promote the show, 'Giggle Hams' it was called, asking kids to draw themselves as hamsters and the winner would get a load of crap of mangas and movie disks and plushies all from the show. Sanji's mind wandered then as the TV displayed the all hamster characters on a big running wheel as they showed the address for the kids to send the pictures to. Sanji could not help but make the connection of him self being on a treadmill and trapped in his apt. caged like a fucking hamster running on its wheel. He just needed one of those giant fucking water bottles and a bowl of pellets. Humm if he were to be drawn as a hamster he would be a little yellow one with a white belly undercoat and little yellow hair fur hanging over the left side of his face. His mini hands and feet would be light pink and his nose black and of course his one visible eye big and blue.

The little image of the Sanji hamster he had cooked up in his mind swirled around giving him it's back then looked over its little shoulder at him and with a big pink heart in its visible eye blew him a kiss. Sanji stopped in his tracks at the image of it all as it sent a chill through out him. Stopping abruptly on the treadmill however had not been a good idea and he went flying back to land flat on his back. Sanji just lay there now staring up at the ceiling. He so needed to get out of here before he went anymore crazy.

It was at that moment he herd the front door unlock and open. "Sanji?" called out a voice from a few rooms over where the front door was.

Great just what he needed another reason to help him go crazy.

In few moments later Doflamingo walked into the gym room. He was dressed in white slacks and a loud white and green swirls pattern silk shirt. His pink feather coat gone, most likely having been dropped off in the living room like normal.

Doflamingo looked about the room then lifted his dark shades to rest on top of his head and stare at Sanji laying on the floor his feet resting on the bars of the treadmill as it was still in motion. The Monarch cocked an eyebrow at the display before him. "What are you doing on the floor?" he questioned.

"Thinking about hamsters." replied the blonde in a flat tone.

"Hamsters?" questioned Doflamingo.

"Hamsters." confirmed Sanji.

The next question from Doflamingo was only logical from anyone's standing viewpoint. "Are you high? God dammit... I thought I told you not to be strung out when I got back!" growled the man in irritation and then preceded to marched over to Sanji then went to his knees by the man to grab the blonde's face turning it to him and checked Sanji's pupils.

"I'm not high." pouted Sanji. Every upset on the fact he was not. His whole drug stash had been left in his coat jacket …which had got left in the van when he had been trying to get away from the Mugiwara gang.

Doflamingo frowned seeing no signs Sanji was lying so let it be and just assumed it was more of Sanji's odd behavior mood swings that were becoming more frequent of late. He then slapped a large envelope on Sanji's chest that had been under his arm.

"What's this?" Sanji asked picking up the envelope and starting to open it.

"It's your next job, and I want you to make sure Captain Garp of the GL police dept. is pleased with the results. He wants to make sure wins the election of mayor this year and can't do so with those two hanging over his head." Doflamingo informed.

Sanji nodded and pulled out some photos and it was like a blow to the gut. The pictures were of Luffy and Ace.

"Your not to kill but bring them in alive and not to bruised. Garp will be sending the younger one off to military school and the older over seas to of Arabasta for some Peace Corps work."

Sanji shifted through the pictures looking at the two men. Fate was a cruel mistress… and if Sanji was not so against speaking ill of a lady fiction or not he would also had a real bitch to.

Doflamingo pulled out one of the photo's to point it out to Sanji. "Originally this task was giving to Detective Smoker to do since it was found out he had a relationship with the older of the brothers but he denies it and claims not to know where they are. Your starting point should be with him." Doflamingo tapped the photo he gave back to Sanji that showed Smoker and Ace in a tight lip lock on some pier with fair in the background behind them.

Sanji's grip on the photo tightened and his breath paused for a brief moment before he could control himself. Ace looked so happy in the photo with the man and the next photo of them as well and the next one after that and the next one….Zoro had said they had been fucking… he remembered that but…Ace seemed so happy.

"Smoker will know where the brothers are for sure?" Sanji asked.

"Garp is sure of it but Smoker claims he just happened to be drunk that one day and does not remember the man. So you are free to do whatever you need to, to Smoker to get the information." Doflamingo shrugged standing back up now and brushing out the wrinkles of his white pants.

"Who is Garp running against in the up coming election?" Sanji questioned.

"Just Judge Spandam as you know the current mayor will be stepping down so this will be Mayor Wapol's last year." Doflamingo pulled out his phone checking something. "The rest of the information you need is in there just remember to accommodate the Captain, I'm getting a real nice fee out of this so be sure to please Captain Garp with your results."

Sanji looked at the photo again of Smoker and Ace in that hot lip lock as his jealousy roared. "Of course." Sanji then nodded. It could just not be helped then. He would talk to Garp to work out the rest of arrangements and then he would go and personally take care of Smoker. It's not like he wanted to do what he was going to be doing but… he saw no other choice in the matter.

Sanji sighed and looked up at the TV screen again as the cartoon had came back from commercials and he scowled at it.

* * *

Luffy laughed out loudly, his mouth open wide showing the mouth full of cereal he was eating as he did so. He was seating on the sofa with his brother watching one of his favorite cartoon's 'Giggle Hams' Ace however was not so interested in it as he normally was. Even his favorite cereal 'Cookie Flakes'n Marshmallows' sat in his lap in its bowl getting soggy in the milk and going uneaten.

Ace sighed heavily and stared at the cereal remembering just a few days ago when the lovely blonde cook had sat in his lap and they had … sorta shared a bowl. The gun slinger pouted and reached out to grab his phone but was stopped by his brother's hand on his arm. He looked up with a questioning frown.

"Ace we will get him back but its best to let him have a little breathing room. You have already called him five times this morning…which is better then the twenty times yesterday morning but still …let him call you back when he is ready." Luffy reasonably said which was pretty fucking scary since normally Ace was the voice of reason between the two.

Ace nodded and pulled his hand back.

"Everyone is doing their best." Luffy pressed on and that was true. Nami and gone over a copy of the contract Zeff had that night after Sanji had ran off though she had found no loop holes or anything they could use there and after dinner they had then left the boat restaurant with even less clues on how to get Sanji out. Zoro and Ace were still not talking to each other … in fact thought Ace _the back stabbing boyfriend trying to steal bastard had not been around at all of late. _Ace had been told by Chopper he was staking out Sanji's place and Ace had wanted to do the same on hearing that but had been talked out of it by the others. So all he could do was call and text and be ignored. He knew the others were working on plans but he just didn't have the energy to care since they were all on egg shells around him anyways ... well besides Luffy. They would not even tell him what their plans were, most likely not wanting him to be disappointed when the plans failed or some such thing.

Ace's phone went off then and Ace nearly dumped his cereal in attempts to reach for it quickly. For a brief moment in time Ace's face was lit up with joy then as he looked at the caller ID and his face dropped to gloom to see it was just Smoker. Ace let it ring and set it back on the coffee table where it had been. No way was he talking to that fucker not after the way he had been dumped by the man. They had been on the most romantic fun date of dinner and a movie that followed up with an amazing hot night at Smoker's apt. Yet the next morning the bastard had the nerve to tell him it was all over and he could not do it anymore. That his job had to come first and he wanted Ace to stay away from him and not call him anymore. Well Ace gave him his wish and would not break it now. No way would he talk to that man! Besides his heart now belonged to Sanji!

Ace lay his head to his brother's shoulder at the feel of pin pickles of tears, "Why…why wont he call me back?" he asked in a soft whimper. Maybe …maybe if Sanji were to tell him just at lest to stop calling or something, anything just to hear the man's voice again it would not hurt so much.

Luffy frowned and put his arm around his brother. "I'm sure he will. It's only been a few days." Luffy encouraged yet was a little tore as what more to say since his brother and his best friend /second in command in ranks of his gang were after the same man's heart that he Luffy wanted to bring into the gang.

"Eh you remember how much fun we had at that party for Sanji right?" Luffy said having an idea.

Ace nodded rubbing at his red eyes.

"Well we all got so well along with each other then and the bounds that tie like that don't just fade away. So it really is only a matter of time before Sanji comes back." Luffy nudged his brother to look at him and he gave Ace one of his big goofy grins. "He is worth waiting for right?"

Ace could not help but smile back even if it was a bit of a weak one. "Yeah." he answered truthfully. He then pulled his younger brother into a hug around the boy's neck with one arm and used the other to give him a noogie. "You know I got a great little brother to bad he can't be this smart all the time." Ace laughed softly.

Luffy wiggled, "Ahh cut it out Ace! Your gunna make me spill my cereal." whined Luffy yet then gave into laughing as well.

Ace let his brother go and Luffy happily returned to watching 'Giggle Hams' and Ace's phone went off again. He reached out and tilted it to see who it was and made an un-approving grunt at the sight of Smoker's name again. Ace let it ring and lay his head back to his brother's shoulder trying to watch the show too as he cuddled his bowl of soggy untouched cereal to his chest wondering why it could just not be Sanji calling.

* * *

Smoker gritted his teeth down on his cigar as Ace's phone rang and rang then finally went to voicemail. _Damn little cocky bastard answer your phone this is important._ Smoker fumed with in his mind. The case of finding the brothers Luffy and Ace had been lifted from him and been passed on to one of the 7 Monarchs. Garp was not playing around anymore. Smoker had thought he could protect the brothers by breaking up with Ace and keeping misleading leads on their whereabouts but it seemed his lack of results had only delayed the matter.

Smoker leaned back against the open door frame of the pet shop where he and his partner Detective Tashigi's new case was. It was a murder case, someone had shot a John Doe in the chest enough times to make it look like ground beef and folded him up putting him in the hamster bin. The little critters had been nibbling on the guy since he was put in there sometimes last night. So they were having to take the hamsters in for evidence due to what could be found in their little bellies.

A loud crash rocked Smoker from his thoughts and he turned around in the doorway as Tashigi yelled at him, "Quick shut the door they knocked the hamster bin over!" And sure enough some of the little fuckers were running right for the door.

With annoyance Smoker tossed his cigar out to the sidewalk and kicked back one of the little furballs so he could shut the door. "Who was the dumbass that knocked it over? My foot wants to congratulate their ass!" growled out the man as he was then forced to spend the next 2 hours picking up and tracking down hamsters.

On the way back to the station he let Tashigi drive for once and tried to call Ace again. Still he got nothing. He could not run the risk of texting the warning to the man for who knows who would see it and most likely if Ace was not answering calls from him he would not read the texts anyways. It would be bad if he went to see the man in person as Smoker was not 100% sure or not if Garp had someone still following him. After he had seen the photos of himself and Ace he had gotten the mission to bring the man in. Smoker did then the only thing he could do and said meeting Ace had been a fluke and then had one last fling with his lover before ending it. Maybe it had been wrong to have that one last fling but it was something for the road that he still cherished. He had not wanted to give up Ace but if it was a mater of Ace's safety or his happiness it was an obvious choice. Thus also the reason he didn't tell the kid the truth of the matters.

Smoker said nothing when they arrived at the station just got out and headed in the doors and to the elevator to the third floor with Tashigi rambling on at his side about the case facts he already knew pertaining to the pet shop case.

Who knew what Garp had in store for the boys. Sure they were his grandsons but that didn't mean anything. The man was very strict on the law and enforced it with an iron fist. Smoker just knew neither Ace nor his brother Luffy would last in one of the government prisons. They were too much of free sprits; it would be like killing them just slowly day by day. There was no way Smoker could just stand by and let something like that happen.

Smoker stopped at his desk and his eyes open wide at the sight he saw coming then out of Captain Garp's office.

A tall man lean hansom man in a pair of black slacks and a dark blue silk shirt slightly unbutton with a black suit jacket over top of it. The blonde hair over one eye was a dead give away on who it was. Mr. Prince. What the fuck was he doing here? A memory of about four days ago flashed in his mind of Mr. Prince with that Roronoa bastard parked on the curbside going at it. Mr. Prince did work for one of the seven Monarchs. Crap had he got Zoro to talk and found out where Ace and Luffy where?

Smoker gritted his teeth as he watched Garp shake Mr. Prince's hand and then the Captain headed back in his office as Mr. Prince headed for the elevator. Smoker kept his eyes on Mr. Prince and just as the elevator doors shut he would have sworn he saw the blonde wink at him. Smoker narrowed his eyes at the now closed elevator doors. It would not do any good to go chancing a man like that. Each second around someone as dangerous as that blonde was a risk to ones own life due to how the man lived his life. The best thing Smoker could do was to keep his nose clean not ask to many questions and keep trying to call Ace. So that is what the detective did for the rest of the day between paper work that is.

By the time the detective got home he was dead tired, it having been a really shitty long

day and now all he wanted to do when he got in was have a stiff drink and go to bed…of course first trying to call Ace again he thought as he moved down the long hallway of his apt. building his keys softly rattling in his hand as he shifted them to look for the right one. He then paused and looked back over his shoulder to see…no one. Weird. He was getting the feeling something was very off here. Maybe he was just still paranoid from all those little hamsters running about. Nothing that small and creepy should have fur dammit. They were like wigs for midgets running around on feet.

Smoker turned back around and walked the rest of the way to his door. He slid his key into the lock turning it and opening his door to his dark apt and stepped in and at once froze as a long cylinder tube was pressed to his neck. His eyes shifted down and with there being just enough light he was able to see the black object was a gun. Great the shitty day just kept getting better. His dark eyes then slide over the hand that held it and up the dark suit jacket getting a good look at the person's face as the man sucked in on his cigarette he held with his other hand. The end of the cancer stick lighting up the face to relive it none other then Mr. Prince himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Thought I was kidding about those hamsters didn't ya? Tee hee!

Ok so kinda a short chapter this time but it was a transition period and I had to work to shift things around so this was mainly a set up for many of the other little mini plots going to be happening yet as well letting you see what the characters have been doing and how they feel…well everyone but Zoro he is left out in the cold alone aww. Don't worry you Zoro fans he will have his time to shine! It's still a few chapters away but he does get some Sanji love so look forward to that!

In other news I have now listed this story under Sanji / Zoro as a friend said I should once I get near the half way mark…this story is a SanjixAce but its also a SanjixZoro but the thingy only lets me list 2 people so we are taking turns xD

Also in other news still! I put a poll up on my profile asking you all which story I should do after I finish this one! Yes I have plans for a sequel to this story! It is also one of the choices, so make sure you check that out!

_Next chapter!_ Sanji kills Smoker or Smoker watches Sanji have sex? Which is the lie? Did I mention someone in this story dies? Just throwing it out there! Don't forget to review show me love ne? *wiggles on the edge of the cliffhanger* Look ma no hands!

**Reviewer Replies:**

**datErdbeerschn** – Awe you forgot to show me love T.T Its Okies though you remembered this time yay!

Lol it's true! Guys get all bitchy about something about dicks getting rubbed raw due to, to much sex or some silly shit. xD Not that I would know *coughs* ^.^;

Lol Sanji didn't have a choice to eat it and it's not like it was for culinary curiosity xD

Yay! Hehe got to love two hot guys fighting over another hot guy right ^_~

Woot for funny flirting!

Yush Doflamingo is a evil one and one of the main reasons I used him for this story as the main baddy was so I could use that manipulating power he has yet here its wit and cleverness that helps him control people *shrugs* there might be another way *whistles and looks away* Not that I will tell though tee hee! =P

**tazx x x** – Hey good to see ya again ^.^ Glade ya like the story so far. Lol well it's a ZoroxSanji & AcexSanji story so who knows who at the end will end up with Sanji …maybe Doflamingo gets to keep him? *grins devilishly* I shale give nothing away! But! There will be more Zoro and Sanji romance to come! Even a hot sense between them! Yush we could not have Sanji going around boinking everyone and not are fav swordsman that just would not be right xD So I guess I will give up that info but nothing else! xD

**bettywhitesan **– LOL Who does not? Slutty Sanji ftw!


	13. Chapter 12 The Better Man

**A/N:** _WARNING_! BDSM and sexual sadism ahead.

---------------- Chapter 12 / The Better Man

"Move other then how I tell you and I will fucking blow your head off." Mr. Prince informed Smoker.

Seeing as how Smoker had no other choice he stood there hand on the doorknob still and waited.

"Step in away from the door…" Mr. Prince told Smoker and the detective did taking care to place slow steady steps till he was singled to stop. "Arms out to your sides …slowly." the blonde then ordered and Smoker followed directions yet again having no choice.

Mr. Prince slid the end of the gun slowly, dragging the cold metal along Smoker's skin to stop in the front of his throat as he moved to face the man then leaned in closely his lips inches away from the detective's as his free hand with cigarette flipped on the light switch and a foot kicked shut the front door.

Now with the bright lights on suddenly Smoker blinked his eyes a few times as his jaw clenched in anger to keep himself still as the man still didn't move back from invading his personal space though did move back his head a little as he placed his cigarette in the corner of his mouth. Every muscle in Smoker's body then tensed as he felt that free hand of the blonde's run down his chest and around his side stripping him of his own gun he wore in its holder.

Mr. Prince pulled back finally and looked at the gun with a raised curl brow. "That's a pretty big gun you got there detective."

"All the better to shoot assholes like you with." retorted Smoker, the disgust clear in his voice that he felt for the blonde.

A smirk then came to the blonde's face and he stuffed Smoker's gun his jacket pocket and pulled his cigarette from his mouth. "Take a seat in the chair there."

Now weaponless Smoker lowered his arms and moved more into the living room to take the seat he had been asked to in the large recliner chair and flopped down glaring daggers at Mr. Prince as his skinny ass made himself right at home on Smoker's sofa.

Mr. Prince then leaned in and stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table between them and crossed his legs as he leaned back and rested his gun hand on his knee as he kept the gun aimed on the other man. "I have a little project I need your help with dear detective."

"I don't know where they are. All I was able to find out is in my reports I made in the case file." Smoker grunted out.

A coy smile came to the thin man's lips. "Of course… but lets not waste time with these lies hum? Portgas D. Ace and brother Monkey D. Luffy reside in a charming boathouse titled Thousand Sunny docked behind the residence of Usopp and Kaya Sogeking, a very delightful white mansion home along East St. ...shale I go on about the project now or would you like me to give details of the furnishings in the boathouse?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Smoker's dark eyes turn hard on the man. _If he knows then could that mean he already got Ace and Luffy? Maybe that was why Ace was not answering his cell, because it was already too late. _Furry over took him and he gripped the arms of the chair hard. "If you touch one hair on Portgas's head I will skin your ass alive and make you beg for death you son of a bitch!"

There was a flicker in that blue eye then …something…some emotion but it was quickly masked away. "I have no desire to take them in. You can rest assure of that." Mr. Prince claimed.

Smoker didn't get what this kid's game was but something here sure as hell stunk. "IF you know where they are and don't want to take them in then what the hell do you want with me? The case was to bring them in, why the fuck are you not doing that?" A thought then that maybe Garp had moved to now have them right out killed cross his mind and his hands on the chair arm tighten in their grip more. _Please, oh god, don't let me be bait_, Smoker thought.

"You're the only one I can trust not to say anything." Mr. Prince then sat his gun down next to him on the sofa and pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up with a match.

Smoker's eyes looked to the gun longingly then finally pulled themselves up to the man's face again. "And just what is that sups to mean?"

Shaking the match out and tossing it into the ashtray the blonde took a deep pull from the cigarette before he answered. "I talked with your Captain and I have made agreements with him that his certain goal in mind would be reached a much better way. Not wishing to have his grandsons held over his head during the up coming election I proposed to have something held over Judge Spandam's…"

"Blackmail?" questioned Smoker butting in with what seemed like an eternal frown on his face.

"That is such an ugly word …but yes." Mr. Prince gave a nonchalant shrug. "I need a little help with it and…"

"Wait a minute, why me?" Smoker yet again interrupted.

The blonde now frowned. "Would you rather I go down and get the brothers?"

Smoker only glared so Mr. Prince went on to explain. "I need a camera-man that won't open his mouth about this to anyone. Judge Spandam has some very exotic pastime pleasures that would if seen on tape ruin him and for sure..."

Once more Smoker chirped in, "And the bastard, I'm sure that was caught on film with him." At lest the asshole was not telling him it had to be him on the other side of the camera. "So just who are you going to get to do this dirty job?"

"As I said you are the only one I can trust to help me with this job." Mr. Prince said again this time almost sounding as tired as Smoker felt.

Smoker added up the pieces, "You?" This had to be some joke, really was the guy wired or something? Were they trying to get something on him? "This is bullshit and just why in hell would you of all people do something like that for someone else?"

"We all have our secrets detective. This one is mine …and yours now as well. You are not to ever speak about any of this to anyone. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Prince spoke softly yet the tone was firm and demanding.

Smoker stared in utter disbelief; the fucker was serious about this. Mutely he could only nod. It was a huge break and a huge relief off his shoulders yet still it just seemed too good to be true. "There just has to be a catch. I still don't get why you're doing this for Portgas and his brother."

Mr. Prince pulled Smoker's gun from his pocket and put it down on the coffee table and then put his own away as he got back to his feet. "You don't have to get it …I just need your word you wont speak of this to anyone and that you will video tape it."

Smoker reached out and took his gun and aimed it at the blonde, "Yeah I'll do it but first you're going to answer some questions…hey get back here asshole!" Smoker got to his feet clicking the safety off.

As soon as Smoker had agreed Mr. Prince had given the man his back and started for the door. Even now he didn't look back. "I will come here tomorrow at 6PM and we will take your car and do a little light shopping before the planed trip." He then started to open the door but stopped at Smoker's next question.

"How did you know I could be trusted for something like this?" Smoker then tried for some kind of clue as he lowered his gun seeing as how it was doing no good.

"Because you went through the trouble of this huge cover up to start with…" Mr. Prince then opened the door. "Besides…that's what we do for the people we love. I understand that more then you would think." With out another word the blonde walked out the door shutting it behind him leaving Smoker utterly speechless and still fucking clueless to what brought this stroke of luck his way.

* * *

After having had a chat with Smoker Sanji footed it a few block over to the strip club he left his car at and sighed at the sight he was now faced with. There on the hood of his brand new cherry red Enel Electric convertible 82' was that damn moss-head. Sanji had got out of his apt with out being stopped only because he left at the same time as Doflamingo did and Zoro had at lest the sense not to try anything in front of Doflamingo yet tailed Sanji all the way to the police station where he promptly had to back off due to all the cops around and him having a nice bounty on his head. Sanji had not seen him anymore after that but to be safe had used this parking lot as a cover to where he was just in case. Lucky for him he had.

"You scratch my car asshole and I'm going to kick your ass." Sanji growled out.

Zoro clearly had to have been asleep cause at the sound of Sanji's voice he jumped up and looked to the blonde with wide surprised eyes. "Cook!" Quickly the swordsman got off the car and moved in front of Sanji on the side of the car. "You need to come with me. We can find a way out of this for you if you just trust me."

Sanji raised a brow. "This whole time out here and that is the best you got?" he mocked.

A grin came to the swordsman face, "I can give you much more then that." He leaned in laying a hand to the blonde's arm his face inches from Sanji's.

Sanji's heart started to speed up as he looked into those dark eyes. He could feel the man's warm breath on his skin and the feel of desire in the strength of the hand that lay to his arm. "Why…?" Sanji's voice came out in something like a mixed of a whisper and moan.

"Because I want you." The other man breathed into the blonde's mouth and at once Sanji turned his head so that the swordsman ended up kissing a pale cheek rather then rosy lips.

"So you see something you want and you just take it?" Sanji frowned and pushed Zoro back with a hard shove.

The swordsman frowned in frustration as he stumbled back a few steps. "Baka-cook I don't mean like that. Stop twisting my words around!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes as he pulled out his keys. "If you don't mean it like that then what do you mean…what that you love me, that you want to save me, that we should ride off into the sunset together?"

Zoro balled his fists at his side. "Why do you have to make this more complicated then it is? I don't know if I love you but I like you is that not good enough… you're the kind of person I could grow to love!"

Sanji blushed and looked around at a few people now looking their way due to Zoro's outburst. "Will you keep your fucking voice down?" Sanji put the key in the car door and found Zoro's hand over top of his stopping him from opening it.

"Come back with me cook… let us help you?" Zoro swallowed his pride and let the words come out in a begging tone.

The closeness again threw Sanji off and he looked up to the man's face his own showing the pain he felt with in. "I….I can't right now."

It was Zoro's turn this time to ask, "Why?"

Sanji shook his head, "Something has come up and I just…I need a little time to take care of things."

"Tell me and I will help you. We can take care of it together." The swordsman gave one of his rare pure smiles that made butterflies flutter in Sanji's stomach.

No he could not be pulled in right now not with what was at stake besides…Ace…no he was going to have Smoker now…but Ace had been the one for him, he had thought. Sanji felt a pain slash in his heart at the mix feelings of it all. "I can't …I can't do this right now. I need a clear head for shit and this crap is just all kinds of fucking me up! Just stay tha fuck away from me!" Sanji then yelled and jerked his car door open pulling his hand away from Zoro's.

"Sanji stop!" Zoro cried holding the car door open as Sanji got inside the car and started it up but Zoro would not let him close the door. "Talk to me! Tell me what is wrong. We can work something out together. You don't have to do it all by yourself anymore!"

Sanji paused at those words. Oh god how he wished that was true.

Seeing the blonde pause Zoro let go of the door to try and reach in for Sanji but as soon as he did Sanji's foot hit the gas pedal and tore out of the parking lot with an open car door flapping and had nearly knocked the swordsman down in the process.

Zoro kicked at the gravel in his aggravation. He had been this close, he had felt it. Sanji had wanted him he knew it, and had wanted to give his trust but something was stopping the blonde. He had seemed different; there was something else now ... Sanji had even said it himself. Something else was going on. Zoro hurried back to his car and got in. Maybe, maybe he could get to Sanji's apt before him and he could get the blonde to talk to him again.

* * *

Sanji handed Smoker a bulk pack of film for the video camera in the detective's other arm that was also holding a large pack of energy batteries.

"Do we really need the top of the line shit, this is a bit costly." grumbled Smoker.

"Hush you, its not like you're paying for it anyways. Besides we want the best digital quality so there is no mistake who is on the film." Sanji explained and moved down the lane of the store but then stopped at the remotes. Might as well get it while he was here he thought. Blue eyes now skimmed over the many choices.

"What the fuck are you getting now?" the detective asked irritated.

"I need a new remote." Sanji calmly explained.

"Do you have to get that now?" the other man asked looking to Sanji as if he had a screw lose.

"Anything to repeal the hamsters." muttered the blonde as his eyes narrowed in his search.

"What was that?" questioned Smoker thinking he had heard him but due to the context was really not sure now.

"Nothing…" Sanji said grabbing the right controller he wanted and started to make a bee line for the check out counter of the electronic store they were in with Smoker on his heels.

Sanji had gotten home before Zoro and had spent a quite night packing for tonight and getting himself ready. The next day he knew he would need to do something extreme to get the swordsman out of the way so he did the only thing he could think of that would work. He had Zoro's car towed and of course Zoro gave the tow truck drive shit which ended up getting the cops called and left Zoro having to run away on foot and that was when Sanji had made his escape.

Sanji smirked at the thought of it. Damn he wished he could have seen that green haired bastard's face during that all. Zoro was probably so pissed right now. That car had been a really sweet ride.

"What are you so happy about?" Smoker asked standing next to Sanji's side.

Sanji blinked in surprise not even realizing he had been smiling when he had been thinking of that grass-head. "Eh nothing just moss." Sanji stepped up as the line moved forward.

Smoker frowned, first hamsters now moss. This guy was seriously crazy! Though maybe Smoker was even more crazier for trusting this lunatic. The guy had showed up to his place on time with a suitcase and informing him he would be spending the next few days there after this was over to recover. Of course Smoker had said no but then the blonde bastard had said he would just have to go pick up Ace and Luffy then, forcing Smoker to summit to his will. _Fucking conniving little prick_, thought Smoker.

Finally they got their turn with the cashier and Smoker set his arm full of things down as Sanji sat down the remote he was carrying and pulled out his wallet and credit card.

The cashier guy looked up and did a double take. "Woah dude you're him! You're Mr. Prince."

Sanji looked at the nerdy young man with frizzy hair and large round glasses. "Eloquently put. Yes I'm he."

"Man you were awesome like a few weeks back in the Arena with your kicks! You were all like bam pow bam and dude lady went down … harsh!"

Smoker eyed the kid and in a gruff annoyed voice asked, "Can we just get our total here?"

"Huh yeah right, right … sorry… but man your partner is fucking amazing!" grinned the kid, "And that's, $6853.78"

Sanji handed the kid his card as Smoker blushed brightly red.

"H-he is not my partner!" sputtered Smoker.

Sanji snickered, "Awe Smokie baby you don't have to be shy, its ok if others know about us."

"There is no us!" Smoker said his face turning even redder and other people were now starting to look around at them. The detective bristled, "I'm going to go wait in the car." Smoker stated then turned on his heel and left Sanji by himself at the check out counter.

The other people who had been staring now looked to Sanji and he smiled a dashing yet sad smile at them. "Closed closet case."

The other nodded in understanding and some giving their sympathy to Sanji.

Smoker sat in the driver's seat of his old dark blue junk heap of a car and waited for the blonde to come back and once he did the two headed down to the sleazy motel the blonde directed Smoker to and headed into the room Sanji had booked after getting the key card.

Smoker then got the camera ready while Sanji showered and changed.

The detective having cleaned up and hidden everything was just testing out the camera when Sanji came back into the room now dry and hair prefect with nothing but a short thigh high black silk robe on loosely tied his narrow waist. Smoker could not help but let his eyes wander over Mr. Prince just a little. The man was insanely attractive and what was worse was the damn blonde seemed to know it.

Sanji however seemed to not notice the other man's gaze; he was to busy trying to work himself up for what was about to come. He stretched his arms over his head thus making the short thigh high robe he had on raise higher on his cream pale legs and then lifted one of those said legs up onto the bed. The long leg stretched out gracefully and the muscles tightened under the skin flexing and stretching more as his thin lithe body bent over it.

Smoker swallowed and looked away with flushing cheeks. "Do you have to do that?"

The blonde looked over as the question was asked and raising a brow, he then noticed the blush on the other man. "Yes…and you better get use to it because it will get million times worse once the Judge gets here. I mean it detective you better be able to do this. I don't want some damn out of focus piece of crap for the trouble I'm going through here."

"I'll do it just fine." grumbled Smoker yet that also brought up the question again why was Mr. Prince doing this?

Sanji rolled up a sleeve of the robe after as he got out one of the morphine liquid bottles and needles he had brought in. He had to jump through a few hoops to get these so quick but had been able to pick them up on the way to Smoker's. They would be a huge help for what was about to come and for after.

The blonde sat down on the corner of the motel bed and slowly shot up the drug into his arm and breathed out and in deeply as his eyes closed. "Oh fuck that is so good." He moaned not able to help it. It had felt like months rather then days since he had, had something in his system.

Smoker looked back over a little worried, "Ano …don't you think that's a bit much?"

Sanji let his head lean back and roll over to the side to look at the man as he gave a lazy grin. "Mmm worried about me detective?" teased the blonde.

Smoker frowned at that, "Just that you won't be able to do your part in this."

Sanji laughed at that. "Don't worry I will be just fine… just remember to stay in the closet and don't stop taping for any reason …no matter what you see…"

Smoker was really uneasy about the way Mr. Prince said it like that but he nodded. Then seeing as it was almost time he got up to go to the closet but stopped and looked back at the blonde and asked again, "Why are you doing this for them?"

Feeling high and free floating Sanji answered with out thinking, "He made me feel again… he made it more then pretend and gave me a part of myself back I thought was gone… I think …I think I was falling in love with him. He is like fire and I was the moth, I could not help but be drawn in. If only I could have forever burned in those flames."

Smoker frowned not sure just who Mr. Prince was talking about but before he could ask there was a knock on the door and Smoker quickly hid himself in the closet and sat down on the chair he had placed in there for himself and positioned the blinds of the closet open enough so he could start to record the proceeding.

Once Sanji was sure Smoker was settled in the closet he opened the front door and forced a smile to his face to greet the man. "Mmm come in Judge Spandam." He then stepped aside letting the man come in.

Judge Spandam was dressed in a long brown trench coat yet it did not hide the black stockings and high heels he wore.

"May I take your coat Judge?" Sanji purred ever so sweetly after he shut the door.

"Yeah…" The man almost drooled at the sight of Sanji and set down the black bag he held as he undid the coat then handed it to Sanji reliving what he wore under was black silk women's panties with grader belts attaching to the thigh high black stockings and as well a matching black corset that left his nipples exposed. His shoulder length purple hair was tied back in a tight ponytail showing his face off well and how bug-eyed his eyes were.

Sanji sat the coat down on the dresser and came back over to the man.

Smoker widen his eyes and could not help but think, _No wonder Mr. Prince felt he needed to shoot up for this shit. I should have asked him for some for myself. I'm about to go blind here. _

"Oh my, don't you look so pretty tonight." Sanji cooed to the other man making him smile. Once the Judge then had his bag back in hand the blonde then lead the Judge by his other hand over to the bed to let him sit down and Sanji stood in front of him making sure the closet had a good view of the Judge.

Judge Spandam sat his bag down again next to him and ran his hands up the sides of Sanji's legs, "Mmm I really thought Doflamingo was not going to let us play anymore after last time…I really didn't mean to break your ribs you were just so lovely crying out the way you do I could not stop…you know it was accident don't you pet?" The Judge whined slipping a hand under the robe to rub at more of Sanji's bare thighs.

"Awe of course I do Judge Spandam, but this is just between you and me tonight mmmkay?" Sanji's honey voice poured on thick and he put a foot up on the bed making the Judge's eyes go at once to the now even closer more tender flesh flashing to him.

"Ohh, you being a naughty boy and disobeying your master?" Spandam's hands now both reaching up to undo the robe belt and open it to bare Sanji's naked body. "I think I might have to punish you for something like that… but make it a real special punishment since this was just for me…you cant stay away can you? … you like it don't you?… what I do to you?" asked the man seeming to work himself up more then Sanji was doing to him.

Sanji ran the back of his fingers down the side of the other man's face. "Of course how could I not? After all naughty boys like me need punishment … don't we?" Sanji let the man pull the robe from him so it pooled at his one still planted foot on the ground.

Smoker let his eyes travel down over the milk white curves of Sanji's body taking in the simple beauty of it. Toned, firm, and holding such a sweet pale tender coloring it could make anyone want to drag their teeth over it all.

The detective focused the camera more on the Judge as their sweet talk now seemed to turn into something more, the Judge having handcuffed the blonde and bent him over the bed and reached under Sanji to stroke at his member.

_This was not so bad_, thought Smoker. _Mr. Prince probably just is freaked out by some of the oddness and the fact the guy is not at all good looking. The guy clearly had to be joking or something about breaking the blonde's ribs before. _However Smoker started to wonder as he watched the Judge fasten three different size cock rings to the lithe man's member once he had got him worked up enough.

Smoker cringed then when a monstrosity of a vibrator that sported rubber spikes was used up the petite man's ass. Working him up to it or not with all the lube and finger work the Judge had used; it still just looked fucking painful.

As the Judge kept the vibrator in the squirming blonde he took out a chain from his bag next and hooked it to the handcuffs Sanji was already wearing and the other end to the headboard so the blonde could not get away. "Tell me how much you missed it pet!" encouraged the Judge as he now pulled out a leather cat o' nine tails (whip) this time and dragged the long leather strands down Sanji's smooth back.

"I mmmisssssed it." Sanji grunted in discomfort having a hard time keeping up all smiles and such with the large object up his ass whirling its top half around. His body ached to push it out but he had learned in the past that it would be safer for himself to just leave it as is else he would get it ram fucked in and out of him.

Judge Spandam seeming to not be pleased enough with the answer cracked the whip down on the blonde's back making Sanji jump and flinch as he cried out, welts already appearing from the one blow.

Form the first crack to Mr Prince's back to the eleventh one to his back and ass Smoker would flinch every time though was getting better at not jerking the camera so much now. He was not sure if it was the sound of the whip to flesh or Mr. Prince's screams that had him so jumpy. Maybe a mixture of both as he never thought he would see a man like Mr. Prince scream so much clearly in pain.

It only got worse from there. Judge Spandam had now turned the blonde over to work on Mr. Prince's front side with nipple clamps and a razor.

"I wanna cut…I want watch the pretty colors flow over that pure snow skin." hissed Judge Spandam and Sanji shook his head no not able to speak at the moment due to a ball gag the Judge had put on him mid whipping.

"Oh just a little I promise only a little." and the Judge licked his lips as he stared at Sanji's chest clearly fantasying about it but Sanji shook his head no again. The Judge was no longer paying attention as he brought the razor down to make a shallow long cut under Sanji's right nipple making the blonde whimper again.

Smoker didn't know how much more of this could take. Clearly Mr. Prince was not in control anymore of the on goings now.

As if hearing Smoker's thoughts the blonde looked to the closet and shook his head no with determined eyes. Yet it lost some of the effect due to the tears in them.

Judge Spandam was lost in the blood dripping on the blonde's chest and played with it before it seemed to get him so turned on he got to his knees and removed the ball gag from Sanji and started to smack him hard in the face yelling at him to open his mouth wide.

Smoker gritted his teeth. He had seen some sick shit in his time but watching Mr. Prince get chocked with a chain leash as he sucked the Judge off, had to be on the top of that list now. He could see the blonde almost turning blue in the face. Smoker's hand itched to push open the door and yell it was enough already but those eyes….those blue eyes were looking towards him telling him not to.

Once the Judge spewed his load down the blonde's throat he pulled out and let up on Sanji's throat. Sanji coughed and gasped in the much needed air and it burned so badly but his lungs yearned for it and he forced himself to keep taking in the deep breaths as the Judge was still not yet done with him.

Judge Spandam removed the cock rings one by one from the swollen abused member and then the vibrator was removed. Working himself back up the Judge stuffed the blonde's ass again but this time with his cock and lay on top of the man reaching up and pulling back that hair in Sanji's face.

"No" Sanji gasped and jerked but the Judge had a firm hold now.

"Oh don't be ashamed of it pet. That mark looks so lovely on you… ohh why won't you let me burn you?" the Judge now whined like a spoiled child.

Smoker could not help but use the camera to zoom in on the mark on Sanji's face and widened his eyes in surprise. Doflamingo's number one go to man was his slave! That was a huge fucking shock. No slave had as much as power and free rein as Mr. Prince and for a good reason, because they would try to get away, it was only logical…yet here Mr. Prince was doing everything he was told. Smoker frowned. No not everything that was told. Mr. Prince's mission had been to bring in the brothers…not this shit but he had talked the Captain into this other agreement. Thus Mr. Prince taking on …'this' to himself for the brothers…the brothers to whom one of them had won Mr. Prince's heart.

Smoker was ripped from his thoughts then as Mr. Prince screamed out in pain as the Judge sodomized the blonde's ass in fearsome thrusts in and out of the already badly tortured hole.

"Yesss yeess!" laughed out the Judge in utter delight and smacked the blonde's face again and again then his the slaps turned into a fist and he punched Mr. Prince hard on the cheekbone the area at once starting to puff up and bruise. "Oh yes yes so prefect!" he laughed out all the more and rode the blonde till he was spent and cummed once more.

Smoker kept the camera rolling still, all throughout till the end pleasantries of the sweet coos of thanks though they were more whimpers on Mr. Prince's part. He honestly didn't even see how he the man could smile after something like that.

Once the Judge left Mr. Prince didn't even look to the closet as he limped to the bathroom. Smoker stepped out of the closet turning off the camera and watched the blonde pause then in the doorway of the bathroom.

"You got it all?" Mr. Prince asked in a horsed voice.

It took a moment or two to realize the man was talking to him and Smoker nodded his head then added a, "Yeah."

Mr. Prince didn't say anything else just went into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Smoker stood there and looked around the room his eyes falling to the mess of the bed…cum, sweat and blood on it. Was this…was this cause something happened between Mr. Prince and Ace? Smoker frowned. He could not really see Luffy being romantic with anyone…let alone inspiring the words of passion the blonde had spoke earlier about a certain man. Guilty rocketed through the detective then that it had not been himself to take this torture for Ace. In fact it had never even crossed his mind to do. If he had been asked to he would have said no in fact, he loved Ace and all but still there was a line.

The detective rubbed the back of his neck the guilt ridding him hard. Dammit! Yet just because he would not let some sicko making him his bitch didn't mean he should stop trying to restart up what he had with Ace now the danger was gone. Screw that little pencil neck coming in here acting so high and mighty being so self sacrificing. Smoker had spent months working to keep Ace safe. That surly counted for more then one damn night with some pervert! Reaffirming his status as the better man he started to pack up the gear and then waited for Mr. Prince.

Smoker found himself having to deal with Mr. Prince then for four days at his apt. The fucker had even over took his bed and made Smoker sleep on the couch. It was not too bad however. The blonde stayed to himself and either slept or showered it seemed though Smoker had no clue what the man did while he was at work. The only times Smoker had to deal with him was either when he needed something form his room or when he was asked to put ointment on the blonde's back to help heal the marks there and of course when he brought in food to the blonde.

Mr. Prince never said anything about the fast food of hamburgers and fries but would only ever touch the drink and fries so around the second day Smoker stopped bringing in the burgers and just got another order of extra fries. Smoker found all the food was eaten then so kept feeding Mr. Prince fries and soda since the man never bitched but would always say when asked what he wanted to eat, "Whatever is fine."

Sanji of course hated the food but knew he needed it to help build up his strength but could only managed to chock down the fries. Which the overload of salt on them burned his still sore throat. He wanted to bitch up a storm at the dumbass that brought him this crap but he knew he could only push Smoker so far and till he was healed enough he needed to be thankful for what he could get.

It was not till the second day as well Sanji stopped bleeding from his rear though kept using the medical spray to shoot up in his ass to keep it healing. He really should have had a doctor look at him but due to the secrecy of the project he could not risk it. He knew the kind of man Ace was and to know Sanji had done something like this for him…it would hurt him. Sanji didn't want to hurt Ace more then he already was. He read every text and listened to every message the man had and kept sending him as he lay in Smoker's bed during the days and longed to call the man back. Yet…Ace could now have Smoker back. Would he still want Sanji? Why would he? And what's more why should Sanji put Ace in that kind of danger?

Yet on the forth morning as Sanji lay there in Smoker's bed he could not help but think of Luffy's promise to him. They would free him. Maybe…maybe they really could find some way if he just helped them out. Sanji found him self suddenly feeling much better today and took a long hot shower as he worked the plans out in his mind.

Smoker came home that Sunday afternoon with a question for the blonde. He had to know and he was sure Mr. Prince would have the answer. As he came into his bed room with cell phone in hand he was surprised to see Mr. Prince sitting on the side of his bed dressed in tight faded blue jeans that had holes on the knees and thighs of them and a large white long sleeved button down shirt that only was using one of the many buttons on it and the collar flared out. The suit case the man had came with was all packed up with his things and he seemed to be getting ready to leave.

Sanji sat down his cell phone on the nightstand and looked up to Smoker as he came into the room to stand in front of him.

"I need to know something. I'm I still be followed?" Smoker was still paranoid about going and seeing Ace if people were still following him but was getting near desperate to talk to Ace since he still was not taking his calls.

Sanji raised a brow at the question then narrowed his eyes thinking on what Smoker was really asking. "I have decided…I'm going to try with Ace." he then found himself saying looking up at the older man.

Smoker sat his cell phone on the nightstand and gripped Mr. Prince by the shirt with both his hands. "How fucking selfish can you be? You do all this to protect him just so you can put him in harms way again? Think about your life, who in there right fucking mind would want to be mixed up in something like that?"

Sanji stiffened but didn't pull back he just held the other man's eyes. "Ace would…" Sanji found himself whispering out. Maybe Zoro to but really he didn't understand what that moss head was thinking. It had to be a fluke maybe inner gang rivalry with Ace or something, he didn't know but it didn't matter at the moment.

Disgusted Smoker pushed Mr. Prince out of his grip and grabbed his phone from the nightstand keeping his eyes on the man still. "Just when I think you have a decent bone in your body the monster raises its ugly fucking head. You only did all this for yourself." sneered Smoker. He shook his head and left. With the way the kid had answered him it was clear Smoker was free to go where he pleased again and he was going straight for Ace.

Sanji frowned and wondered if Smoker was right. He slipped on his black loafers and got his cell off the nightstand and suitcase then left the apt walking back to his car where he had stashed it this time in a parking lot of the bus station. He tossed his suitcase in the back and got in the driver's seat start up the car setting it on course for the police station. He would need to deliver the package in his suitcase to Captain Garp in person to the man. Yet as he drove he found himself dialing Ace's number he had memorized during the days and nights he lay in Smoker's bed.

The phone rang and rang then went to voice mail. Sanji paused and then took a deep breath, "Hey Ace this is Sanji. Look I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls till now I just needed time to think and do some shit. I have one more thing to take care of today then I'm coming over. If you don't want to see me though I will understand. I'm sorry…I didn't ever want to hurt you I had thought it was best this way. I was just so scared … of maybe getting hurt my self. Look I will talk to you when I get there …that is if you will talk to me…see ya." Sanji ended the call and wondered if maybe he should try to call again.

* * *

Ace sighed watching his brother and Usopp play a video game on the large screen TV in the living room in there boat home. It was now one day over a week since he had last herd from Sanji though he had herd Chopper a few days ago speaking to Nami that Zoro had talked to Sanji and something else was going on that seemed to have the blonde spooked. That had been after Chopper had go to pick up Zoro. Seems the lovely cook had got the man's car towed and the cops called on Zoro. When Ace first herd about it he could not help but laugh, served the bastard right for trying to butt in on his territory.

Yet since then no one could find out where Sanji was and Zoro was on foot till he got his car back and could not do much of shit other then sit around like Ace and wait.

The gun slinger's phone went off and Ace raised his head off the arm of the sofa he lay on to look at the caller ID on his phone on the coffee table. Smoker yet again. He was half tempted to answer and bitch the man out but thought against it and let voicemail get it. No sooner did the ringing stop did it start again. "What the fuck.." Ace growled and picked up his phone and his heart nearly leaped out of his chest. The call was titled Mr. Prince this time. Ace quickly clicked the button to answer the call, "Sanji!"

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

Ace gulped, "Please Sanji talk to me?"

More silence then a rough voice answered, "This is Smoker."

Ace blinked his happiness suddenly put on hold due to confusion. "W-what?"

"This is Smoker" He said again.

Ace pulled the phone from his ear and checked the caller ID again. There was no mistake this call was coming from Sanji's phone. He put the phone back to his ear, "What the fuck are you doing with Sanji's phone?" Ace asked now sitting up and narrowing his eyes to floor as others started to come into the room due to having herd Ace nearly scream out the cooks name.

"Shit I must have grabbed the wrong one in my bedroom … but look I need to talk to you Ace I-" Smoker was then cut off.

"What do you mean your bedroom? What the fuck did you do to Sanji? Is he there with you know let me speak to him!" Ace asked and demanded all at once.

"Calm down Ace I didn't do shit to that bastard. I will explain everything when I get to your place and fuck no he is not with me." Smoker answered.

Ace clutched at his chest with his free hand as he felt his heart fall into his stomach. "Is he ok…please tell me he is ok?"

"Will you stop worrying about that asshole for a moment and listen to me?" Smoker grumbled.

"No!" Ace then shouted, "Tell me if he is ok or not!" He then demanded. Everyone had now gathered in the living room wearing frowns and held their own worries.

A heavy sigh came from the other side of the phone. "He is... more or less. We had to do something and I guess the little fucker got banged up pretty bad. He has been at my place resting up the last four days." Smoker explained.

Ace if he had not been sitting down would have fell at that moment. "Sanji got hurt?" There was a soft murmur around the living room now at hearing Ace say that out loud. "Is…is he still at your place?"

"Yes he did but he is fine he was looking peachy just a bit ago getting ready to leave. But look Ace what I want to talk to you about is us. I didn't want to break up with you but I was given a case were I was sups to bring you and your brother in just a few days ago it got passed from me to Mr. Prince…which I guess is also named Sanji."

The gun slinger's eyes widen. That must have been the new thing that had spooked Sanji. Oh fuck Sanji had gotten hurt cause of him! Ace covered his mouth feeling sick. The guy was already taking on so much and to add to his load.

"Ace are you still there?" Smoker questioned.

"Y-yeah I'm still here Smoker…and yeah that's fine we can talk." Ace said softly still in remorse over what he had been told already and what more he might be told.

"I will be there in 15mins meet me out on the beach….alone? I want to speak to you privately about this." Smoker asked.

Ace agreed then they said there goodbyes and Ace stared at his phone holding it with both hands in his lap.

"Ace?" Chopper asked stepping up over to the raven haired man.

"Wait!...If Smoker has Sanji's phone then that means…" Smoker's number had called just before Sanji's Ace quickly checked his incoming call record and found it and there was a message with it and at once Ace played and listened to it.

"Hey Ace this is Sanji. Look I'm sorry I didn't return any of your calls till now I just needed time to think and do some shit. I have one more thing to take care of today then I'm coming over. If you don't want to see me though I will understand. I'm sorry…I didn't ever want to hurt you I had thought it was best this way. I was just so scared … of maybe getting hurt my self. Look I will talk to you when I get there …that is if you will talk to me…see ya."

Ace fell back into the sofa and smiled a huge grin from ear to ear. Sanji was coming over!

* * *

Sanji had felt it best to just call that once and let it be then made the drop of at the police station. It had gone smoothly and Garp was happy with the dirt he now had on the Judge. So with a job well done and fully over Sanji headed on over to Ace's and the gang's place not really sure what kind of welcoming he would get if one at all. Thinking he might need to do a little groveling he stopped at a flower shop and picked up a dozen red roses. After all men liked to get flowers now and then too, besides red roses where the symbol of love and passion! That was a statement he wanted to make to Ace tonight.

Finally the blonde then pulled his car up to the curbside of the beach property and got out while taking special care to handle the roses. He shut the car door and lifted the buddle of flowers to his face and breathed in the heavily scent. Surly with these in hand Ace would not be able to be to mad at him for all that had happened and not returning his calls till now.

Sanji with a bright smile on his face walked around the front of his car and then stopped as he looked out onto the beach before him. There on the sand stood Ace in Smoker's arms and they….they were kissing!

The roses dropped from Sanji's hands to the ground as he stared then quickly turned around away from the shocking sight as fresh hot tear drops fell to his cheeks. He had been such a fool, such a fucking dumb fool. The blonde could not help but think as he got back in his car. To think he, Mr. Prince could ever have something as precious as love.

Sanji put the car in gear and let the tires of his car burn rubber before he then peeled out with a loud screeching sound from the over worked tires. The tires of the car crushing over the forgotten roses smashing them into the dirt of the road and sending up a cloud of dirt and flower petals into the air as Sanji drove off down the street in a blaze of speed.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! Finally got this chapter out. I kept getting stumped on how I wanted to write things hehe but in the end I'm rather happy how it turned out. The only thing I'm a bit worried on is the sex scene (yet again xD) This was rather different yet again then the other ones I have done. I never wrote having someone watch and there thoughts during it before so it was a fun challenge that I hopefully pulled off well enough for you all to enjoy *smirks* for whatever reason lol.

_Next Chapter_! Yes you all will get to see what happened between Ace and Smoker on the beach AND the long awaited arrival of Gin finally comes! *throws confetti about*

Remember to review and speak your thoughts on the story and how I'm doing! I can only get better with your help! Or…ego boosts to get me to get the next chapter out quicker are loved too ^.^

**Review Replies**:

**tazx x x** – Hehe I think you will get to know both those things in the next chapter and the one after that. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**datErdbeerschn** – Yay love! Lol Hamsters are evil! I had two and I killed them both I don't even know how T.T

I like kitties best myself, mice are to creepy xD

Lol well as you saw only Smoker watching Sanji have sex happened though I'm sure at the end Sanji felt like killing Smoker since he saw a live version of those photos now. Humm but was it the same? *whistles and hides more secrets*


	14. Chapter 13 Gin'n Coke

**A/N:** _WARNING_ Toss Salad …(_fuck there is a lot of nookie in this story_ xD)

---------------- Chapter 12 / Gin'n Coke

Ace fell back into the sofa and smiled a huge grin from ear to ear. Sanji was coming over!

Suddenly then the gun slinger realized what all that could mean. Kissing, hugging maybe more if he was lucky and he had not had a showered in three days! "Shit! I got to get ready!" he announced to the room full of people then made a beeline for the bathroom.

Ace had never showered and brushed his hair and teeth faster in his life then he did now, then a naked blur that was Ace tore from the bathroom to his room flashing near everyone on his way as they were trying to get more answers from him on what was said. As Ace tossed out clothing from his dresser drawer he filled the others in with all he knew and finally found a pair of clean boxers and his favorite pair of long black shorts. He made quick work in getting his belt on so the shorts would somewhat stay on but that was it as Robin called out that a car was pulling up.

The gun slinger forgo a shirt and even shoes as he raced up topside of the ship, down the dock and onto the beach only to stop seeing Smoker getting out of a car. A frown came to Ace's face as he looked the street over. Smoker's car was the only new one there. Disappoint set in hard; he had forgotten Smoker was coming over too. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and did not go to the man but let Smoker come to him.

Smoker walked with a speedy pace and then stopped in front of Ace. It seemed like it had been a lifetime ago since he had last seen Ace. For awhile they both just stood there and said nothing to each other. It was then Smoker who broke the silence though, "I want you back."

Ace raised a brow. "Then you should have not broken up with me. What makes you think I should come crawling back to you after the way you treated me?"

Smoker frowned, "Dammit Portgas that was for your own good. I was protecting you!"

"Oh? Taking me on a wonderful date and night at your place then the next morning giving me the cold shoulder and breaking up with me was for my own good? Making me think for months I must have done something to make myself not worth it in your book to keep trying with me was for my own good? To not tell me the truth and be honest with me about what really was going on was for my own good cause …what you could not trust me? Wow yeah Smoker I really want to come back to you after that." Ace said letting his arms drop down by his sides.

The older man narrowed his eyes. "I admit the night out before breaking up with you was a bit selfish of me but dammit if I had told you, you would have tried to take care of it yourself and got the whole damn GL police dept brought down on your ass."

"It's not just my safety it was my brother's too Smoker! I had a right to know!" shouted Ace.

"And you would have gotten both you and him killed!" Smoker assured.

"Fuck you, I think I know how to handle myself a bit better then you would like to think. I'm not some weakling that needs to be coddled!" fumed the gun slinger.

"Really then, so you going to turn that psycho away too since he did the same thing?" Smoker asked knowing he had promised not to say anything about the event but since it was Ace he was talking to about it surly that would be ok and if not, to fucking bad.

Ace narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"The case…Captain Garp, your grandfather wants to win the up coming election. He was worried he could not do that with you two trouble makers hanging over his head so he wanted to catch you both as fast as he could. They got pictures of me with you that time we were at the fair so they wanted me to do it and bring you both in. I didn't know if I was still being followed or not so I did the only thing I could do." Smoker explained and went on, "The one more night with you was risky but I just…it was hard to let you go. I spent the next months thinking about you Ace and covering up any tracks you and your brother and gang made till the lack of results pissed off Garp and he called in help from the Monarchs. That's how Mr. Prince got in the mix."

"Sanji." Ace corrected not willing to call Sanji, Mr. Prince anymore nor liking it now when others did. It just seemed too much like a slave name to Ace.

Smoker rolled his eyes but went on, "So the guy..."meaning Mr. Prince "shows up at my apt telling me, at gun point mind you, that he has talked Garp into another deal to get dirt on Judge Spandam, who will be running against Garp, and wants me to help with the project."

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" Ace blinked realizing how Sanji had most likely taken care of this problem in less then a few days while Smoker had fumbled around with it for months.

A tint of a blush came to Smoker's face now and he looked away. He didn't want to say what the blackmail part was and even more didn't want to fess up to why he had not done something like that for Ace in the first place.

After awhile of nothing said Ace edged the older man on, "Well?"

"He fucked the judge and had me tape it in secret." Smoker snapped.

Ace took a step back in shock. _Sanji had whored himself out for him?_ Ace looked down as he felt sick with himself. _Sanji just kept using himself like a doormat for everyone just to keep the people he cared about safe…wait …that he cared about? Then that would mean Sanji… _Ace blushed. _Then that means Sanji really did care about him! Still to have done something like that and not tell him. Yet with Sanji's problems it was only logical the man would do something like that…yet how could Ace now be mad at Smoker for not telling him when Sanji had done the same thing? _

Smoker fidgeted. "Look…I know what you're thinking but dammit Portgas he is not worth it. I might not be willing to be someone's bitch for you like he is, but that don't mean I love you any less, just that I respect myself."

Ace blinked and looked up at Smoker confusion written clearly on his face at the man's words at first. He had not been thinking that at all and in fact what Smoker said kinda pissed Ace off. "So his scarifies mean nothing because you say so?"

"Portgas he is dangerous, the man he works for could have your little brother's gang wiped out with one phone call. Mr. Prince has no value of life and he is a selfish stuck up prick!" Smoker nearly yelled not understanding how Ace could not see the facts here.

Ace's eyes narrowed coldly at the other man. "You don't know shit about Sanji! Luffy made him a promise and we are going to free Sanji from Doflamingo's hold and have Sanji join us!"

"That is just crazy! Dammit Ace! Will you just stop thinking about that asshole for one second and think about us…you can't really mean to say you're picking him over me, over what we have?" Smoker reached out and pulled Ace into his arms. "Don't you dare tell me what we have is something that could die so easily."

The gun slinger was a bit taken back by the tone of passion coming from the detective and even more so when he was grabbed and pulled into that fearsome embrace. Ace could only stare at the man.

Smoker took the silence as an invite to do something he had longed to for months now and leaned in to press his lips to the other man's letting the built up desire of months worth come out all at once.

Ace put his hands on the tops of Smoker's shoulders meaning to push him away but at the feel of those lips to his, he caved in for a moment and kissed the detective back. For just that moment it was like he had gone back in time and everything was how it use to be.

The squeal of tires brought Ace then to his senses and he pulled his head from Smoker's to see a cherry red convertible take off and a short lived glimpse of Sanji in it. Ace jerked from Smoker's hold to run for the car fear setting in his heart.

Smoker grabbed Ace's hand holding him back then as Ace screamed out the cook's name, "Sanji!" Yet it was too late, the car was already down the road, most likely the blonde passenger didn't even hear Ace's call over the roar of the engine gunning it.

"Dammit Ace let him go!" Smoker growled.

Ace turned back with wild panicked eyes. "I cant! ... I love him!" he then admitted. It had been in that moment that sense of loss that Ace's true feelings came bursting forth like a wild uncontrollable forest fire.

Smoker let go of Ace's hand like if it had burned him. "But …us?" was all the man could get out.

Ace shook his head, "I'm sorry…it was months Smoker… I didn't know …it's just not there anymore I love someone else now." Ace truly did feel bad but he could not lie about what was in his heart and that was he loved Sanji.

Chopper and Zoro then came running out past the pair on the beach and headed for Chopper's car.

A giant blue whale in a tutu could have run by Smoker right now and he would have not been more surprised then he was by Ace's words. Everything but Ace just didn't seem to have a place in the universe at the moment. This had to be some joke he kept telling himself. After the months of trying to keep Ace safe Ace suddenly just does not want him, Smoker anymore?

Franky Robin and Nami then ran past them, shortly after that, Brook, Usopp, and Kaya followed.

"Smoker I…" Ace started but Smoker held up a hand for Ace to just stop.

Everything he, Smoker had done for the bastard and this was how he was thanked? Smoker just stared at the kid.

Johnny and Yosaku then came running out with Luffy behind them who was carrying Ace's boots, socks, hat and guns. Luffy was the only one that stopped and looked between the two men, Smoker and his brother Ace then finally spoke up, "Ace we need to go…We got to go find Sanji."

Smoker flinched at the name of the blonde but Ace nodded and gave one last look to Smoker before saying all that was left to say. "Goodbye Smoker." Ace then turned and ran with his brother taking his stuff and climbing in the back of Jonny's car with Luffy.

Smoker watched them drive off and just stood there for a long time even after they were gone, his heart feeling as if in a million pieces as he still could not figure out what had just happened here.

* * *

Sanji sat in his car behind the 24 hour liquor store and took another long hard drink from the bottle of tequila in the brown paper bag he had just bought a little while ago. He was somewhere on the edge of town in the slums trying to drowned his sorrow.

Sure he had seen Ace and Smoker kissing in the photos but shit…he didn't think... he never thought Ace would really truly…fuck! Sanji slammed his hand onto the steering wheel as the tears started to come again. He fucking could not take this. He gulped down another drink and reached back into his suitcase fishing his hand around but then remembered he had used the last of the morphine he was looking for this morning. He had nothing; the rest of his stash had been left in that shitty van over a week ago. There was chance though if he went begging to Doflamingo he might score a little something but it would not be nearly enough for what he needed now. He knew what he really wanted too.

Sanji took another drink from the bottle. He hardly ever went there anymore cause of how it made him feel but fuck he didn't think he could feel any worse then what he did right now. With another drink for courage Sanji started up his car again and drove down back roads he had not used in some time. Sanji then ended up at a run down apt complex and parked in the visitor section that was just a gravel lot. He was not worried about getting his car ripped off, not in this area where people knew him. They had the same head boss after all.

The blonde stumbled out of his car and slammed it shut then leaned against the door as he stuffed his keys down his pocket and took another long drink from the covered bottle and shoved himself forward to head up the open area stairs to the third floor. He nearly fell down once or twice already feeling a bit buzzed but somehow he made it to apt 306 and knocked at the door. As he leaned against the side of the wall by the door he could hear loud music playing from the apt and children's playful laughter somewhere down the street, a baby screaming its lungs out from an apt down below, TV sets playing, someone fighting yelling about something, the sound of a cop car sirens off in the distance and then the door opened.

Blue ocean dull eyes stared into dark chocolate brown ones.

Gin stood in the doorway having seen who was on the other side of the door through the peephole first but even now as he was looking at the blonde face to face he could not believe it was really him. Gin took in Sanji's appearance. Blue faded jeans with fashionable holes in the knees and thighs and a long white button down shirt with only one button done up leaving his chest and belly exposed to display that pure cream skin of his. Yet Gin also noticed the yellow bruise on Sanji's cheek and the faint cut on the man's bottom lip and the much more noticeable necklace bruise of bright purple around the blonde's neck. He as well took in count for the wrapped up bottle in Sanji's hand and the cheep smell of hard liquor.

After taking in how Sanji looked maybe Gin could believe it was him after all. The only time Sanji ever came to him anymore was if he was desperate yet still Gin would always take what he could get. He could not ever take away the deeds he had done to the blonde but that didn't stop how his heart felt for the other man.

"Come in …" Gin said reaching out to help Sanji not sure what kind of reaction he would get but was surprised and pleased to see Sanji allowed him to help. The blonde even leaned into him and Gin closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of Sanji's hair savor that moment, fearing these small moments in time would never come again as there was always such huge gaps between them.

Sanji stumbled with Gin's help into the smoky living room apt. were three other Hispanic men sat smoking a joint on a shitty patched up sofa and miss matched old plush chair. They were taking and laughing seeming not to be bothered any by Sanji's arrival, as Spanish rap music played from the killer brand new stereo by the large big screen TV. Sanji was guessing the guys were some of Gin's subordinates in Don Krieg's gang, Gin being his second in command. Most of Don Krieg's gang was of Hispanic background though there was a bit of color in the mix but not much from what Sanji had seen when he had been around.

Gin said something to the other men in Spanish, what Sanji was not sure. The six months Gin and Sanji had dated, he had picked up some words from Gin but nothing strong enough to hold or understand a conversation. Whatever had been said however seemed to be something about the guys leaving as the three men trudged out the door and shutting it behind them leaving Gin and Sanji alone in the apt.

"Sorry …didn't mean to break up your party." Sanji mumbled and took a drink from the wrapped bottle in his hand again.

"It's fine baby …come lets get you sitting down hum?" Gin said softly and comforting and helped Sanji across the room.

As they moved they came by the other chair in the room that took up a good chuck of living room space, a lager swinging hammock chair that hung from the ceiling and metal rods. Sanji paused in front of it.

*flashback*

Gin sat in the large newly put together hammock chair with Sanji in his lap, both men only in boxers though Sanji had on a bright blue pair of toe socks that as well had little designs of pink hearts on them.

"I swear baby you're the only person I now crazy enough to wear these wacky feet gloves." Gin smirked taking one of Sanji's feet in hand as the other foot's toes played in the hammock strings on the side of the chair, Sanji letting his toes push between the net holes and curl around the strings.

Sanji laughed out and poked a long finger to Gin's forehead, "They are not gloves they are toe socks, and they are cool!"

"Toe socks." mocked Gin in repeat of the words, letting his hand slide down from Sanji's foot along his bare leg. "They are still silly."

"Says you." Sanji dropped his hand," Besides its good to lotion your feet and wear socks before bed." pouted the blonde.

"Mmm I love it when you pout like that… come here give me that bottom lip." Gin growled playfully and leaned in to attack the blonde, yet the sudden movement caused the new hammock chair to tip them and they both fall to the floor.

Sanji was busting up laughing, "Real suave love." and went on to cackle out.

Gin huffed, "I will get the hang of this damn thing yet and when I do you better watch out ... in fact…" Gin then rolled over on top of Sanji and started to tickle the other man's sides. "I think I will start teaching you, your lessons now. Huh give you a real reason to laugh?" He grinned as the blonde squirmed and wiggled under him laughing all the more now.

*end flashback*

"Baby?" Gin asked giving a small nudge to Sanji.

The blonde snapped out of the daze he was in of his memories and moved on over to sit on the old sofa that Gin lead him to. Sanji flopped down and held the wrapped bottle between his legs as he leaned back.

"You in some kind of trouble?" Gin then asked as he sat beside Sanji and reached out to run a thumb along the bruise on Sanji's neck. This time Sanji jerked from his touch.

"I'm fine just had a little side job." Sanji replied a little angrily.

Gin pulled back his hand and stood up again rubbing at his nose then laying his hands to rest on his hips as he looked over Sanji not sure what to say to him to help loosen him up.

Sanji's eyes followed Gin as the man got up. Blue eyes gazing over dark natural Hispanic tanned flesh and even darker colored nipples as Gin was only wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that hung loosely on his waist with a black belt letting his well toned swimmer like build chest show off. While a small happy trail showed below his narrow waist of coarse glisten black hairs. The only other object Gin had on was a white and dark blue sweat headband.

*flashback*

Sanji in just a pair of black jeans came running into the kitchen of the apt. and slid crashing into the small kitchen table, "Shit!" he cursed rubbing his thigh where a chair had surly left a good indent in it and jumped / limped over to the stove pulling the potholders off the near by cabinet to him and putting them on as he opened the oven and was greeted by a big cloud of black smoke making the blonde cough and gag. The fire alarm then in the kitchen doorway started to go off beeping as Gin made his way into the room lazily wearing a white and dark blue sweat headband along with pair of baggy blue jeans and just now putting on a white tank top.

"Oh smells yummy baby…" Gin mocked laughing.

"Shut it! This is all your fault!...you and your hands and mouth and…erg! I told you I had a quiche in the oven!" Sanji pouted looking at the black brunt round object in the dish that hardly looked like food anymore.

Gin snickered and moved up behind Sanji to wrap his arms around his lover's thin waistline and hugged him as he rested his chin on a bare pale slender shoulder. "I say we toss it and order in and make-love some more ... see who comes first us or the food." He purred seductively into the blonde's ear.

"Tch…this is fine it just a little brunt around the edges…" Sanji sat the dish on the stove top getting out a spatula.

"Eh you're not really gunna make me eat that are you? It looks like something the neighbors dog shit out and someone set on fire." and Gin stuck out his tongue to show his disgust even more.

Sanji turned around in a huff, "It does not matter how it looks here …" the cook then pulled down the waiter's headband over his eyes. "There now you don't have to look at it as you eat it!" Sanji smirked and turned back around to use the spatula and tried to cut the brunt masterpiece. Sanji pushing with all his weigh down yet only got the top part of it to chip off in a black chunk.

Gin grumbled and pulled his headband back to his forehead then blinked at the crisp black chunk, "I love you baby but no way in hell am I eating that… woah wait a minute your gunna break the…" Gin tried to warn but it was too late, Sanji in his fit of refusal to give in ended up breaking the spatula trying to get it to cut into the black death object the blonde was insisting was food.

Sanji took a death breath and held tightly the broken spatula in hand.

Gin chuckled and pulled the blonde to him warping his arms around the other man and kissed his forehead softly, "How about we set it outside and let the birds chip away at it humm, it wont go to waste then?"

The cook finally gave in leaning into Gin's warm comforting arms and nodded.

*end flashback*

Gin frowned. Sanji really seemed more out of it then usual. Every time the blonde now came to him he seemed worse, seemed more broken. It really killed him even worse to know it was cause of him that put Sanji in this lifestyle he seemed to hate so much. Yet if the blonde would just let him, he could show Sanji how to make it good, how the two of them could be together and fine in it.

Licking his lips Gin tried for something that often worked. "You want a hit of some coke?"

Sanji blinked at the offer then slowly nodded his head. He would take that…it was not what he really wanted but it would be a good start.

Gin moved over to stereo and changed disks putting on something more mellow, some classic rock hits he knew Sanji loved and then went into the bedroom to get his stash and came back out with a little bag, mirror and razor and sat on his knees next to Sanji working on the banged up wooden coffee table to set the double lines up for the blonde.

When Gin came back into the room Sanji watched with hungry eyes, his mind flashing for brief moments to when Gin had introduced him to some drugs for the first times and the fun effects they had, then like always Sanji's mind slipped to that night in Gin's car over a year ago now, as they drove away from Baratie as Gin told him who he really was for the first and how Doflamingo could save Zeff. The betrayal wound opening again and Sanji stared at the back of Gin's head hard.

*flashback*

"Dammit Gin we should be staying there to help Zeff not running away! Don Krieg and his goons could be coming at any moment!" Sanji pleaded with his boyfriend as they sped away in Gin's black mustang Enel Electric 77'.

Gin pressed his lips tightly together staring hard at the road then finally spoke after a moment. "I promised Zeff I would get you out safely. They want you. That's what they are after."

Sanji frowned, "What why?"

"Because you're Red Leg Zeff's protégée." Gin replied stiffly.

"Yeah but love you're the only one that knows that, there is no way for Don Krieg's peps to know that." assured the cook.

"I'm Don Krieg's second in command." Gin then said flatly.

"Shut up that's not funny Gin." Sanji snapped.

"It's not meant to be a joke Sanji. It's true. I was sent to go in and get a job at the restaurant and try to weasel in to find out if Zeff was Red Leg or not." Gin stole a glance at the blonde and saw him sitting there shocked and then as if Gin could hear it, Sanji's face fell as his heart broke.

"Y-you used me?" Sanji's bottom lip trembled, "You fucking used me …you made me think you lov…oh god!" Sanji covered his mouth and nose with his hands as hot tears poured from his eyes and he had to look away from the man he thought he had loved, that he had trusted with his life, his body, and most above all else his heart.

"Sanji no, no, baby please look at me Sanji that… everything we shared that was real. Baby please believe me. This was just a job, but us, that is something special." Gin promised.

Sanji looked back to Gin and only saw a stranger now. "H-how..." Sanji lowered his hands. "How? How can I trust that? Will you help Zeff?" Sanji then asked wondering if there was maybe still some kind of hope left.

Gin frowned, "You can trust that because I love you baby! ….Zeff… the only one that can help Zeff is you right now. It's not Don Krieg that is really after you. He was only after the information; it's his boss Doflamingo who is the one that wants you. He has a deal to make with you and it's for the better baby really it is. You will get a chance at the good life and become a star."

"Gin…" Sanji stared still not able to wrap his mind around the betrayal of it all. "How, how could you do this to me?"

"It's just a job and no one has to get hurt Sanji. It can make things better for us. I won't have to hide anything more from you now, this way and we can be together still …baby..." Gin reached out to take one of Sanji's hands as he stopped at a red light but the blonde jerked his hand away as if Gin would rip it off. Heartbreak then flashed in Gin's eyes and blue eyes looked back at him glaring in cold furry.

"Then take me to this fucking Doflamingo but I don't want anything more to do with you ever again after it's over… " Sanji growled out.

"Sanji please I love you!" Gin pleaded.

"You don't know what fucking love is you asshole!" Sanji screamed at him. "You're filth, you're dirt! You're nothing! How could you ever think someone would love someone like you?"

*end flashback*

A soft chuckle came from the blonde._ The words had been true then and still were now. Someone can't love dirt._ Sanji thought as he remembered now Ace and Smoker kissing on the beach. Only this time around he, Sanji was the dirt.

Gin looked back a little worried when Sanji started laughing but said nothing about it and handed the cut off straw to the blonde and watched as Sanji snorted up the two lines he had made for him.

Sanji breathed in deeply as he sat back in the sofa after doing the lines of coke and rubbed at his now burning nose. "Hey Gin?" he then asked pulling the bottle up to his lips yet not taking another drink just yet.

"Yeah?" answered the other man and sat down on the sofa a little ways away from the blonde yet getting as close as he dared.

"Do you ever regret joining with Don Krieg's gang?" The blonde then asked and took a drink of the bottle and then offered it to Gin.

Gin was surprised at the gesture but not the question. It was not the first time Sanji asked him this nor was he betting it would be the last. "No baby." He took the bottle and took a drink. Tequila that was different. Sanji must really want to get fucked up.

"Why?" Sanji rolled his head to the side on the back of the sofa to look at the other man and then shook his head no as the bottle was offered back to him.

Gin sat the bottle on the coffee table. "I rather live my life with no regrets. I do what I do and see it though and let nothing stand in my way. Besides it let me get the chance to meet you." He smiled then and tried to reach out to touch the blonde's cheek.

Sanji allowed the touch but frowned. "But…isn't it lonely?"

Gin soaked in the feel of Sanji's cheek letting his rough hand bathe in the feel of that soft skin. "We can't always have what we want…but we can try to reach for it…It does not have to be lonely for you baby."

Sanji pushed Gin's hand away at that and looked away up to the ceiling and pulled out his pack of cigarettes from his jeans and pulled out one from the pack and lit it up with the matches he had.

Gin said nothing just watched the raise and falls of Sanji's chest as he breathed in and out the smoke from his cigarette, adoring the view of just being so near this man that would now normally not let Gin in twenty feet from him.

Sanji listened to the music as he smoked his cigarette and the real desire for what he came here for burned and nagged at him as his heart's shattered pieces dug painfully in his chest. He finally then spoke up and said what he wanted, "I need some El Diablito."

"No." Gin flat out refused.

Sanji turned his head, "I can pay…"

Gin cut him off, "You know Doflamingo has forbidden me from giving you anymore of that baby." He frowned. He hated to tell Sanji no for anything but he could get into a lot of shit for this.

Sanji looked away for a moment and stubbed out his cigarette. "It doesn't have to be in cash…I could…" Sanji looked back at Gin and crawled over to get into his lap straddling the other man, "I can pay in other ways…"

Gin's breath caught in his throat. It had been so long…so fucking long since Sanji had touched him like this. When he had came over times before Gin was able to get little touches and feels now but nothing …nothing like this.

Sanji undid that one single button that was done up on his shirt and let the shirt slip down his arms to hang off his shoulders and upper arms leaving it still on his lower arms as his hands now run up Gin's bare chest.

Gin gripped Sanji's arms to stop him. As much as he wanted this he just could not... could not go against the rules… against orders for Sanji. "Baby…I ca-…"

Sanji put his mouth down over Gin's cutting him off and kissed Gin deeply letting his tongue probe into the other man's mouth.

Gin let go of Sanji's arms and warped his arms around the blonde's narrow waist pressing there bare chests together as his hips rolled up into the lithe man on his lap moaning in delight of the feel of Sanji, so much feel, making him realize just how much he had missed Sanji.

Sanji pulled his mouth back letting Gin kiss along his jaw as he removed the tacky silly headband from the man and tossed it to the side to allow his fingers to run though the wavy black locks. "I could make it just like how it use to be Gin… Just a little ... for old time's sake, please Gin?"

Gin paused in his kisses on the man holding him possessively tightly to him as if any moment now Sanji would be ripped away from him. If he said no that would be what would happen too. Gin then found himself agreeing, "Just a little…and I give it to you." he said frowning hiding his face to the bend now of Sanji's neck.

Sanji licked his lips and could hardly wait, "Yeah anything… now, now…I want it now please?" Sanji begged pushing Gin back as he got off his lap pulling away from the other man with a little force needed.

Gin swallowed the lump in his throat as Sanji pulled from him but then found himself rising up and going into the bedroom. He knew Sanji was following him but said nothing and went to his walk-in closet to get what was needed.

Sanji came in and sat down on the queen size bed and pulled off his shirt the rest of the way tossing it to the chair in the corner and removed his loafers and crawled up into the middle of the bed and sat hardly able to wait for what was about to come.

Gin came out with a shoebox and paused for a moment when he saw Sanji there on his bed with that smile and edger look on his face. It was so much like how it use to be. Gin hurried over to Sanji hardly able to wait to get the chance to touch him again. He was so fucking hard though now that it was not easy to keep his mind on what he was doing as he took out a needle and syringe opening up the fresh packages of each and putting them together. Sanji pawing at his leg like a cat in heat didn't help his focus any either.

Sanji chewed on his bottom lip watching Gin piece it together then his eyes grew wide when Gin brought out the bottle of product packaged heroin and not the cheep every day street shit either. Fuck Gin was really treating him. Sanji ran his leg up Gin's thigh to the groin and felt Gin shiver in desire. "Mmm more …please Gin more." Sanji begged seeing the man stop at such a small dose.

Gin frowned at the request but as Sanji started to rub his hand over top of Gin's hard cock through his jean Gin poked the needle back into the bottle generously filling the syringe. He then got out a rubber strap and laid the needle on the bed as he tied the rubber strap just above the bend of Sanji's arm.

Sanji was almost jittery now as he was so close to what he wanted. The blonde then bit down hard on his bottom lip as he watched Gin feel for a good vein only then to lean in and suck on the skin of the bend of Sanji's arm making a chill run up the back of Sanji's spine. Those dark deep sensual eyes looking up at Sanji as Gin lifted his lifted his mouth up so he could run a hot wet tongue over the vein he found making Sanji whimper. Sanji forgot how sexy the man could be, how very detailed he could be in certain things.

Gin pulled back and picked up the needle now and positioned it over the now throbbing vein he had toyed with and watched Sanji's face as he pushed it into the blonde's arm and slowly started to press on the syringe shooting up the drug into Sanji.

Sanji gasped out as the feel of it hit his blood stream and he moaned in utter delight. "Oh fuck yeah!" he cried as his other hand rubbed more at Gin's cock though his pants while he rode the high wave of pleasure that was shooting all over thought out his body.

Gin pulled the needle out the syringe now empty and pulled the rubber strap from Sanji's arm setting the things off to the side of the bed on the floor as the cook then fell back to lay in the bed withering about in utter pleasure. Once done with the small task Gin looked back to Sanji and was scared to reach out for the man worried Sanji would change his mind on the repayment part of the deal and end up making the blonde leave his bed.

Sanji smiled and breathed in deeply, the air just feeling better rushing into his lungs now. Lazily he looked up at Gin and his smile only grew wider to the man who had given him this pleasure and had taken away his pain. "Do me lover…do me now." he purred out.

Gin's heart skipped a beat at that tone in Sanji's voice and those words he used to him. It had been so long so very long, but he had his baby back… he had his baby back for just this moment in time and would do anything to keep it like so.

Gin crawled on top of Sanji and leaned down kissing those rosy lips once again and almost felt like crying when Sanji wrapped his arms around him and not pushing him away. Slowly he pulled up drawing Sanji's tongue out of his mouth along with his own so the two muscles licked and rubbed at each other in open air before Gin pulled all the way back. The man reaching over to the neat tidy nightstand and opening it up to pull out some strawberry flavor heat inducing lube. He lay the tube down next to the blonde and scooted himself down Sanji and started to undo the man's pants.

Sanji raised his narrow hips for Gin helping him to remove his pants and underwear in one go and watched as the clothing was tossed back to the floor where his clothing once upon a time would land so often before.

Gin kept the blonde's legs up in the air holding them up so and leaned in to one of the pale deadly limbs letting his lips kiss at one of Sanji's inner ankles which then turned to nibbles and soft bites that trailed down to the back of the blonde's knee and didn't stop licking and nibble till he heard Sanji whimpering.

Sani reached back with his hands gripping to the pillow his head rested on as Gin's kisses slowly drove him into a horny pile of goo, then was jerked up more by his bottom half to be made to show off his flexibility as Gin sat him back on his shoulder blades and his legs hooked over Gin's shoulder's. Gin picked up the lube while sitting on his own legs and poured the flavored lube over Sanji's ass and cock thickly making the blonde squirm at first contact due to the coldness of it.

Gin smirked as he watched the lust build on Sanji's face. If maybe, just maybe he was good enough he could show the cook what he has been missing and keep the lovely blonde to keep coming to him like he use to again. With that in mind Gin lowered his head down and let his tongue run circles on Sanji's inner thighs his warm breath blowing down to make the lube heat up and Sanji wiggle that much more with want.

Sanji felt like he was going to go crazy with the teasing. "Gin…" he whined out the man's name begging him for something more and was reward with the warm wet feel of Gin's tongue along his crack slurping up the lube and pushing globs of it around with his tongue all heading towards Sanji's pucker hole. Sanji gripped the pillows harder now and cried out when Gin finally let his tongue push through and probe and wiggle in him. Such sinful delights had been lost to Sanji for so long. An extra cry then came from him as Gin snuck a hand around to tweak one of his pink erect nipples. "Oh fuck Gin!"

Gin let his face shake back and forth to really get his tongue moving and pushed it down as far as he could get it getting Sanji to scream out more. He let one hand play with that little rose bud nipple it had found as his other hand ran up and down one of Sanji's long slender shapely leg and Gin smiled to himself as he watched Sanji's cock twitch and dribble out pre-cum like a leaky hose.

Sanji voice just would not quit as he cried out over and over again. To have such an attentive lover again that knew Sanji's body so well, knew where ever pleasure spot was, every pin point on him that would set his body off with desire and pleasure and satisfaction. How much to tease, where to touch and how to touch it…just knowing Sanji inside and out. It was like a trip to the past for him where everything was ok and there was no hurt, no gang life, no killings, no forced anything on him.

Gin's hungry mouth then slipped up along over to Sanji's balls sucking them into his mouth, one at a time letting his tongue knock them around against his inner cheeks till Sanji squirted out a bit more of pre-cum to his pale chiseled belly. It was then Gin knew Sanji was ready for him. He pulled back and let down Sanji's leg as he now undid his own pants and pulled them down and worked them off his legs and to the floor with his boxers. Gin's thick dark member standing rigidly, pressing to his own belly as he got more lube out and poured it into his hand to work it over the swollen tender rod of his.

Sanji watched Gin with half lidded eyes feeling as if he was free floating his whole body so high and at peace yet with burning desire. Gin then came back to him and slowly pushed in that huge cock head making Sanji stretch widely to take just that bit in. The blonde could not help but pant hard as he pushed out to help ease the processes along and slowly Gin slid all the way into him. Yet it was so much, so very deep, and so very much. Sanji had forgotten how well hung the man was and the pleasure was not all in the size Sanji's mind was refreshed up on as Gin started to move his hips. It was slow and pleasurable drawing out each feeling to the max. The Gin so much in control keeping his thrusts in and out at a steady smooth pace as he held Sanji's shaking hips down to his will.

Gin could hardly believe how good this felt. He was chocking back on his cries hardly able to keep his body from just pounding the blonde senseless but he was dead set to make this last, to draw it out as long as he could and try to make his baby feel what he did. Gin leaned down letting his body lay and cover over top of Sanji's and he kissed at the blonde's neck being careful of the bruises then up along his jaw up to those pouty lips kissing Sanji's soundly. As he pulled up from the kiss he kept his hips rolling slowly and softly pumping in and out of the blonde. Gin then breathed the words into Sanji's mouth to try and make him feel the truth. "I love you baby, I love you so fucking much."

Sanii a little light headed from the kiss and slow riding insane amount of pleasure made it so he had to take a moment for him to register the words being said to him. Then it hit him what this was. The words, the slow beat in and out of him…Gin was making love to him. "No… no don't say that, just fuck me…don't say that." Sanji whimpered already feeling the tears in his eyes slip to his cheeks.

"Oh baby its true. I do I love you Sanji. I have missed you so much." Gin moaned out as his hips rolled in and out a little faster now of the blonde picking up the pace.

Sanji felt as if he was going to be sick. God he didn't ever want to hear those fucking words again. He fucking hated these lies people kept telling him, because he wanted it so much. Needed someone, anyone to just love him but how? How could someone love dirt? Sanji started to sob his heart speeding up as a panic set in him yet was being forced to take a backseat due to the pleasure Gin was making him feel bring his body near climax. "Please…please don't say that." Sanji begged through tears and moans.

Gin pushed in harder on that inner pleasure spot inside Sanji and let his hips bounce rapidly, "Feel it baby, feel it!" he groaned out getting close to the edge himself now. "Feel me Sanji feel me inside of you, feel me love you. Its true baby its true! Oh god baby I love you! I love you!" He cried out as he cummed harder and long making the poor blonde bust along with him in howls of weeping pleasure.

Torment, utter torment came with the splurging pleasure as Sanji's cock poured its self free of a sticky white mess. Sanji was so close to what he wanted yet so far it was just torture. "Why…why can't someone really love me?" He whimpered out before his eyes rolled back in his head.

"No, no Sanji, baby I do, I love you with all my heart baby listen to me." Gin tried feeling tears now in his own eyes as he came down from his high from pleasure of the act they had just done. He pulled himself from the blonde and shook Sanji trying to get a reaction from to get him, to say something but Sanji was past out and not breathing now. "Baby?" Gin shook him a little harder. _Fuck why, why had he given him so much?_ "Sanji?" Gin shook the blonde harder and still nothing, "Sanji?" he cried.

* * *

**A/N:** I have been really looking forward to writing this chapter since I started this story and has been my favorite to write so far! So hopefully you guys really like it!

Fun fact I was going to name this chapter 'How It Use To Be' but the pun was calling to me and I just had to go with 'Gin'n Coke' hopefully you all don't kill me for it xD

In first we see the kiss with Ace and Smoker was not maybe what you guys thought it was? Heh well for a moment there it was but then Ace realized no its Sanji I want thus putting him still in the race for the cook. After all this is an Ace vs. Zoro for Sanji story. How lame would it be if I just let Ace go off with someone else before the real fun starts?

It also looks like maybe there is another now in the race or maybe always has been there humm …I tried to give you guys a few flashbacks so you could see the love the two, Sanji and Gin once shared before the flashback to the break up so you could really feel the pain on both parts not just Sanji but Gin too. There is always two sides to the story and I really hope I got that across with the interactions of Smoker and Ace, and Sanji and Gin.

Yay *pats self on back* full out sadness drama for everyone! And Cliffhanger! Don't kill me! .

_Next Chapter_ Sanji dies and Zoro and Ace kill Gin? (did I mention someone is in this story dies?...just throwing it out there) OR! *takes out the Sanji sex service hat and pulls out a green card* Now serving number 5! ?

Humm O.o Mossy

Don't forget to go to my profile and vote for which story you would like me to work on after this one! AND show me love and what ya think of this story and Review it! It will make me happy and get the next chapter out faster too ^_~

**Review Replies:**

**XoX **– Awe thank you so much!

**tazx x x** – Hehe yup here was Ace's reaction.

GASP! *throws confetti about* Happy Birthday! Or late b-day since this chapter is going up most likely past the date heh ^.^;

Ha! Well get ready to feel sorry for Sanji cause as you see I take huge delight in making him suffer xD But its all for the good of drama so its ok right? Lol. Humm Sanji ending up with Zoro I wonder if that will happen in the end of this story? *sings in a creepy little voice* I'll never tell. ….Woops my horns are showing xD

**datErdbeerschn **– Lol you just made it in time! I was just finish up editing this chapter when your review came in xD

Lol the kiss was not … erm forced per say but yes very bad timing on it xD

And oh yes many people who would love at shot at Sanji! Ace still being one of those people of course xD

LOL! Yes I used the worst person I could think of for Sanji to have to have sex with to help Ace and Luffy and of course I had to throw in women's underwear! I'm so evil tee hee!


	15. Chapter 14 Look at Yourself

**A/N's:** I'm Baaaack! And here is what you all have been waiting for! Maybe? O.o

* * *

- Chapter 14 / Look at Yourself

Chopper drove his car on down yet another street having no clue where he was going, but he kept on searching for Sanji's red convertible. It was pointless by this time. It had been far over an hour and they had not caught any sign of him nor had any calls came in from the others that said they had either.

The doctor looked over stealing a glance at Zoro for a moment and frowned in worry.

Zoro was staring out the window intently as if his will alone of desire could make the blonde show up.

Chopper's phone then went off and he looked down at it, his heart skipping a beat for a moment at seeing it was Robin. He answered as Zoro's attention turned now to him and the incoming phone call.

"Hello?" Chopper spoke up.

"Hello, Doctor-san. We have not found any sign of Mr. Prince and Luffy-san thinks it best if one of the groups head back in case by chance Mr. Prince re-shows up there. So our group will be heading in. Everyone else is still looking trying some places, yet still no sign." came Robin's ever calming voice as she gave her small report.

"Ah I see, alright then Robin me and Zoro will keep looking a bit longer too." Chopper replied mainly saying it in such a way so he could also let Zoro know it was no news of Sanji being found.

Zoro's head at hearing the faction of the report turned back to look out his window.

"I wish you and Bushido-san luck. Take care." Robin said her voice taking one a softer tone for a moment before the call ended.

Chopper swallowed a lump in his throat. It was getting harder now. Robin and him had found a few more chances to get away from the others but not nearly enough for the need with in the young doctor's heart to be satisfied by. He longed to shout from the roof tops how much he loved the woman but he had his promise to keep, besides how could he hurt such a good friend like Franky? Then again he guessed he already was, the large man just didn't know it.

Chopper put away his phone and stared hard at the road ahead. "Hey Zoro?" he then questioned.

"Humm?" came the reply of the busy swordsman, straining his eyes out the side car window, down side streets and any other nooks and crannies that made themselves known to him.

The young doctor thought about how to pose this question so not give him and Robin away. "If…if you really care about someone but they have something …something you need, maybe like someone that you just feel so strongly about, is it right…is it right to hurt the first party, so maybe you can have that thing of theirs for yourself just for awhile cause you need it so much?"

Zoro stopped his searching and looked over to Chopper with a frown. Yet he also really thought about this question and how it posed to him. Ace had been a good friend of his for a long time now and Sanji… well he had only known the blonde for barley a handful of days if that many. Still there was something, something that could not make the swordsman look away from this blonde. It first was the strong desire to kick the man's ass but then the more time he had spent with Sanji, something started to change rather fast.

It had started at Sanji's confession that first morning at the breakfast table. Sanji had done a noble thing as stupid as it was, it had been yet for a good reason, and Sanji's sacrifice had made a little bit of respect blossom with in Zoro for the man. Then there was the car ride. A small first hand taste at the man's physical strength and a feel for him. It made Zoro want to fight the blonde that much more to really put that strength to the test, finding it worthy, maybe enough so to even match his own. Then came the blonde's flirting and even if it was just to try and piss him off it left a desire in him he just could not shake. The icy on the cake had been hearing all of what Sanji had been through, yet to still see him trying to protect his step-father, only then to hear yet another story of even more trouble the blonde had been through and still be standing.

Zoro was not a man to believe in fate or any of that mystical heaven and so on bullshit, but to see a man this strong like Sanji, well it was like if he had been made for Zoro. Sure he was in love with Luffy for many of the same reasons, but even if he didn't love Sanji right now, how could Zoro ever turn his back on trying to obtain and just taste that strength Sanji had with in him self? Out of all the attractive features the blonde had that was what had pulled the swordsman in the most. Sanji's strength.

"Zoro?" questioned Chopper after the green haired man didn't answer for some time.

Zoro pulled out of his thoughts of Sanji and looked at the doctor now remember the question. "Be it right or wrong you can't help but reach out for what you long for." It was the only reply he could give. It's not like he had set out to hurt Ace vindictively, Zoro just could not turn a blind eye to the temptation anymore of what it was he wanted, and while he had not tried to make a move on Luffy other then trying to admit to the other man how he felt, it was just simply different. Luffy was something much more pure maybe innocent was not the right word but Sanji was just kinda more …attainable? That didn't sit well with the swordsman, but it was just more realistic, the idea of him with Sanji rather then Luffy just seemed to make more sense.

Chopper frowned at the so called answer he was given. That didn't really help him at all. "Yeah but what if ... well what if say this other person you want to take away wants to be with your friend?"

A deep frown came to Zoro's face at that thought. Chopper was probably just trying to prepare him for the worst case of what might happen since after all it had been Ace Sanji had called. That had hurt, but it was also Ace that Sanji had ran away from this time too. Anyways there had been that moment in that parking lot by Sanji's car. It had been so fleeting yet he had seen it in Sanji. The man wanted him. "Even if its just some small part of want that makes them want you …it can grow ... if the time is taken… it can become strong." the swordsman said sure that he could in time he could make Sanji see the light and understand the logic reasons that they should be together.

A hope swelled with in Chopper's chest. He had not even thought about that. Yet in time surly that was what would happen. Robin would see just how much he loved her and she would start to love him just as much and come fully and only to him. That still left Franky out in the cold but … well dammit, Chopper was only human. Maybe they could find someone else for the man. Franky was a good honest man and a hard worker too but he was lacking the sophistication needed to fully appreciate someone like Robin. Chopper on the other hand. He was prefect for the woman!

The two of them were then pulled out of his thoughts when Chopper's cell went off again this time though when Chopper looked to see who it was, it was an unmarked number.

"Dr Chopper?" questioned a man in a frantic voice.

Chopper frowned. "Yes I'm he. What can I do for you?"

"Sanji, dammit I said you're not leaving!" yelled the man.

Chopper's eyes widen and he nearly ran a red light before stepping on the car break in time. "Sanji?" questioned Chopper and this of course had Zoro all ears.

Gin was on the other side of the line was trying to pin Sanji down to the floor in his bedroom. He had pounded enough times on the blonde's chest and started CPR to get him breathing again, but now the blonde drugged out of his mine was insisting he was going to leave, and in his state that kept making him pass out.

"Ah shit … we need your help I think I …I know he has taken too much and he keeps passing out, and sometimes his not breathing during those times." Gin tried to explain and hold Sanji down all at the same time. Thankfully the blonde being so high, he was not even trying to fight just use power to go where he wanted.

Chopper had only met Gin once before but he was a rather scary man, and now Chopper also knew Gin worked for Don Krieg's gang, that he was his number one man, second in command! Chopper licked his lips trying to set the panic on hold and slipped into doctor mode. "Where are you and what all has Sanji taken?" He listened to Gin give the address and then list off the drugs he had given to the blonde and the alcohol he had come over with but the man didn't know what else Sanji had done before coming over and was trying to ask Sanji when Gin suddenly started to full out panic now and his tongue slipped into Spanish.

As Chopper turned the conversation from English to Spanish, Zoro narrowed his eyes at his little friend. He wanted to know what the fuck was going on. Whatever it was, it sounded like Sanji was in trouble! He wanted to ask but he could see the change with in Chopper, the change that only came with a medical crises. So he was forced to sit there and try to pick up any word he could. Sadly Spanish was not his strong point. He knew a bit but not enough to keep up with the fast pace Chopper was speaking in.

In this day and age where people had come from all over the world to make a new society it had lead to being able to speak a few languages as the common thing. Even in TV ads and on billiards it was the norm to see things listed in the top three common languages which were English, Japanese, and Spanish. It was even trendy to use a main language and use words from others languages in ones speech as it was proof one had knowledge in other such areas. Knowledge was power, and everyone most of all wanted that in this world today, that was for sure.

Zoro knew some Spanish, and full English and Japanese, while most doctors like Chopper could speak all three common ones and sometimes more. Most head figures either working with government or law enforcement jobs normally could speak all three as well. In truth really most any job that tended to work more with the public was pretty well off bilingual.

Chopper had changed course in driving by now and after a while put his cell on mute so he could speak freely to Zoro with out worry of being over herd.

"Sanji has ODed again and is over at Gin's place, Don Krieg's second head. I got the white flag for you, but Zoro you need to keep your cool while there. We can't start anything, and Gin can't find out I'm in a Luffy's gang else my cover will be blown for Water 7 got it?" the little man asked very firmly.

Zoro nodded, "Fine but our main goal is to get Sanji out of there and back with us." He didn't care about what he had to do as long as it meant giving him a chance to get Sanji to listen to him with out the damn blonde running away.

Chopper frowned, "No our main goal is to make sure he lives."

* * *

Gin sat Sanji in the tub in his bathroom and quickly turned on the shower blasting it with icy water on the blonde like the doctor had told him to do.

Of course Sanji's eyes shot open wide at this and waved his arms about trying to get his bearings and due to the shock of the coldness, not to mention trying to away from it. He cried out in wordless frustration but then fell back into the shower feeling just so sleepy.

"Come on baby wake up, you got to stay awake Sanji!" Gin yelled at the blonde as he slapped the side of Sanji's face not hard but enough to give a bit of a sting. The doctor he had called, from the number he had got from Doflamingo the time before, was on his way, just till then he had to keep Sanji awake, and it was really becoming a battle.

Sanji leaned into Gin feeling the warmth of another's skin and favoring it over the icy water. "Just a little rest, it is ok love." He mumbled really not knowing what he was saying.

The words however struck deep for Gin and made him work that much harder to keep Sanji conscious. As Sanji then slumped over on him, Gin got into the tub with the other man and pulled Sanji into a sitting position and pressed the blonde's bare back to the cold wall tile. From when Sanji had tried to leave both were wearing their jeans, Gin having put on his just in case he ended up having to run outside after Sanji, but other then that the two had nothing else on.

"Baby please, please don't do this to me." Gin begged now taking the blonde's face in his hands trying to get Sanji to look at him.

Sanji's focus however was on the bathroom light. The colors were so pretty, if you stared deep enough into it, it was like you could see its soul. The soul of it was blue ... the light was sad. He wondered what color his soul was. "I'm I blue?"

Gin frowned, "What?" he shook his head not understanding what Sanji was asking him.

"I think you …oh your all so very dark. That would be black. Black of … is darkness…" Sanji blabbered on irrationally but now and then made a full rational sentence. "Its cold, I want to go back to bed now." he whined as his teeth starting to chatter.

"You got to stay awake till the doctor gets here baby. Can you do that for me? Can you stay awake till then?" Gin asked softly brushing back Sanji's wet hair then paused at the sight he saw there on the man's face, the brand mark, and something then clenched with in Gin's stomach. For the first time in Gin's life he felt guilt, true untainted guilt at what he had gotten the blonde into at seeing that mark.

Gin's gaze was broken by the voice coming from his cell on the sink. Doing the best he could he steady Sanji he then leaned his long body back and got the phone, "Yeah?"

"We are pulling up right now, which apt number is it?" asked Dr. Chopper.

"306, the front door is open." Gin was quick to replied trying to keeping an eye on Sanji.

"Ok we will see you in a moment." And the line clicked off.

Gin tossed his phone in the sink and went back to trying to talk to Sanji and keeping Sanji sitting up, as his jeans were getting soaked just like Sanji's, but his only worry was Sanji. "The doctor is almost here baby, come wake up now." He had to shake Sanji a bit to get the man to open his eyes again as he had just closed them.

"No … no. Why, why do you always make beg for what I want?" Sanji whined.

Gin frowned and didn't have an answer for that. He just didn't want Sanji to die. Yet the question was a good one.

Before he could give it anymore thought he heard people running into his apt calling out, "Sanji?"

"In here, he is in here!" Gin replied calling back out and the doctor and man that had came with the doctor then at once popped into the bathroom. Gin moved out of the tub letting the doctor take his place.

"Sanji can you hear me?" Chopper asked after getting in the tub and squatting down. He then pushing the blonde's head back with one hand as the other held open Sanji's eyes to check the pupils, Chopper then froze for a moment not due to the ice cold water splashing on him or Sanji's state but due to seeing that brand mark on Sanji's face. It gave the young doctor a cold chill more then any icy water could give.

Sanji blinked a few times and then a bright smile came to his face as his arms lifted up lazily and flopped over Chopper's shoulders. "Choppy!" he cried out joyfully and then felt a wave of dizziness and started to slump.

Zoro stood in the doorway of the bathroom holding Chopper's backpack that the man always took around everywhere with him for times, Zoro was guessing, just like these. As Zoro watched Chopper's back as the doctor worked with Sanji, Zoro could not help but feel sick to see the blonde like this. Someone as strong and powerful as Sanji should never lower himself down like this.

Chopper caught the man and started to lift him up then looked back to the green haired man, "Zoro help me get him to the floor."

The swordsman at once complied and there was much shifting made done from everyone as the bathroom was not that big and with all four of them in there it was very cramped.

Gin now took up the spot at the doorway and watched them put Sanji on the floor though his mind tugged at him. That man's face, 'Zoro' why was it he seemed so familiar? Gin's thoughts were ripped out of him as a scream came from Sanji.

Chopper frowned as he administered a drug into the blonde by a shot. It would help him come down and keep him from having a heart attack, as Chopper was worried Sanji might. The only bad thing was it would burn like a bitch for bit.

The blonde bucked in pain from his arm, it feeling like it was on fire from the drug. Slowly though he started to calm down, the pain not so much now, and he just lay there and whined. The bliss feeling was also starting to lose some of its hold now. Sanji didn't like it; he had been happy how he was before.

Zoro helped hold Sanji down yet as the man started to calm down, Zoro could not help notice the brand mark on Sanji's cheek. A furry burned with in Zoro. No one had a right to do that to this man! Not someone like Sanji, not someone so free of heart to be marked like some damn slave … yet that was what Sanji was, he was a slave. The realization of it even though Zoro had heard it, and knew all the facts, never did hit him as hard as it did right now at seeing that mark, at seeing the truth being shoved right in his face.

Slowly the swordsman looked up at Gin as Chopper went on working with the blonde. This was all his fault. Everything Sanji had been put though was all thanks to this man Gin. The urge to slit open the man from gut to head boiled with in Zoro, and he probably would have acted on it too if Chopper had of let him take his swords in like he wanted to. Yet he was here under a white flag and could not bring in weapons nor act on such strong urges.

"Mmm Marimo." Smiled up the cook now just realizing the man was here. "How's your car?" he then asked and a bit of a giggle then came from the blonde.

Zoro looked down to Sanji and frowned in annoyance. "It will be just fine once you pay for any damages the impound yard did to it." replied the swordsman yet now with a small grin tugging at his lips.

Gin frowned at this. Sanji knew this Zoro guy too? But he was from another gang. What the hell was going on here?

Chopper catching the suspicious look Gin was giving Zoro at once stood up, "We need to get him back to my office. There is more testing I need to do on him." He lied … he was getting good at that of late. At lest this time it was for a good true cause. In truth they just needed to keep Sanji up now for the next hour with out incident and everything should be fine having already checked all the man's vitals by now.

Zoro stood and helped Sanji up though with how much the blonde was leaning on him he should have just carried the bastard.

Sanji now swayed and leaned heavily into Zoro and frowned. "I don't want to go back to that shitty boat…I'm never going back there again!"

"Huh Sanji you need to be looked after." Chopper started to become a little nervous.

Gin frowned more now at this. "He is staying here." came the man's words firmly.

"Psh! Like hell I will…you're not the one who owns me! Fuck... I will go where I want to go and when I want … did you know your hair was green?" Sanji had been all bitchy one moment and now was in wonderment at the green hair on top of Zoro's head and the amazing way the lights caught in the blades of hair. It really was like sun shining through a green meadow. Sanji busted up laughing now at the thought of little forest animals coming to play on top of Zoro's head.

The three men chose to ignore Sanji at that moment.

"He does not want to go with you." Gin pointed out.

"He does not want to stay here." Chopper pointed out, "And I still need to do test on him, unless you want him to die." Chopper then tried.

"We will take him to a hotel." Zoro then spoke up.

"Hai hai! I want to go to the hotel with the Marimo!" Sanji shouted out ever so cheerfully as he then suddenly stood up very straight rising a hand only to then fell over into Zoro.

The swordsman gave a soft grunt as he caught the blonde but was now grinning. Sanji didn't want to go with anyone but him! It left a very satisfied feeling with him.

Still rather reluctant Gin finally released Sanji into their care, and Chopper and Zoro soon left after they had all of Sanji's things, Chopper carrying them.

After an adventures trip down the stairs and to the car Sanji pulled out his keys and tried to go for his car. Zoro held him back, "Oi where do you think your going dartboard brow?"

"Well how else are we going to get to a hotel dummy…?" Sanji then realized he was not getting any closer to his car. Why was that? He saw the ground moving past him.

Zoro had picked Sanji up around the waist and was now carrying him to Chopper's car. "We will take this one…let's see how you feel with out a car for a bit hum." He smirked then helped the laughing blonde now into the back seat.

The moss head had got him good with that, and he kept laughing as Sanji let himself then be put in the backseat and was pleased to see Zoro get in the back with him. At once the blonde curled himself up into the man's lap loving the warm and muscular feel of the man who was now wrapping his arms around him.

As Chopper then took off he let the windows down so the warm summer air could help dry them some as the temperature had not cooled off much even with the growing darkness in the sky. The doctor then looked back at Zoro in his rearview mirror. "Should we really take him to a hotel?"

Sanji nuzzled his head to Zoro's chest and the swordsman watched the blonde play with a button on his shirt. "Yeah…" that would for sure as well mean he would get some time alone with Sanji with out Ace butting in for a bit.

* * *

Zoro came out of the hotel bathroom they had checked in, with some towels in his arms and frowned at the blonde, as Sanji was laid back on the only bed in the room. "Hey what did I tell you? You can't go to sleep just yet. There is still 15mins."

The car ride had been an interesting trip to say the least, but Zoro had managed to keep Sanji awake by either pinching or pulling his hair when talking had not worked, and for the bonus Zoro had even managed to talk Chopper into letting Zoro stay alone with Sanji for the night. Zoro was not really sure how he had managed that one but Chopper was willing for whatever reason, and with Sanji's howling of not wanting to see anyone else Luffy agreed they would wait till morning to come over till Sanji was a bit calmer after everything he had been through, and gave Zoro his full trust to keep the blonde there till they did come to talk to Sanji. Zoro had been pretty sure he had heard Ace use some pretty choice words to his brother in the background at that but whatever, Zoro got his way, that's all that mattered to him.

Sanji raised his head up off the bed. "My pants are wet I was going to take them off." He explained rather calmly.

Zoro shifted from one foot to the other. "Why don't you just leave them on, they can dry on you."

Sanji smirked and lay back his head on the bed. "Or you could take them off for me ne?"

Zoro frowned more at this, "No, I think they should be left on."

Sanji now sat up and frowned back at the swordsman. He was still rather free floating as they say but he had enough clarity to know when he was being rejected. "Right, of course." but he also undid his pants. It was now a mission to make the swordsman take him, to prove he could be at lest wanted someway.

Zoro moved over to the bed and dropped the towels on the corner and then squatted down in front of Sanji, putting his hands on top of the blonde's making Sanji's hands pause.

Sanji was frowning again not understanding what the man's game was.

"Stop." Zoro firmly said. It was pretty clear to him what Sanji's had in mind.

"Why?" questioned the blonde, his heart racing now in his chest. Was Zoro about to tell him some nice rejection speech now?

"Cause you don't have to do this." Zoro simply replied then added, "I'm not going to take advantage of you Sanji." There were no smiles, nor hints of jokes to the man's face.

The blonde suddenly felt very small and pulled back his hands away from the swordsman's and looked away. He felt embarrassed, "Look if you don't want to roll around in the dirt just say so, you don't need to make up some shitty story."

Zoro reached up with a hand and softly turned the blonde's head back to him and then leaned into Sanji and placing his lips to the blonde's, keeping it a closed mouth slow tender kiss, as his other arm wrapped around the blonde to hold Sanji to him in a lose grip so not to make the blonde fill trapped.

Sanji's heart nearly was hammering in his chest as he found himself letting his lips pucker in a supple suck that matched the other man's. It was so soft, so gentle, it was such a surprise something this compassionate could come from this muscle head. He leaned himself into the other man and let himself be fully over taken by Zoro.

Zoro drew out the kiss a bit longer at the feel of Sanji relax and lean into him then pulled back his head. "I want you Sanji, but I'm not taking advantage of you when you're like this. Our first time is going to be something you remember, clearheaded."

Sanji blinked looking at the swordsman then finally understood or thought he did and laughed, he could not help it. It was just insanity this man was spewing. "Look I'm offering a for sure thing here, you don't need to do all this mushy shit for me Marimo."

Zoro frowned. "Sanji you don't have to do this."

The blonde just rolled his eyes and lay his arms over Zoro's shoulders, "Let's just fuck and see what you say then humm?"

"No." there was a tone of anger in the swordsman's voice now.

Sanji blinked, "What the hell you shitty bastard?"

"You don't have to whore yourself out to make people like you Sanji." Zoro then replied.

Sanji was in utter shock at what the man had said to him. Out of all the things the shitty bastard could have said, this hit him the hardest. Sanji quickly pulled back crawling up more onto the bed to lay down in the middle of it and curled up on himself. Fucking bastard didn't know what he was talking about.

Zoro watched Sanji retreat and then followed into the bed after him and lay behind the lithe man and wrapped his arms around the man holding him tenderly. "I like you Sanji…I like you with out you needing to do that."

Sanji's breath caught in his throat at the feel of the embrace that demanded nothing in return just asked to be taken. Yet those words, as simple as they were, the bastard had tears trailing down Sanji's cheeks. Even though he had been waiting all this time for someone to say something like this to him… it was not someone who loved him. Like is great and all but Sanji needed love. A soft sniffle came from him. Yet again so close yet so far away.

Zoro pulled Sanji more back into his chest and nuzzled his head to the blonde's as he noticed the clock on the nightstand. The time Chopper had given Zoro for when the blonde could sleep if he wanted to was now here, and so Zoro now just held Sanji hoping above all hope that this would get though to him, high or not.

* * *

Sanji woke up his vision blurred mainly due to the bright morning sun shining in his face from the cracked open shades hanging in front of the window that held a lovely view of the city from the second floor they were on. Squinting his eyes he lifted a hand to rub at them, then rolled onto his back and became very aware that he was not alone in bed.

Slowly turning his head to his other side he blinked in surprise to see the Marimo there asleep. Swallowing a lump in his throat Sanji looked down to himself seeing the swordsman's arms still around him. The shitty bastard had held him all night and not tried anything….other then just holding him.

Sanji looked away as he felt the tears swelling up in his eyes and more so when yesterday's events started to play in his head. Last night was a bit fussy but he remembered every thing that shitty Marimo had said to him. Rubbing more at his eyes he was a bit then startled when he sat up only to see person there staring back at him. He glared at the blonde and slowly eased himself off the bed and out of Zoro's hold, not wanting to wake him.

He walked up to the blonde as the other blonde followed suit in the same action. Sanji put his hands on his hips and the other blonde did the same. "People do not love dirt." together they said yet only one voice was herd.

Zoro frowned having woken up once the blonde got off the bed. There was no way he was letting Sanji get away this time. Yet those thoughts were put on hold as he frowned seeing who the blonde was talking to, still even that took a bit of backseat as Zoro's sleepy brain started to wake up more and realize what Sanji was implying with his words. The swordsman sat up and looked at Sanji's mirror image the blonde was facing off with. "You are not dirt." his voice coming out stern, pissed the cook would even think this about himself.

"Tch and who asked you?" came Sanji's childish reply at being caught talking to himself and he combed his fingers though his hair trying to hide more of his left cheek

Zoro moved down to the edge of the bottom of the bed where the large closet mirror was and slide up off the bed and to his feet coming up behind Sanji to look over the blonde's shoulder and this time repeated his words softer. "You are not dirt."

At Zoro's words then Sanji was just not able to stomach looking at him self anymore and he turned his head away.

Zoro took Sanji by his bare shoulders softly, his hands almost massaging into the tense muscles there. "Look at yourself." He then whispered into the blonde's ear.

Sanji not sure why but did as he was asked, and looked back at the mirror image of himself there. He still had the yellowish bruise on his face and the purple bruises on his neck. There was a faint scab line on his chest from where he had been cut and another tiny cut on his bottom lip. He could not see his back but he new there was still blemishes there too. His pants still undone and slightly wet, looking wrinkled all to hell and back, and his hair was in utter disarray not even properly hiding the burn mark on his face that marked him so clearly as the trash, the dirt he was.

Not able to take it again Sanji started to turn his head only to find one of Zoro's hands stopping him, not roughly but enough force in keeping his head from looking away.

"Look at yourself." The swordsman said again.

"Look I get it! I'm worse then dirt ok! I'm disgusting! Just knock it off!" Sanji snapped and jerked now out of the swordsman's hold to whip around and turn fiery, blazing mad eyes on the man.

Zoro was calm however and he just looked at Sanji and shook his head softly no. "I don't see that at all when I look at you. Maybe you're annoying, and arrogant, a bit self centered, not that smart, rather …" he was cut off there.

"Oi! Is there a point or you just looking to rub my nose in the shit a bit more?" Sanji snapped again.

Zoro smirked. "You're strong…that's what I see when I look at you kuso-cook. I see your strength and it's more beautiful to me then you will ever know."

Sanji had been ready for the bastard to give out some other insult but was rather shocked at what was now said. Strength? His strength? "What like fighting?" he softly asked not really sure why he was bothering to have this conversation, yet he could not help but want to know more of what Zoro thought of him now.

"Yeah there is that …but mainly your inner strength. You don't deserve what you been through, but you take it and you make yourself stronger cause of it. Not many people can do that." Zoro reached out to place a hand behind the cook's neck. "Look at yourself." He then repeated his earlier words, trying to guide Sanji back around.

The cook was a little hesitant but in the end gave in, and let him self be turned back around to the mirror and stared at his self.

"You're not dirt, you're worth loving Sanji and I want to prove that to you if you give me a chance. I want to get the chance to love you." Zoro wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist now hugging him from behind. "The word love should not be used so lightly as it is now days. It's powerful and strong just like you and should not be taken for granted." Zoro placed a kiss on the cook's bare shoulder.

Sanji stared in shock at himself watching this other man wrap himself around dirt…or maybe not so much dirt if Zoro was right … the shitty bastard sure sounded so sure of himself…and what's more wanted to love him.

"Not all things are easy and just handed to us. Why should love be any different, but I will work at it with you…" Zoro trailed soft kisses up the blonde's shoulder and neck to his ear and then bit softly on the lobe as his warm breathe came out in a soft whisper. "Do you understand I care now?"

Sanji's eyes were watering again as he kept staring at the sight of himself and Zoro's reflection. Slowly his own arms came up to place over top of Zoro's and not trusting his voice at the moment, he gave a soft head shake of yes. He still could not believe it though. Out of all the people in the world, this shitty moss-head seemed to understand what was so deep inside of him more then anyone else ever had.

"Good…are you fully clearheaded now too?" questioned the swordsman.

The blonde raised a brow at the question, it helping to dry up the tears in his eyes as he nodded again thinking the question seemed a bit odd, and wondered what meaning it could have.

Zoro smirked all the more and let one of his hands trail down the blonde's stomach and into the already opened pants to take hold of the blonde's limp member as he bit a little harder now on Sanji's ear lobe and growing out through his teeth. "Good that means I don't need to hold back anymore."

Sanji blushed in embarrassment at the change so quickly, his breath catching in his throat as he felt the swordsman's strong powerful hand gripping at him, rubbing him into arousal. The touch felt so good and he leaned back into Zoro letting the man just fondle him in his pants. It was odd but the sense of being with Zoro now like this was almost like coming out of a nice long shower and laying down in clean sheets and blankets just from the dryer. A small smirk came from Sanji. He guessed he could almost say the swordsman remained him of home, or at lest what a home should feel like.

Zoro lifted his other hand and used it to guild the blonde's head to the side so he could get at those rosebud lips again, this time fully claiming them in a deep open mouth kiss letting his tongue conquer the new found territory and making the blonde's tongue bow in submit to his. It left Zoro with a heady filling. He knew the blonde would be a treat to have but the more he touched, and the more he kissed, he realized he had never had any clue just how much till now.

Sanji whimpered in the kiss, his hips pushing forward to get at more of the man's touches wanting just so much more, then lifted one of his arms, reaching back with it to place his hand on the back of Zoro's head to push the man's face more to his. Sanji let his tongue then take on a counter attack and invade Zoro's mouth, letting their tongues battle in the new war field till Zoro pulled back and whispered, "Stay." then left the blonde alone fully pulling away from him and Sanji watched in the mirror as the swordsman walked off to the bathroom.

Zoro came back but a moment latter with a small hand bottle of lotion that was one of the hotel's courteous and removed his shirt tossing it to the floor on his way back to Sanji leaving him in only his pants and underwear much like the blonde. Zoro once again took up his position behind Sanji, "Lean forward…" Already he was pulling Sanji's pants down his narrow hips and Zoro went to his knees, further pulling down the pants.

Sanji did as he was told find it kind of hot to submit to the muscle head, he could always flip the tables later, he tried to assure himself. The cook lay each hand on the mirror in front of him, bending over some, this bringing his face rather closer to the mirror and getting a good close up on his own face. His eyes and head cast down on that revelation and stared to the floor waiting and wondering what the swordsman had planed.

"Keep your head up." ordered the swordsman as he helped lift each of Sanji's legs up and out of his pants tossing them then to the side to get them out of the way. He then squirted the lotion in his hand and looked up at Sanji to make sure he had in fact done as Zoro had told him, and only once the blonde was looking at himself again did Zoro start. His hand came up and wiped a large amount of lotion in the crack of the blonde's ass in one full motion not stopping as he let his hand then run down over to Sanji's bare nut sack and on up the man's front along his member. Zoro's hand then curling around the ever growing hard member and stroked it down then back up in a few tight handed pumps to give the blonde a teasing taste before his hand slipped his grip from Sanji's cock and back down to his nuts and again back along his ass crack. The swordsman letting his fingers then see-saw between the hard toned ass cheeks.

The blonde stared into his own face before him as his body shook with need from the teasing it was getting. His legs spread a little wider, his ass sticking out a little more wanting one of those fingers so badly to probe inside of him. As Zoro worked his fingers to play more between his ass cheeks he could see the hungry desire building there on his face in the mirror, and he had to gulp down a breath of air as his face started to flush.

Zoro added more lotion to his hand and rubbed it into the cook's ass crack getting it good and slick, only to follow up by letting his the tip of his thumb rub at the opening there in the crack forcing in a bit of the lotion then letting his thumb tip teeter in and out of the hole working it to widen a bit before then suddenly sliding in his whole thumb in down to the base taking pleasure in the cry he now got from Sanji.

Sanji bit on his bottom lip watching his image before him do the same as his ass now was repeatedly fucked with the swordsman's thumb, it pausing now and then to curl up inside the blonde making him cry all that much more from the extra stretch he was made to endure. His hips slowly rocking getting a craving for it, "Fuck you're a tease." Sanji could not help but whine out.

The green haired man grinned, "Thank of it as payback." Yet he showed the blonde some mercy, somewhat, by removing his thumb to replace it with his two fingers, index and middle. He pushed them in deep finding out the different ranges in the cook's voice he could pull out of the man as he worked his fingers into a fast hard fingering that was to Zoro's delight getting the blonde panting, and grunting, and rocking his hips all the more.

Just when Sanji didn't know how much more of this he was going to be able to take, Zoro pulled back again, and Sanji heard the sound of pants being undone then dropping to the floor. Sanji's face took on a look of excitement and he licked his lips watching his pink tongue slowly lick over his full lips. He wanted to see Zoro, wanted to know just how big that cock was, but from how he was now he could not. Sanji getting the desire to be to strong in him tried to turn his head over his shoulder but was stop by a strong hand on his neck.

"Keep your eyes on the mirror, don't look anywhere but it." came Zoro's voice in a whisper of heated lustful tones. The swordsman then sat down on the foot of the bed and pulled the blonde to him making Sanji walk backwards a few steps till he helped guide the man to bend, "Easy now…" Zoro warned not wanting the blonde to get it all at once and be in pain.

Sanji's heart was beating so fast in his chest as he followed instructions. He had never been this compliant before other when he was being made to serve, he had no clue what the fuck was coming over him, but as he eased himself down onto Zoro's lap and felt the swordsman line up his cock to Sanji's pucker hole the blonde forget it was even a problem anymore, and groaned out in utter delight as his ass was fed a large thick meaty rod up inside it. His hips wiggled as he adjusted himself on the tip of Zoro's dick trying to twist screw himself further but Zoro now gripped his hips keeping the blonde in place only allowing him a taste. Frustration pulled at the blonde as he watched brows narrow in, dear god it looked like a fucking pout! This only made him pout that much more at the mirror image of himself and reached down to take hold of Zoro's arms and jerk on them as he demanded, "More… more you shitty bastard!"

Zoro leaned in and ran his tongue over a clear patch of skin on Sanji's back keeping away from the still lightly red marks the man had there. He wanted to question who put them there so he could track the son of a bitch down, the same for the other wounds the blonde had but he knew Sanji would not tell him, at lest not yet anyways, but he would work to gain the cook's trust, and once he finally got it he would never let anyone hurt Sanji like this again. It was all going to take time, and Sanji was an investment worth making.

The blonde shook hard as Zoro finally pulled him down by the hips making him take a little bit more. The Swordsman using him like a weight lifting and raising him by the hips, each time Zoro making him take a bit more cock up his ass. Fuck! The bastard was long … and fucking thick too. He could not help whine and moan every time a bit of new friction was given. Yet all in due time Sanji found him self setting fully down on the man's lap with Zoro's pulsing hard cock all the way up his ass. "Fu, fu, fu!" Sanji breathed hard through his teeth his cheeks puffing slightly as he stared at himself in the mirror watching his face twist up in such a sluty look of wanting more. He tried to turn his head away again only to be stopped yet again by Zoro pushing his head back, to be made to look at himself again. His cheeks blushed brightly. "Bastard…" he whimpered out and wiggled in the man's lap.

Zoro was grinning like a cat with cream. His hands now moving over to the front of the blonde's stomach just to run over it and feel those hard abs and muscles under that, … well cream skin. He licked at the back of Sanji's neck and then rolled his hips up groaning out in the delight of the tight clamped feel of Sanji around his dick. Fuck if there was ever such a thing as heaven Zoro had to be in it right now. Slowly he kept the ease pace of lowering and lifting Sanji on and off his lap, working the blonde to be able to take it faster bit by bit.

Sanji let his legs wrap back behind the swordsman's legs as a faster beat was now set making the cook's toes curl in sheer pleasure of being stuff with Zoro. "Oh fuck Marimo! More, more!" he begged his face so red as he watched himself do so. It was so fucking embarrassing watching him self act like this for the swordsman, yet he could not find the will with in himself to stop.

"Mm you want more?" Zoro asked in a teasing voice.

"Fuck yes, you bastard." Sanji cried gripping at the man's arms again.

"Then hold on…" Zoro purred and stood up with Sanji still on his cock. The swordsman's arms holding the blonde in place to him and finding help with Sanji's legs wrapped around his legs, to help keep them in this position. Zoro made the few adjustments needed then took on a martial arts horse stance, this also making it easier on Sanji's part to keep his legs around Zoro's, to keep the support of Sanji off the ground and being worn on Zoro's dick like the latest fashion.

Sanji lifted his arms back hooking then behind Zoro's neck and looked over himself stretched out there in the mirror on Zoro. He licked his lips. He was starting to like this being made to watch shit now. His eyes traveling on over himself and the man he was draped over, as Zoro started to find rhythm. Sanji could hardly wait; he could feel the tension in the man's body. Something big was about to come. Sanji's hips rocked softly as his own cock pressed to his belly, and in the mirror Sanji could see the glistening drop hints of precum show it's self from his member.

Zoro narrowed his eyes finally done with his warm-up and gave the blonde then what he had been whining for. The swordsman's hips jerked hard to life nail his cock up in the cook and just as quickly removing it some, as he then repeated this in a drilling fast motion. Faster and harder he worked himself, setting a challenge to out do each thrust to make it a little harder, a little faster.

The cook's whole body clenched and he gasped out in utter shock, and delight. He had never gotten anything like this before, it was fucking mind blowing. He was whining and screaming all at once as he tried like damn to hold on. The man was fucking him senseless making very cry he did give out jittery sounding from the fast fucking motion that matched the swordsman's own cries and groans. Sanji watched himself getting fucked up the ass, his cock bouncing and slapping against him now from chaos of speed Zoro was setting.

Slowly down for a moment Zoro shifted his hands so he could take the blonde by the shoulders, his fingers curling over tops of the slender curves, and then pulled down on Sanji now, to match each time in thrusts with his hips, to make for the maxim workout of using his whole body in effort to help with fucking the blonde. He could feel his muscles burn and strain and he groaned in pleasure as Sanji's ass clenched around him. Fuck yes! This was what sex was meant to be like! Power, strength, beauty and uncontrollable pleasure from the effort of it all, yes this was what Zoro had been yearning to have and wanting to share with the blonde.

Sanji's cock was now weeping out tears of cum, the fast jiggling movements it was being made to bounce in making the drops fly every which way, and Sanji shamefully watched never being more turned on in his life at the display his body was making let alone the mess. It was not long after that the full show came, "Oh fuck… fuck I'm going to... I'm…" he whined out between his screams and Zoro just fucked him that much harder for it.

Zoro pulled his head to the side, keeping up the hard fast pace as he watched in the mirror Sanji cry and scream out while he busted sending his cum to splatter over the mirror, floor and even him self. The swordsman shook in desire at the sight of it and followed suit cumming up inside Sanji shooting a load hard and deep making them both shiver and whine out pitifully. Still the man was hard up inside the blond having not got his fill, but he removed the cook from him and tossed him face first in the bed, not at all gently.

He had just been in the after glow of it all when suddenly he was flying though the air and landed in the bed "Hrph!" he rolled over onto his side to glare over at the grinning swordsman. "Asshole you could hav- egh!" he was then yanked down by his ankles to the edge of the bed towards the man and his legs were poses up in the air spread eagle. Sanji panted trying to catch his breath yet it was hard now as he was getting his first full look at the nude swordsman. Fuck he looked even bigger then he felt. Sanji swallowed a few times as his mouth watered while looking over those now shining tanned muscles from sweat. It seriously felt like the room just went up in temperature for the cook. Zoro was a fucking masterpiece. He never had seen one's body so well defined as this man's.

The swordsman now paused as he caught the look on Sanji's face looking him over with such desire. It made Zoro's pride swell and set his heart into skipping a beat due to him being able to cause such a look like that from Sanji by his appearance alone. He let go of one of Sanji's ankles and leaned in down to the man his lips hungry for another kiss and just as he was about to reach Sanji's open waiting mouth a banging of a knock came on the door.

"Zoro open this fucking door right now!" yelled Ace from the other side of the door. There was soft murmurings of some people with him.

Zoro looked over to the door and frowned at it. Just fucking great.

Sanji as well was now looking to the door with worry. He really didn't want Ace to see him like this, and was not sure if he was ready to see Ace just yet anyways after yesterday. Sanji was not ready to face that rejection the fire starter had for him or so Sanji thought even after what had happened with Zoro just now. He still needing to figure what his feelings for the swordsman were anyways, though Sanji would be lying if he said he didn't like Zoro. Sanji then looked back to Zoro. "I … huh I'm going to slip into the bathroom to get cleaned up." his voice almost coming out in a whisper.

Zoro let him up and went and got his own pants as Sanji got all of his things and hurried into the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Once Zoro had on his pants he headed over to the front door with a frown on his face. Fucking Ace, was all he could think, just messing up a prefect morning.

As soon as the door was open a crack Ace stormed in pushing the door into the room. He was followed then by Chopper, and Luffy. Luffy having thought it best only a few meet Sanji to make it easier on the man, and in fact had thought Ace should have waited back at the ship, but Ace was not having it. He had wanted to come over ever since the call had come in from Chopper about what had happened.

"Where is Sanji?" Chopper asked his eyes though kept flickering from Zoro to Ace.

Ace was looking over the room over, his nostrils flaring at the scene the room was in. Lotion bottle on the floor with someone's underwear by it … the splatters on the mirror closet, the bed in a mess. The fire starter's temper flared to an all time high and he launched himself at Zoro only to get stopped by his brother. "You son of a bitch! How fucking dare you take advantage of him at a time like this!" he then yelled struggling in Luffy's hold to try and get at the green haired man.

"Fuck you Ace! I didn't ever force shit on the cook unlike you!" yelled Zoro his anger rising at the accusation and was held back by Chopper.

"Come on you guys stop it!" called out the little doctor.

"You don't even fucking love Sanji! You're to busy being in love with Luffy! At lest I love Sanji!" Ace then yelled out what almost everyone already knew, yet still it was a low blow.

Zoro's anger rose in his embarrassment, "Yeah you love him so much you had to stuff your fucking tongue down that old man's throat right in front of him!" Zoro replied trying to make his words hurt just as much, as Chopper was losing the fight of keeping him back.

"That's it! It's about damn time someone kicked your ass and knocked you off your high hoarse!" Ace yelled back.

"Yeah well let me know when a real man comes along to do it. …one that does not go around rapping people in backseats!" Zoro then shot out that last jab just to piss Ace off a bit more.

Ace got now in arm's length of Zoro, "You fucking bastard stop saying that!"

Suddenly then Ace and Zoro were in a world of pain as their heads were knocked together hard, making each man stumble back and nearly falling over, each having taken a blow to the back of their heads then there foreheads having crash into each other's.

After delivering the blows Luffy pushed back his strawhat some and said nothing just walked over to the bathroom door and listened. Frowning he then tried the bathroom door finding it locked but forced it making the lock pop open anyways and jerked open the bathroom door to find the room empty and the window in it wide open.

At once Luffy rushed to the window sticking his head out of it looking around then spotted Sanji on the edge of the second floor building inching his way over to a metal pipe drain.

Sanji had been cleaning himself off figuring a shower could wait for later and just getting dressed to try and look presentable as he could, when he started to hear the things the two men were yelling to each other. He was shocked that Zoro was in love with someone else after all the things he had said and hurt then only more hurt at the reminder that Ace had been with Smoker on the beach clearly meaning Ace was just lying about loving him. Now he had the two up fighting over him for no reason. Things only seemed to be getting worse. Maybe Smoker was right after all. Maybe he needed to not think about his own needs and what was best for everyone else. He had crawled out the window after that thinking it best to go with out goodbyes.

"Sanji!" cried out Luffy with worry and started to come after him but was stopped by the look on the blonde's face. Hit struck the gang leader's heart deep at the heartache there. The moment then faded as Sanji's looked away and grabbed onto the pipe caused it to come away from the building. Clearly it would not do for the escape route the blonde had been hoping for.

"Sanji stop that's not safe!" Luffy warned as Ace and Zoro now came into the bathroom with worry.

Sanji looked at the long drop down. He could not make it with out breaking something at such a height, his eyes then scanned the area.

"Give me your hand Sanji!" Luffy called out, letting only his hand reach out to the blonde worried the blonde would jump if he tried now to come out after him.

Yet Sanji jumped anyways. He used a foot to push himself off the building and jumped far out into the air. It was a high risk what he was trying for, but that was what he was known for. Mr. Prince never failed. Sanji landed a foot down on the moving truck going down the street below and the blonde then fell backwards on the mental large truck box like top. As the truck kept on moving Sanji was made to roll by the force of the movement and fell off the truck. His hand coming up just in time then catching the corner of the truck's top keeping himself from falling into the street and on coming traffic as the truck then carried the blonde away.

Luffy had held his breath at the jump then cried out again, "Sanji!" when the blonde had fallen backwards on the truck. The gang leader was thankful the blonde had made it ok but upset Sanji had even tried something that dangerous in the first place and he knew just what had prompted his future cook to do such an act.

Luffy slowly pulled back from the window and turned around, a dark shadow coming over the man's face as he looked to Ace and Zoro. He moved to the two stunned men who were not sure what had happened but each Ace and Zoro thinking clearly not something good had taken place with Sanji with the look now on Luffy's face.

The gang leader reached out painfully grabbing his elder brother, and his second in command, by one of their ears and led them back into the main room of the hotel room as he said in a dark ominous tone, "We need to have a talk."

The two men were only able to follow their leader, as both Ace and Zoro were lead by an ear, each whining out, "Ow, ow, ow!"

* * *

**A/N's:** *bows deeply in apology* I'm so sorry I took such a long break from this story. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it ne? I just wanted to make this chapter really great and tried a few other writing works to help me build up Zoro and Sanji together better in my mind, to make it good for you all. I hope it worked!

Also why it took me so long was cause I was having a bit of computer problems and then there was all the distractions like shinny objects and stuff and then the worst yet! I could not find the right mood music T.T I really need to get more songs…any suggestions? No rap though eww and I don't like much R&B, I like rock form anytime period and J-pop though! And many other styles of music, I'm open too much as long as it's a good song! ^.^

Side note! Yay for Zoro making nookie like training! xD

_Next Chapter!_ Luffy gets nookie time with Sanji **OR!** Someone is being a biiiitch on the dance floor?

Tune in next time to find out! As well who wants to take bets Lolly will end up going 4 chapters in a row with smut? O.O; Could this story really have that much nookie? !

**Review Replies:**

**tazx x x** - YES! Someone does die…who does? And …Does Ace and Smoker get back together? Those are things you will just have to keep reading to find out tee hee! But maybe the Zoro and Sanji smut in this chapter helped ease the pain of it all for you?

**XoX** - Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it! And thanks for the review!

**datErdbeerschn** - *blushes* Ah hehe glad you enjoyed the GinxSanji smut hehe and yeah I really wanted to make people feel bad for them both. And as you see you were right! Zoro got his moment to shine! And then Ace came and ruined it all xD

**Fado the Wind Sage** - Ah so happy you decided to come check out this story! It needs more love! xD Yay and you like it too! Woot! Lol poor Ace is no one rooting for him? LOL Ah well! Hope this chapter helped with your withdraws. ^.^

**visitor** - Don't worry I fully plan to finish this story! Thanks so much for your review!

**vivaciousRingo** - Ringo-chwaaannn! If you're reading this now! I knew I would get you eventually! ^.~


	16. Chapter 15 Meet Mr Prince

- Chapter 15 / Meet Mr. Prince

Ace, Luffy, Zoro, Robin, Chopper and Nami sat at a table at one of the most popular clubs in all of Grand Line City. Mirrorball was known not only for its amazing dance floor but also as the hot spot where if you were anyone that was anyone, this was the place you would be. Many head figures could be seen here cutting lose and very commonly the monarchs as well. The fact that Luffy and his gang had gotten in was only due to them having been put on a guest list by Mr. Prince.

Ace took a long deep drink from his beer bottle that was now his sixth with in the last hour. He was not one to over drink but tonight had him nervous.

Two weeks had passed since that morning in the hotel room. Luffy had yelled at him and Zoro then Chopper had joined in when he found out what had happened to Sanji. In the end all he and Zoro had been able to do was sit on the bed with their heads hung low, and both promising to back off some and let Sanji chose who he wanted to be with on his own.

Of course no way in hell did this mean Ace was going to stop trying to sway the lovely cook over to his side …yet he was betting that meant Zoro was planning the same. Ace just had to remember to keep control of his temper, even if he saw Zoro do …something … to HIS Sanji! No mater what though he would not lose to the bastard!

Ace now looked down to his other hand that held Sanji's cell phone. When he had returned that day from looking for Sanji, he had been told by Robin, she had found it on the dock, most likely left behind by Smoker. Ace frowned at the thought of his ex. Things would be different with Sanji he assured himself, and nodded at the phone. He had meant to give the cell back to Sanji that day at the hotel, but never got a chance to.

Then a few days ago from today Chopper had got a call from Sanji asking to speak with Luffy about getting his phone back, and asked if Luffy would meet him here, at Mirrorball, and that if he wished he could bring along people. Of course Luffy had jumped on the chance and arrangements were made.

So here they all waited, it now long past the time Sanji said he would show, yet he had also said he might be running late.

Ace's dark eyes looked over the table at his friends and brother. Luffy looked as happy as ever as he talked with Nami over the loud music. Of course Luffy had managed to wear his trademark strawhat, but also wore a nice black suit jacket with a trendy button up tank top under it, and stylish blue jeans that were rolled up some on his legs showing off well the wooden tan sandals that were on his feet. As much as a sore as it might sound, Luffy just being Luffy seemed to somehow pull off the look.

Nami was hard to not notice as she sat there laughing about something with Luffy. She nearly looked naked. She had on a silk black dress that covered up barley half of her chest leaving her shoulders and arms bare as the dress hung to about mid-thigh on her if that much, yet still managed to show off more due to the slit on the front right side where white jeweled stones trailed up from to make the design of a butterfly in mid-flight, and simple black high heels on her dainty feet. Her light red hair was pulled back in a matching white jeweled stone clip, as she wore little to no make-up, but then again she really didn't needed it, she was a natural beauty and knew how to make that work well for herself in many ways.

Robin was sitting next Nami but in a discussion with Chopper, who was across the table from her over by one. The older woman was graced with her own beauty as well, wearing a light tan leather skirt that cut off at her mid-thigh with matching knee high boots. Her top was a tank top that was white with a tint of light yellow to it, that also had three buttons at the low collar with only one of the buttons done up to show off more of her chest. Her raven shoulder length hair was down, but held neatly in place by a light tan cowboy hat that matched prefect in color with her skirt and boots. The only other thing she had on was a belt that was made up of big round coin like disks with empty centers that all linking to each other around her narrow waist ending in a line of them hanging a bit down on the skirt in a trail.

Chopper was in white dress pant slacks that had a thick black belt around in the belt loops and black loafers on his feet. The shirt he had on was a button down long sleeved dress shirt that was stripped down in whites, blues, purples, pinks, and many other colors if you stared at it long enough one was sure to be able to pick them all out. To Ace it kinda reminded him of an over colored Easter egg.

Zoro on one side of Chopper was in tight black jeans and a pair of black boots. He as well wore a black tank top but over it was a dark blue short sleeved dress shirt that was tucked into his pants and but also unbuttoned nearly almost to the waist line. His black bandana as well was tied over the dark blue of the shirt on his left upper arm as his gold three earrings hung in place where they always did. The man currently was busy staring at the entrance doors, most likely planning to jump on Sanji the moment he saw the blonde …the fucker.

Ace looked down to his lap with a heavy sigh as he was seated on the other side of Chopper. He, himself was in simple black leather pants with black boots and a designer t-shirt that was framed in black around the collar and its short selves while the front and back was that of an artistic smear of colors on a background of white. The shirt clung ever so tightly riding a bit up on his muscular abs showing off well his lean build. Humm maybe on second thought he really was not one to talk about Chopper's shirt after all. The only other difference about him was he was not wearing his hat and his hair was sleeked back in a ponytail that within the time he had been out, some of his hair had slipped its way free and now hung on the side of his face in a few wavy strands.

The fire starter used his thumb nail now to pick and peel a bit at the corner of his beer bottle's label. He really hoped the reason that Sanji was late was not because something bad had not happened to him keeping him away, maybe like being hurt or worse!

"What the hell…" Zoro then muttered sitting up straighter as his eyes narrowed at the doors and the new crowd that had come in.

Everyone at the table then turned to see what it was Zoro was looking at.

Ace's breath caught in his throat. Doflamingo with some of his top goons had walked in along with Sanji, though technically Sanji was one of his top goons, and while Ace knew he should be worried over the fact Doflamingo was here, he could not help in his buzzed state to stare in horndog desiring want at Sanji. The man fucking looked like sex on a stick just waiting to be licked off. The blonde was in the tightest shiny red leather pants Ace had ever seen, that hung low on Sanji's narrow hips. It made it look like much more was showing then already was due to the so-called top Sanji had on. The top being just this black see through nylon thing that covered all of his arms to his wrists and the upper part of his chest just to the breast bone leaving everything else exposed, causing for Sanji's slender yet muscle build to be on full display for everyone to see and also showing all the wounds on Sanji had healed up nicely leaving no trace of them now nor any new ones, just white cream, pure delicious, undamaged skin for the view for the eyes to feast upon.

Ace wanted to run over and snatch Sanji up before anyone else got a look at him and hide him away in a very dark room where no one else could see him and where Ace could do many naughty things to him.

Little did Ace know, Zoro was having much the same line of thoughts right now.

* * *

Sanji let his blue eyes run over the crowd that was packed in the club tonight and at once saw his victims, but he went on to look around as if bored as he now hooked himself on Doflamingo's arm and walked with him and the others to the second privet level and up the stairs that was for VIPs only. It was prefect though, everyone from the lower level was able to see the second level, and Sanji made sure his group got a booth near the edge where Luffy and his gang he had come with would be able to see him very well.

* * *

Nami was the first to speak up at Luffy's table, "Luffy why is Doflamingo here with him? Did Sanji-kun say anything about this to you?"

Luffy watched as the group moved up the stairs to sit at a table, then Sanji more or less sitting in Doflamingo's lap and stuff his tongue down the man's throat. Luffy looked away at that and pushed down his strawhat in his face as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Nope." then came his simple reply.

Ace much like Zoro had his eyes glued to the display the blonde was putting on with Doflamingo. They had waited for this? No, surly it was just because Sanji could not shake the man and the others. Poor Sanji being made to do such things. Yes that's all it was Ace assured himself.

* * *

Four beers and an hour later Ace was ready to go up there and kick Doflamingo's ass and anyone else in his fucking crew. He was boiling with anger as he watched Doflamingo tempt Sanji with drugs, some kind of pills, to get the blonde under the table where Doflamingo then feed the drugs to Sanji but also had the blonde blow him as the others around the table on the second floor acting like it was all the norm.

"Luffy?" Zoro said through his teeth, clearly Ace not being the only one having trouble controlling his temper.

Luffy however just shook his head no, thus Zoro was forced to rein himself in and just go back to watching with a large scowl plastered on his face.

Chopper like Nami and Luffy, chose not to watch.

However Robin seemed rather interested in the show being displayed.

* * *

It was another half hour later when Doflamingo and some of his goons then left. It was only after then did Sanji come sauntering down the stairs from the VIP area and around the crowd on the dance floor to Luffy's table.

The blonde now had a pair of black rimmed sunglasses on that were yellow tinted over his eyes and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

With a jab from Nami and a whisper that Sanji was coming only then did Luffy lift his hat back up and look.

Sanji stopped at Ace's side and smiled down at the man, "Got a light hot stuff?" he cooed.

Ace's heart nearly leapt out of his chest as Sanji came right to him, and spoke to him as if nothing was wrong. A bright smile came to Ace's face as he then reached into his pocket to pull out his lighter and offered a flame for the blonde. All the two weeks of worry and longing seemed to just melt away.

Sanji bent down real close making Ace have to hold the flame then between the close distances from their faces as Sanji sucked on his cigarette lighting it up. Once lit the blonde then pulled the stick from his lips and blew out the puff of smoke, blowing out the offered flame he had just used yet also the smoke going rudely right in Ace's face.

"Thanks cuttie, good to see you're still good for some things." Mr. Prince smirked standing back up and moved around the table over to Luffy's side.

Ace coughed on the smoke and fanned his face to get it away and blinked rather confused looking now to Sanji as Zoro smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. You ready to give me what I want Luffy?" Mr. Prince then asked as he smoked his cigarette looking lecherously over Luffy.

Luffy frowned slightly; "Ace has it." was the young man's reply.

Zoro's smile started to fade as he started to see something was off here.

"Humm I highly doubt that, besides Luffy you seem much more energetic, I'm sure you could pull an all nighter and then not even complain in the morning about not being able to get it up." Mr. Prince said and licked his lips as smoke curled out from his mouth.

Ace had been reaching over the table to offer the cell phone back to Sanji when the blonde had said that making Ace freeze in utter embarrassment. Ace's whole face turned in a bright shade of red as his mouth hung open looking wide eyed to Sanji in shock something this rude could come from the man he loved.

As if just again noticing Ace Mr. Prince reached over the rest of the way and plucked his cell phone from Ace's hand then pulled back. He set then a black shiny boot to the edge of Luffy's table and unzipped the side of his pant leg at the bottom by the ankle to hide the phone in there on some kind of clip that held his wallet and smokes too then zipped it up and letting his leg then down. His eyes then went to Chopper, "How about you Tony? You ready to ride with the big boys yet?"

Chopper frowned. "I'm not really sure just what your getting at, but we came here to help you Sanji not be insulted." said the doctor un-approving of Sanji's behavior. Sure Ace might have hurt Sanji but this was just uncalled for.

This got a laugh out of the blonde and he ignored the doctor turning to the two girls. "What about you lovelies? I could set you up real pretty if you wanted to change sides. Bet old Doflamingo would not even mind if I took you up to his VIP area right now." He even gave a sly wink before taking another drag of his cigarette.

Nami was utterly disgusted and moved closer to Luffy, her hands gripping at her leader's elbow. Robin however was smiling her little knowing smile.

"Really? Then that's a shame you waited till he left Mr. Prince." Robin coolly replied back.

With out missing a beat Mr. Prince replied back, "Ah well I would hate it if Doflamingo decided you a worthy gift for his shitty Croc and I didn't get my chance at winning your favor."

"Hum how very diplomatic of you." Robin mocked.

"Then again maybe I should have not waited. The gift giving could have led to involve fun pink bows." Mr. Prince blew a kiss at Robin.

Robin lost her smile at the pink bows part.

Only then once Robin's smile was gone did Mr. Prince then looked back to Luffy with a smirk. "Well then thanks for everything… it's been a blast, I'll be sure to keep in touch." he promised with out a word of it sounding sincere at all.

"Sanji…" Luffy then spoke up with a frown. "What about joining with us? You can't just keep running away."

Mr. Prince laughed all the more at this. "You really thought I was serious about joining your little club? Why in hell would I give up this lifestyle for your 'one piece' of crap? Honestly Luf your so naïve, kinda just makes me want to fuck some sense into you all the more."

Luffy's eyed widen a bit at that in surprise.

Mr. Prince then turned to go but Zoro having been quite till now spoke up. "Not going to say something to me too kuso-cook?" he asked.

Mr. Prince looked over his shoulder and gave a wink to Zoro then dropped his cigarette in an empty glass that a passing waitress was carrying, before Mr. Prince then slipped into the crowd on the dance floor.

Another waitress then came over carrying the ordered extra drinks for Luffy's table. As she sat Ace's new beer down in front of him she looked up to see them all watching Mr. Prince move into the crowd on the dance floor. "You all looking to meet Mr. Prince?" Ace, Chopper and the girls looked then at her and she added as she sat down the other drinks. "Friendly word of advice for you all, you might not want to. Though he is nice to the ladies and a real good tipper to us waitresses, he can be a real asshole; you would do best to just stay away from him for your own good." She then excused her self to go clear a table a group was now leaving from.

As the others were chewing over that bit of info, Zoro looked to Luffy and Luffy gave his second in command the go, nudging his head to the dance floor for Zoro to go after Sanji.

Zoro needed nothing else he just got to his feet and moved through the crowd of people on the dance floor. If the people where not getting out of his way, then he was pushing them out of his way. He then found Sanji in the middle of the floor with two guys dancing with them. Though Zoro would have more called it dry humping.

The green haired man marched right up to Sanji and jerked him away from the two men. The two men not wanting trouble backed off and moved away though Sanji pulled back his arm and glared at Zoro.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing seaweed-top?" yelled Sanji over the loud music.

Zoro moved in closer to the blonde so he would not have to yell so much. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into you, be it you're drunk or high or whatever, but you're coming with me and we are working out a way to help save you…"

Mr. Prince laughed and shook his head no. "I go where I want and do what I want to do, and right now I want to dance Marimo." His hands then came up over Zoro's chest. "Don't you want to dance with me?" he then purred into the man's face.

Zoro felt his mouth go a bit dry as Sanji looked up at him like that, and with looking and dressed the way he was Zoro found himself nodding giving into his desire to just at lest get his hands on the blonde. Maybe if he could just help calm Sanji down some and talk to him as they danced he could make the blonde see the light.

Mr. Prince gave Zoro a sweet kind smile then led him off to the side near by Luffy's table where Zoro would be more comfortable with not so many people around, then lay his arms over the top's of Zoro's shoulder as his body moved in close to the other man's.

Zoro let him self be led and took notice of Luffy and Ace now watching them but as Sanji draped himself around Zoro, the green haired man's attention went back to the blonde and he then let his own arms wrap around Sanji pulling him even closer still, to let their hips roll together in a delicious feel.

The two weeks for Zoro had been hell, but to now have Sanji back in his arms seemed almost like a dream, and if it was he never wanted to wake up from it. He was not sure what had set Sanji off at Luffy's table but the blonde seemed to be acting fine now. Maybe it was just him, Zoro that was helping to ease the blonde's pain? A smile came to Zoro's face as he looked into Sanji's eyes through those yellow tinted glasses, but then worry came over him as he thought about the last time he had seen Sanji. "Cook…about the last time, about what Ace had been saying…"

Mr. Prince lay a finger to Zoro's lips, "Shhh, shh …that does not mater now. It's all behind us." He then leaned in more pressing his body tightly to Zoro's and let a leg hook over the swordsman's waist as he slow grinded into the other man. The blonde's hands then moved one reaching up to rub into the scalp of moss green hair as the other massaged into the tight muscles on the swordsman's back. "You know the things you said to be that day in the hotel room?" purred the blonde his lips inches away from Zoro's

"Yeah…" Zoro answered back letting one of his hands drop to the small of Sanji's back running over the smooth uncovered skin there. He could feel himself starting to harden already from all the rubbing Sanji was doing on him.

"It really did show you cared about me Marimo." the blonde's voice coming out so sweet and needy like if he was begging to be fucked right here and now.

Zoro's breathing started coming out a bit heavier as let his hand drop a little lower so his fingers tip rested just under the waist line of the red pants, barley able to fit due to how tight the fucking things were on the blonde.

"And you know….the things you then did to me?" the blonde questioned flicking his tongue over Zoro's lips making the man open his mouth in want and the blonde then added to make sure Zoro understood what he was talking about, "The way you fucked me?"

The swordsman this time nodded, not being able to find his words as he let his eyes then close along with his lips as he swallowed hard.

"It was good." purred the blonde

Zoro opened his eyes and looked again into his Sanji's eyes.

"I never did say thank you for all that you did for me and tell you I feel the same for you or even tell you, you're better in bed then Ace…" the blonde went on and leaned his head in to place a kiss and a nibble on the side of the swordsman's neck.

Zoro swelled with pride. This was it. Sanji was choosing him over Ace! This was it; this was what it all had been about!

The blonde's lips trailed a warm wet line up to Zoro's ear and his pink tongue flickered teasing over the three gold dangling earnings there, then nipped at them and gave each one a soft light tug that got Zoro groaning out in desire. The blonde then let his lips lift up more to Zoro's ear and whispered ever so seductively; "Don't you wish I would?" then slowly he pulled himself back from the swordsman. Mr. Prince giving an evil ruthless smile as he untangled his body from Zoro's

Zoro stared at Sanji, his face slowly heating up in embarrassment due to what Sanji was implying and how the blonde had set him up for it. Zoro could not believe he had let himself be so fucking stupid!

Mr. Prince smirked at the sight of the other man's face and stepped back away more from Zoro, slowly disappearing back into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

The swordsman dumbfounded turned and walked stiffly back to Luffy's table and took his seat again and stared wide eyed at the table top. If Sanji had of just insulted him here at the table around the others like he normally did …he would have been able to take that, but the blonde had fucked with his mind, lured him in a sense of security. Made him think that everything was going to be ok just to humiliate him not caring if others herd or not. It had been a strike to Zoro, for Zoro alone. It had been made to hurt him.

Everyone at the table was now very quiet. Ace had thought when he had seen Zoro and Sanji together on the dance floor that, that was it, that Sanji had chosen the other man but then seeing the blonde leave Zoro on the dance floor like that, it was clear Sanji had said something not very pleasing to the green haired man. Ace frowned looking at Zoro's face. It looked like someone had just ran over his puppy then smacked him with it.

"Hey … you ok?" Ace asked Zoro in worry.

Zoro looked up at Ace and stared for a few moments but then nodded, a bit of their friendship seeming to be patched up right there from the small act the two men shared in.

Luffy smiled at the two then nodded, "Yosh, then it's now clear what Sanji is doing and what we now need to do in return." And with that the gang leader, along with the help of Robin, explained to everyone what was going on and what they were going to do about it.

* * *

Sanji leaned back against one of the men's bathroom stall walls of the Mirrorball and shivered. His glasses no longer on his face but hanging off his shirt as he stared down at the nameless face looking up at him sucking him off. The man was hansom of course but Sanji had no fucking clue who the guy was. Sanji had found the man a little after leaving Zoro on the dance floor. It had been a random pick, just someone that looked willing, and before Sanji could ask the guy if he wanted some fun the man was offering to blow him in the bathroom. Thus here they now were. As the dark green eyes then turned back down to help focus on his task Sanji's blue eyes turned up to the ceiling and his mind then started to wander.

He had spent the last two weeks hiding at Doflamingo's mansion worried Luffy or his gang would come to his apt. The blonde knew they would not stop trying to help him and if he kept indulging them something was going to happen to them. Smoker had been right about him. So Sanji then had come up with the plan to make them not want to help him. It had been a real bitch to get Doflamingo to the club tonight but after putting out the rumor that the shitty Croc was going to show up tonight Doflamingo was all eager to go.

The blonde then had done everything to tempted Doflamingo to touch him then planted the idea in the man's head for Sanji to suck him off under the table for a bit of ecstasy which he was still feeling. It had really helped too to take the edge off of when he had to go to Luffy's table. He had felt like smacking himself for all the rude things he did and said. He of course had not meant a word of them but he had to act like he did because he had to make them all hate him! Robin had been a tough one to crack, and with needing to push him self on upsetting a lady so he just felt sick with himself. Yet he reminded himself it was for her safety along with the others. He had disrespected everything he could to make them upset with him, then there had been that shitty Marimo. It had not been enough he had disrespected Zoro's friends or his leader to make his face fall like the others had. Sanji had to take things a step further with him. Of course he knew Zoro didn't love him and had been lying to him in the hotel room just like Ace had more or less done by saying he cared, but truth was they both were in love with someone else that was not Sanji. Yet still it had been wrong and bad of Sanji to treat and say the things he had to them both but Sanji had to do it. Wrong things for the right reason and all.

Sanji shivered and used a hand to grip a hold on the toilet paper holder in the stall as the unknown man started to suck on him harder and in faster movements. It felt good and with the drugs coursing through his body it helped but not enough. The feel of pin pricks of tears started to come to Sanji's eyes he used his other arm to lift and hide over his face as he kept his head turned up trying so hard to only think about the pleasure he was getting yet those faces of his …of his could have been friends and lovers kept haunting him. He hated this but he just could not be the person Smoker had claimed him to be anymore. Sanji could not be selfish about this shit anymore!

What did it matter if his life sucked, if hated everything around him as long as the people he loved and cared about were safe, what did it really matter how he felt or even what happened to him?

The blonde sniffled as he felt the tears escape and the hot drops run down his cheeks in tracks as his hand on the toilet paper holder gripped tighter making his knuckles turn white matching his other hand that was now in a tight fist as he kept his arm over his face and cried, not in pleasure but in pain from the heartbreak he felt. From the loneliness that was eating him alive. He had done everything he could this past year to keep feeling, to keep tricking himself that everything was fine that he could do it, but …well Zoro had been wrong, he was not strong at all. He was weak, sacred, and so very lonely.

The door to the bathroom stall was then jerked open, ripping the lock off in the forced action and Sanji gasped lowering his arm down to stare, as the dark headed man on his knees in front of Sanji paused to stare surprised as well at the two figures who now stood there.

Ace and Zoro glared in with hard looks coming from each of their faces at what was going on this bathroom stall.

Sanji's tear filled face just stared on in utter shock at them both being here, as he wondered just what in the hell they both thought they were doing.

* * *

**A/N's**: Yep! It's a cliffhanger! *wonders if she should hide* Ah well hope you all liked this chapter and there was kinda some nookie in it, not yummy detailed fun naughtyness but that was really not the theme of this chapter. Might also not update till next week as I need to get something else done but I promise it will all be well worth the wait! ^.~ ..err or so I hope ^.^;

_**News!**_ Only 5 _planned_ chapters left of this story! But you might be happy to know if you didn't already that this will be the first story in a planned series of this world titled Ace vs. Zoro for Sanji or what I like to call A to Z. Feel free to check out my profile for more info on that.

Also I got up the prolog to "The Laws of Love" I would love for you guys to take a peek at it and maybe even review? It is the LawxSanji story I have been wanting to do. It's a supernatural romance with the vampire (surpernovas) vs. the werewolves (CP9)

_Next Chapter!_ Ace and Zoro kick Sanji's ass for what he did to them OR! Luffy passes up the chance for food! O.o?

Make sure to come back to find out which it will be! AND Don't forget to review cause Lolly needs wuv too!

**Review Replies: **

**XoX** – So sorry to have kept you waiting I hope it was worth it! Thanks so much for sticking around and waiting for my lazy butt xD

**tazx x x** – Awe thank you so much! And Zoro tries to tell Sanji as you see but Sanji is to busy trying to set Zoro up to hate him xD

**Flaming Orange Rose** – LOL Thank you! Luffy does have his smart moments as well as his stupid ones after all tee hee.

**Fado the Wind Sage** – Whoo! Zoro fangirl coming out with her claws! xD Poor Ace does he have no fans? xD Ah and as you see more of Sanji being stupid here! Woot! I'm glad I could help hehe and wow what a combo! Lol I can't wait to see it ^.^

**vivaciousRingo** - *blushes and wiggles side to side clapping her hands looking ever so happy* Shut up bish what you say does not please me at all! xD I'm so happy I could live up to your standers of a good story hon though not sure if it was the best ZoroxSanji smut as there is many writers out there far, far better then me .. like you! =o

Yeah that's right! I went there! Everyone check out Ringo-chwan's works cause she has uber super hot smutness that is far, far better then mine! *runs and hides behind a rock* Also happy you like my take on Luffy ^.^

**datErdbeerschn** - *puts a hand to Dat-Chwan's forehead* Humm you don't seem to have a fever heh this is the first time you have not commented on the nookie scene I have done xD *hopes it was not lacking* Awe sounds though like you had a rough day, I'm sorry but happy my stories are something you're looking forward to, to help make your bad days better ^.^ ..as for Sanji yeah ..but dare I ask does it seem like you have a fav now for Sanji for this story? Yay! You liked my drug scene! Heh that's rather a big part with this story ... drugs and sex and fighting .. yay! xD

**Barablu** - Lol I died laughing about that part of Luffy's friends libidos! To funny but yeah its true xD As to Zoro going after Sanji the next morning well he is only human too lol, and he did make sure Sanji was sober and knew that Zoro liked him just cause of who he was first before he stuffed his hand down his hand down Sanji's pants but I agree the swordsman should have waited a bit, yet that's what happens when boys think with their smaller heads xD No worried on who you do or don't like with Robin, we all have our fav couples. Yet even though you don't enjoy those couples I'm honored you still find reading about them enjoyable in this story.


	17. Chapter 16 Star Cross'd Lovers

**A/N's:**

This chapter is dedicated to Barablu!

Thank you so much for your wonderful masterpieces of art!

(_More praised to be followed at end of chapter!_)

* * *

- Chapter 16 / Star Cross'd Lovers

Both Ace and Zoro's anger raged to an all time high now seeing Sanji there crying as some guy was sucking him off taking advantage of him. With out a word the pair reached in and grabbed the man pulling him off Sanji and up to his feet. The two angry men then parted as they shoved the man back towards the row of sinks in the bathroom.

The man stumbled back and raised his hands for them to stop and gave them a smile, "Hey now come on relax, if you guys want in on this we can all work something out. I mean I'm sure Mr. Prince wont mind…"

"Excuse me?" question Ace his voice a bit soft in tone but deafening in anger.

"I mean you know we can all give it to him. I don't mind to share." The man laughed trying to ease the situation, yet not wanting to give up on his prized catch. He had been after all trying to gain Mr. Prince's eye for months now.

Sanji was still in shock and just stood there leaning still against the stall with his dick out looking fucking clueless as to what was going on.

The words from the unknown man however had pushed Zoro and Ace over the edge with their anger, and both men took a hit. Zoro slamming his fist into the guy's face as Ace full out slugged the man in the gut. They didn't stop there either, both men were beyond pissed that this asshole had just offered Sanji up like he was a fucking party favor.

As both Ace and Zoro started to wail on the man Sanji came back to his scenes. "Hey! Wait you guys stop!" Sanji cried out in alarm. The guy had not done anything wrong, what the fuck were these two thinking! Sanji went to go stop them then remembered his pants and tried to stuff him self back in, but well it had been a lot easier to get his dick out of these pants then trying to stuff it back in. "Guys knock it off!" Sanji yelled again still working to put himself away.

Sanji's cries went unheard as Zoro and Ace beat the shit out of the man. He was trying to fight back but against the two of them all his efforts looked pretty pathetic against the two pros.

Sanji finally with his pants up rushed to the scene gripping each Ace and Zoro by the shoulders yelling and jerking at them to, "Stop!" the blonde tugged all the harder, "Fucking stop! What are you trying to do killing him?" Sanji yelled all the more in alarm.

Ace and Zoro finally both stopped and looked back at Sanji almost at the same time, both panting, the rage so clear on there faces.

"What the hell has gotten into you two?" Sanji asked in panic trying to keep their attention on him and only him.

The unknown man spit blood out of his mouth and rubbed at his bruised jaw, "Fucking psychos all of you! If I had known Mr. Prince would be this much trouble, to just give him a blow I would have not wasted my time." he scoffed.

Ace ever the hothead turned back around in a blink of an eye at the man's words and suddenly was gripping the man by the face making his lips push out in a fish face look as Ace as well had pulled his lighter out from nowhere it seemed and had a flame up very close to the man's face now. "How about I just burn your fucking lips off, and then you won't have to worry about sucking dick ever again." he growled.

The man looked scared shitless under Ace's hold, his bright green eyes glued in horror to the flame so close to him.

"Ace!" Sanji gasped reaching out again now to try and pull back the fire user and Ace seemed to be giving in to him when suddenly the unknown man like a trapped animal bolted shoving Sanji and Ace back once Ace's head had turned to Sanji. It had been a desperate attempt and lead to all three men falling.

Ace falling into Sanji and Sanji falling backwards as Zoro tried to catch him only to get surprised by Ace falling towards him too and they all landed on the floor as the bathroom door crashed open and the wounded unknown man ran out in fear for his life.

As the door thumped back closed the three sat up in a tangle of each other. Sanji on Zoro's lap and between Ace's legs when suddenly the blonde felt tears coming again to his cheeks and he started to cry hard.

"Oi cook are you alright?" Zoro asked placing a hand on the narrow hip of the blonde as his other lay to the floor to steady himself and the blonde so he didn't fall back again.

Sanji shook his head at the question. "Why…why didn't it work? You both …it should have been me you both were hitting."

"Sanji don't say that." Ace said softly the rage in him at once deflating under the assault of Sanji's tears. The fire shooter lifted one Sanji's legs letting it rest over the side his lap as he moved closer to the blonde. "Sanji nothing you do to us is going to make us hate you …especially when we know your just trying to do it to protect us. We all care about you."

"Yeah so knock the dumb shit off baka-cook." grumbled Zoro from behind.

Sanji was so ever confused as he looked up and place hand behind Ace's neck yet at both of them here now, dealing with each other, saying what they were, could it not be true … could it not be a little, just little bit true, that these men really did care about him in some way?

"Why...I thought … how …how did you both see through it?" Sanji questioned stumbling with his words between his tears. His acting skills had never before failed him, how was it possible they had seen through them now.

"Well I had before told Luffy about your drug problems and he noticed that day in the van you gave up your stash that was in your coat to get away, trying to protect Zeff. You never did ask for it back, and then a few days ago you called up asking for your phone, yet never once mentioned the drugs or your coat during the call. Then tonight just a bit ago Luffy admitted to knowing tonight was going to most likely be a set up of some kind." Ace answered.

Zoro then followed up with, "And Robin had been watching you like a hawk, I guess more then the rest of us, and could tell you were egging that bastard on to touch you, Chopper also swore up and down that this was not like you, and that you had to be putting on act."

Sanji laughed and looked down slightly blushing at his stupid mistakes. He felt so relieved that they didn't hate him yet guilty as well for the same reason. "I… but… Smoker he said I was selfish for putting … I just ... I don't want to be selfish anymore." His laugher once again turning to sobs.

Ace rested a hand on Sanji's elbow and reached out with his other hand to touch over the blonde's heart. "Then stop being selfish and let us help you Sanji. Don't run away from us anymore; don't hide your real self away from the world. You're so amazing Sanji let the world see it."

Sanji's cheeks blushed all the more as he kept looked down while his finger tips now brushed lightly in Ace's long hair playing with the ponytail it was in, as his other hand placed down on Zoro's thigh. He felt utterly wrapped up in… he was not sure what the feeling was, but whatever it was these two were offering him …it cured his loneliness and made him feel alive.

"Sanji I love you." Ace then confessed wanting so much for the blonde to believe those words, because Ace truly felt it was love that burned from his very heart and soul just for Sanji.

Zoro glared at Ace as he leaned his head in nuzzling to Sanji's, "Psh don't go putting your self in this fool's hands cook, you can do better. Like me!"

"Oi" Ace growled glaring back at Zoro now.

Sanji was now smiling again, "You're both just fucking peachy." and confused he thought but didn't say that part out loud. He knew they loved other people, but it was nice to know they really did truly care about him. He then nodded, "Ok I give …I will give it a chance to let you all help me … but we be careful about it, got it?" Sanji said firmly.

It had looked like Ace and Zoro were about to say something else to each other but at Sanji's words they were both just to fucking happy to bitch.

* * *

After untangling themselves and Ace finding his lighter from where it had been dropped in the fall, the trio left the bathroom and went out the back way of the club due to Doflamingo's other guys still up in the VIP area.

As they came out back Sanji was surprised to see the others leaning against a car seeming to be waiting for them.

"Did you two straighten him out so he stops acting like a big dummy now?" Nami asked with Luffy's coat jacket around her shoulders as she sat on the hood of her dark blue car.

Sanji blushed and quickly moved to them all only to get to his knees and put his head and hands to the ground in a deep bow. "I'm so sorry for how I acted… for what I said ... what I did…I do not expect forgiveness but I'm truly sorry."

Luffy moved over to Sanji and squatted down by the blonde pulling Sanji to raise his head up off the ground, then looked in the blonde's face and said, "If you're really sorry I will forgive you IF you cook for me." Luffy grinned big.

Chopper came up behind Luffy smacking his leader in the back of the head, "Of course we forgive you Sanji." he then said then tugged a grinning, laughing Luffy to his feet, "Even if you don't cook for us, right Luffy?"

Luffy laughed and put a hand to his hat to keep his from falling off as he was tugged about by Chopper. "Sure ,but it would be easier on a full stomach."

Nami rolled her eyes, "Like your bottomless pit knows what full is." she mocked.

Sanji blinked and was in utter amazement at the kindness these people had. The forgiving nature the utter …

Robin then came over and bent down by him smiling her little smile, "And of course I too forgive you Mr. Prince, however we will talk more about that pink bows comment later." she said ever so calmly as a dark shadow creped over her face.

A shiver shot up the back of Sanji's spine at Robin's words. "Uh… right…I'm sorry." He nervously smiled to the woman.

Robin tapped the side of the cook's face in a soft pat. "Good and don't forget what I told you on our first meeting. Do something like this again and I won't be so forgiving the next time." She then stood up moving back over to the car, no one the wiser what Robin had just said to Sanji.

Slowly getting up the blonde could not help but think that woman was scary as all hell. Zoro and Ace then came up on either side of him.

"Well the idiot has finally agreed to letting us help him." Zoro announced.

"Yosh!" cheered Luffy.

"That's wonderful!" cried Chopper looking ever so pleased.

The girls just smiled as both seemed to already know this somehow.

"I say we celebrate, and go out to eat, and think about plans!" offered Ace.

"Best idea ever Ace!" Luffy all in agreement.

Nami rolled her eyes again. "It's all the same with you two. All you ever think about is your stomachs."

"Hey that's not true. I think about sex too." grinned Ace waggling his brows.

Sanji smacked Ace in the chest. "Oi don't be so crass to a lady."

Ace pouted while Zoro snickered that Ace had got hit.

Nami laughed and shook her head. Maybe the blonde would not be so bad to have around after all. "Whatever you idiots. Let's get a move on it." She then got down from the car and walked around the car to the driver's side getting in.

"Ah I think there is one too many people to all fit in the car." warned Chopper, as Robin slide in the front and moved over so Luffy then could get in.

"Yosh food!" cheered the leader.

Zoro was quick to the draw putting his arm around Sanji, "He can sit on my lap."

"Oi!" cried Ace and Sanji in union.

"Why do I have to be the one sitting on your lap? Why can't it be the other way around?" Sanji glared at the man with his arm around him, yet didn't remove the arm either.

Ace was all the more pouting now that Sanji had not just said he didn't want to sit on Zoro's lap.

With a bit more bitching, a few kicks to the head, and some whining, Nami finally called out yelling at them all to get in the fucking car, which whipped them all in line, and also lead to Zoro getting his way.

Now all of them in the car and driving off Ace glared at Zoro as the green haired man had his arms wrapped positively around Sanji. Ace then got a shape elbow to his gut and looked over to Chopper who was between him and Zoro.

Chopper shook his head with an angry frown at Ace, worried the fire shooter was about to start bitching again.

Ace huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest, and looked out the window now, pouting like a five year old.

Zoro however was grinning as happy as could be. "We still need to talk privately later cook, don't forget that." he whispered softly and nipped at Sanji's neck, "Plus you need to personally make up to me for what you did to me on the dance floor."

"Tch in your dreams moss-head. I already said I was sorry. You're not getting anything more then that." Sanji scoffed and blushed slightly at the tender pleasure that buzzed through him at the feel of the man's teeth to his skin.

Zoro growled into the sweet skin. "Says you, but whatever I will just have to take what I want from you then." he teased.

Sanji shivered at the feel then of the man's nails running down the bare of his back thus making the blonde squirm in the man's lap. This was going to be a very long ride.

Zoro chuckled and pulled the blonde closer to him, "Hum that could be a good start cook. Why don't you wiggle for me like that again?" he mocked.

"Bastard." whined the blonde.

"God, would both of you just shut up already." Chopper complained.

Sanji grinned and then flung himself to the side onto Chopper, "Ahh Choppy save me from the perverted Marimo!" cried out Sanji.

Ace's cell phone then went off and he answered it smirking that Zoro was now having to struggle to keep a hold of Sanji as Chopper struggled to get Sanji off him.

As Ace took the call, Luffy turned around in his seat bored by the dull conversation the girls were having, yet the backseat looked much more fun. "Yay dog pile on Chopper!" he cried only to follow up by crawling over the seat to join the fray now going on.

"Hey knock it off back there you guys!" yelled now the driver only then to see Luffy going over the seat, " ...Luffy don't join them!"

Robin giggled softly placing a hand over her mouth.

Ace put a finger in his ear, "What was that?" he asked trying to hear over the loud yelling and laughter.

Nami then pulled into a parking lot of a truck stop diner. It was not the best but at this late hour and with these reckless fools it would do. "God just everyone out of my car! I swear if there is any scratches or any kind of damage back there you all will be paying me back for it till you're old and grey." Of course however she would find some damage and if not, she would be charging them for mental stress.

As they all piled out of the car Ace was grinning like a fool. "No, no that's fine! He will be right over! Thanks so much!"

"Yosh lets go eat!" cheered Luffy about to make a run for the door of the truck stop diner only to get a hand pull him back by his tank top.

"Not so fast little brother. I just got a call from Boa Hancock's secretary." said Ace holding his brother back.

Ace seemed to have everyone's attention at that after they got out of the car.

"But our appointment is not set with her till next week." Nami commented.

"Well seems Hancock was asking about what she had line up next week and found out Luffy had wanted to see her. She just bumped the rest of her night free to make time for him, and seems would have done so sooner too had she known about it." Ace grinned.

"You mean I have to go see her riiiight now?" whined Luffy.

Ace let go of Luffy and eyed his cell phone, "Well if you don't want to I can always call back, and tell her you don't want to see her, and you rather eat thus risking the chance of her getting mad at you, and us losing our only chance to help Sanji." Ace said all very calmly.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at his brother. That was just playing dirty!

"If you really don't want to help Sanji." Ace almost sang as he played with his cell.

"FINE!" Luffy yelled out and crossed his arms. "We will go see her now, but afterwards you are soooo buying me dinner!" Luffy ordered.

Ace grinned all big in his victory.

"Alright then everyone back in the car I guess." Nami sighed.

"Huh actually, I think I will wait here for you all." Sanji gave a nervous smile.

"Oi cook, I thought you were not going to be running anymore." frowned Zoro.

"I'm not you barbarian!" Sanji growled.

"Then why not come with us? This is for you after all." Zoro retorted.

Sanji had more or less figured that out thanks to Ace's teasing to Luffy, but all of that had nothing to do with the reason of why he wanted to wait here. The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, "Err well… you guys will be going to Riri Town right?"

"Yeah." Ace now answered frowning, wondering what was wrong.

Sanji gave a bit of a nervous laugh. "Well there was this accident there a few months back I was involved in, and some okama got in the mix and then there was the some lost customers that swore they would never come back…huh still not really sure how that donkey got ate by that loin …and huh yeah it was just a big mess. To make a long dull, dull, very dull story short, I'm not allowed there anymore." He smiled feeling very embarrassed for having to talk about this again. It had been bad enough trying to explain to Doflamingo when the man had to come bail him out of jail.

Chopper looked horrified at the little bit Sanji had already said, as Luffy nodded his head in sympathy fully understanding how something like that could happen.

Zoro was confused out of his mind trying to wrap the ideas around his brain to only keep coming up blank, and Ace looked like he wanted to say something and kept opening his mouth to do so, but the words kept on escaping him every time he looked like he had gotten his wits about him again.

Nami blinked wide eyed and had been about to ask about the story till the donkey and loin part came up, and then claimed, "I don't even want to know!"

Robin however slipped up to Sanji's side with her little smile. "I don't think it at all sounds dull cook-san. I would love to hear more of this tale."

Sanji shook his head, "I really rather not."

"Awe that is such a shame, maybe there is some other way I can lure the juicy story from you?" Robin tempted and threatened all at the same time.

Ace pulled Sanji away from Robin. "I think he has said enough already." He tried to ease Robin off the poor blonde now that Ace had some of his own wits back.

"Very well I shale stay and keep cook-san company." Robin then smiled again thinking with out them there she could find a way to get the story out of the cook.

Chopper gasped not liking the idea of Robin and Sanji alone and quickly chirped in, "I will stay too!"

Ace thinking Chopper not enough to keep a watch on Robin's cunning ways spoke up, "I will stay too."

Zoro not liking the idea of Ace getting more time with Sanji before he had another shot spoke up saying, "Then I'm staying also!"

"Whaaaa that's not fair! If you all get to stay I want to stay too!" whined Luffy.

Nami rubbed her head, "Luffy get in the car…you too Zoro!" she then added.

"Oi witch that makes you think I would listen to you!" Zoro grunted wondering why he was being picked out of them all.

"We need muscle if we are going in there, and you are Luffy's second in command, so act like it and get your ass in the car!" Nami ordered.

Pouting still Luffy gave Zoro a head nod towards the car getting in himself then looked at the others frowning, "If you guys order anything before we get back I'm going to be so mad at you all!" Then slammed the car door.

Zoro frowned all the more but would not go against an order from Luffy, so he got back in the backseat this time alone, and he glared at Ace trying to make it a warning.

Ace grinned like all hell as he wrapped an arm over Sanji's shoulders, "Come on sexy lets go get you something to eat." he purred in the blonde's ear.

The car window was then down and Luffy popped his head out, "I heard that Ace! I'm kicking your ass when I get back!" he yelled with a hand to his hat as the car peeled out of the parking lot leaving the four behind.

The four all in good humor now headed on into the diner and sat at a booth. Robin taking one of the window seats and Ace the other. Chopper quickly took the seat by Robin leaving Sanji having to sit by Ace.

The diner was fairly a large one though not too many people were there at this late hour. Still there was much liveliness with old time music playing, the sizzling cooking sounds from the backroom kitchen, and the few people that were inside talking while partaking in there meals.

A pretty blonde looking girl waitress came over to the table and laid down four menus for them, "Can I get ya'll anything to drink while you make up your minds on what you would like to order?" she asked looking ever so tired.

"Coffee would be wonderful, thank you." Robin said politely.

"Cream soda for me please." Chopper smiled.

"I'll take milk with ice." Ace said looking already over the menu.

There was a silence then and Ace jabbed Sanji in the ribs with an elbow.

"Coffee." grumbled Sanji.

"Sure …I will be right back with all that." She then hurried to fill the drink orders.

Once the waitress left Chopper frowned, "You could have been a little nicer to her Sanji." he scolded.

Sanji raised a curl brow and pulled his glasses off his so-called shirt laying them down to the table top. "Her?" he questioned.

"Yes her." replied the doctor.

"I don't know who you are talking about but, that waitress was a man. Didn't you see the Adam's apple?" questioned Sanji now smirking.

Chopper bristled for a moment then shook his head, "That makes no difference. Now what are you getting to eat?" he quickly changed the subject.

Sanji ran a hand through his blonde hair on his right side, "Psh your lucky I'm even drinking anything from this piss hole."

"Sanji." Ace frowned.

"What the food here smells as bad as it looks. I could only imagine the horrors of what it would be like one ones tongue." Sanji then let his hand drop as he leaned back in the booth seat.

"Shhh someone will hear you!" scolded Chopper looking around now feeling embarrassed.

Ace moved closer to the blonde, "Awe come on Sanji, surly not everything here is that bad maybe …oh look here, how about some peach pie?" Ace offered pointing to the menu where it was listed to show Sanji.

"Yeah I bet their peach pies are as about as real as the one walking around filling our drink order." was Sanji's reply.

Robin had to put a hand over her mouth to keep from busting into laughter while Chopper looked all the more horrified at what Sanji was saying, Ace however busted out into laughter not caring who heard him.

After the laughter fit from Ace they all worked with Sanji, and once they had their drinks Robin had ordered a chicken and fries meal, while Chopper got a cheeseburger deluxe with fires, and Ace the hefty double duty breakfast combo that had just about everything on the breakfast menu on it. Sanji had settled for a bagel with extra cream cheese.

As they waited then for their food Robin pulled out a book from her purse bag she had brought in with her from Nami's car, and started to read while Sanji was busy adding in cream and sugar to his coffee.

"Geez Sanji, you want some coffee with your sugar." Chopper asked and coming form him that was pretty bad. He loved sweet things but Sanji looked like he was pouring the whole sugar jar in his coffee.

The blonde pouted, "This coffee taste like brunt grounds someone rolled up in their ass and shit back out."

"GAW!" cried out Chopper and franticly waved his hands at the blonde, "Shhh don't say anything else …god I swear I'm just going to stop talking to you!" the doctor said now pulling his hands back to hide his red face.

Ace was once again laughing, and then lay a arm around Sanji's shoulders, "How about when all this is over with I take you somewhere real nice for dinner just you and me …anywhere you want to go humm?"

Sanji now blushed and sat down the sugar. "I really don't think your boyfriend would like that to much." was his soft whisper of a reply.

Ace frowned and used his other hand to pull the blonde's head up to look at him, "Hey…I'm not with him anymore. What you saw was a mistake. If anything it was a goodbye kiss, that's all Sanji." Ace said very firmly wanting this to get through to the man.

Sanji looked away with his eyes not being able to turn his head as he pouted, "Looked more like a 'hello, how the fuck are you doing' kiss to me."

Ace now smirked, "You're jealous?"

Sanji frowned looking back to Ace, "I'm not! I just know what I saw is all." Yet still the pout had not left him.

"Yeah well I was there; trust me it's over Sanji." Ace kept his smile not buying Sanji's bullshit for a moment.

Sanji blushed more and wanted dearly out of this conversation. He tugged himself free of Ace and looked to Robin, "So what is that you're reading?" he quickly asked.

Robin looked up knowing full well what the blonde was trying to do, but gave him a hand and answered. "Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare."

"Oh I love that story." cooed Sanji.

"Ah I didn't think you much of a reader cook-san." Robin replied back surprised at this new insight.

Sanji laughed softly, "Well I'm not really, but I use to read fairytales and romance books and such all the time as a kid."

"Humm, always the romantic huh?" Ace smirked and picked up his milk to take a sip of it.

Sanji rolled his eyes, "Maybe, just a little bit." He smiled then.

"Eh what's it about?" Chopper then asked.

Robin once more surprised, "You have not read it doctor-san?"

The doctor shook his head no and Ace butted in, "I don't think I gotten around to that one either."

"Riiight cause you're always sitting at home reading." mocked the doctor.

As Ace stuck his tongue out at the younger man Robin spoke up, "Well it's a story of star cross'd lovers."

"Of forbidden love and untamed passion." chimed in Sanji smiling, and then taking a sip of his coffee only then to wince at the awful taste of it, even with all the cream and sugar he had added.

Robin smiled at the blonde then went on to explain. "Because of them being from different families they were forbidden to be together and after Romeo kills Juliet's cousin he is exiled. Juliet then sets up plot to fake her own death so she can go be with be with him, but Romeo hearing the news on Juliet's death rushes back, and then kills him self by her side. A little bit later Juliet then wakes from the poison she drank to fake death only to find her love dead by her side from having taken a true poison that would end his life. In grief Juliet then takes her own life with a blade to her heart. Thus how the story ends more or less."

"Well that's rather a downer." Ace frowned and looked back to Sanji, "And this is one of your favorites?"

Just then the waitress came back over and delivered their meals.

"Yes well, I always would think that they could at lest then be together in the next life. After all when love is so true even death can not over come it." proclaimed Sanji which earned him a smile from the waitress, which got the waitress him/her …whatever … a glare from Ace and the fire shooter moving closer to the blonde.

After the waitress left Chopper slapped a hand to his other. "I got it!"

"Wonderful…what do you got?" Robin asked in a teasing tone.

As Sanji shoved off Ace while smirking not being able to him self he answered for Chopper, "Probably a disease from inhaling the smell of this food."

Ignoring Sanji, Chopper went on to explain, "I can make a medicine for Zeff to make it seem like he died, and have his death be public thus it breaking the contract! Then we can send Zeff away somewhere where he can be safe."

Sanji blinked, "Can you really do that?"

Ace and Robin both seemed to be in thought over the details this would require.

"I'm sure of it!" promised Chopper to the blonde.

"Well it would for sure fix the problem of Doflamingo and others knowing about Zeff being alive." Robin said.

"Yeah, even if Luffy fails with Hancock this will for sure work! Nice Chopper!" Ace praised.

Chopper smiled brightly his cheeks tinting, "Shut up asshole your words do not make me happy at all."

Ace laughed and they all started to dig into there food… well Sanji nibbling on his bagel and licking off the cream cheese but it was something.

Sanji let the others now go on and talk about things they would need to do for the plan and places they could take Zeff. It really was a great plan, it just had Sanji nervous. Shit this all had Sanji nervous. What he wanted to do more then anything was to yell at them to stop, and don't risk it, and then for Sanji to run away. Yet Sanji had said he would not run away.

Ace's words then cut off and his head went down almost into his food, but Robin's hand was suddenly there catching the man's face, and easing him down to a bare spot on the table.

Sanji gasped, and almost freaked out again like he had the first time, but then remembered what he had been told about Ace's problem. Speaking of problems now was the prefect chance to fix his. "Excuse me." Sanji said getting up from the table.

Chopper looked up in confusion.

"Bathroom." Sanji smiled explaining, and headed off to the restrooms in back.

Once Sanji got into the bathroom and checked the stalls making sure he was alone he then moved over to the sinks looked at him self in the mirror and fussed a bit with his hair. He then bit on his bottom lip watching himself do so in the mirror, and made his mind up. He could not hold out anymore, he had to or he would flip.

Sanji bent down, and unzipped one of his pant legs and pulled out a small bag then zipped his pants back up. Standing back up then he looked at the little bag with the fucked up smile face logo on it. He just needed a little something more to help him take the edge off of it all. Cracking the bag open his head then shot up as the bathroom door opened and Ace walked in.

Ace breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Sanji had not fled out of another window, yet his happiness was short lived at seeing what the blonde had in his hand. "Sanji what are you doing?" he asked carefully.

Sanji looked away feeling guilt rise with in himself and unsure of why. "I'm just needing a little fix." he said as casually as he could.

Ace shut the door and came over to Sanji's side. "How much have you had tonight?" he asked carefully again. Having heard how Chopper and Zoro had found him that time before the hotel, Ace was even more set now on getting Sanji stop with his drug addiction.

Sanji licked his lips. "Not much ... just some hits of coke in the morning and then some more before the club and E at the club … that's all." he made light of it.

Ace pulled Sanji to turn around to him. "No, don't do anymore. Please Sanji I know you think that's not a lot, but it is. Please Sanji, give it to me let me throw it out." he begged.

Sanji turned his head away angrily. "I need it Ace!" his hand tightening around the small bag.

Ace put his hand over Sanji's that held the small bag. Not trying to take it from him just holding his hand. "Why?" he softly questioned, his dark brown eyes showing the pain he felt within from seeing Sanji like this.

Sanji looked to Ace's face seeing that look in the man's eyes and his own anger within started to fade. Maybe if he could just explain, Ace would back off him about this. "I need something to take the edge off all of this. I'm going crazy Ace. I feel like just running, but if I just get a hit of this I know I will be fine."

Ace shook his head. "That's not how you face your fears Sanji."

"Who the fuck said I was scared! This is just a lot of shit to deal with!" Sanji raised his voice as anger was returning to him.

Ace licked his lips and raised his other hand to the blonde's face touching it softly, "But Sanji, we need you with a clear head." he tried.

Sanji looked down and shut his eyes tightly, wanting more then anything right now to just snort up this bag, and feel free like he knew it would make him feel. "Ace…" he whined. "I just … I got to have it …I need something to help me with release." His eyes opened looking back at the man again.

Ace frowned and thought about it for a moment, then let his hand drop down only to take Sanji's other hand and pull it to him placing it on Ace's own face. "Then let me be your drug."

Sanji blinked not understanding yet his free hand opened up to lay on Ace's cheek as it was guided there.

"Let me be what gives you release. You just need something to help you relax right? Then use me. Anyway you want. You can do whatever. Hit me, kick me, fuck me, anything Sanji. Just release it out all on me."

Widen his eyes Sanji just stated at Ace in surprise at what he was offering. Yet there was a certain appeal to it right now…of course not the hurting Ace part, but the other. A glimmer flashed in Sanji's eyes as he looked Ace over. He looked fucking good tonight too… really fucking good. Wetting his lips he found himself asking, "Anything I want?"

Hope pounded with in Ace's heart and he nodded cupping his hand over top of Sanji's that was on his face. "Anything you want Sanji. I promise, but you have to let me throw out the drugs first."

Sanji bit on his bottom lip then jerked his head away and pulled his hands away from Ace as he then gave the other man his back.

Ace felt crushed. He had thought he had got Sanji to give into him. Frowning with worry Ace tried to think of something else to offer, anything to get Sanji from doing anymore tonight.

"You better keep your promise." Sanji then said, and held his hand behind him offering the small bag of coke to Ace.

Ace was stunned for a moment, but then quickly jumped on the chance, and took the bag. "I promise Sanji, I will keep my word." he said as he then turned to the sink turning on the water and then opened the bag and emptied it into the sink so the water would flush it down the drain.

Sanji looked over his shoulder watching, and frowned hoping he had not just made a mistake just now. Slowly he turned all the way back around as Ace was rinsing out the bag so not a trace of it could be used. Sanji's blue eyes then traveled over the backside of Ace, and reached out laying a hand onto the other man's ass and softly ran his hand over the slightly tight leather covering it.

Ace stopped in his actions at the feel of Sanji's hand and looked at Sanji in the mirror seeing the desire in the blonde's face. His heart speeded. Had his words to Sanji earlier about Smoker got through? Did Sanji now believe, and trust him? He was not sure what he had been expecting Sanji would want but he was surprised all the same.

The blonde moved up closer to Ace's side and laid his chin on the man's shoulder "I want….no …I need to fuck you Ace." Sanji purred, his hand now rubbing into that tight ass as his other moved in front of Ace unbuttoning his pants and zipping the zipper down.

Ace felt himself at once stiffen. Letting the bag dropped then in the sink, the water still running down Ace nodded. "I will do anything you want Sanji. Use me." he whispered back.

Sanji's hand came away from Ace's ass, and reached up gripping Ace by his ponytail, and jerked the man's head to the side, and captured his lips in a rough raw kiss. Sanji yearned for that fire Ace had within him, wanted to control it, wanted it to burn for him, and him alone, and for right now he could have all that. In this bathroom Ace could be his! For a little while he could pretend Ace really loved him, and that Smoker was not even a part of this world, just some bad dream.

Ace kissed the blonde back as best as he could, but soon all he could do was moan as Sanji sucked on his tongue as if he was giving him head. Ace raised his arms wrapping them around Sanji letting his hands ran down the blonde's smooth bare back, as his own pants were tugged down by Sanji's other hand. A soft whimper came then from him as his legs were kicked to be made to open wider apart. He complied as best as he could, his leather pants down now on his thighs, only letting his legs open so far.

Pulling Ace by the clump of hair he had he lowered making the man's head lean down so Sanji could keep sucking on his tongue as his other hand reached up between Ace's legs under the harden member, so his fingers could rub between those hard muscled ass cheeks. Sanji adored Ace's ass. From having gotten a good luck at it that morning after he had spent the night with him he had wanted to plow himself in it… no even before then when he had his hand down the man's swim trunks foundling his ass… or maybe when he first saw Ace walk out the bathroom door with Chopper their first meeting. Screw it, whenever it was that didn't matter now. What matter now was, he was now gunna get him that ass.

Finally being allowed air Ace gasped it in, and then had it come in sharply as he felt one of Sanji's fingers probe inside his ass dry. He bit his bottom lip, it didn't hurt, fuck no, it felt good, but if the blonde was planning to fuck him, he really hoped it would not be dry, yet he would not go back on his word, he would let Sanji do it if that was what he wanted. If he did this maybe he could keep using sex as an alternative to Sanji's drug needs. As Ace then watched Sanji pump some liquid soap in his hand Ace had a feeling that he would enjoy being Sanji's drug of choice.

Sanji caked the soap in Ace's ass crack rubbing it in with his fingers pushing them in Ace's tight pucker hole now and then, enjoying the slick smooth feeling the soap gave over the other man's ass, then helped to get his fingers deeper in inside that ass, so his fingers could find the prostate and rub at it, working Ace up into a horny mess. He loved that fucking sluty look Ace's face was making right now, seeming to be begging him for just a little bit more even though no words came from Ace, just whimpers of need. Because right now Ace did need him… he needed Sanji, and Sanji was getting a huge fucking high off that right now.

Ace gasped as he was suddenly jerked hard around and shoved into the wall face first. He closed his eyes but they popped back open at the loud whirling sounds that now came then next to his face. Looking over his shoulder, he now watched as Sanji turned on the hand air dryers as Sanji also now had his own dick out jerking it off with soap with his other hand. Fuck Ace was never going to be able to look at bathroom hand soap again with out remembering this vision of Sanji jerking himself off with it. He wanted Sanji so much right then. "Please Sanji …" he begged pushing his ass out a bit more, and it seemed to be enough temptation for the blonde.

Sanji pushed his cock head up into Ace's ass and cried out as softly as he could, holding himself back from just screaming in pleasure. "Oh fuck, you're so fucking tight…hot … so hot, oh fuck Ace." he grunted through his teeth, then forced the man to take more of his long length, just needing more of that hot sensation along more of his throbbing pole. Hearing Ace cry and claw at the wall Sanji eased himself back knowing he must have given the man to much, to fast, but fuck, it was just so good. Trying to apologize for his hastiness Sanji placed soft tender kisses along the back of Ace's neck till Ace was shivering and wiggling his ass again, giving Sanji the green light, and Sanji took care this time to not get carried away.

With his short nails still in the wall, he tried to slow his breathing down, as he felt Sanji slip more of himself in. His ass still a little tender from the forced inch it had been made to take, yet he had also liked it. He knew Sanji had taken his cry out the wrong way, but at the feel of the man's lips on his neck being so kind and tender showing that Sanji really did care for him, he could not bring himself to say anything only wiggle his ass once he had enough of the kisses where he would be able to recall them from memory whenever he wished.

Slowly Sanji pulled the bit of himself he had in, out, and then back in watching himself slide into Ace's ass, loving the view of it. The blonde gripped Ace by the hips tighter, his hands itching to just jerk the man back onto him and slam himself all the way in that fucking hot ass.

"It's ok Sanji…" moaned Ace already not being able to take this slow teasing anymore. "I like it hard. Hurt me… use me, abuse me." he purred and wiggled his ass more to Sanji.

Sanji stopped and swallowed a lump in his throat. The cry from earlier had been pleasure? He tested the limits and shoved a good chunk of himself in Ace with out warning getting a delightful cry out from the man, and him wigging his ass yet again for more. A slow smile curled to Sanji's lips. Well this was just going to change everything. Sanji pulled out from the fire user and swatted Ace's ass hard making the man jump. "Get your fucking ass in one of those stalls now, and show me that ass." he ordered. If Ace was willing to take it hard, and rough, and right here, and now too, then the quickie had had thought to get was going to turn into something more, thus the need for a stall, for who knew how long he would be on that hot ass.

Ace was rather excited now as he more or else waddled over to the first stall he could get to due to his pants being down on his thighs still. Quickly then he bent over the toilet in the stall thrusting his ass up as he placed a hand on the wall and the other on some of the metal pluming pipes on the back of the toilet. He could not believe he was doing this. It seemed like ages ago he had been this wild. As Sanji then came behind him a chill ran over his body and he listened as Sanji shut the stall door. The only other sounds were of a hand dryers still going, and the water still running in the sink.

Sanji admired the view of Ace's ass there posed up just for him then wasted no more time. He reached out and spread the man's ass cheeks apart and let his dick poke a bit at that sweet pucker hole before gaining just the right angle and thrusting his dick in, forcing more and more of himself into the man as Ace cried out over and over again with each inch fed to him. The blonde reached up grabbing Ace once more by his ponytail and making the man arch his back to curl so Sanji could now whisper in his ear, "I didn't catch that baby. Did I hear you right? Did you say you want more?" he grunted fucking loving the powerful feeling that was going to his head… both of them.

Ace nodded whimpering, "Yes, yes please Sanji." and at his words he got more, and more, and dear fucking lord in heaven how long was this man? That sweet spot then got hit and Ace whined out all the more for the man. "Fuck gah ... good, good!" panted the fire user wanting to say so much more, but words were just to hard for his mouth to make right now. His grip then tightened on the pipe as he cried out feeling Sanji push all the way inside this time and much harder then before. He was on serious overload right now, not knowing if he could have taken anymore, if Sanji had been any fucking longer. Ace's eyes then widen in utter surprise at the sound of the bathroom door being opened, it seeming to echo with in the whole area. Sanji then lay down on his back and the man's hot breath beat down on one of Ace's ears.

"Shhh you need to be quiet now little lamb, else we will be made to stop. You understand?" Sanji teased in a soft whisper into Ace's ear. As he got a head shake of yes from the other man, he toyed with Ace, stirring his cock around inside the man's ever so hot tight ass in slow grinding motions. Ace whimpered and Sanji at once scolded him in a soft whisper, "Shh. Bad boy." Then reached up with his un-soapy hand and put it over Ace's mouth and shoved his hips forward hard.

Ace chocked on a cry as he heard another man pissing in one of the urinals. Fuck he was going to lose it, if Sanji kept up that shit. Then his mouth was being pried open by some of Sanji's finger and soon enough those fingers were wigging in his mouth. Ace breathed hard around them licking and sucking at them, trying to keep his focus on them and them alone, but it was so hard as Sanji kept grinding away on his ass. The fire user was drooling at the corner of his mouth with horny lustful need for more. Fuck he wished that son of a bitch would just hurry up and leave the bathroom already!

Sanji grinned down at the back of Ace's head. He could not believe how much Ace was willing to submit to him, to just lay his power down and let Sanji take control of all his trust and care. It almost really did feel like Ace loved him, which only added to his power high. Whispering once more to the man he asked, "Want me to ask him to leave so I can fuck you hard again?"

Ace's cheeks blushed at the question, mainly due to him wanting to answer yes. Pouting he softly bit down on Sanji's fingers and was right away scolded again, getting that cock shoved roughly up his ass again making him cry softly out in a whimper.

"You should know better then to bite the hand that feeds that sexy little ass of yours." came the blonde's whispering sexy voice in Ace's ear.

A flush and footsteps were then heard as the other person in the bathroom moved over to the still running sink.

Ace sucked harder now on Sanji's fingers tempted to bite on them again for chance he would get that rough pump again, yet didn't know if he could handle it this time with out cry out, and being heard. Oh god how he wanted it though. Then the sound of the water at the sink was turned off and a few moments later the whirling sound of the hand dryer came on again and Ace gasped as Sanji picked up speed a bit, making Ace's eyes roll back in his head as he struggled with himself to not make a sound, but as starting to fail.

Sanji could not believe how good this was, how the high of being in control yet at the same time the risk of getting caught doing what he was to Ace mixed in this mind blowing high he had never gotten from any drug. Fuck, Sanji could seriously become addicted to this. At the sound then of the bathroom door being opened Sanji stopped holding back and nailed his cock into that sweet remedy Ace was being for him. Harder and faster he pumped.

Ace's voice came out in cries and gasps not able to chock them back anymore, even before the sound of the bathroom door clicked shut. The pleasure was driving him insane. Every thrust was dead on his sweet spot making Ace's cock twitch more then a crack whore. "Oh fuck Sanji please, please!" he begged around Sanji's fingers helplessly to his own desires and was answered back by the blonde fucking him that much harder, as the sound of there skin slapping against each other echoed in the bathroom.

Slipping his hand drown from Ace's wet mouth to his neck, Sanji gripped softly, yet firmly on the man's throat, and growled out lustfully in Ace's ear. "Say it ... Say it again. Say you love me." He ordered wanting that last piece, that he felt would give him utter bliss to this fix he was getting.

Blinking wide in surprised at the order he did it with out another moments haste for so many reasons, "I love you Sanji oh fuck I love you! I do!" and harder still did Ace get Sanji's cock, turning the fire users' legs to like jello, hardly able to stand. His cock gave a demanding twitch then and gushed out a small spurt that made him cry out louder and his hand slip off the pipe it was holding onto. Grabbing at the first thing he could the toilet he was bent over flushed making only then Ace realized he had grabbed the toilet handle in his struggle to stay up. That small thought was the last he had about his surroundings as he then cummed hard spaying the toilet under him.

With a hand to Ace's hip and the other to the man's throat Sanji rode that hot ass for all he was worth. For right now, for just this time in the bathroom, Ace loved him and Sanji let himself believe it. Then Ace was cumming and if Sanji had thought the man's ass was tight before he didn't have words for what it was now. Sanji was forced into orgasm with the man and he called out as he did, "Oh Ace! I love you! I love you too!" His seed filling in Ace's ass in a hot sticking mess, while the fire that Sanji felt in Ace washed over him, making him a part of it, burning brighter, burning hotter, just because they were together. The flame they were, burning, burning away the dirt that had covered him for so long, because he loved and was loved in return.

Ace's eyes watered at what he was hearing, what he was feeling. It was like nothing he had ever known before. He had Sanji's love though, that much registered with in him. Willingly he let the blonde pull him back to arch more and kissed back at the man who now poured his heart and soul into Ace's mouth. Ace had known passion, had known love, but nothing like this. It was so much, so overwhelming. To think that this man had so much within him just craving to get out, and for now, for it to be him that got to be that outlet for Sanji, it was the best fucking feeling in the world. Even better then the sex they had just shared, it was more. It meant the world to Ace.

Sanji pulled back from the kiss and removed himself from Ace helping the man stand up right. He smiled at him looking over Ace's flushed face and used a hand to brush back some of the man's hair that had come lose of this ponytail. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. For being this for me, just this once." Sanji leaned in to kiss Ace but was stopped.

Ace frowned at Sanji. "What do you…" he had to clear his throat before going on, "What do you mean just this once?"

Sadly Sanji smiled, "I know everything will go back once we leave this bathroom. It's ok."

Ace felt like crying. After that, after what Sanji said, he was going to take it back? "Wha…" was all he could get out as Sanji pulled open the stall door and moved over to the sink to clean up and pull his pants up the rest of the way. This just could not be happening, was the only thing going through Ace's mind. He had, had Sanji, he knew it, he had felt the other man's heart, it had touched him. What had he done wrong? Why could he not make Sanji see he really did love him? Just when he got his voice back he went to call to Sanji but the bathroom door clicked shut, as Sanji had just walked out of the bathroom.

Ace stared at the bathroom door for a moment, then slammed the stall door shut and fell to his knees and cried. Why, why did people always leave him, thinking they had all the fucking answers and knew what was best for him!

* * *

Sanji came back out of the bathroom with a heavy heart. The man that got Ace was going to be very lucky. He really wished it was him, but no one loved him, and he had to deal with that. It didn't mean people didn't care about him, so that was something. Maybe in time Sanji could find someone that did love him, once he got better that is. Not now, no one could love him, not how he was now.

Sanji's thoughts of self pity then came crashing down at what he saw and heard next.

Chopper was between Robin and this large looking man with black curly hair that hung to his shoulders, and a few teeth missing that one could easily spot due to his mouth being wide open as he was laughing hysterically. Sanji at once recognized the man as none other then Marshall D. Teech one of Whitebeard's loyal high ranked gang members.

"The people of the island Ohara got what they deserved. They were nothing but dirty inbreeded diseased nuisances to the world." mocked Marshall.

Chopper had to hold Robin back as the normally cool headed woman was seeing red now. "You filth you know nothing of what your talking about! Hundreds of innocent good people died that day on Ohara!" Robin yelled back at the man.

Sanji vaguely remembered the incident to which the two were auguring about. The island had been high advanced in many things and from the beginning duration of the world order it had been there top go to place to get knew technology. Yet as they got better and better in technology the island was made government land and no one was allowed to come in or leave. Then about thirty years back lightening and floods had destroyed the island. Many people said now days it had been an act from god, and the people got what they deserved for tampering to far in things that only god should have the power to do.

The blonde didn't really know who was right or wrong on that matter, but would never condone many innocent people to their death.

"Robin please calm down he is not worth it." pleaded the doctor trying to push her back to the booth. Chopper was not even sure how this had all even started. One moment he had Robin had been talking about places to send Zeff then the next thing he knew some random guy was spewing off his mouth about the tragedy that was Ohara and for some reason that had set Robin off like he had never seen the woman before.

"Like some whore is going to change my mind about what I know is truth." grinned Marshall.

Sanji was utterly furious now at the man's rude behavior to Robin and was going to kick the rest of that bastard's teeth out when suddenly Chopper whipped around and with out warning knocked the large man one hard with a fist to the temple. Sanji was shocked, he had never seen this side of the doctor before.

Marshall went down on the floor from the hit making him see starts. He had not thought it would be that easy nor did he think the little guy would be able to hit that hard, but it was enough. He got up grinning his tongue licking between one of his missing teeth.

Sanji was then suddenly between Chopper and Marshall glaring at the troublemaker. "You have a problem with them; you're going to have to deal with me first."

Ace finally in control of him self, and emotions came out of the bathroom more determined then ever now to prove to Sanji he loved him. Maybe it would take time, but the blonde was worth it. Ace now knew just how much so Sanji was worth it, after having had that taste in the bathroom. Yet his thoughts on what he could do to prove himself stopped at the scene before him.

Marshall only grinned all the more. "About time you Ace finished up in the bathroom. I had thought going in there would speed things up, guess I was wrong. Anyways Mr. Prince …" his tone took on a sarcastic tone at the name yet went on, "I have a messaged to give you from Whitebeard."

"Then give it and get out." Sanji said firmly.

Marshall laughed but delivered the message, "Stay away from Ace … if you want to keep your head that is."

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "Whitebeard wanted that said to me?" Once Marshall nodded yes Sanji glared and made his own mind up about something right then and there. If he was going to be free soon no way was he going to allow himself to be controlled by someone else. "Then you can give him back this message for me." What Sanji said next had everyone in the diner hushed as it was just something you did not say … EVER!

"Tell Whitebeard for me …to go fuck him self!" Sanji growled out.

Marshall was quiet for a moment like everyone else, and then busted out into laughter, tears coming to the large man's eyes. "Ohh I like you." He laughed waggling a finger at Sanji. Then turned and headed for the door leaving just as oddly as how he had showed up.

Ace was stunted, and now worried for many reasons, but pissed too, but at Whitebeard not Sanji ... he was rather proud of Sanji yet also very worried. The blonde probably should have not gone that far, and said what he had, but he was learning that was just Sanji… the man he loved! Quickly Ace came up behind Sanji, and wrapped his arms around the blonde and hugged him, kissing at the side of his neck, and to his delight Sanji leaned back into him and placed his arms over top of Ace's.

"Sanji…" Chopper gasped. "Do you have any idea what you just did!"

Sanji looked over at the doctor. "Yup… do you have any idea who you just hit?" he questioned back.

Chopper blinked and blushed. He didn't, but that didn't matter right now. Like he would let any bastard get away with calling Robin a whore in front of him! He then tensed at the feel of Robin's hand to his shoulder and looked back at her.

Robin wanted to say so much right now, but with so many eyes on them all she could do was offer this small touch, and soft smile.

Uneasily everyone finally turned back to there meal, all with their noses in their plates deep in their own thoughts about what was going on, and just how the shit just kept piling up around them.

Sanji's phone then went off and he reached down unzipping his pant leg to pull it out and looked to it and frowned. He answered it though; he could not help but have to due to who it was.

"Yeah." Sanji replied into the cell phone.

Ace looked up from his plate, and over to Sanji with worry.

"I will be on my way. No need to send a car I will take a cab." Sanji then replied then a few moments later clicked the phone off and started to put it away.

"I need to go for the night guys. Doflamingo needs me." Sanji then explained and dropped some money on the table for his share of the meal.

Ace was dearly worried now, "Sanji … you should stay with us for the night."

Sanji shook his head. "Plans are not set yet. Till then or till this is over I need to act like I always do." He smiled picking up his glasses off the table. "Don't worry so much hot stuff. I'm a big boy and can handle myself." He winked.

Ace frowned more wanting to say something else, but even if there was logic in what Sanji was saying, it just didn't set well with him. "Sanji…" he whispered.

The blonde stood up but then put a knee to the seat and leaned over to Ace and place a soft kiss on the man's lips only for Ace to wrap his arms tightly around him and dragging him down into a deeper kiss that left him breathless and craving more.

Pulling his head back Ace tried again, "Please don't go Sanji."

Licking his lips he looked into Ace's dark eyes, "I have to it. I will be back though…I promise, and I always keep my promises right?"

Ace nodded his head a little but still refused to let go of Sanji.

His heartstrings pulled all the more with that look on Ace's face and so Sanji turned to Chopper for help. "You wanna pick me up in the morning and take me over your guy's place?" he asked the doctor.

Chopper smiled and nodded, "Yeah I can do that Sanji." Then added after a moment, "Be careful."

"Yes do take care of yourself cook-san." Robin added.

"Ah for you my lovely anything." Sanji cooed to Robin then pulled Ace's arms from around him and held the man's hands in his. "It's not like we are saying goodbye forever just the nigh eh? I will see you in the morning kay?" he smiled and kissed the man's hands as he then pulled back.

Ace nodded mutely and then watched as Sanji turned to go. "Sanji!" he then called out and Sanji turned around and looked at him. If Ace said he loved him, Sanji would not believe him, not yet he was sure of that but… "Sanji you meant a lot to me!"

Sanji smiled brightly, his heart a flutter and he replied back, "You mean a lot to me too Ace." then with a smile plastered on his face Sanji walked out to go catch a cab.

Ace put a hand over his stomach and just stared at the door after Sanji left. The bridge was building between them, it would only be bit of time more before he had Sanji saying those words he had in the bathroom, but were the blonde would not take them away. Till then please, oh please let Sanji be alright, Ace thought because he really didn't have a good feeling about all this, which reminded him. He would need to call Whitebeard and have a few words with that man.

* * *

**A/N's:** Ok if you're happy this chapter came out this week and not the next like I said it would, then you have Barablu to thank for it all! She made me this sexy as sin profile pic of AcexSanjixZoro that I'm just drooling over every time I look at it. The full sized picture is also on a link on my profile, you for sure want to see it! She also did another picture for me for my other story "Haunted by Love" you should look at that one too cause its just fucking amazing! Praise to the art gods for giving us Barablu!

And since she made me this breathtaking profile pic I gave her the offer to make her any fanfic of OP she wanted and she asked for the next chapter of "You're Mine" out as soon as could be xD So I slaved away hard and I think I got this chapter out pretty fast with all the stuff I needed to add to it! This new profile pic as well inspired the scene at the start of this chapter were all three hotties were on the bathroom floor! Originally I was going to have all the crew there from the club when Sanji was told how they figured out he was faking being an ass. I think this version with just the three fits a lot better and gave the chance for a little more bounding between them. PLUS it led to my all time fav line in this story of when Ace threaten to burn that guys lips off! ^.^

Also new record! 24 pages for this chapter. My longest chapter yet. I really was not planning for it to be so long; just kinda happened with everything I needed to put in it. Some chapters are short, some are long I guess heh. Side note remember to use seat covers in public bathrooms you never know who used them before you! xD

I just noticed with this chapter I could have titled this story "Bathrooms" so many scenes are done in them LMAO!

And the countdown begins! Four Chapters now left!

_Next Chapter:_ Luffy scores with Hancock OR Someone gets raped?

**Fact Corner:**

_**Romeo & Juliet**_ - is a tragedy written by the playwright William Shakespeare about two young "star-cross'd lovers" whose deaths ultimately unite their feuding families. Believed to be written between 1591 and 1595.

_**Star cross'd lovers**_ - is a phrase often describing a pair of lovers whose relationship is said to be doomed from the start.

**Reviewer Replies:**

**XoX** - Heh well Sanji didn't take any punishment as we saw, and Sanji does not believe they love him, and only one of them is claiming to be in love with him, so who knows what will happen. I hope you keep enjoying the story thank you so kindly for your reviews!

**tazx x x** - Hehe! Well Ace does not hate Zoro and even though they are fighting over Sanji they are still friends and would not wish to see each other get hurt unless it by each other xD Lol And I'm sorry, sometimes I just cant help but throw in my twisted humor. =P

**vivaciousRingo** - Lol hope you like the new smut scene Ringo-chwan! Also I'm sure when your do write ZoroxSanji smut you will blow me out of the water ^.~

Yeah no Luffy love but maybe it's still to come somewhere along the road? *whistles innocently* Yay happy you think I portray Luffy so well ^.^ And who does not love a badass Sanji xD Awe you really think I'm doing ok on the balance of keeping the scales between the love triangle? *nom noms on strawberries* Ohh I could get use to this!


	18. Chapter 17 You're Mine

- Chapter 17 / You're Mine

The city seemed to be lit up like the star lit sky, but in many different colors, blinking, and swirling, designed in names, around ads, or just lighting up the streets, all so different, and yet all the same, for all the many lights, big or small, all had a reason to shine. Sanji blew out puff of smoke from his cigarette and then tossed the spent butt out the open cab window as he continued to gaze out at the night scenery whizzing past him as the cab drove on through the streets.

He knew what would make him light up and shine. He had, had a taste of it thanks to Ace. It now left a hunger within him for more. Both Zoro and Ace seemed willing to try and fulfill this hunger with him too, but would it be right to rob them away from others? Then again it was not like either man was with those other people. Plus Zoro and Ace were chasing him and not these other men.

Sanji bit on his bottom lip. If he did risk another gamble what would happen? He could only have one after all. What would become of his relationship with the other one he did not choose? As well which of them would be the right choice? He really didn't know too much about either man. Yet knowing facts about a person really didn't change things to much did it? What mattered was what you felt when you were with that other person … wasn't it?

Thinking hard on this new matter he tried to think what each man made him feel. Zoro… the moss head… he made Sanji feel, kinda good about himself. Like if there was respect within him self again. They did kinda fight a lot though, but it was also kinda fun, yeah Zoro made things fun even with the man's grumpy act. Zoro was also power, and strength, and he seemed to offer these for the taking, to share. Sanji really could use such things. Of course there was passion too and that was always needed, not to mention the sex was fucking great. Then there was Ace. He had felt drawn to the man more or less at first sight. He felt …safe and comfortable with Ace, like he could really be himself, and while he could give up all his power and be at the mercy of the man, Ace could as well do the same for him, letting Sanji have that power high he needed now and then. The man was always supportive, and had an endless amount of tenderness to offer up that always left Sanji craving more of Ace. Ace really was something else. Plus the sex was just fucking hot and passion was not a strong enough word for what they seemed to make together.

Sanji fidgeted in the backseat now. Yet if both of these men could give so much to him, and make him feel so good, was it not only right if he gave something back to them? Yet what could Sanji give? Dirt. He was made up of nothing but nowadays. Of course that would not be something however to give someone you claimed you loved. Sanji blinked at that thought. He loved these two men?

"Hey buddy?" The cab driver questioned

Sanji jerked out of his train of thought to look at the cab driver, then around where they were. With the cab being now in front of Sanji's apt building Sanji quickly paid the man, and then got out heading into the building with his keys out in his hand. He would need to hold off on figuring out these new questions of love dealing with Zoro and Ace later. Right now he needed to be Mr. Prince and Mr. Prince didn't love anyone nor wanted love.

Sanji rode the elevator up and then had an odd random thought. Kinda weird for Doflamingo to have called him since he had told the man he had lost his phone. Then again when did Doflamingo ever listen to anything he said, and the only reason the man had not needed to call before was because Sanji had been sticking to him like glue the last two weeks. Shrugging off the paranoia thought Sanji exited from the elevator and walked to his apt door and could hear loud rock music playing and laughter with in his apt. Sighing Sanji tried the door knob and found it unlocked.

Sanji walked in and tossed his keys to the small stand by the door then shut the door as he looked in his living room seeing Doflamingo, Bellamy and some of the other men from Doflamingo's Hyena gang.

Doflamingo was on the sofa with some of the other men but when he saw Sanji come in he gave a wave of his hand to clear off the sofa and then motioned for Sanji to join him in the new free seats.

Pulling off his glasses from his so called shirt Sanji moved over to take a now free seat on the sofa, and tossed his glasses down on the cluttered coffee table. Many beer bottles and cups with other alcoholic drinks in them sat on the glass top of the coffee table. On the table as well was someone's party pack, a big one at that, with drugs it seemed of every flavor. It made Sanji's mouth water to look at it. Yet trying to avoid looking at the drugs he turned to Doflamingo who was a seat away from him.

"You said you have a new job for me to take care of?" Sanji questioned trying to get down to business.

"That I do my pet, BUT first…" Doflamingo reached out taking two of the cups on the table and offered one to Sanji, "We celebrate for our new fortune." He grinned.

Sanji took the cup and looked in at the clear liquid. "Whatever … look just give me the job so I can do it, and get to bed. I'm tired." Sanji went to set the cup down but was stopped, Doflamingo laying a hand to his arm.

"I won't have you ruining my fun. Now drink up." Doflamingo purred and raised his own cup making a toast, getting all the other men in the room to do the same.

Sanji humoring the man did the same with a heavy sigh.

"To new found treasures and the harvest of ones labors." Doflamingo said then took a drink.

Sanji rolled his eyes then took a drink as everyone seemed to now be looking at him. Sanji drank deeply from the cup hoping the liquor in it would give him the edge needed to steady his nerves that were suddenly very tense.

Bellamy busted out into laughter and Sanji now pulling his cup from his lips frowned at the man, about to ask him what he thought was so damn funny, when Doflamingo scooted over and put his arm around Sanji.

"Now about that job. I need you to pick up a gift for my Crocie and deliver it to him." Doflamingo grinned.

"Oh yeah, sure that will go over real well." Sanji frowned at the blonde with his arm around him. What the hell Doflamingo was thinking? That shitty Croc would attack him on first sight.

"Oh no don't worry, my Crocie wont harm you, not when he sees his gift!" Doflamingo promised.

"Fine." huffed Sanji wondering if he could get Chopper on stand by just in case. "Where do I need to go to pick up this gift?" he then asked.

"Baratie." smirked Doflamingo.

A cold rage came over Sanji at what this just might mean. "WHAT?"

Doflamingo laughed, "You're to capture Zeff dead or alive … it does not matter which, since the old goat is not in good condition anymore anyways."

"What the fuck makes you think I would do something like that!" Sanji yelled now pushing the man off him in a hard shove.

Doflamingo allowed himself to be shoved back and laughed out in joy, "Because since you made some new friends I can renew our contract with their lives." The smile on his face growing bigger now as he went on to add, "I have been waiting awhile now for you to get close to some other people. So you can just imagine my delight when I kept getting reports of you hanging out with that small time gang the Mugiwaras. Of course I had to test your loyalties to them and I must say you did wonderfully with that. Even got Smoker to help you, which was rather impressive."

Sanji sat there now very wide eyed. He felt almost sick now, and dizzy, the room spinning as his breath came fast. This just could not be happening. It had all been planed out? Sanji shook his head no and scooted back more away from the man on the sofa. "No!" he then yelled. "I won't let you use them like that! Not them! No!"

The men laughed and Doflamingo leaned forward to Sanji, "You will or I will give orders to have them all killed." Doflamingo now held his hands up and out, "The life of one old man or the life of many young ones?" his hands raising and falling, acting out a balancing scale. "Humm which will you chose?"

Sanji just stared at the man in horror. He didn't know what to do. He could not make a call like that. He could not just sentence people to their deaths on his whim. He opened his mouth but no words came out just tears dropping to his cheeks.

"Ohh now there is something I have not seen in some time. These people must really mean something to you." gloated Doflamingo as Bellamy got up to hand the man a folder, and Doflamingo took it pulling out photos, then lay down photos of, Luffy, Zoro, Ace, Nami, Robin, Franky, Usopp, Kaya, Brook, Johnny, and Yosaku.

Sanji eyed the photos and some relief came to see Chopper's photo was not among them.

"Now lets see… which one should I have killed first if you don't follow orders like a good pet humm?" Doflamingo asked then picked up the photo of Luffy. "Maybe this one ... take out the leader first to help break in the rest, or is he worth keeping around for more fun … maybe I should just chop of a leg of his so you could feel a closer kinship humm?"

"No … no I won't do this, I won't let you do any of this!" Sanji now got to his feet, his legs feeling rather shaky.

Doflamingo scoped up the photos and handed them back to Bellamy then looked to Sanji. "Alright maybe it's too soon. It would I guess also be a bit of a risk anyways to put my pet in Crocie's path if Zeff turns out to be still kicking when delivered, and spilled the beans about my pet's past. For sure my Crocie would try to keep my pet before he is ready for him." Turning his attention to Bellamy the Monarch ordered, "Call Don Krieg and let him now about his new task. See to it he makes it before noon tomorrow, that way my Crocie will get a nice surprise after his lunch."

Sanji stood there now his vision blurring at the edges as he watched the man. It had all been a set up, all this an act for him. Doflamingo never meant for him to do the job it had been a test. Damn this bastard and his mind games!

Doflamingo now turned back to Sanji as Bellamy went to make the call. Curling a finger he motioned for Sanji to come to him. "Come here pet lets us have a bit of fun."

Sanji could not take anymore of this, "NO! You broke the contract! You went back on your word! You were sups to keep Zeff safe! I'm not yours anymore!" he yelled and let his frustration soar out as he let lose and kicked the coffee table sending it, and everything on it into wall, and large TV screen. At once the glass shattered, and the metal frame of the table made the TV screen crack, as the things on the table scattered over about the room messily in the shattered glass.

Doflamingo was up at once grabbing Sanji by the back of his neck painfully so, "You're mine! Nothing will ever change that. Contract or not I own your ass, and you had damn well better start remembering that!" he growled out.

"Fuck you! I'm not yours!" Sanji yelled and tried to push the other man away and ended up stumbling into the man as he had also tried to lift his leg again, but it now felt like ton of weights were on it. In fact, standing was kind of getting hard to do now. What the fuck was wrong with him?

The other men in the room laughed while Doflamingo kept Sanji on his feet. Doflamingo grinned all the more now to see the drugs he had used to spiked the man's drink start to fully take effect. He had, had a busy day and didn't feel like fighting to much with the blonde tonight, so he had slipped Sanji a little something to make the blonde a little more easy to manage. "Oh but my pet you are. You will always be mine for as long as I wish it." he purred and ran a hand down the front of Sanji's bare flat stomach.

A shiver came over the blonde as he looked up at Doflamingo and he tried once more to push the man off him but his wrists were then captured in a one hand grip that he could not tug them out of. Why, why did he feel so weak like this? Then the flash of Bellamy laughing as he was drinking came to his head, and he quickly grasped what must have happened. He needed to get out of here. He had to warn the others, get them to run, leave the city!

Doflamingo's other hand then came up and started to undo Sanji's pants, but that was when the blonde flipped and somehow called up his strength, and jerked free pushing Doflamingo back, making the man fall to his ass, and Sanji made a run to the door. He had taken no more then a step or two when a hand on his ankle made him trip and crash down to the floor landing with a grunt.

"Pin him down!" Doflamingo yelled seriously pissed now that his toy was still putting up so much of a fight.

The other men rushed over as Sanji rolled onto his back trying to kick at the hand that trapped him, and now as well at the new hands reaching for him. Sanji knew he had to get out of here. All he could do was think about the people that were counting on him. He could not let this fate befall them, he could not spend time wasting around here, and he didn't have time for sex god dammit!

The sound of the blonde's nylon top being ripped echoed over the loud music and the men's snickering laughter. Sanji struggled and it was in that moment he felt his shoes being removed, and then next his pants being tugged down by many sets of hands he realized he was going to be raped. He had always gave in before to Doflamingo so something like this could not happen to him cause well … real men just didn't get raped! Sanji's heart rate speeded up as he struggled harder now, more frantic to get away from his soon to be fate. This just could not happen, not to him, this could not happen!

Doflamingo got his own pants down, the excitement clear on his face that all of this was very much turning him on. Not wanting to ruin his pet for future use he ordered out, "Someone get me some lube! And if you're all good boys I will let anyone who wants a turn play with my pet, once I'm done with him." He was a very generous leader after all.

Sanji's head whipped around as he tried to think up an escape plan. He was Mr. Prince! This shit didn't happen to Mr. Prince! "Get off me!" he screamed bucking with all he could. He would not have the last shred of himself be ripped from him god dammit!

A moment later the lube was gotten and Doflamingo had his lubricated fingers in Sanji's ass working to loosen him, yet it was not going to be easy with how much of a fight the little bastard was putting up. "If you don't want to be fucked raw I would suggest you try to relax!" he ordered thrusting up another finger into the blonde.

Crying out, Sanji started to sob heavily with tears, while the other men still held him to the floor. He didn't know what to do anymore. How would he be able to face people after something like this? Who would want someone so weak? Then it happened. He knew it was going to, but even as it did, it came as a shock as he felt the other man enter him working him up slowly almost enjoyable. Sanji hated Doflamingo a little bit more because of that. Yet Sanji knew it was him, because he was such dirt, that his own cock was hard, that the pleasure in his ass was over riding the pain. It was his fault.

Sanji didn't want this, and he kept telling his body to stop enjoying it, but it didn't listen. He cried that much harder now, tears streaming down his face. God he was such crap! Here his friends were in trouble and he was getting fucked. What the hell was wrong with him! "Please stop, please no, no!" he begged.

Doflamingo now speeded his pace laughing down at the blonde, "Yeah right. Look at how hard your dick is. You're just a fucking little dirty slut that loves getting fucked any chance he can." Faster he pumped his hips, never having seen a more beautiful sight under him, of course other then besides that one night with his Crocie. Yet this was so poetic, Sanji begging not to get it, yet being so turned on, as well with tears of pain mixed with tears of pleasure coming down his lovely face. Doflamingo almost never wanted to give up this toy to his Crocie, but maybe they could play with Sanji later on together. In fact that would make a wonderful way to give his Crocie this shiny toy.

Why, why was it like this? Why did he have to be so disgusting and sick? Sanji kept struggling, not just with the other men, but him self as well, as he kept posing the questions in his mind. Why could this not just all hurt? If it just hurt he could take that! He could take the pain, but this pleasure, it brought shame, shame that caused deeper wounds, more painful wounds then he had ever felt before. No one would want him now. He would always be alone!

Doflamingo finally having his fill got up, and let Bellamy have his spot first. The man smiled wickedly at Sanji "Finally I'm going to teach you to respect me!" promised Bellamy as he undid his pants.

"No, no, no more!" Sanji cried out, and somehow through off enough men letting him roll to his stomach, and scrabble in a crawl to the sofa trying to use it to get his dizzy self to his feet, only to be grabbed and backhanded hard across the face making his vision get just a bit more blurry for a moment, and him then fall forward making the sofa turn over.

"Hey not the face. I want him looking good this week for press pictures, once it comes out he is Zeff's protégé." ordered out Doflamingo from somewhere across the room, out of Sanji's line of sight.

Sanji was then pulled off the over turned sofa, and shoved to the floor face first, and Bellamy wasted no more time, just buried himself in deep to the drugged blonde's ass. The other men coming over to help hold Sanji down again, and now cheered Bellamy on, while Doflamingo now lounged back in one of the over stuffed chairs watching with a beer in his hand.

"It's so nice to see my boys getting along." the Monarch mocked.

Sanji shut his eyes tightly as he kept crying, but the nightmare never seemed to end for when Bellamy had, had his fun another man had taken his place. Finally Sanji just lay there and opened his eyes again to stare between some of the men's legs. From here he could see his glasses on the floor. One of the ear pieces were bent back and one of the leans were cracked. Sanji stared through that cracked leans to what showed on the other side of the glasses, tinted in yellow shattered glass and scattered drugs, cups empty laying in damp puddles of who knew what, that was soaking into the carpet. Someone else took a turn on him now. The music played on, the laughing, and the cheering went on as well. His dick twitched and sputtered again under him and he closed his eyes once more as he whined, wishing they would just kill him, anything rather then this humiliation.

It all kept going, all kept coming, and it was like there was no way out of this hell. Yet in time an end did come and he was left all alone on the floor. Doflamingo had said something to him, but all Sanji could hear was the laughing and cheering of men still playing in his mind.

As he lay there naked and sore, and then rolled to his side, and he curled himself into a tight ball trying to hide him self as best as he could. His breaths coming in gasping chocked up spurts thought his sobs till sleep took him giving him some mercy.

* * *

Sanji woke up the next morning with a jerk from nightmares of what had happened last night. His arms and legs flailing in wild thrashes as he yelled, "No get off me!" It took a moment then to realize it was over, and he was still alone. He looked around the mess of his living room and rubbed the side of his face slightly bruised, as he sat up and winced, his ass so tender. Carefully he moved to his knees, and got up a bit shaky at first. He needed to get cleaned up. It was the basic of thoughts right now moving through his head, but really that was all he could handle right now. Stumbling a few times till he got his balance he made his way into the bathroom and stopped at the mirror.

Sanji stared at his reflection in the mirror, and it seemed like a stranger was looking back at him. Flashes of last night then slipped in to reply in his mind, and he felt his stomach heave. He barley made it to the toilet in time as he threw up, and kept doing so till there was nothing left to come up.

Taking a bit of toilet paper he wiped his mouth off then let the paper fall into the bowl and he flushed it all. His head titling slightly to the side as he watched the water spin with his barf and tissue paper, then it was all dragged down, only then to be replaced by new fresh water. Water. That's right. Water he needed to get cleaned. Robotically Sanji got up again and turned to the shower turning it on, then paused to get his tooth brush and paste from the sink and got in the shower.

He scrubbed hard at his teeth till his gums bled, then just let the toothbrush fall with the paste to the shower floor and opened his mouth letting it get rinsed out by the powerful spray of water. Once his mouth was clear of toothpaste he blinked up at the water coming down on him. He turned the water on hotter to the point of pain, and just stood there under it letting it turn his pale skin bright red. When the water started cooling off he frowned, but started to use soap and scrubbed at him self. After using half a bottle of soap, and shampoo, and rinsing himself from it all, he got out of the shower. He wrapped a white towel around his hips from the towel rack, and moved back over to the mirror.

The mirror was fogged over, so Sanji leaned in and used a hand to wipe it clear in a big patch, and then pulled back, and stared again at him self as his hands ran back over his hair pushing it back to show off all his face.

*Mixed Flashbacks*

"Little Eggplant that's not bad, not good either but it's not a full failure. Guess you got the makings of a fine chef after all." laughed Zeff as the man looked down at Sanji.

Patty smiled, "Ah you got your first tip that's great! Now we can use it to pay for all those free meals you give away!"

"I love you baby. I love you so much. I never want to be with out you." Gin said with tears in his eyes as he confessed his love for the first time.

"You're mine for now on Mr. Prince." came Doflamingo's cocky voice as the contract was signed.

"We love you Mr. Prince!" came screams from unknown fans in the crowds of Water 7.

"It's ok. We are friends after all right?" questioned Chopper's smiling face.

"I think you would be an excellent addition to our crew." Robin gave a bit of an extra inch to her smile.

Yosaku and Johnny cried out both together, "You're amazing Aniki!"

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed, "It's a pleasure to meet the famous Mr. Prince."

"Don't worry I'm sure you will fit in here fine, but of course if there is any problems you just come to the mighty Usopp and I will handle it!." boasted Usopp with his hands to his hips.

"Not bad pipes on you cook-bro, we should jam sometime with my guitar." grinned Franky.

"That is such a handy talent. I need to take you with me to all my favorite restaurants, and get you to write the recipes of my favorite dishes for me so I can make them at home." Kaya laughed.

"Keep me awake like that again, and I will fine you twenty percent plus my normal disturbance fee, but it's nice to know you had such a good time here Sanji-kun." Nami winked.

"How fucking selfish can you be? You do all this to protect him just so you can put him in harms way again? Think about your life, who in there right fucking mind would want to be mixed up in something like that?" glared Smoker in his face.

"You're not dirt, you're worth loving Sanji, and I want to prove that to you, if you give me a chance. I want to get the chance to love you." Zoro wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist now hugging him from behind.

"Sanji you mean a lot to me!" Ace called out after him, almost pleading, sounding like he meant to say more, as his hansom freckled face looked very so worried.

"I PROMISE I WILL GET YOU OUT AND FREE YOU!" shouted Luffy.

*End Mixed Flashback*

Sanji still stared at himself in the mirror, breathing hard as hot tears ran down his cheeks. All those faces in his head were looking down at him now, with disgusted looks, watching him enjoying being raped, watching him crying in pain and pleasure, watching him be to weak he could not even stop it, watching him being nothing but dirt.

"AHHH!" Sanji screamed and gave a roundhouse kick to the mirror making it shatter in some places and crack in others. A few pieces of the mirror fall into the sink. Slowly putting his now bloody foot down Sanji looked at himself again in the mirror. Pieces were missing to his face were the mirror had broken off, as other places of his face was cracked.

"No more…" he whispered and turned leaving the bathroom tracking bloody foot prints across the apt to his kitchen were he pulled out a large kitchen carving knife and went back into the bathroom.

"No more!" he yelled.

* * *

Chopper got out of his car from the passenger side, and walked around to the driver's side to the open window. "Circle around the block a few times, we don't know who might be with Sanji." ordered the doctor.

"Sure thing Chopper, just make sure to get him out as fast as you can." Zoro replied back from his seat on the driver's side of the car.

Ace crawled over the seats to plop down in the now empty passenger seat. "And make sure you get him to pack some stuff so he does not need to come back here till its time to get the rest of his things." Ace said settling himself in the new seat.

Chopper smiled, "Don't worry I will take care of it all. Knowing Sanji though he probable is still asleep."

"Awe I want to wake him up." pouted Ace.

"Tch like he needs to be woken up like that." Zoro growled.

"Well my way is hell of a lot better then dumping ice water on him." teased the fire shooter.

Zoro smirked, "Yeah but you should have seen his face."

"Gaw you both are just awful, now get going!" Chopper shook his head pulling his leather backpack over his shoulder more. He was bringing it in just in case Sanji got hurt somehow on his new job for Doflamingo. He hoped nothing would be wrong, but he had always learned it's better to be safe then sorry with Sanji.

The doctor waved Zoro and Ace off then headed across the street and went into the apt building using the code he knew by heart to get in the place. The two, Zoro and Ace, had not left him alone about coming with him since last night, and for him to be able to get some sleep, he had just gave in saying that they both could come if they behaved themselves, and waited in the car.

Chopper rode the elevator up and smiled. At lest Ace and Zoro were getting along much better now. It looked like there was now hope, to getting this love triangle settled without any hard feelings. Maybe. Possibly. It also kinda gave him hope on his own romance problems.

Smiling all the more Chopper stepped out of the elevator and started to walk down the hall, but slowly his smile started to fade as he noticed Sanji's front door was cracked open. Thinking it best to slip into his professional state he knocked on the door, "Mr. Prince." He called. He got no answer however. He pushed open the door with his foot then, and peeked in, He gasped at the state of the living room.

Forgoing his own safety he rushed into the apt looked around with panic. The Tv was cracked, the glass coffee table was smashed to bits, with trash and beer bottles broken laying about, and the sofa was filliped over. "Sanji!" Chopper called out in worry now, hurrying through the apt, and stopped as he now saw blood on the floor. Footprints tracking from the bathroom to the kitchen. "Sanji!" he called out again this time with more worry.

With no one in the kitchen Chopper ran to the bathroom nearly slipping in the still fresh blood on the floor that blocked his way, but somehow stayed up and reached the bathroom, throwing open the door and gasped in utter horror at what he saw. He had been a doctor for a few years now, and had seen many awful things, but to see one of his friends do something to this extent to them selves, it was completely different, and utterly heartbreaking.

"Oh my god …Sanji what...what have you done!" Chopper cried out in panic, tears coming to his brown eyes as he just went on to look in horror and shock.

* * *

**A/N's:** I hope that rape scene came off well and in good taste. I didn't want it to come off perverted nor cheesy, so I focused more on inner thoughts during it all to try and help show the different emotions and the difficulty it is for a person having to go through something like that. I hope I didn't offend anyone by this scene or with any of this chapter. I also think the morning after was just as important to experience for you readers on what Sanji was going through.

*crosses fingers* Hopefully I have not scared too many of you readers away. ^.^;

The count down goes on! Three Chapters now left!

_Next Chapter:_ Sanji gets set on fire OR Sanji dies!

Remember someone still has to die in this story … so sorry ^.^;

**Review Replies:**

**Barablu **- Well I mostly replied back to you in a privet message but still you're most welcome and again I'm happy you enjoyed what I was able to make with your picture.

**XoX **- If Sanji lives he might see people love him, maybe? Thanks again for all your support!

**vivaciousRingo **- LMAO Yes it was my first smut go with Sanji being top. Of course all my smut scenes have reasons and give important information to the story. Kinda why I don't think I could ever do a lemon … or whatever they are called. Tee hee and of course Luffy don't mess around when it comes to food! xD Thank you so very much hon!

**tazx x x** - Lol it's ok. They are good pairs in my eyes. As for if Sanji picks Ace? *shrugs* Guess that depends if Sanji lives or not eh? Hehe.

**adelaide **- Yay so happy to have you back! Hehe as for your desires I can tell you this, I already have it set out what will happen for this story, hopefully it will not disappoint you. Happy you understand though Sanji's difficultly in trusting in love. As for if something bad happened … *eyes chapter* Huh you can say that ^.^;


	19. Chapter 18 No More

- Chapter 18 / No More

Chopper stood there shaking his head, "Sanji stop it!"

"No more … I'm not taking it anymore." Sanji whispered as he used the knife he had gotten from the kitchen to cut away some more of the damaged flesh. Already small little tiny chunks of his bloody flesh sat on the bathroom counter. Maybe it had been a mistake to get the bigger knife after all he thought then frowned as he stared into the cracked broken mirror trying to make sure he cut all of that disgusting mark off his face.

"Sani give me the knife!" Chopper now demanded stepping in the room, the sound of crushing and cracking was heard under foot of his shoe as he stepped on some of the mirror bits that had fallen to the floor from the counter and sink.

Sanji's blue eyes now noticed Chopper in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat. "Oh … it's just … the blood is in the way." His thoughts broken and cracked like the mirror before him.

"That's because you're cutting yourself Sanji … please give me the knife." Chopper pleaded.

Sanji kept looking in the mirror, and now used his other hand wincing as he touched the new wound. It seemed like it was all gone now. Slowly Sanji then turned to Chopper and offered the knife to him. "I just … I wanted it off."

Chopper took the knife and tossed it behind him keeping his eyes locked on Sanji. The blonde's face was bleeding badly from the jagged hole he had made, by cutting off in bits and chunks on the left side of his face right were that burned brand logo used to be. The wound was bleeding heavily, and trailing down messily along his cheek and down his chest. Yet at lest now with the weapon out of the way Chopper would be able to start treating the man and took a step to his friend to do just that, but was surprised again.

As Chopper moved to him, Sanji took a step back, not being able to help himself, and grabbed another towel from the rack near by, and hid his bare chest no longer able to look at the doctor. Shame utter shame was wrenching through out Sanji again. God he didn't want anyone to know…wait that was right he needed to tell, and warning them all about what was said last night before …

"Sanji… let me help you." Chopper put his hands up showing he was not a threat. His doctor senses were tingling now big time. Slowly he eased himself to Sanji, not sure if the man right now would lash out like a wounded animal would or not, but had to get that bleeding to stop.

Sanji kept his head turned down as he tried to think of everything that was said last night, and what he needed to say as he let Chopper come now to him as he kept hiding himself, his hands holding tightly to the towel that he was keeping to his chest.

Chopper reached out testing the limits, and placed a hand on Sanji's shoulder.

At the touch the blonde jerked his head up, and pulled back almost franticly so at the other man's touch.

Chopper again put up his hands, "I'm not going to hurt you Sanji. Please I just want to help you… will you let me do that?" he asked very slowly, showing himself as the lest possible threat he could to the other man.

Slowly Sanji nodded his head in reply after a moment, and when Chopper this time touched him he didn't pull away, even let Chopper start to lead him out of the bathroom.

"Ok now let's just go to the living room…" was all Chopper got out.

"No!" Sanji almost yelled and stopped in his tracks. "I ... I ... I don't want to go there … the … I just … It's a mess I didn't get to clean up... It's ..." fuck what the hell was he saying! He needed to get a grip and stop acting so fucking helpless!

"That's ok Sanji … we can go to the bedroom ok?" Chopper asked and once he got another head nod from the blonde Chopper guided the man through the apt, but Chopper could not help but look to the living room again as they passed by. Chopper's dark brown big eyes took in the scene once more of the chaos of it all. The glass, the over turn sofa, the clothing… the clothing! The clothing that looked like Sanji's from last night. Suddenly then it hit him like a brick dropping on his stomach. Even though he now only worked with children in the hospital, he had first at the hospital spent his fair share of time in the emergency room, and had learned to spot certain things. Drug abusers, spouse abuse and in this case rape.

Chopper sat Sanji down on the bed, "You going to be ok here for a moment Sanji? I just need to get some things ... here lets put this towel up here … good just like that and hold it tight to keep it from bleeding anymore ok." Chopper coached getting Sanji to use the towel he had to his chest, to now help stop the bleeding on his face. Once he was then sure Sanji would be ok, he sat his bag down, and rushed out getting the few things he would need like some water and more towels, and did it as quickly as he could.

Sanji sat there staring at the floor. He needed to get a grip. So what? He had liked getting fucked, what was the real surprised there? That's all it was. It had been just sex. Sex he had, had tons of times. No different … it felt good that's why people like sex. It was ok. It was not rape. Rape … he would have not let rape happened. Yeah that was it. Just the feel of it, and all got him distracted, and sure he had said no, but his body had said yes, and he had cried, and begged for it to stop, and they kept on taking turns on him only laughing at him … oh god he could not breathe!

Chopper came rushing back into the room to find Sanji hyperventilating "Sanji! You need to clam down! Look at me!" Chopper tried to gain the blonde's focus as he sat the things he had gathered to the floor, and got down on his knees before his friend. "Look at me Sanji look … good calm down now, and take a deep breathe for me." Chopper watched the blonde do as he was told, and Chopper nodded, "Good now let it out slowly….good, and again ... very good Sanji." Once Sanji seemed now to be in a calmer state the doctor started to work on the man's face. Chopper tried to gather his wits about him. He had never had to go through this with a friend before.

"Sanji … about last night…" The doctor tried to start, but was cut off by laughter.

Sanji could not help it he just laughed as Chopper mentioned it. Then he again remembered it all and he laughed more. "Doflamingo knows Chopper … he knows about everything. I don't know how he found out, maybe he always had someone following me I don't know, but he knows."

Chopper frowned as he worked repairing the man's face. "Knows all of what Sanji?"

"He knows I met Luffy's gang, that I care about them, that he can use them against me … and he is going to… he does not seem to know about you, but he knows about all the others, and he is going to cash in Zeff to that shitty Croc, and use Luffy, and everyone to renew the contract … but no more I wont … I'm not going to let him Chopper I will die before I take anymore!"

Chopper stopped his work for a moment then once he got a grip on himself he started again, his hands steady as ever while he tried to think this all out. "Ok I'm going to need to call the others Sanji. Luffy will need to know this, and Ace and Zoro are right out in the car downstairs I will call them up here first…"

"No… they should stay there I don't want them in here." Sanji frowned.

"Ok … aright then … is there maybe something else you want to tell me about Sanji… something that happened last night? Like how the living room got like that?" Chopper asked as delicately as he could.

Sanji's mouth went dry at that, and quickly he thought up the first thing that came to mind. "There was a fight … they were drinking, and stuff it was nothing."

Chopper frowned. Usopp could have told a better lie then that. "You know Sanji I'm your friend, and that means you're able to tell me anything. If something bad happened …"

"Well nothing bad happened!" Sanji snapped at the doctor, and looked away with his eyes as a fresh gauzed bandage was applied to his face. Chopper could not know. The doctor had to be thinking it something else. Sure he was dirty, and all but the dirt would never show that much … would it?

Chopper didn't want to pressure Sanji into admitting what happened so let it go for the moment. Plus with other problems raising there ugly heads to show, he needed to first think about Sanji's physical health, and wellbeing. As Chopper now wrapped Sanji's foot he thought of what he would need to do, and would need do it fast. Who knew when people would come back here! "Sanji while I make a call to Luffy can you get dressed, and pack some things? I think it is best you come stay with us for a little bit till we fix things ok?"

Sanji nodded his head. That's right he needed to fix things, and make sure no more things got broken. As Chopper left the room Sanji got to his feet, and let the towel around his waist drop to the floor. No more bitching, no more whining how life was unfair. It was now time he did something about it. It was time he got up, and made a stand, and fought for what was important to him!

After the blonde got all the blood off him and fixed his hair to hide somewhat over the bandage he dressed quickly. Black pants, and matching suit jacket, with a white button up shirt under, and shiny black dress shoes. He as well assembled a few things he might need for this trip like a few guns, extra ammo, pack of smokes, and matches since he still didn't have his silver zippo lighter back.

Ready for business Sanji walked out of the bedroom. "No more!" he growled out loudly as he walked past Chopper.

"Hold on Luffy …Sanji wait where are you doing?" Chopper asked following after the blonde.

"I have to get to the Baratie, and stop what they plan to do to Zeff." he said picking up his keys from the stand by the door, and started down the hallway with out stopping.

Chopper trailed after him still. "Well Sanji why don't we wait for the others to come then, we can all go together ok?" With Sanji's mental state Chopper was worried for the blonde to go off, and do anything right now.

"No can do, got to be there by noon, already ten now." Sanji said walking past the elevator to the stairs door, and opened it, then started to head down them.

"Sanji I don't think it's a good idea. You should wait for Luffy, and everyone! Please Sanji." the doctor pleaded.

"No … I'm done being pushed around. They wanna fuck with me then I'm going to fuck back! It's what I'm good at after all. Maybe I can teach them a few pointers." Sanji smirked pulling out a cigarette now, and lit it up as he got into the lobby of the apt building. Slowly he was building back up his cocky hard cover that protected him from the world. It had failed him sure enough, but he was not going to let it fail him again. He puffed out a cloud of smoke as his feet hit the sidewalk.

"Yes Sanji's place right now hurry!" Chopper was now telling Luffy then ended the call, and pulled on Sanji's arm trying to get the man to stop. "Please Sanji, it's only going to be a few minutes! Let's just calmly wait …" he was cut off as Sanji turned on him, and pushed him back.

"Fuck waiting! I have waited a year! I'm free, and I'm not following anymore orders from no one! People want to keep pushing my buttons, then it's about damn time I show them how much of a bitch I can be in return! NO MORE!" he yelled pointing two fingers at Chopper that held his cigarette between them.

Chopper stumbled back, and gasped with wide eyes. He had never seen Sanji so pissed before. By the time he had gathered his wits though Sanji was already in his red convertible, and starting it up. "Sanji!" The doctor ran to the car but it was too late.

The blonde put his foot to the gas petal and let his car gun it down the road in a roar that matched his own furry.

"Fuck!" Chopper cursed. The bastard was going to get himself killed going off half cocked like that! Then Chopper remembered Ace and Zoro, and started to make a call when the two of them in Chopper's car pulled to the curb side by him.

"Chopper what's going on?" Zoro questioned as Ace leaned his head over to see the doctor as well.

Chopper pointed down the road, "Go, hurry, help Sanji! To the Baratie! Now something bad is going to happen to Zeff!" and kept waving his pointed hand in the direction to which Sanji had gone.

That was all the information Zoro needed, and he was then next to lay heavy of foot on the gas petal, and tore off down the road.

Chopper then in turn hurried back up to the apt. He had a feeling he was going to need his medical backpack again today, maybe a few times over.

* * *

Blood was going to rain this afternoon! Sanji grinned as his eyes narrowed on the road ahead of him. Screw making peace with the world, he was going to drag it down to the dirty hole he had fallen into. No more running, no more hiding, no more!

The drive was a quick one, quicker then it should have been, then again maybe it would have taken him longer if he had paid attention to all those red lights and stop signs. No matter, he thought, as he pealed up to a stop on the lawn ripping it up, which was by the parking lot that was meant for business parking for the docks there.

Sanji got out and dropped his 3nd used up cigarette of the day, only to light up another cigarette. Since having lit up the first one, he had been smoking non-stop. His shoes then heavily clicked on the pavement of the parking lot as he walked up to the dock, then turned his back to it, and stood there waiting, blocking the path so no one would be able to go to the ships with out getting past him first.

No way had Don Krieg, and his boys came here yet. If they had, the place would have been a mess, as it had once before a long time ago. No he still had time. His thought trail then ended as a voice called out to him ... a voice he had not herd in some time now.

"Eggplant!" Zeff yelled from the dock behind the blonde. The man had a gun pointed to his own head waiting for Sanji to turn around.

Sanji stiffened for a moment then quickly kicked himself mentally to not break down again, not when he was needed so much! "Knock of the heroics you shitty old geezer. The contract is already off." He didn't have to turn around to know what the legendary fighter / chef was doing, because if Sanji was him he would be doing the same. "You're not dying today … no one, but those shitty bastards are. So why don't you go back in that restaurant, and wait for me to get finished here."

Zeff's eyes widen for a moment at the young man standing at the end of the dock, and could not help for but a moment to see that young boy he had taken in so many years ago. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his eyes watered. He knew what this could mean for the both of them, but he would not disgrace a man's resolve so lightly. Zeff lowered the gun, and limped over to stand by Sanji's side.

Pulling the cigarette from his mouth the blonde looked over at the older man and frowned. "Tch, and just what do you think you're doing?"

"Like I would let you have all the fun?" Zeff questioned with a bit of a grin to his face.

Sanji smiled. He should have known better to think he could get Zeff to go sit in the kitchen, and wait for it to be all over. Looking away from the man he owed everything to, he stood up a little bit taller, as a bit more of him self seemed to repair itself at that moment. One less crack that gave him strength he so dearly needed right now.

"Whatever you shitty old geezer, do what you want, just try not to break a hip." Sanji scoffed and went to take another puff on his cigarette only to end up dropping it and grunting out in pain.

Zeff in a blink of an eye had lifted his fake leg and plowed it into Sanji's gut. "How many times do I have to tell you to respect your elders?" he demanded yet could not wipe the grin off his face that was growing all the more larger now. It really had been far too long.

Sanji fought not to rub at his gut as he stood back up straight. Then after a moment spoke again, "I see you still kick like a mule."

"Eh what are you talking about eggplant. I barely touched you. You're getting to soft in your old age." Zeff mocked.

"Yeah if I'm getting so old how about showing me a little of that elderly respect your always preaching about?" retorted Sanji.

Zeff didn't get a chance to answer however as many cars and trucks were now making there way down the street. It was time.

A moment later the parking lot was full, and blocked with Don Krieg and his men. The leader himself came out to the middle of them all and called out. "I didn't expect to see you here Mr. Prince. Going to make sure we keep the old man alive?" he smirked.

"No! You're not going to take him period!" Sanji called out.

Don Krieg narrowed his eyes on the blonde. "Are you going against a direct order?" He was a man that had no tolerance for disloyalties no matter what the reasons.

"I no longer follow Doflamingo." was Sanji's reply, making a clear statement he was standing against all of this.

"Well then if you don't get out of the way I don't have to worry about not killing you then, do I?" the gang leader smirked. "Give him up or else Mr. Prince, this is your only warning!"

"Yeah well … You can take your shitty warning and shove it up your as-..." Sanji was cut off there.

"Kill them both!" Don Krieg yelled, and was answered back by a few guns going off.

Sanji and Zeff dove, each to a side. Sanji taking cover behind a mailbox as Zeff used a bench the best he could for cover.

"You idiots don't waste bullets on them! They are just two men! Now go, now, get them!" Don Krieg then yelled, his temper rising at the incompetents he was surrounded by.

There was a moment's confusion haste before the first wave of men then came running. Once Zeff and Sanji was sure no more shots were going to be taken they jumped out from behind their cover to give kicks as greetings to the assholes that rushed them.

Don Krieg had brought a lot more of his men then Sanji had thought he would. They might be here for awhile. Yet this was what he had been psyching himself up for since he had walked out of the bedroom of his apt. Nothing was ever easy. If he wanted to come home again, he had to see this through.

With every kick he sent, he promised himself just a few more, and it would be over. With ever dodge he used to step out of harms way, he promised himself just a little bit longer would he need to do this. It was all coming to an end, and everything he had learned over the course of his life, not just this past year was finally going to take true shape to who he was. This little grain of dirt … of sand was going to shine now in the sun like never before. He would take control of his fate, and change things.

As things were going well for the two men Don Krieg was starting to get pissed. "Can't you bastards do anything … fuck it! Shoot them then, if you think you can do that right! Whatever it takes!"

And gun shots rang out again, but in the numbers of Don Krieg's men, Zeff and Sanji were able to safely hide or use the other men around them as shields. Sanji then bumped his back to Zeff, and each man turned to spare a moments glace at one another, a smile on each of their faces before turning back around to continue the fight. It all just seemed so easy now. That probably was the first clue that tragedy was on its way.

No longer able to stand by, and watch him self be made a fool off, Don Krieg took out his machine gun, and blasted through his own men, to try and get at the two.

"Sanji!" Zeff cried, and the next thing the blonde knew, Zeff was diving on top of him, pushing him down to the ground just in time before a round blasted over head of them now.

A loud explosion then went off due to the machine gun Don Krieg held blew up in a flurry of flames, which in turn made the gun's bullets go off every which way, shooting at random. Everyone hit the deck then. The gun, and now firry burnt up body that held it flew back from the burst of the explosion, and onto one of the parked cars, only catch the car on fire as well.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ace! Those bullets could have hit us! Next time aim for the guy's head!" Zoro yelled as he came jumping over a car swords drawn.

"Could have hit us, but didn't!" pointed out the fire shooter as he laughed out following behind the swordsman, with guns in hand.

Zeff pulled back rolling over from Sanji, and Sanji got up just in time to block an attack, and sent a man flying with a deadly kick. Sanji smiled then seeing the other two men coming towards him, but it was short lived smile as he looked back to Zeff to see the man's one good leg was shot up all to hell. It was like a blow to the gut that was harder then one of Zeff's kicks. "Zeff…" Sanji gasped out.

"Watch out behind you!" cried the older chef as he saw another man swing a club down towards Sanji's head.

The man however never got an inch to Sanji's head as Zoro had come up, and with one soiled strike with only one of his swords, he sliced into the man's back with ease cutting right through the man's spine making the guy's whole nervous system go out of wack were he crumbled to the ground a twitching mess, falling from Zoro's sword.

Zoro gave a sharp twist with his wrist making the used blade turn in a fast small movement that made the blood on the steal fling mostly off, while the owner of the sword frowned at Sanji. "What the hell is with you, stopping in the middle of a fight like that shit-cook?" Then his eyes saw what Sanji's did, and he didn't know what to say.

Ace pushed Zoro back a step, and fired out some shots now with his guns. The small pellets that were in them, whizzing out into the air in top speed, then crashing into people's faces or chests, and popping much like that of a water balloon. The small bit of liquid with in them splashing over what they hit, and as air came in contact with that liquid it busted into roaring high flames. Of course then being suddenly set on fire, out of the blue, the people who had been shot, were in a panic running into others, ending up catching them on fire as well. Some of the other men rather then get ran into, and get the same fate shot at there own men, putting them down, to become just logs for the fire.

"Get the old guy back under some cover!" Ace ordered and went on to cause some more havoc, that Zoro then soon joined in with.

The green haired man's two swords twirled in his hands as some men came at Ace to try and get the fire shooter to stop. The next thing one knew body limbs flew up in the air, and blood spurted from the missing limb areas of the men. Screams echoing out across the parking lot, be it because they were on fire, or the men dropping grabbing at their body, and at their severed limbs, not able to believe, or understand it being detected from them.

As Zoro and Ace had their fun Sanji dragged Zeff back, and behind the mailbox he had used for cover. Once he had the old man safely behind the bit of covering he looked into the old man's face. "Zeff…"

Zeff's jaw clenched as he looked up at Sanji. After a moment he finally spoke up, "You go help your friends Eggplant. They are good people. Don't you ever forget that."

"But … you leg." Sanji chocked back tears. It felt like the first time again. That time he had just been a kid, and Zeff had came out of no where pulling him from the train tracks and Zeff's leg ... it was gone, and now …here his other one was, and it looked so bad. A trail of blood from the area they had been in to behind the mailbox proved that it had to be bad. Would this one be lost too?

"It's just a leg Sanji." Zeff's voice came out firm as he saw something in the blonde's eyes. Some part of Sanji on the verge of breaking. "You go out there now, and you do what I can't, what I taught you! You go out there and be my legs!" Zeff ordered trying help snap out Sanji of it, and build that wall back up that the blonde needed right now.

Sanji blinked in surprise at Zeff's words, and they hit him right in the heart. He could do this! If Zeff believed in him, he could! He gave a nod then reached behind him under his coat and pulled out his two guns he had and the extra ammo and laid it down for Zeff. With a smirk back to his face Sanji said, "Here use these, just don't you go dying on me old man!"

Zeff smirked back despite the pain he was in. "Like I would give you the satisfaction." He then watched his student, his son, turn and go off to join back in the battle, and only then did he lean back against the mail box let a frown of deep pain come to his face. Quickly he used the apron he had, and its strings to tie around the upper part of his wounded leg, to help with slowing the bleeding. He had, had worse. No way would he let himself die from this!

As Sanji's path became blocked to Zoro and Ace, the blonde rolled backwards as if falling, but as his top half went down his lower half came up, and his hands then supported him on the ground as his legs spun out with well placed throat, and head kicks, in a dangerous speed, and might of power, making the men fall back. As Sanji got more room he then pushed himself in a spring pop up with his arms that lead into many back flips, that helped him clear the rest of the way, and for anyone that dared get in his way, they found themselves in a world of hurt. The blonde was like a small tornado, wiping around in a blink of an eye, slapping polished black shoes down onto any fool that dared tested his power.

Ace and Zoro paused a moment in there fights to watch the blonde clear the last small group of men that stood between them, both men in awe.

Ace's eyes lighting up, well remembering the first time he had seen Sanji fight, but it had been nothing like this. It was shear chaos of raw power, and god the way he moved his body. Was it wrong to get this horny in the middle of a battle?

Zoro's eyes narrowed in lust. He so had to get him some of that! Now more then ever he wanted to put that blonde to the test of sword to shoe. Sanji would be such a challenge of a match. A match Zoro would then win of course, and pin the blonde down, and have his way with in victory.

Sanji gave one last flip that landed him on his feet right between Ace and Zoro. Sanji turned then to one side, and leaned back, his leg rising up in a fast quick movement catching a man rushing onto the three, under the chin, and sent him flying. Due to the man having had his mouth opened, and yelling, the force of the kick made his bottom teeth come up, and shatter his upper teeth. Bits of yellowish white rubble flung up in, and between blood that flowed out of his mouth in thick strands, soaring through the air in almost a artist paint's grace.

"You all sure took your time getting here." Sanji mocked pulling out another cigarette.

Ace smirked, "We would have been here sooner if someone had not got lost."

"Oi! I knew just where I was going, it's not my fault they changed the roads!" Zoro barked out then added, "Like you would have done better anyways. You would have fallen asleep at the wheel."

"Yeah, and even in my sleep I would have not got lost circling the block." laughed Ace.

Zoro turned red and gripped his swords tighter.

Sanji paused, "You got lost circling around the block? How is that even possible?" he could not help the grin that was now on his face.

"There was road construction." Zoro said in his defense almost pouting.

"Aww poor Marimo. I see we are going to have to get you a little pet collar with tag else we might lose you for good." teased the cook.

"Ohh can the collar be pink with spikes?" Ace asked.

Zoro widen in his eyes, "Just in the hell are you fantasying about!" he questioned to Ace.

Ace waggled his brows, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Sanji puffed out some smoke from his cigarette, "I know I would." He smirked.

The conversation then ended there as suddenly one of the men from the crowd used a heavy duty chain gun, making a thick mental chain come whirling out and around the trio, wrapping many times around them, trapping them together.

"Gaw! What the hell is this crap!" Zoro yelled out.

"It looks like a chain." replied Ace in all humor still.

"Oh well thank you captain obvious." Sanji grunted then bit down on his cigarette in his mouth.

"We got them now!" called out one of the men. Yet what was worse, was more cars were now coming in. Seemed like reinforcements had been called in.

As men came then to rush up on the trapped trio shots rang out behind, and some of the men dropped.

Zoro looking back, and could see Zeff was slumped over holding onto the mailbox, and firing off rounds from a gun helping to keep back most of the men.

"Zoro stop moving!" Ace now frowned. "I have a plan!" He bit on his bottom lip wiggling a bit, "If I can just get my hand free I can …"

"Nooo! I don't think you should plan to be firing anything right now. I don't want to end up black and crispy thank you very much." retorted the swordsman.

"Oh like that's really going to …uh oh…" Ace blinked, and looked down. In trying to get his hand more room he had ended up letting his finger pull on the trigger to one of his guns a little too much, and it ended up squeezing out a shot. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head at what happened next.

The small ball splattered over Sanji's right leg catching it on fire in a blaze.

"What the fuck Ace!" Sanji cried out in surprise his cigarette dropping from his mouth.

"Stop drop, and roll!" Zoro cried out leaning to one side as Ace leaned to the other, thus not getting the group anywhere.

As the three got rushed again by the some of the new crowd Sanji frowned, "No time!" and with that leaned back into the two men he was chained up with, and rose up his flaming leg, "I'll just use it as a little extra spice!" and with those words said he let his foot stamp many times on the new men, which in turn as well put the fire out on his leg, due to the fast pace action, and bodies falling over it suffocating the flames.

With his pant leg now burned away and a few first degree burns Sanji kicked Ace in the shin. "Set me on fire again and just see what happens!"

Ace winced, "Owe ... It was not like I meant to geez." the fire started now whined.

There was more ruckus now as van came plowing through the cars, making people scatter. At once the almost black looking van had its doors opened, and Luffy and the rest of the gang came pouring out.

Luffy put a hand to his hat and pointed at the trio chained up together "Haha! You guys look so funny!"

All three of the chained up men stiffened in embarrassment.

"Now is not the time!" cried Zoro.

"Shut it Luffy!" came Ace.

"Just get us lose!" was Sanji's demand.

Still laughing the leader nodded, "Franky give them a hand!" and then Luffy was off to cause havoc of his own, plunging bare fists into any faces that came in view he didn't know.

Some of the others made way as Franky rushed over and shook his head. "How the hell did you guys even get stuck like this?"

"Some chain like gun thing spewed it at us." Ace replied.

"Woah that sounds supprah! You got to tell me more about it!" Franky said sounding very interested.

"Yeah, yeah we will draw you a fucking blue print of it, just get us out of this!" wiggled Sanji impatiently.

"Ah right, sure thing cook-bro." Franky said then placed two of his large hands down on the thick heavy chain, and started to pull till a loud click was heard as the mental gave way, and one of the chain links broke making the rest of the chain then sag, and loosen.

Sanji widen his eyes in surprise. Wow serious strength, and with that info he made sure to make note not to get himself trapped in any bear hugs from the man.

Just then as the rest of the chain dropped to their feet, and they had gotten free, a voice called out over the battle going on.

"Sanji stop, and back down, or else!" Gin cried out.

Sanji turned to where the voice had come from, and widen in eyes in horror at the sight he saw. There by the mailbox Gin had pulled Zeff out from behind it, and now had the old man on his knees with a gun to the temple of Zeff's head.

"Get them to stop now Sanji, and come with me or I will have no choice!" warned Gin.

Sanji slowly shook his head no. "Don't you dare do this!" he yelled out.

"I have to Sanji!" Gin frowned. He truly looked troubled by this predicament.

The battle from both sides now was at a halt, everyone's eyes on Gin and Zeff, but that all changed as a wild laugh came out from one of the new cars that had just pulled up. Doflamingo and his Hyena gang got out of the new cars.

Sanji looked back to Gin in a panic now. "Gin if you ever loved me you wont do this!" he pleaded, his body almost trembling now, as he tried to keep back those thoughts of last night from coming back up again, but that laugh, that fucking laugh!

Gin frowned all the more as a battle was now raging with in his heart. "Sanji I do love you, but I can't. I can't go against this. It was an order from Doflamingo himself!"

Doflamingo grinned, "That's right it was."

Sanji flinched at the sound of the man's voice, but let his hands ball into fists as he fought hard with in himself not to be a coward no more! "Please Gin! For once just once stop saying it, and prove it!"

Gin opened his mouth and shook his head no; wanting too much to do just that, but how could he go against an order from the head boss?

"Oh just shoot the old fart already!" Doflamingo rolled his eyes. "This is already boring me. It does not matter if Zeff lives or dies anyways, I will get what I want either way."

"Gin please!" Sanji was having a hard time now fighting back his tears as his blue eyes looked then to Zeff's proud face.

The old man smiled then at Sanji, and a tear ran down his cheek not in fear of his own life, but because he knew no matter what happened to him, Sanji was going to be taken care of now. He had friends now, and no more would Sanji be alone.

"Oh screw it I'll do it myself! No more of this crap!" Doflamingo huffed and pulled out a gun from behind his back and took aim.

"Nooooo!" Sanji cried looking to Doflamingo.

The shot rang out cross the parking lot and everything seemed to happen then in slow motion for Sanji. Luffy was yelling out something, and people had suddenly broken out into fighting again as the metal bullet speeded across the way in a clear path to Zeff.

Sanji then looked back just in time to see Gin drop his gun, and give his back to Sanji, as Gin wrapped his arms around Zeff, shielding the older man with his own body. The bullet then went through Gin's back making him fall forward, and both men went tumbling to the ground. As the two men then just lay there, not moving, blood poured out, pooling around them.

* * *

**A/N's:** Ha ha! Some of you all thought I was going to let Sanji kill himself eh? Tsk tsk. Nah he just wanted to crave up his face a bit like a Thanksgiving turkey ^.^; Well at lest to remove the brand Doflamingo had put on him. So yeah I know the choice I gave that could be happen this chapter looked pretty bad but! When I started this story I knew I just had to give tribute to Sanji's Diable Jambe attack! Thus Sanji got set on fire, and who else better to set Sanji on fire then Ace? Sometimes I really just can't help myself. ^.^

So yeah Don Krieg got killed by Ace, but when I said someone would die I never meant a full out villain. Anyways yes it's now clear, you can all breathe easy for it won't be Sanji that dies! This time! *evil smirk* After all if you all didn't know this is the first story in series I call **Ace vs. Zoro for Sanji **_aka_** Lovers A to Z **and it would be kinda suckie if my main star died in the first story right? Hehe, and as a reward at the end of the last chapter I will post the summary of the next story to this series for you all even before I post it on my profile!

The count down goes on! Two Chapters now left!

_Next Chapter:_ It's a for sure thing! One will live, and one will die! But who will it be? Zeff OR Gin!

**Review Replies:**

**AnimeFan** - Nice to see another Ace fan! Hehe. His fan crowd cheering him on for this story is a bit lacking so I'm happy he has you cheering him on ^.^

**Lili **- Thank you so much for your support!

**vivaciousRingo** - Ha ha! Sorry Ringo-chwan I have not driven Sanji-kun far enough for a suicide attempt YET! Maybe I will though ^.~ I just feel as long as there is breath with in Sanji-kun's lungs he will try to protect those he cares for, no matter what he is dealing with. So I would need to push him really far for him to go that extra mile to off himself. I'm happy you also liked the rest of the chapter. The mirror scene was one of my favs to write ^.^

**tazx x x** - Lol well you saw through my trick this time! BUT be warned I will do anything for a good story even kill off main chars if the occasion arises for it. After all technically I have already killed Sanji in one of my stories "Haunted by Love" =P

**Barablu** - Sqwee! You make me so happy with all the little things you notice that I put in! Lol yeah Doflamingo is an evil sneaky bastard! And of course he would control people with out them even knowing! *blushes* I'm so happy you say you can still see my stories like a movie being played out cause that's how I write them. It plays in my head and my fingers type it out. To be able to give others such a visual written world to fall into for a bit is such a horror!

**XoX ** - Thank you. I hope I can keep the suspense up till the very end and then some!

**crystalbluefox** - Holy crap! I got you roped into this story too? *is in shock then blushes like crazy* Well first and foremost thank you so very much for giving this story a try, and reviewing, and for all your sweet praise! So sorry about making you miss your practice! As to if Zoro will get a chance with Sanji, and all that good stuff, you will just have to keep reading to find out. I hope I can keep the ride entertaining for you. ^.^


	20. Chapter 19 Thank You

**A/N's: **

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who ever reviewed one of my fics,

or ever will, and told me to keep on writing.

It's because of kind people like you I keep trying,

and keep working to get better for you all.

Thank you!

* * *

- Chapter 19 / Thank You

Sanji knew there should be sound, but he could not hear anything. He knew he should feel the touches that were trying to hold him back, but he didn't. All he could do was see that red blood on the pavement. The blood belonging to the one man that was not sups to have his blood spilt this day.

The next few moments seemed to be put in slow motion for the blonde as he tugged himself free from the people holding him, and ran. The heels of his designer shoes echoing out as he ran, but he could not hear them nor the chaos of the battle still going on all around him. Sanji could only acknowledge the sight his blue eyes were locked on.

"Zeff!" Sanji screamed, and time caught up with him. Sound came crashing into his ears. Gun shots, screaming, and people yelling as the fighting went on. Sanji's brain registered it all, but paid no mind to it, as he now slid to his knees by Zeff's side.

"Zeff!" Sanji screamed again, and shook his head no. He refused to believe this. "Get up dammit, you stupid old geezer!" Sanji suddenly slammed his fists onto the old man's chest.

"Stop playing around god dammit!" Sanji yelled beating harder now, more frantic, as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Stop making me worry and … get up, get up!" the blonde's voice cracked as he now sobbed, his pounding fists coming down slower onto the man's chest.

Ace was then behind Sanji trying to pull him back from the man. "Sanji it's no good, Sanji look me Sanji." he pleaded. He knew the blonde could not be thinking to clearly right now, otherwise he would have seen what everyone else did.

Zeff lay on the ground his eyes open, and staring up at the big blue sky, but there was no life in the old man. There was no way there could have been. True Gin had taken the bullet for him, but the bullet had not stopped there, it had not been satisfied with just one body. It had traveled through Gin, and went right dead center to Zeff's head. It had most likely been a quick and painless death, but a death all the same. There was nothing anyone could do. The man was just gone.

Sanji looked back at Ace as the tears just kept rolling down, and looked utterly confused.

Ace now took Sanji's face between his hands, "I'm sorry Sanji he is gone."

Sanji stared at Ace with that confused look still on his face. _Zeff was gone_, he then questioned in his mind. The more he thought over Ace's words the more an angry frown started too spared over his face. With out warning he then suddenly pushed Ace away hard making the other man fall back. "Shut the fuck up! You don't know what you're saying!" Sanji yelled then turned back to Zeff, and gripped at the man's shirt shaking him.

"Please, please get up!" Sanji's anger melting as he stared at that gaping bullet hole in the man's head. "P-please…Zeff don't leave … don't leave me all alone please." he sobbed hard, his whole body shaking as he felt so broken, and then just fell forward onto his mentor hiding his face to the man's chest. He could smell the faint traces of cream of mushroom soup on the man, and many other fresh ingredients and spices. Zeff's soups were always the best. He most likely had been working on one today. Zeff still felt warm, still felt soft. Zeff was not sups to be dead. What the fuck had this last year of Sanji's life been for if Zeff was not alive? What the fuck was the point of it all!

A wordless scream tore from Sanji's throat, the anguish of everything just all coming out now, and coming out all at once, leaving this primal cry of raw heartbroken pain. The scream kept coming from the blond as he rocked back to turn his tearful face skywards, as his fists clenched harder at Zeff's shirt it held, turning his knuckles white.

Zoro paused to look at Sanji as he screamed out now, but had to turn away again. He wanted to help, he wanted to comfort the man, but he was busy fighting off the bastards that were trying to take this opportunity to get at Sanji. With Franky, Zoro kept on fighting as his heart broke for the blonde. This was all he could do for the man now.

Ace tried again pulling Sanji to him, and this time the blonde let go of Zeff, and clung to him crying hard. Ace wrapped his arms around the blonde, and just let him cry. Ace would have gladly told Sanji it would be ok, but that would have been a lie. The blonde had just lost someone very dear to him, and nothing would ever be able to make that ok. Ace did the only thing he could, and just held the blonde. He probably should have been fighting along side with Zoro, and Franky, but he just could not stomach to leave Sanji so alone, and in so much pain. He needed to get the cook out of here.

"Baby I'm so sorry…" game a ruff grunting voice near by Sanji.

Sanji froze for a moment before pulling a little away from Ace to look back. This time his eyes looked past Zeff to Gin, and he was alive!

"Gin?" Sanji questioned, and he watched Gin's head roll to the side to look at him. At once Sanji fully pulled away from Ace to scramble over to Gin's side. "Gin!" he then cried out louder.

Gin looked up at the blonde now with pain written all over his face, but not from the hole in his chest that went all the way through him, but the pain in his heart. Tears escaped his dark eyes as the blonde came closer to him, and he forced a trembling hand to reach up to cup one of Sanji's pale wet cheeks, as the blonde sat on his legs next to him.

"I'm so sorry baby. Even when I try to do right by you I fail." Gin then whispered out.

Sanji grabbed the hand that touched his cheek, and held tightly to it, but could not find words to say to Gin as he looked down at the man bleeding out on the ground.

"I do love you Sanji, I do. Please believe me. I'm so sorry for hurting you, for doing this all to you. I'm so sorry." Gin cried letting the tears go on falling down his cheeks shamelessly not crying who saw him cry. He had destroyed the one thing he loved so fully in this world. He would never be able to give back everything he had taken from Sanji.

The blonde kept staring into those dark shining tear filled eyes, and he replayed what he had seen. Gin had dropped his gun, and shielded Zeff. Gin had meant to take Zeff's death for him… because … Sanji gasped as it really hit him now. Gin really did truly love him!

Sanji stared down in wonderment at Gin. At this person who loved him! And who was fucking bleeding out everywhere, and was going to die if he did not get some damn help soon! Sanji pulled his hands away from Gin's and at once removed his own suit jacket, and bundled it up as if it were cheep gauze and he then placed it down on the man's chest over the hole to try and put pressure on the wound, to get it to stop bleeding so much.

Sanji looked up to Ace with frantic eyes. "Save him! Please save him! Get him to Chopper!"

Ace narrowed his eyes, and looked to Gin. He rather just let the son of a bitch die. Ace just knew it was because of Gin Sanji was so addicted to drugs, almost died a few times from them, and why the blonde's life was so fucked up was because of Gin, even why Sanji had been a slave, plus Gin being one of the reasons Zeff was dead, yet Sanji still wanted to help this bastard?

"Ace please, get him to Chopper!" Sanji begged pressing down his jacket to Gin's chest.

The fire shooter cursed under his breath, and moved over to the pair, as he bent down he looked to Sanji. "I'm only doing this for you know that, if it was up to me he would be left to bleed out here!" He then picked the man up putting him over his shoulder, and Sanji got up, and helped make adjustments that would be needed for Ace to run to the van.

* * *

The medical experts Chopper and Kaya had put the middle row of seats down to make a flat surfaces so they had a place to work within the bullet proof van. Having it all on stand by for any of their people that got injured to badly to fight, as they always did for situations like this.

On top of the van, laying on his stomach was Usopp with his sniper riffle out, taking shots, picking off men one by one, making the numbers dwindle down.

For further defense Nami was by the van doors with her 'shock pole' a specially designed weapon by Usopp, which acted like a taser, but more powerful. Nami was not a fighter, she was more brains, but at times like these everyone helped out. If any person snuck by Brook who was to be stationed near by the van at all times, Nami would use the long pole like arm to jab it at the person, and send a major electric shock to them making them go down for at lest enough time it took for Usopp's attention to be drawn, and get the sniper to finish them off.

Johnny and Yosaku were more in the middle of things with their swords drawn, and keeping an eye on each others back as they just worked better together rather then apart. While Robin was there as well in the middle of the fight, but bare handed. She was a martial arts expert in joint locking techniques thus used mainly only her hands for combat.

* * *

As Sanji had then just got Gin settled on Ace another problem arose.

"That's fine you can go on and take that one. I really don't care, but don't think I would let my gifts to my sweet Crocie get away so easily! Bellamy get the old fart, and take him to the car!" Doflamingo yelled out.

Ace moved to put Gin down, but Sanji stopped him, laying his hands on Ace's arms to get him to stop from bending down. "Get him to Chopper!" Sanji again pleaded.

"Sanji…" Ace looked at the blonde as if he was crazy. "I'm not leaving you here alone to deal with them!"

"It's ok Ace, I got his back!" Luffy said suddenly having popped up out of nowhere.

Ace looked at his brother with a frown.

Luffy cracked his knuckles, one hand at a time, his eyes locked on Doflamingo. "Go Ace, I said I got it." It was clear it was an order. Luffy didn't pull rank on his brother very often if ever, but it seemed he was doing so now.

Luffy then called out. "Franky … get Zeff and take him to the van. Zoro go with them, and make the path clear for them!"

Franky at once followed out the order scooping the dead man up into his large arms, and trusted in Zoro to keep his end of things up. So the trio then went, even with Ace being reluctant, through the war zone being followed by Bellamy, and some others that were intent on getting Zeff.

Luffy stood by Sanji's side as both men faced off with Doflamingo.

Doflamingo smirked, "You really think that is going to stop me? I always get what I want." His eyes and posture seemed to shift more to Sanji now, the smile on his face grew, "Isn't that right? I got what I wanted last night huh?"

Sanji bristled, and a panic rolled over him. Please, oh please, he preyed, don't let him tell!

"Oh look at your face. That is just wonderful." Doflamingo let his tongue roll over his lips, as if he was about to enjoy a really fine meal.

Luffy frowned not understanding what the man meant about last night. Chopper had only told him about Doflamingo knowing about the gang, and that was rather clear now, so Luffy didn't get what had Sanji so spooked.

"With that look on your face I think you want to do it again, right here and now for every one to see what a dirty whor-…" was all Doflamingo could get out.

Sanji lost his cool, and rushed at the man with a powerhouse kick move, that was easily deflected by Doflamingo.

Luffy when he had seen Sanji lash out hot headedly, went to try and help but it was too late, and he was forced to stop in his tracks as Doflamingo now held the blonde around the chest to himself with a gun to the temple of his head.

"Now, now don't make me waste such a pretty gift. It would be such a shame for such a pretty face to get splattered all to hell." Doflamingo laughed. He knew Sanji so well, and with hardly any work whatsoever had managed to push the blonde's buttons just the right way to make him lash out, thus once again getting the foolish blonde to fall right into his hands, doing what he wanted, only to yet again trap him. Sanji might be a smart young treat, but Doflamingo could not help, but think Sanji had a ways to go before he could ever match him in any way. After all, Doflamingo was a master at controlling people, them knowing it or not.

Luffy narrowed his eyes at the man. "Let Sanji go, and I promise to only kick your ass a little bit!" he offered, opening negotiations.

Doflamingo laughed at the idiot spouting out nonsense to him. He had no intention of killing Sanji, but let them both think that, it helped for controlling them to his will. A wicked grin then came to his face, and he rubbed himself against the back of Sanji's ass, and whispered in the blonde's ear. "Should I tell him? Should I tell him how much you enjoyed yourself last night with me, and all the other boys ... over, and over again?"

At the feel of man grinding to him, Sanji froze up, the horrors of last night playing in his mind, but now mixed, and caught between the sound of the very gun pressed to his head, that had fired a few minutes ago ending his reason for everything. The shot that had went through Gin, and had killed Zeff. Doflamingo just kept on robbing Sanji of everything he had. Thing was though, now the joke was on Doflamingo, cause Sanji didn't have anything else to lose at this moment. The blonde was just too raw with pain, and anger to even care if his life was taken next.

Sanji jerked back his head slamming it into Doflamingo's face, busting the man's nose all to hell, as blood then squirted free from the damage done.

Luffy was quick to act, rushing up, grabbing Doflamingo's one arm that held the gun, and pushing it skywards as he brought a knee up, and rocketed it into Doflamingo's ribcage.

Grunting Doflamingo let go of Sanji, and with this free hand punched Luffy in the throat making the man stumble back grabbing at his own throat. Doflamingo wasted no more time to put these wet behind the ear pups in their place, as he then brought down his gun hand, and pistol wiped Sanji in the face.

Sanji didn't go down however as he felt his cheek bone fracture, he managed to stay on his feet, and as Doflamingo brought back his gun hand most likely for another hit, Sanji raised his leg in a swift kick knocking the gun out from Doflamingo's hand, and sent it flying.

The next thing Sanji knew then, he was being thrown head first into the ground somehow, and he was seeing stars after his head cracked onto the ground … and hearing many sirens? Maybe his head had hit the ground a little too hard?

Luffy recovered now, plowed into Doflamingo, knocking the man off his feet, keeping him from having gotten on top of Sanji's back, like he had seemed to have been planning. Luffy now sitting on top of Doflamingo's chest, as he held the man down to the ground, started to repeatedly hit the monarch in the face. With each hit, he made it very clear that the words he now said would get pound into the man's hand, "Sanji…" punch "…is not …" punch "… yours …" punch "…anymore!" punch.

Doflamingo retaliated by rolling over as his hands came up to grip at that arm hitting him, and shoved it upwards, dislocating it, popping it from the socket. As Luffy cried out in pain, Doflamingo loomed over his face, and with the blood building up in his own mouth due to the many powerful hits he had taken, spat it out in Luffy's face, as he mocked the other gang leader. "That slut will always be mine…" but that was all he got out.

Luffy had now twisted his body in a near inhumanly way so that his legs came up, and over top of Doflamingo's shoulders, and Luffy's bare heels then smashed into the man's face knocking Doflamingo back, and off him. "Sanji is not yours! Not now, not ever again!" he yelled out.

Sanji was finally just getting up, and on one knee a bit dizzy as he heard what Luffy said, and had to force back the tears. It was so kind of Luffy to keep on like this, but the truth was it really didn't matter anymore. Sanji didn't have a home to go back to, when Zeff had died that had been it for him, there was nothing left. Well maybe, there was Gin. Gin did love him after all, but he had to be honest with himself. The reason he had not been able to say anything back to Gin, was because he didn't love him. He was grateful to the man for what he had tried to do, but the love to give the man in return was just not there. How could he take someone's love, and not return it with his own? The answer was he could not, that would make him even lower then dirt.

Cop cars were now swarming over the area, and if people had thought this place was chaos before, they would have a new definition of the word now.

Luffy on his feet again, wiping the blood from his face as he came running to Sanji, only to pull him to his feet the rest of the way with his one good arm. "Time to go!" he urged, and with his good still working arm pulled Sanji along through that chaos. The van was gone, but that was a given, as well everyone was scattered at the moment. They would have to regroup later, for now the important thing was to survive, and keep the cops from catching them.

Sanji ran however which way Luffy desired to pull him, willing to follow the man, yet at the same time would have just been content to stand in one spot, and let whoever else take him as well. It just didn't matter anymore.

Luffy frowned while pulling Sanji along, as they ran past warehouses. This was bad, there were cops all over the place. It was worse then a damn raid, then again that had been a pretty big fight, and on land which was a big no, no.

The leader kept trying, weaving himself and his cook, be it Sanji knew he was or not, between the warehouses trying to find a way to sneak across the street, but the police cars were just blocking all the paths. There was only one thing he could do now. Luffy paused at one of the doors of the warehouse, and let go of Sanji so he could cheek the door, but found it locked. He thought real hard about this. What had Nami said about ways on how to get a door open when locked? He could hear cops over loud speakers demanding others to give up, and more gun shots from cops shooting down other runners. Ahhhh thinking was hard!

Luffy kicked in the door with a foot pulled Sanji inside with himself. Carefully as he could he then, with one arm, did the best patch job he could on fixing the door, and closing it. In his eyes having done a fine job, Franky however would have been horrified.

Luffy looked around in the dark warehouse, bits of light coming in from the high windows from the second floor that was not there. The place as well was filled with all kinds of things. Many boxes, cars, beds, freaky statues, and whatever the hell that metal thing over there was. Luffy chose to lead Sanji to one of the beds behind some boxes so they would be able to see the doors if anyone came in, yet still be hidden. It was a very smart plan for him.

Sanji numbly sat down on the bed, and stared at nothing, just feeling hallow inside. The only thing he felt keeping him at all in this world right now, and not going fully blank was the pain in his head from were it had hit the ground, and the pain in his cheek where he had, had the gun crash down on it. It was already swelling and badly bruising up. Then something else was giving him reason to focus.

Luffy had been asking if Sanji was ok now for at lest five minutes, but was not getting any reply. Finally he poked the bruise on Sanji's face making the blonde cringe, and pull back from the probing finger.

"Owe what the hell!" complained Sanji.

Luffy smiled big at finally getting a reaction out of Sanji. "Does it hurt?" he then asked.

The blonde frowned. "No it felt good." then had to smack Luffy's hand away, as the guy tried to poke it again. "I was being sarcastic! It hurts ok!"

Luffy blinked, "The pain will go away after awhile. It won't hurt so much in time Sanji."

Sanji stiffened, not so sure if they were talking about his cheek now or not.

"I'm sorry about Zeff. I should have done something more to help." Luffy then bowed his head in apology.

Sanji frowned staring at the man. "Shut up. You have nothing to be sorry for, it's my own fault. I'm the only one to blame!" If it was not for him Zeff would most likely be in some fancy house, having been made king of the arena long ago, with a mass of followers. If Sanji had just died on that shitty boat with his mother … Sanji had to gulp down a breath of air, and shut his eyes tightly at the thought of it all. "It's all my fault." He then whispered out.

Luffy raised his head and looked at Sanji with a frown. "You didn't fire the gun that killed him Sanji…" With his good arm then he went to try, and hug the blonde as Sanji started to shed tears again through his closed eyes.

At the feel of the man's touch, his eyes sprang open, and he shoved Luffy away, "You just don't get it I killed hi-…" he paused in his anger at seeing Luffy fall back on the bed, and wince in pain, Luffy's good hand reaching over to hold his dislocated shoulder. "You're hurt …" Sanji then whispered out, and knew it was cause of him that Luffy was suffering, because Luffy had been fighting for him, to help him.

"Here let me see…" Sanji's voice soften now, as he bent over the younger man, his skillful hands running over Luffy's shoulder under the blue vest he wore. Sanji's fingers feeling along the smooth skin that was over top of the strong muscles, and joints. "It's dislocated …" he then informed. Sanji having had been hurt enough in the past to know about these things, and even enough so as well to do something about it. "I'm going to pop it back in … it's going to hurt." he warned. "You ready?" he questioned looking down at Luffy's face that showed utter trust to him just like the first day they had met, yet only know did he understand this look from Luffy. It made it hard to keep looking at the man right now, so he turned his head away after Luffy nodded.

Sanji pushed the arm back, and Luffy fought not to cry out in the pain of it, but Sanji had not got it right, and had to give it one more go. This time a few tears escaped Luffy's scrunched up eyes as he gritted his teeth in the pain. Yet after it was over Luffy felt a tremendous amount of pain lifted from him, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. It would still need care, but no longer felt like it was going to fall off at every movement.

"Ah that feels better… thank you Sanji." Luffy now smiled up at the blonde.

Sanji blinked, and looked down at Luffy. He reached to the man's face using a thumb to brush away the few tears on Luffy's cheek. Those words and that smile now being given to him, it made Sanji feel, it gave him something. He could not put his finger on what right now, but it made him not want to die.

"Luffy … why did you kiss me that first day we met?" Sanji found himself questioning out loud.

A hint of a blush came to Luffy's cheeks as he looked up at the blonde. As embarrassing a topic as it might be for some, Luffy answered, "Huh well heh ... you kinda reminded me of someone. He had saved my life too." Luffy laughed.

After hearing that, slowly Sanji leaned down, and let his lips press to Luffy's, kissing him softly. Maybe, maybe if he gave himself to Luffy right here, and now he could feel more. He wanted to feel, even if it was only pain, but with this act he knew he could feel good. What did it matter after all, he was just a dirty slut anyways. Just dirt.

The blonde's tongue then pushed its way into the younger boy's mouth, kissing at him more urgently, needing to find those feelings any feelings, just fucking something!

Luffy then with his good arm pushed Sanji back, and looked at the blonde with worry. "Sanji … what are you doing?"

Sanji looked down at the man, and could not answer, just stare wide eyed at him, and the questioned posed to him.

"Sanji my brother Ace, and one of my best friends Zoro really like you a lot. I like you too, but as a friend, not like they do." Luffy said softly, not wanting to hurt the blonde's feelings, but explain to him why this needed to stop. If Luffy was honest with himself however maybe he did have a bit of a crush on Sanji, but with already Ace and Zoro liking Sanji so much, he would never, ever get in their way, and cause problems.

Feeling utterly embarrassed at the rejection Sanji pushed up, and looked away feeling a knot in his stomach. Maybe he was just to dirty for someone like Luffy to touch? Oh god what if he had become to dirty for anyone to touch … oh fuck why could it not have been him that had been shot in the fucking head, and dead right now!

Luffy sat up, and put a hand to his Sanji's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he stopped, and frowned. "Sanji you know, you don't have to do things like that for people to like you."

Sanji gasped at those words, those words just like Zoro had said to him. Tears leaked to his cheeks as he stared into the darkness of the room. He shook his head. Why was he thinking of that moss-top right now? Like Zoro would really want him if he knew how dirty he was.

"You should not treat yourself like dirt Sanji, you're really amazing." Luffy tried.

Sanji shivered as he remembered Zoro telling him he was not dirt … Ace telling him he was amazing.

"Sanji I know some bad things have happened, but in time some good things can happen too." Luffy let his hand rub to Sanji's shoulder.

Sanji shut his eyes, and shook his head. "Then only good thing that can happen to me now is to die." he said out loud finally, and felt Luffy's touch remove from his shoulder. Suddenly then a hand smacked across his face, and Sanji opened his eyes blinking in shock, as he now looked up to Luffy who was standing before him, his hand still drawn back from the smack he had just delivered.

"Don't you ever say that again! Your life is precious, and Zeff thought so too, else why would he have worked so hard to keep it all those years? Why would he sacrifice himself for you? Don't you dare make his struggles worthless, and be for nothing. He might have had other dreams to do things, but in the end you were the dream he died for. You still can make his dream come true Sanji just by living! Don't let that last dream of his be lost." Luffy angrily glared down at the blonde.

Sanji was utterly shocked all the more now, but gave pause to think over what Luffy was saying. Yet to live, to live now, it just seemed like such a hard thing to do. "I ... I don't have anywhere to go…" he tried for an excuse.

A smile slowly came to Luffy's face, always so quick to forgive, "You will come stay with us of course."

Sanji blinked, and opened his mouth then closed it, and looked down taking a few moments before trying to speak again. "To belong to you, to another gang, and be used?"

Luffy squatted down, and reached out with his good arm so his hand could lift Sanji's chin up, and they could both look each other in the eye. "No Sanji. You're your own person. You only belong to yourself like anyone else. I just want you with us all cause your fun to be around, and you are a nice person, plus I need a cook, and you're a good cook right?"

"Tch I'm only the best." Sanji could not help but reply, his pride getting the better of him.

Luffy smiled big "Yosh! Then you will be my cook!" Luffy laid a hand to Sanji's arm and stood up, pulling Sanji to his feet as well. "Come on I think the close may be clear now. I don't hear so many sirens." He then turned to pull Sanji to the door, but was stopped.

Sanji tugged Luffy back. "Luffy?" he questioned, and waited for the man to turn around, and look at him again. Sanji then smiled weakly, but smiled all the same. "Thank you. Thank you for keeping your promise" Yet his smile then grew strong as Luffy smiled back at him. It would be hard, but nothing in this world was ever easy. He would live … he would live for Zeff ... he would be Zeff's legs, and do what that man could no longer do … and he would live, and maybe with friends like Luffy not be so alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N's:** Again I just want to thank all you that have supported me in my writing. I had a bit of a tough weekend, and felt a little lost, but after talking to some great friends on here, and re-reading all the reviews, I have ever gotten, on all my works, I was feeling pretty damn good.

It's funny, I had to do a little bit of back reading on the first chapter I did for this story, (as I'm sure you all might have notice some of those lines there at the end, was a repeat of some of the things Luffy and Sanji first said to each other), hehe, but yeah I was looking over this chapter, and could see mistakes I made, and the fact that I could point them out, I could not help but feel like maybe over the course of this story I had grown a little bit as a better writer. I hope that's true, as I would love to give you guys better quality work, yet have it come from myself. As someone put it *coughs* Ringo-chwan *coughs* I don't want the Lolly-ness to go out of my stories. Hopefully you all want the same as I.

_Next Chapter –_ Well guys this is it. Next chapter is this last chapter to this story. *wipes a tear from her eye* I always get so emotional over these things. I guess now it comes down to the final question …Who will Sanji pick Ace or Zoro?

**Reviewer Replies: **

**tazx x x **- Yup Gin finally redeemed himself a little, or at lest tried to. Awe! I wuv you too hon! ^.^

**crystalbluefox **- *gigglesnorts* As they say darling payback is a bitch =P *sniffles* Awe that's so sweet! I think … So am I like your drug now? Like how Ace was for Sanji? *wink wink* LOL! I'm so twisted I'm sorry hehehe! Yay I hope I can forever keep you entertained! I also got plans to try, and check out another of your story tonight too! Hopefully if people here at my place leave me alone I will be able to lol.

**AnimeFan **- Awe so sweet! *blows kisses* Thank you so much, and if you ever try making some stories I will so come by to drop support for you!

**vivaciousRingo** - LMAO! Oh Ringo-chwan you make me dream big, but I don't think I can get 100 reviews for this story lol. *blushes* Awe you, and your sweet candy words. *gigglesnorts* Yeah I giggled too when I had Chopper say the F-word. xD Yay! I'm so happy you liked the bit about Franky! Cause the next story in "Lovers A to Z" will have more Franky in it! Franky is SUPPHA! And since I could not have him be all cybrog for this story (not that there wont be such things) but I had to tone him down on the power so I left him with just his killer strength since he looks like he could do all that shit anyways, like breaking chains and stuff xD As you saw in this chapter everyone in the gang has their own talents. Which might be seen more next story as well!

OH!

P.S. GIVE ME MY ROME SHIT! =P

**Barablu** - Hehe well if I can't make you cry with one of my stories maybe I can make you puke? xD Sadly yes Zeff died T.T and Gin lived! Humm with Gin still in the picture I wonder what that will mean o.o! Guess we will need to wait till next chapter to find out tee hee! I ish such a tease lol. Just remember there is always a plot reason for what I do. Be it deaths or sex or all the shit in-between. ^.^


	21. Chapter 20 Can't Make You Mine

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

- Chapter 20 / Can't Make You Mine

Sanji stared at himself in the bathroom mirror of his new home, the ship titled Thousand Sunny. His blue eyes were locked on the bruise on the side of his face. It sure enough had been a fracture Chopper had confirmed, and even with it now having been a month, the fucker was still there, very lightly, but an ugly faded darkness, and hints of yellow. God that yellow coloring just grossed him out. It made him feel like he was rotting or something. At that thought Sanji added a bit more of the make-up concealer to the area, making sure to blend it in well. The point after all to wearing any kind of make-up was to it make it look like you were not wearing any. It was not like he was some drag queen or anything, a man could still be a man, and wear make-up. All he really used was concealer for those needed times like now to hide marks, and eye liner sometimes because it made his eyes look even more amazing. From time to time he as well used some mascara, oh and of course he used chap stick. Because how nasty would it be for him to kiss someone with chapped lips. If you didn't think chap stick was a make-up accessory then you were just in denial. After all what was chap stick? You put it on your face to better enhance yourself. That's make-up!

After screwing the cap back on the bottle of concealer, Sanji used a bit of tissue to clean his hands off, as he kept one of his long legs stretched out, with his foot to the door. No he was not exercising, he was trying to make sure the bathroom door stayed closed. Since having moved in he could not even count the number of times he has been walked in on. Be him on the shit pot, in the shower, trying take a bathe, getting dressed, or at the mirror like now. It was just fucking ridiculous! It was not all from Zoro and Ace either. Though he knew damn well with those two it was no accident. Fuckers had to be timing it when he was in the shower! He really needed to get someone to add a lock to this fucking door.

Of course bathroom troubles were not the only problem he had with his new home. There had been the roommate issue. He nearly freaked out …ok he had freaked out when he had been told he had to have a roommate, due to the space on the ship. Sanji had always had his own room. Be it with his birth parents, when he first moved in with Zeff and in his mansion, or even when they became poor after going into hiding, HELL even as a slave he had, had his own room, had his own fucking apt.

Never the less he had sucked it up, and asked to be roommates with Chopper. The young doctor had then in turn freaked out, yelling all kinds of words Sanji didn't even knew the man knew, but basically claiming, 'there is no way in hell I'm sharing a room with that pervert'. So that idea went out of the window. Sanji really only had himself to blame for that, as maybe it had not been a good idea to have jumped on the doctor claiming they could share a bed to save room space. Still it had been kinda of worth it to see that shade of red come to Chopper's face.

In the end it came down to who had the free bed in their room. That was only Nami and Zoro. Sanji tried to talk Nami into the idea, but it was a no go, and he had been stuck moving in with Zoro, much to his distress, and Ace's horror. Zoro however was fucking as happy as could be, and kept pushing their beds together. Fucking asshole. It had lead to many mornings of Sanji waking up beside the drooling green-top, which would then lead to Sanji kicking the swordsman's ass across the room, and the fighting would start waking everyone. Ok so maybe it was not so bad waking up next to Zoro, but when he fucking drooled in your hair …eww!

Sanji picked up his chap stick, and popped the cap only then to run the balm over his pink full lips as he watched himself do so in the mirror. There were also bigger problems then roommate issues. One being … he still was having trouble with his performance. OH GOD NO! Not like that at all! His sex drive was fine! He had fucked both Ace and Zoro a few times now within the month he had been living here. His sex life in his mind was just fine. No trouble there at all. It was his performance in cooking. Try as he might he just could not get the nerve to cook again. Every time he tried his mind went back to seeing Zeff dead in the parking lot. He had pushed himself one morning, and ended up a crying mess which had him following up with putting cereal and milk on the table for everyone. Luffy was kind about it, and had said he could take the time he needed, but Sanji honestly didn't know if he would ever be able to cook again.

There was also someone that thought his sex life was not fine. Chopper kept trying to talk to him about that night after he had gone back to Doflamingo, before the day Zeff had died. It really had started to make Sanji nervous that Chopper might truly suspect what had happened, and in trying to get Chopper to shut up about it all, Sanji had agreed to see a therapist, some friend of Chooper's that would have free time next month or so to come over and talk to him. Lovely.

Sanji sat the chap stick down, and smoothed his hands over his golden hair, making sure not a hair was out of place. His bangs falling over the left side of his face like always, as now they had more of a mess to hide. He no longer had to wear a bandage on his face, but the wounds were still healing, being bright pink, and bumpy to the touch, with flesh over flesh in folds trying to still heal. The stitches were out as well, making it clear there would be ugly scars there for the rest of his life. Maybe if he saved up money he could get work done on his face, but that shit cost an arm and a leg, and if you could not get the best doctors to do it was not worth having done.

Speaking of wasted money, another problem was his party favors, his drugs. Ace kept going through his things throwing them out, and had even got Zoro now in on the project of helping him out, and Zoro was fucking worse then Ace about it! The moss-head would even throw away his cigarettes if he found them laying around. Fucking assholes! It had lead to Sanji having to come up with very creative ways of hiding his stuff.

His new life however was not all problems. Many solutions came from him being here on this ship. Like the big one of getting away from Doflamingo. Of course it also turned out Doflamingo when were this ship was. Yet with the ever skillful help of Nami, Sanji had blackmailed Doflamingo into not being able to talk about, nor give information on where the ship was to anyone. Doflamingo had been doing some side business with Mihawk that had been cheating on his dealings with that shity Croc. With not wanting those dealings to come to light, Doflamingo had caved in making a contract with Nami to make it official, but the man also promised he would get Sanji back as his property. Sanji was not so worried. There was nothing Doflamingo could do now that his old tricks would not work on them anymore. Still to be on the safe side due to not wanting any unwanted visitors showing up, Franky had taken up this crazy new project of security, having Usopp to help him in building these creepy ass robot animals.

Then the matter of Zeff gone had been a hard one to deal with, and Doflamingo had made it worse by publicly outing the news Sanji was Zeff's protégé and the two had been hiding. Yet that had backfired on Doflamingo, as all kinds of new fame was coming to Sanji, be it fan clubs, interview requests, fan sites and even some t-shirts had come out. Sanji after getting over the shock of it all, had started to grow to love it, big shocker there him liking the attention and being worshiped. As to Zeff's body Sanji, and the gang, along with some other select friends, had sent Zeff off with a sea farewell funeral, like the old man always had wanted. With the old geezer burned, and now at the bottom of the sea somewhere, Sanji would not need to worry about Zeff getting stuffed like some house pet, and put on display somewhere. There had been one more affaire of Zeff's after that. The restaurant and the rest of what little Zeff had owned. The old geezer had left it all to him. Thing was Sanji could not bring himself to go back into Baratie, but had shelled out tons of his money to have it fixed up, and moved it to a better location to be ran by Patty and his life partner Carne. Sanji was even making money from it, as many people now wanted to eat at the famous ship where Red Leg Zeff had lived and hidden on. As well many had hopes they would see Sanji himself if they went, though that would not be happening anytime soon.

The blonde now lowered his leg down from holding the door closed, and took a step back from the counter so he could better see more of himself in the large mirror. He looked good if he did say so himself. Black ass tight jeans, with sneakers, and a desirer dark blue tank top that cut off at mid tummy, showing off his well formed abs. The top was one of Sanji's favorites, it being in swirls of black and hints of silver outline some street night life picture by water on the front of the top.

Sanji then picked up his chap stick and stuffed it in his pocket, and took a deep breath. He looked prefect, now for his date to the movies. With this date it would fix the war between Ace and Zoro making it so they would not be able to fight over him anymore, since Sanji had finally chosen. Yet it was all just a very big step Sanji, which had him all kinds of nervous.

Thinking it best to get it over since he was sure his date was waiting on him, Sanji turned, and opened the bathroom door, and headed out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Smoker narrowed his dark eyes as he watched Doflamingo head into Garp's office, with the Captain's smiling approval. Garp then shut the door behind them, and closed the blinds, to the window for privacy. What the fuck was going on now, Smoker questioned to himself, as he leaned back in his chair where he was seated at his desk in the down town police station.

Tashigi at that moment stepped off the elevator with a case file in her hands and made a beeline to Smoker's side. "Smoker you know that pet shop case?" she question.

Smoker crossed his arms his eyes still held to Garp's office staring hard at the door wanting badly to know what was going on in there right now. Yet was aware of his partner, and the annoying case of which she spoke off. "Hmm." was his only reply.

Tashigi frowned, "The guy that was shoved in the hamster bin, and chewed up by the little furballs?"

"Hmm." again came the only reply from Smoker lost in his own thoughts.

"We got an ID on him" she said thinking surly this would get his attention.

"Hmm." yet again was the reply.

Wanting to get the man's attention she finally leaned over the man's desk to put her face in his view, and blocking whatever the hell he was staring at. "It's Thatch!" she then said her brown eyes searching in Smoker's for the realization to hit.

It took a moment for the name to click in Smoker's head, but once it did, he sat up with wide eyes, and questioned, "Thatch? The forth strongest member in Whitebeard's gang ranked by Water 7?"

Tashigi nodded, and stood back up handing Smoker the case file to prove the findings.

At once Smoker took it, and opened it flipping through the papers with in it. He shook his head. "Oh shit…" This was going to cause all kinds of problems. "No leads still to who did it?"

The woman shook her head no. "Nothing confirmed yet, but I…" she paused as she looked down to her waist, and pulled off her pager looking at the number on it. "Fuck… I need to take this."

Smoker looked up in worry for her. There was only one thing that would ever get his partner to stop talking about a case like that. It had to be about her twin sister Kuina. This was not the first time Tashigi had gotten a call about her sister acting up in the mental ward they had her in. He was betting it would not be the last either.

As Tashigi moved over to her desk, that was next to Smoker's to use her phone, Smoker turned his eyes back down to the new findings about the pet shop hamster case.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Doflamingo had his feet pushed off Garp's desk, and it made the blonde grin all the more at the older man.

"I might be thankful for your help, but what in hell makes you think I would want there to be more copies of that tape floating around?" Garp asked frowning hard at the man.

"For the simple fact if you don't, I will need to make it known to the world who Ace's real father is." replied Doflamingo. There was always more then one way to skin a cat. Sanji had been foolish yet again making that new contract with him. Now with being sure the fuck toy would not open his mouth to his Crocie, he could just slowly make the blonde's life a living hell till he gave in. There were so many more secrets Mr. Prince had, and Doflamingo would show them all to the world till he had what was his back once more. Plus after all there had been a reason why he had set up Sanji with such high fame now.

Garp stiffened, "There is no way you could know that … at lest not have proof."

Doflamingo's lips curled to a wide smile, and he lifted a hand to push up his sunglasses from his face, as he leaned in over Garp's desk to put his face in the older man's face, and whispered, "Try me."

The Captain stared at the monarch, and cursed himself for ever getting involved with the man. There was little now he could do, but make a copy of that tape Mr. Prince had gave him, just like Doflamingo wanted.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ace frowned at the large screen, "Oh that is just a cheep shot!" he whined out.

"Tch only because you don't have the skill to dodge it." mocked Zoro.

The two men sat in the living room on board their ship home, in the middle of a video game. Each man looking like they could use a shower, and dressed like the bums they had been acting like for the day.

Zoro was in a pair of dark grey sweat pants, and nothing more, showing off his darkly tanned, perfectly sculpted, flawless chest. While Ace was in pair of dark blue sweat pants that had been cut off at the knees, with nothing else on other then his orange cowboy hat, letting his ever sexy bare chest flash like always showing off that hot six pack of his.

"Oh fuck you, I got skill!" Ace replied back and grinned, "Check out this move." He then leaned to his side towards Zoro, and let one of his hands come off his controller, and reach over to Zoro's to try and mess him up.

"Hey knock it off!" whined out Zoro stretching his arms to the side to try and keep the controller out of reach from Ace.

Someone then cleared their throat behind them.

Ace and Zoro paused to look behind them, and had to do a double take. Sanji stood in the archway looking fucking delicious and mouth watering as all hell.

"I'm not interrupting you both now am I?" Sanji asked playfully, as one of his hands came up to run in his golden locks on the right side of his head, and flick the hair back making it bounce back into place perfectly.

"Not at all." Zoro smirked, and tossed his control to Ace, letting him have the controller, as the swordsman got up to his feet.

Ace grunted, and shoved both controllers to the floor as he quickly got up, and stepped forward to try and block Zoro from Sanji. "Your looking good Sanji." purred the fire shooter, and mentally patted him self on the back for parsing the blonde before Zoro could.

"I know." smirked Sanji watching them.

Zoro stepped around Ace shoving the other man a bit, "You look like you're all ready to go out." smiled the swordsman.

"That I'm" replied the blonde, and then added, "After all I want to look good for my date." His tongue ran over his lips looking to the two men.

Sanji's words got both Zoro, and Ace to stop in their tracks, and turned to each other pointing a finger accusingly at each other, as the both then frowned, and in union saying, "You!"

Their frowns then deepened, and they jerked a thumb back to themselves.

"I'm not ..." said Zoro to Ace.

"Well neither am I!" Ace said in alarm.

Both men turned their heads back to the blonde who looked like a cat who had just been fed rich cream.

"Sorry boys nothing personal." Sanji smiled, then sauntered across the living room, and opened the door to head out onto deck, but paused, and looked back over his half bare shoulder giving a lustful look to them both, "Don't' wait up." He then turned back around and headed out.

Zoro and Ace just stood there, and stared for a moment at the door, then turned their heads to look at each again, this time with what the fuck faces masked on them each. Both fully dumbfounded at what just happened here. Sanji had just blown them both off! And for who!

The question must have hit them both at once because now both fire shooter and swordsman rushed to the door, and after Sanji who was already walking on the beach.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Along East St. about a block away from the white mansion home of Usopp and Kaya Sogeking, sat an unmarked car, and inside it hidden in the shadows of the slowly growing late evening was a man. His presence unknown to all as he kept himself very well out of sight as he looked through a pair of binoculars at the parked black mustang Enel Electric 77' near by the mansion, and as well the sight of three figures walking along the beach towards it.

Putting down the binoculars he picked up his cell phone and made a call.

"Hello…Mihawk?" he questioned, and waited for confirmation that he had the man, and once he got it he continued.

"I found him, and you're not going to believe who he is with." A wide happy smile pulled to the man's lips, which were surrounded lightly in dark stubble.

"That sounds prefect. Hey though, break out the rum, I'm coming over." he laughed out, and started up the car as he listened to the Monarch, and laughed again at what was being said to him while he now drove away.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

At seeing Sanji coming, Gin got out of his mustang, and came around the car.

Sanji laughed, and stopped looking back to the two men who had been following him along the beach, nipping at his heels like dogs, as they both tried to make him change his mind about going off with Gin.

"Knock it of both of you. Look neither one of you owns me. I'm a free person, and I will be with who I want to be with. Gin loves me, and I need someone that loves me…" Sanji put a hand up stopping Ace, as the man had opened his mouth, "I need someone that loves me, who I believe loves me." Sanji added then, making the fire shooter's face fall that much more to match the look on Zoro's face. "You both are great … but as friends ok?" Sanji shrugged and then turned, and head up the rest of the way to where Gin was waiting.

Gin pulled in the blonde to tight hug, and a deep kiss, as Zoro and Ace could do nothing but now just stare yet again.

Sanji kissed Gin back sucking on the other man's tongue before pulling back, and then allowed Gin to help him in the car, only then to wait for Gin to get in.

Gin had been doing well for himself. After a week of recovering, and with Don Krieg dead, he had taken control of the gang as it's new leader, and cut it's alliances with Doflamingo. It had been a very bold move, and still was risky for his health having no other big dog backing him up, but Gin was firm about it, and everyone in the gang respected him, and would have followed the man through hell if he asked them to. The man had worked hard this past month re-shaping the gang, and just a few days ago had called Sanji telling him about the news of it all, and declaring he had done it all to prove further how much he loved Sanji. Gin had not stopped there, he boldly then asked Sanji out on a date. Sanji had at first refused, but Gin had begged for a second chance with the blonde. Sanji had then finally caved in saying just one date. The blonde had figured he could use this as chance to get both Ace and Zoro from chasing after him, so he could keep his friendship with them both, not wanting to lose either man. It was a very big step for Sanji as the only real friendship Sanji had with anyone now days that didn't include sex was Chopper. Sure there were people from the restaurant, but that was like another life time ago for Sanji.

Gin shut the car door after getting in, and started up the car when Sanji placed a hand on the man's arm.

"Gin… you need to know I don't love you." Sanji said, the guilt now hitting him hard for using Gin like this.

Gin turned, and looked to the blonde giving him a sad smile. "I know baby. I lost that love you once had for me, but if you just give me the chance, I know I can get it back."

Sanji removed his hand from the other man, and looked down to his lap as he rested both of his hands now there.

"You agreed to go out with me to make those two jealous?" Gin then questioned.

Sanji kept his head down and shook his head no. "I just… I don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want their fighting to end up making them hate each other."

Gin leaned back in his seat, and watched the blonde, then after some time he said softly, "You won't ever lose me baby. I love you, and I know you. I also know I can't make you mine, but I can have the pleasure of making you fall in love with me all over again."

Sanji blushed at the sweet words coming from Gin, and looked up at the other man., looking into those dark shining eyes. This was wrong, this was so very wrong. How could he use this man like this? To make his own self feel good?

Gin reached out, and cupped one of Sanji's cheeks, "It's ok baby, we can go slow if that's what you want. I will take any crumbs you throw at me. I just need you Sanji. I need to be a part of your life again, and for you to be a part of mine."

Oh fuck, Sanji thought feeling the tears burn at his eyes. Fuck Gin, and his sliver tongue. He had forgotten how hard it was to say no to the man when Sanji was not hating him. Sure Gin had fucked up his life, but he had also risked his own life to fix his wrongs. How could Sanji turn his back on something like that? Still to use him like this? The blonde bit on his bottom lip.

"Hey! I almost forgot. I got you a gift." Gin smiled. Hoping this would help, and gain him Sanji's favor he sought after so desperately for.

Sanji's heart broke again. Gin was trying so hard to please him. God he was such an asshole. Why could he just not love Gin? It would make things so much more simple, he thought as he watched Gin reach over his lap to open the glove box.

Gin opened the glove box and let the lid hang down as he pulled the wood box out from it, and then sat it on top of the glove box lid, and opened the box up for Sanji to see the offering.

Sanji's eyes widen at what Gin had laid out before him.

Gin then pulled back, and leaned over more or less cuddling to Sanji's side as the blonde stared with desire at the gift. "Like I said baby, I know you. We both live for the moment. I'm in love you Sanji that won't ever change."

Sanji swallowed hard as he reached out, and picked up the needle and small bottle of heroine.

"It's from our new line we are selling. Top grade shit like always for you baby." Gin whispered in Sanji's ear.

Gin didn't want him to go clean, didn't want to change, loved him just the way he was dirt or not, and would die for him, what really was so wrong about giving such a person another chance? It would be wrong if he didn't, Sanji told himself, and looked up at Gin.

"You wanna just skip the movie, and go back to your place lover?" Sanji asked, and smiled softly. It would be ok. It was not using Gin if he was really giving their relationship another chance. If things didn't work out he could just call it all off, and everything would be ok.

Gin smiled and leaned in closer to Sanji as he whispered to the blonde's lips, "Baby we can do anything you want to do." Gin then let his lips melt into Sanji's, pulling the blonde into his hold, and wrapping his arms around Sanji, as the sun went down a bit more causing less light to shine into the car, and a shade of darkness to surround around the couple.

Addiction, be it drugs, sex, a person, pain, or other, it was all hard to break away from, and plentiful reasons always seemed to offer themselves as to, why not to try and break from them. Some people were just in the end gluttons for punishment.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Zoro and Ace stood in the sand, where the blonde had left them, neither one of them having said a word the whole time, as they just stared at the car till it finally did take off. Slowly then the pair walked together to the roadside and looked down the road where the car had taken off.

"Hey Zoro?" Ace questioned.

"Humm?" replied the swordsman.

"Truce till we get that son of a bitch out of the way?" Ace offered along with a hand.

"Oh fuck yeah." Zoro agreed taking the offered hand, and they both shook on it.

The fire shooter and swordsman were no way going to stand for this, and let Sanji further hurt himself, and end up with a bastard like Gin. Both men felt like if it was not one of them that got the blonde, no one else would be good enough for Sanji, especially not some fucking dick that had almost got Sanji killed many times over.

Ace gripped tighter at his friend's hand as the late setting sun's last ray of light could just be seen over the ocean top behind them.

"Think Sanji would be pissed if we just killed him?" Ace questioned, and looked to Zoro now with a smiling grin.

A smile tugged at Zoro's own lips as his hand tightened on Ace's hand, and he looked over to his friend, "Most likely, but only if he finds the body."

Both men laughed knowing they would not kill Gin, but it was a fun idea all the same. Still they would work out something together to get the blonde away from the man. It was only a matter of time.

_The End_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

* * *

**A/N's:** Well surprise, surprise, turns out neither Ace nor Zoro got Sanji. BUT! Fear not for though Ace and Zoro might have lost the battle this story, the war is still not over!

As promised here is summary for the next story in the Lovers A to Z series, before anyone else gets to see it.

**Consequences **- _Summary_: A Sex tape of Sanji is made public and to add to his troubles someone is now trying to kill him! However Sanji is not the only one with secrets being uncovered for all to see. Yaoi / AU / AcexSanji & ZoroxSanji / 2nd in the series Lovers A to Z

This story will come out after I finish these two others.

**The Laws of Love** - _Summary_: A badly in debt cook gets mixed up in a secret war of Vampires vs. Werewolves causing his life to be put on the line. Will Law's love be enough to save Sanji or will the vampire turn a blind eye and keep ignoring his cold dead heart? AU / Yaoi / LawxSanji ~ This is my new main project, I will be working on now, and as well the first chapter is to be posted today so maybe you all would like to come check it out? I might be making this one into a series to if it seems people are enjoying it. I really hope people will give this story a try, as I'm trying to pull in people for support of LawxSanji pairing.

**These Hands** - _No summary at his time._ ~ Will be getting to this one after the story above. It will be the second story in the series, Sea of Emotions. This is _NOT_ an AU!

IF you all are interested I also have a side project going on. It will not be updated much however. This one is also _NOT_ an AU!

**Know Yourself **- _Summary: _A person has many secrets in their heart and often music can be used as a gateway to help with those secrets but what happens when it's used as a curse against the Mugiwara crew? LuffyxSanji / ZoroxSanji / Musical

Ok one more ad! I have now have my very first forum, and I would love for you all to come join me on it. There will be tons of fun stuff to do in time. Some things already up, games, bounties, art corner, silliness, challenges and more!

**The Yaoi Supernova Authors Guild** - Come hang with some of the best Yaoi / Shounen-ai writers around, that treat us to great stories dealing with characters of One Piece, and all your fav hot boy pairings. ~ We also have an event going on which gives you the chance to win prizes! (Not great prizes but still it's something!)

...

**Reviewer Replies:**

**AnimeFan** - You can only get better with practice. I'm sure you will do great! Awe and I'm glad I can put a smile in your day.

**tazx x x** - *blushes* Awe! Thank you so very much. Hey! Sanji was also reminded of Ace lol. ^.^

**vivaciousRingo** - *finds said tear and bottles it* It's mine now! xD You're so sweet hon, but I don't know if I would call myself epic yet in anything. LOL!

**Barablu** - Lol yeah sorry Zeff needed to kick the bucket so Sanji didn't have that safety net anymore for the next story. Plus Gin is needed big time for the next story hehe. And while Sanji didn't fall for Gin he did fall for the drugs, and freedom Gin tempted him with. Heh no matter what Donflamingo will always be one step ahead ... maybe hehe. Humm well in a way there was some happy parts not sure if you would call this a happy ending though. ^.^;

**School Escapee** - Sqweee! I adore your question! No one has ever asked me this! Though as to the answer it's a bit hard to give as there is no straight answer. It is many things like with every person; no one thought defines a person's actions. Often Sanji uses sex as a drug substitute helping him to deal with things, yet as well thinks people only want him for as much as they can get out of him, if he fucks them they will like him and keep liking him, yet this alters his thinking about on how he sees sex as he more links it to fun and pleasure rather then love, not to say he does not think sex is for love just he is to hard on himself to fully think he can keep a person by such things, thus needing to do the kinky dirty things to keep a person into him. He is even like this for women, yes in this story Sanji is bi he is not fully gay. He just leans more towards men as he feels not so comfortable around women, but admires women, but that whole issue has more to do with his mother. Also the one real meaningful relationship he has is with Chopper because Chopper refuses sex with him, and yells at him for being a prev. One of the main reasons Sanji teases Chopper so much is because he likes that reaction he gets and it is almost like a reassurance of saying "Yes I still like you don't need to hump my leg!" xD Erm I hope I have answered your question … did the best as I could with out giving to much away lol … we should see more of the inner workings of Sanji's mind next story due to therapy meetings xD If I can get Sanji to do them T.T

**Adelaide** - Yay I'm so happy you enjoyed! I hope I didn't let you down with this chapter. I know I didn't answer many questions but rather poured on more questions on. xD

**Lady Geuna** - I'm so happy you're enjoying the story and hope you like the end! Awe don't worry Crocie shows up next story for a bit, and he will be playing a HUGE role in the 4th story of this series. Scary I plan so far ahead huh? xD

**datErdbeerschn **- Yeah sad stuff with Zeff and … ohh did I surprise you again with this chapter? Fear not, maybe one day Sanji and Luffy will have their moment maybe. ^.~

…

O.o!

What? You all are still here reading? Well fuck me side ways. I guess for that, and having read all my other notes I should give you some other reward? Would you all like to know a bit more for what is to come in the 2nd Lovers A to Z story "Consequences" …?

Okies I will give some gossip up!

~ Side plot! Sanji helps Zoro see Kuina.

~ Someone gets kidnapped.

~ Someone dies!

~ Sanji _really_ does pick this time between Zoro and Ace.

~ More _NEW_ sex partners for Sanji!

~ Whitebeard shows up.

~ Luffy's gang makes it into Water 7 Arena.

Mihawk shows up.

~ And much, much more!

Hope that wets your appetite for the next story in this series. I really had fun writing this story as it was also my first big project, and I feel like I have grown a bit as a writer having written it. T.T Still I'm sad this story is over, but we all have the next story in the series to look forward to. I hope to see you all at my other stories. It has been a pleasure to write for you all.

Don't forget to review, and tell me what you thought about this chapter, and the story. I will do my best to reply back to each of you personally.

See ya next story! ^.~


End file.
